Silent Warrior
by Takato0524
Summary: Silent Warrior follows a boy in his freshman year of high school and his 4 best friends. They are super heroes but also deal with real life problems as teens in school, racial tensions, and girls. Think of it as a modern, male Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors
1. A Silent Soldier is Born

_Our story begins in the 71st century on the planet Earth. After World War III in the 25th century, the planet was in a state of chaos and on the brink of destruction. In order for things to reset, the queen of the moon used her power to freeze the entire planet and put it to sleep until the 70th century. In this time, countries and cities were rebuilt in their respective continents, and the people were awakened from their sleep. Most of the land was still not ready for population, so floating cities were built over the places they were originally in. Even though the war is over, there are still many problems the people have with one another. The biggest issue at the moment seems to be between normal humans, and those with gifts, known as mutants and metahumans. Many resistance groups have been established to maintain peace amongst the warring races, but that's a story for another time. Now, let us go to the Floating City of Valhalla, which resides over the former DC metropolitan era…_

"I'm TJ Davis, 14 years old, and in the 9th grade. I'm a Gemini, my blood type is O, and my birthstone is emerald. I'm kind of clumsy, and a bit of a cry baby, but that's it! One day, a strange, miniature looking lion named Prometheus appeared, and made me into a Brother Soldier! He wants me to fight bad guys and demons, but it makes me really nervous! Oh well, I guess everything will turn out alright!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 1

"TJ get up, you're going to be late for school!" a female voice calls out.

In an upstairs bedroom of an elaborate mansion, a boy of 14 years of age with straight, short-cut black hair, light brown skin, blue eyes, and two piercings (one in each ear), rolls over in his bed and looks at the clock shining 7:00am.

"Mom why didn't you wake me up!" he yells, rushing to get dressed and down the stairs.

Running out the door, a boy around the age of 11, mocha skin, straight, jet-black hair, and blue eyes, stops TJ.

"I don't have time Prince, I'm late!" he yells.

"You forgot your lunch, smart guy," Prince complains.

The Battle Begins; A Silent Soldier is Born

TJ grabs the bag from his younger brother, and runs off to his high school, NorthWest Academy. As he's running by a nearby parking garage to an office building, he spots some kids crowded around something on the ground.

"What are you punks doing?" he asks, running up to them.

He then spots a miniature lion with a small white baby mane that seems to have the kids' attention. He shoos the kids away, and then picks up the cat.

"Why is this band-aid here on your forehead?" TJ wonders. "I bet those kids put this on you."

TJ removes the band-aid to reveal a white diamond embedded on his forehead.

"What's this weird mark?" he asks. "It looks like you have a white bald spot in the shape of a diamond."

The cat jumps back and stares at him. TJ starts to walk towards it, when he hears the bell ring in the clock tower at school, and realizes he's late. Arriving late to homeroom, his teacher makes him sit outside the room until he comes out.

"Why does he always have to be such a pain?" TJ wonders, complaining about his teacher. "Well, I might as well enjoy a snack while I'm out here."

TJ opens his lunch and starts to eat it, when the teacher comes out. He is about 6'2, has a shaved head and blue eyes. He is a mixture between white and black, so as a result, he has a barely there light brown complexion. He and TJ have a type of older brother/little brother relationship.

"What do you think you're doing?" the teacher asks.

"I was hungry so I thought I'd enjoy a snack?" TJ asks back.

"Oh Mr. Davis, this is exactly why you do so poorly in homeroom."

He hands him back a paper with a 75 on it.

"You could do so much better if you just studied harder and didn't play around so much."

After school, TJ meets up with his friend Melvin, and complains to him about what happened. Melvin is a little husky, but puts it to use on the football field. He's also short, only being 5'4. He has darker skin than TJ, and brown eyes. He typically has his hair in corn rows, but now and again has it in a fro.

"He's always so much harder on you; it isn't fair," Melvin says.

"I didn't do that well either," Marcy says, coming up to them. "I scored a 95; my parents are going to be pissed."

Marcy is an intelligent young black girl from the heart of the city. She has honey brown eyes, soft brown skin, and hair that changes styles every week.

"Oh shut up Marcy," Melvin interrupts. "Anyways TJ, did you hear that Terrific T stopped a jewelry store robbery last night?"

"Who's Terrific T?" TJ asks.

"Terrific T: DW is this incredibly amazing cute brotha who goes around saving people," Marcy Explains.

"You know what TJ, let's go to my mom's store and shop around," Melvin suggests, ignoring Marcy. "Getting a new pair of Jordan's always makes me feel better."

"Shouldn't you two be going home to study?"

"Oh please Marcy, who can study on an empty stomach?" TJ cries.

Elsewhere, in a negative, evil space, a crowd of demonic beings is gathered in a room. They are all talking to each other, when a tall figure walks in. He has fair skin, shining blonde hair which comes down to his backside, and dazzling sky blue eyes. He is of slender build and is wearing a white gown-type robe.

"Silence, silence I say," the tall man yells. "Tell me, has the Zinzuishou, the Dark Crystal of amazing power, been found yet?"

"No it has not, your majesty," a voice replies.

"Well then, we must find it, but in order to do that, we're going to need energy, and lots of it. With enough energy, we can use our dark power of Cruxius to take over this planet and its people. Where are my Youkai Demon Knights?"

Four figures in shadow then appear before him.

"Sacred, leader of the Youkai Demon Knights, tell me what your plans are."

"King Mithos, our leader and big brother Sacred has honored me, Goliath, the pleasure of being the first of the four knights to capture energy for you," one of the demons replies, stepping into the light from the shadow.

Goliath is a big, burly demon with dark gray skin and white eyes. He has long brown hair and a long lizard like tail. He is wearing a Usurper's armor with military patches on it. On his back are two devilish wings. On his forehead rests a blue gem.

"Very well then, Goliath, I don't expect failure," King Mithos smirks.

TJ and Melvin arrive at Melvin's store, only to find tons of people gathered inside and outside of the building.

"Hey ma, this is TJ, my friend from school," he says, finding her in the crowd.

"Well hello there TJ, it's nice to meet you," she replies. "How would you like some incredible discounts on today's purchases?"

TJ looks at her, confused senseless.

"How about these nice platinum studs? Original price $999.99, but for you only $75!"

"What?" a woman squeals. "Platinum studs for $75? Out of the way junior!"

Some big fat woman comes up and knocks TJ and Melvin out of the way, followed by other people clamoring for the earrings. TJ and Melvin decide to go back outside to get away from the commotion.

"I think I'm just going to go home, I'm tired," TJ says.

Melvin says goodbye, and TJ begins his walk home. As TJ is walking down the street, he is looking at his test again.

"Stupid teacher; why won't he just give me the B like everyone else?"

TJ crumples up the paper and throws it behind him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Tiny Tim," a female voice behind him says.

"My name is not tiny anything, it's TJ," he yells turning around.

TJ turns to see an attractive young blonde woman, almost as tall as he is, with crystal blue eyes and a nice, curvy figure.

"Wow, with scores like this, why even bother going to school?" the woman asks. "I'd be ashamed to show my face in public."

"Whatever you strange female, I'm going home," TJ snorts, grabbing the test from her.

TJ rushes off from the woman, when he spots the new Terrific T: DW game in the window of a store, and gets distracted.

"So TJ, I talked with Mr. Karr today and found out that the math tests were given back today in home room," Krystalyn, his mother, says as he walks in the front door.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood right now," he responds.

"TJ, how low did you score this time?"

He tells her and she gets mad and kicks him out of the house. Prince walks up to him outside and kicks him.

"What the hell was that for, Prince?" TJ screams.

"Why can't I have an older brother that's actually good at something in his life besides being lazy?" Prince complains.

TJ starts to chase him, but Prince makes it to the front door and runs inside, locking TJ out.

Back at Melvin's place, the customers are all starting to pass out.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone falling asleep?" Melvin wonders.

"_Hmm,__I__'__ve__collected__a__lot__of__energy__today,__"_ Melvin's mom thinks to herself. "Hmm? What's he still doing up?"

Finally allowed back in the house, TJ goes to his room and jumps onto his bed.

"It's too nice out to do homework right now. I think I'm going to take a nap."

TJ rolls over and knocks out almost instantly. As he is sleeping, the cat from earlier jumps into his room from a tree outside of his open window. As soon as he jumps on the bed, TJ wakes up.

"What the…oh, it's that orange cat lion thing from this morning with the white diamond bald spot, and the puberty mane," TJ says.

"It's not a bald spot, how rude," the cat replies. "And I'm not in puberty. I'm fully grown."

"A talking cat? Now this is off the chain!"

"My name is Prometheus, and I've been looking for you, Timothy."

"I must be dreaming; cats can't talk. Maybe it's a shape shifter."

"I'm not a shape shifter."

TJ rolls over and attempts to go back to sleep.

"First of all, I'm not a cat," Prometheus continues. "I'm a lion that's been miniaturized. Second of all, this is no dream so get up!"

Prometheus starts to shake him to wake him up, and TJ gets annoyed. TJ throws some sort of energy wave at him from his hand, but the cat is surprisingly agile and dodges it.

"I see I was right, you do have powers don't you?" the cat asks.

"Yeah and what about it?" TJ asks, getting off the bed. "I'm what you call a mutant; a human with special abilities. Everyone in this house is."

"I want you to take this."

Prometheus does a back flip, and an item falls from the ceiling.

"Cool what's this?" TJ asks, picking up the item from his bed. "A new bracelet and necklace? Sweet deal I needed silver set."

"There are a lot of strange things happening in this place you live, the Floating City of Valhalla. The enemy has appeared, and it's time for you to combat them. Those two items I gave you are very important. Also, the ring on that necklace, it will help you out in times of need."

"Isn't that what other superheroes are for?"

"Look, you were chosen to be this fighter and to find the Chosen One who will protect the Royal Family of the Imperial Kingdom led by the Prince of the Sun. Together with our friends…hey are you even listening?"

TJ is too busy trying to accessorize his new toys with his school uniform.

"Oh for the love of the gods! Hold your fist up that you put the bracelet on, and yell Phoenix Transform."

"Ok cat, whatever you say. Phoenix Transform!"

TJ holds up his right fist and flames come out of the bracelet. We then see his face and he blinks twice. He closes his eyes as a rain of fire comes down on him. His necklace glows and then his hands, chest, and feet. When the light fades, he has on gloves, boots and a chest plate with a phoenix on it inside a circle. His forehead then glows, and a phoenix bird flies into it, creating a headband with a Phoenix on it. His ending pose is him with his fist in the air and a red moon behind him.

His uniform consists of black boots, black pants with a red stripes on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the Phoenix inside a gold ring, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with another Phoenix on it. On his back is the Phoenix with the wings stretched out over his shoulder blades.

"Oh…my…goddess!" TJ exclaims, looking at himself in the mirror. "This is even better than my DarkStar uniform! I can't wait to show Melvin; I look just like Terrific T!"

"TJ you need to take this seriously," Prometheus scolds.

As TJ is about to argue with him, he hears Melvin's voice yelling for help.

"My friend is in trouble, I can sense it," he says, getting serious.

Back at the store, the enemy is choking Melvin.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Melvin asks.

"I'm not your mother, I'm a Youkai sent from the Negative Universe," she responds.

"I think it's time you step down you demon trash!" a voice yells.

"Huh, who's there?"

A black dagger strikes the ground before the demon woman, and then she looks in the direction it came from.

"You chose to impersonate somebody's mother just so you could attack them later on. I will not tolerate such things to happen in my city, and for that you must be punished. I am the soldier blessed by the legendary Phoenix to save people from the evils of you. I am Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

"_Nice__speech__and__name__for__himself.__I__just__hope__he__can__keep__this__up__and__actually__defeat__the__enemy,__"_ Prometheus thinks to himself.

"Let's see how well you do against my ghouls," the Youkai says, snapping her fingers.

All the people in the store get up and start acting like zombies.

"Will you hurt innocent people just to get to me?"

Silent Warrior is embraced by the people, and he begins to defend himself.

"I forgot to tell you Promeeth, I'm good at martial arts, not to mention I have other special qualities too," Silent Warrior says.

He then uses some kind of energy wave to push all the people back without hurting them.

"Impressive, mutant boy," the Youkai smirks. "But let's see how you do against real power."

The demon then sheds its disguise to reveal an ugly looking monster. She uses her sonic scream and knocks Silent Warrior back.

"Ouch that hurt," Silent Warrior cries. "Promeeth this isn't fun anymore, I don't want to fight demons. Whatever happened to plain old normal bad guys?"

The demon starts to charge at Silent Warrior, when a yellow trading card with the image of a heroine strikes the ground before her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why are there more interruptions?" she asks.

"I am Yellow LightStar," a female says up in a window. "Silent Warrior, you cannot just give up now, people need your power. Show these Youkai what a real warrior can do."

Yellow LightStar is dressed in black leather pants with a yellow shirt, and a black leather jacket and black heeled leather boots. She has blonde hair that rests nicely over her shoulders, and a white mask covering her eyes with a small white cape.

"Silent Warrior, you have a special attack known as the Phoenix fist. Use it to defeat the enemy," Prometheus instructs.

Silent Warrior then stands up, and holds his right hand up to his face.

"This hand of mine is burning red!"

He clenches his fist and it begins to glow red with fire. He brings up the other fist and it glows too. His pupils light with fire as his body becomes engulfed in flame.

"Fist of the Phoenix, Flare!"

Silent Warrior then shoots his fists foreword and a fire bird flies from him, incinerating the enemy.

"Nice job, Silent Warrior," Yellow LightStar praises. "Keep this up, and the enemy will surely be defeated."

She then disappears, and Silent Warrior flies up to where she was.

"What a beautiful woman," he says quietly.

The next day at school, Melvin is talking to some of the guys in homeroom about a dream he had the night before.

"This warrior calling himself Silent Warrior came and saved me from these demons. It was like being in a Terrific T movie."

Others are claiming the same dream too.

"Can you guys keep it down?" TJ asks. "I'm sleepy, it was a long night."


	2. The Fortune House of Terror

"What's worse than old men who are envious of youth and popularity, are those who think nothing of other peoples' feelings. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 2

A lot of girls are at a fortune telling booth in the city. An old man is telling everyone good fortunes about their futures.

"This place is the bomb," one girl says.

"Yeah, I saw ads for it on TV," another says.

"Stupid humans…" Goliath smirks, watching the girls.

The Fortune House of Terror

"You still haven't found the Zinzuishou?" King Mithos asks Goliath.

"Not exactly," he responds.

"I want you to gather the energy from every human, understand?"

"Of course, King Mithos, I have already begun as we speak."

TJ is sleeping in, late as usual for school, when Prometheus jumps on his bed.

"Tim, you're late for school, again," he scolds.

"Please, call me TJ, and you're choking me," TJ grumbles.

"You won't be much use to this mission like this."

"What, you said I'm late again? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I woke you up three times…"

At the school, the teacher is taking attendance for the morning. As he's calling everyone's name, TJ tries to sneak in quietly.

"Hey TJ, what's going on?" Marcy calls out.

TJ rolls his eyes and the teacher asks him to step outside for being late, and Marcy to go out for disrupting him.

"Why are you standing out here with me?" TJ asks.

"It's not something I can explain easily…" she responds shyly.

After school, Marcy calls up Melvin on the phone to discuss something serious.

"What's up girl, you wanted to talk?" Melvin answers.

"Well, you're like TJ's best friend, and I wanted to know if you think I should ask him to go on a date with me," Marcy explains.

Melvin is silent with astonishment.

"I also want to exchange numbers with him and talk to his parents about our future together."

"No way girl; I don't think it's going to work if you approach him so boldly like that."

"Well then I'll lay out a surprise attack!"

"Why don't you get your fortune told? There's this place on 10th avenue that's supposed to be the best. That should tell you how you should approach TJ."

Unknown to those two, TJ is already on his way over to another fortune house.

"Wow, there's no line today," TJ notices. "I wonder what's going on."

"A rival entered town," the old man at the fortune house says.

"That place is too flashy for me," TJ says, noticing a huge fortune house down the street.

"People like big and new things," the old man continues. "Everyone went over there."

"Well you can still tell me my fortune. What do you see?"

"There's a girl who likes you right now."

"Well, what girl could resist these looks?"

"It's someone that you see every day," the man says, rolling his eyes.

"I see her all the time? I wonder if it's…"

TJ thanks the old man, and leaves, heading over to the arcade, Game Edge.

"I don't see her yet," TJ says to himself.

"Hey TJ, how's it going?" an older girl asks, coming up to him.

"_Perfect__timing,__now__to__work__my__magic.__"_ "Hey, what's up Miranda?"

Miranda is a tall woman with tan skin, medium length dark brown hair, and is thick in all the right places.

"I just got in the new Terrific T game; you haven't played it yet have you?" she asks him.

"Nope."

TJ goes to the arcade game and starts to play, but keeps losing.

"I'm no good at these first person shooters," he complains.

"It's pretty hard, isn't it?" Miranda asks, leaning over his shoulder.

"You bet it is." TJ responds, turning a little red.

"Here, I'll give you some tips."

As the two are playing the game, Prometheus walks in and comes up to them.

"Prometheus, what are you doing here?" TJ asks.

"Oh, this is your cat? What an interesting name. He seems to come in here a lot."

Prometheus jumps up on TJ's shoulder.

"Promeeth, what are you doing?" TJ asks again, as if expecting a response.

"_It__'__s__time__to__get__going,__"_ Prometheus responds telepathically.

"_You have telepathy too?"_

"_I didn't know that you did. I was just projecting my thoughts into your head. But we can talk about my abilities later. Right now, we need to go!"_

"_Oh__alright,__I__'__m__going!__"_ "I've got to go Miranda, Promeeth just reminded me of something I've got to do."

"OK TJ, come back again soon," Miranda says. "I feel happy when I see your face. I'll be waiting for you."

TJ and the cat walk out, and TJ gets mad at him.

"Didn't you see I was trying to get mine in there?" he yells.

"Is it ok to be going to arcades on the way home from school?" Prometheus answers.

"Well, I guess not, but I had to see her."

"At least you see something wrong with games before homework. You have an important mission you know."

"Oh I do? Maybe I should go back and have my fortune read by the old man about Miranda. But the new place is a lot closer and I don't feel like walking far. Maybe I should flip a coin to decide where to go."

"What are you going on about TJ?"

"Heads I go to the old man, tails I go to the new place."

TJ flips the coin, but flicks it too hard and it ends up hitting the girl from yesterday who was walking up the street.

"Hey, that hurt, Tiny Tim," she yells, coming up to him.

"Oh great, it's you again," TJ complains. "How do you even know my name is Tim anyways?"

"It was on that horrible test you hit me with yesterday," she responds. "If you don't behave more civilized, you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Is that all you can say? Now I feel bad."

At the new fortune place, Marcy is having her fortune read.

"Wow, this place is amazing," she exclaims.

"Look into my eyes so that I can see your soul," the fortune woman says. "You are now a servant of the power of Cruxius. You are free to do whatever you want."

"Yes, I will do whatever I please," Marcy says in a trance.

"Soon, the energy will be mine for the taking!"

"Hello there TJ," TJ's step dad says as TJ walks in the house.

"Hey Henri, what's going on?"

"Not much, I came home from a mission early, so your mother sent me to go shopping."

"I wonder if Miranda is as nice as my mother…"

The next day in homeroom, Melvin pulls TJ aside to talk to him.

"Have you talked to Marcy?" he asks.

"What are you talking about Mel?" TJ asks.

"It seems that she likes you, but since she's so shy around you, she can't say anything."

"Oh really?"

Marcy then walks in, dressed in a nice low cut skirt and some heels.

"Hey TJ, let's go out on a date," she says with attitude.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" TJ asks. "Where's your uniform?"

"Who cares where it's at, let's go out."

"Excuse me Ms. Fox, but why are you dressed like that?" Mr. Karr asks, coming into the classroom.

Marcy looks at him and puts some gum in her mouth. On his way past her to his desk, she slaps him on the butt and winks at him.

"It's like this," she says. "That's a nice ass on you, for a half breed. I'll call you 'sweet cheeks'."

The teacher looks at her and hangs his head.

"I've been reduced to being rejected by high school freshmen girls…" he cries.

Homeroom starts, and Mr. Karr is depressed. Marcy is on her cell phone talking and laughing hysterically, being completely ghetto.

"Girl, and then I said 'you've got to get some of that' and she was like 'I know he didn't," and didn't you know he was doing it the whole time? Mmhmm, that's what I'm saying," Marcy converses on her phone.

"Marcy Fox, you need to behave," Mr. Karr yells, getting up to walk towards her.

On his way over, someone trips him and he falls.

"That hurt; who tripped me," he bellows.

"I did," another girl says.

"What was that for, Erika?"

"You need to speak more quietly in the classroom, especially when addressing a lady."

Later, TJ and Melvin are talking about Erika and Marcy at lunch.

"You're saying she went to that new fortune teller?" TJ asks.

"Yeah, I told her about it the other day. I guess Erika went down there too," Melvin replies.

Just then, a rock goes flying through one of the school windows.

"What's the meaning of this?" Professor King, the principal, asks, running over to the broken window.

"Stop acting so big," a girl yells. "You're not that smart just because you're the principal."

"They're going to riot," the female fortuneteller says, watching them in a crystal ball.

"Yes, the energy of rebellious youth is great," Goliath adds.

TJ and Melvin run up to the rioting girls.

"What are you crazy females doing?" TJ asks.

"Why don't we go to the locker room," Marcy asks TJ, fluttering her eyes.

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone!"

"Come on girls, let's go."

The girls leave and Prometheus comes up to TJ.

"I feel some bad energy," he says to TJ.

"Don't worry TJ; I'm sure they're all just having that time of the month," Melvin says, thinking it was TJ who said that.

"I hope that's it," TJ responds.

TJ and Prometheus leave the school, and TJ starts to wonder about Marcy.

"What is she thinking, dressing and acting like that?" TJ asks.

"I believe a major bad force is behind all of this," the cat responds.

"So what does that mean about Marcy and the others?"

"They are being possessed by the evil forces."

"There is something about that fortuneteller."

"What about her?"

"Well, I'm no Professor Xavier, or Jean Grey, but I'm getting this strange feeling from her. Marcy and the others didn't become like this until after seeing her."

"Nice investigating TJ."

"Thanks, how about another item as a reward."

"No way kid, that's not how it works. Let's just get down there fast."

The two race down to the fortune house where they feel the evil emanating from it.

"Am I going to be fighting demons again?" TJ asks.

"What do you mean 'again?' Of course you are; that's the enemy!"

"Right, I guess…"

"What's wrong now?"

"I forgot the words to transform."

"You idiot, it's 'Phoenix Transform.'"

"Hey, if I put this bracelet on you like a collar, would you transform?"

"Would you just hurry up and stop playing around!" Prometheus yells, baring his claws.

"Alright, I'll do it, I was just joking around…Phoenix Transform!"

Inside the house, the woman is talking to the girls from the school.

"You all did great today," she praises. "From now on, I want all you ladies to run wild and rampant all over the city."

The girls are about to go out when a dagger strikes the ground.

"There's nothing worse than a woman who convinces her fellow females to do bad things. I can't forgive someone who believes people should behave like savages and sex hounds. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will send you back to hell."

"Silent Warrior, this isn't the time or place," the demon says, showing her true self.

She throws some sharp-edged fortune telling cards at him, and he jumps out of the way.

"Hey, that's dangerous you know," he complains.

"You threw a dagger…" Prometheus points out. "Besides, there isn't time to worry about safety right now."

"Girls, get him!" the demon commands.

The girls start to come towards him.

"Now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around, but if you don't behave, I'm going to have to put you down."

The girls keep getting closer and Silent Warrior debates beating up girls or not. Just as they are almost on him, the yellow trading card strikes before him.

"Yellow LightStar made the girls stop!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"No matter how bad the situation is, never give up," she says.

As Silent Warrior thanks her for coming to his rescue, the demon decides to attack him.

"Hey, that attack almost hit me," he cries as some cards knick his uniform.

"Use your flaming fist, quickly," Prometheus commands.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix, flare!"

The demon is defeated and Silent Warrior starts praising himself.

"You failed me Youkai, too bad for you," Goliath says, watching from his lair.

The next day at school, all the girls are back to normal.

"You're saying I slapped his ass and grabbed his package?" Marcy is asking Melvin.

"You also tried to get up on TJ," he continues. "And Erika broke the window to the principal's office."

"Hey Marcy," TJ says, coming in late as usual.

"TJ I'm so sorry about…"she starts.

"Don't think anything of it. You were having one of those days, completely understandable."

"When you put it like that, it's all so simple!"

"If only you knew what I had to go through to make it simple!"


	3. Sleep Deprivation? The Mysterious Flower

"Even if we're preoccupied with the weather, playing with a guy's dreams of lust and romance is unforgiveable! I will punish those who try to get in the way!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 3

"I only wrote about you in my old journals. Now, I only write about the old times. I want…I want to see you again. I need to tell you my true feelings…"

TJ is listening to a talk show on the radio called Love Line.

"That letter is from Karr, a man who lost his honey and is now trying to get back to her," the announcer says.

"Karr, as in Mr. Karr?" TJ wonders.

"We'll be sending flower corsages to each person who gets their letter read on the air. That's it for tonight, goodnight folks."

"Wow, I can get a shout out if I write a letter and it gets read. I've never written a love letter before though."

"Shouldn't you be more focused on your school work?" Prometheus asks, lying on TJ's bed. "Besides, it's past your bed time and you need all your strength and energy for the mission."

"You always know how to ruin my fun Promeeth! And get off the bed; don't want your fur on all my clothes!"

Sleep Deprivation? The Mysterious Flower Blooms Death

The next morning, Henri is reading the paper when he spots an interesting article.

"Hey Krystalyn, listen to this," he starts. "It says there's this weird new disease where people are falling asleep and not being able to wake up. I wish I could go to sleep and not have to work for a while."

"And I wish you would stop complaining and do your mission like a good boy," she responds.

"I was just joking. I know how important fighting to maintain equal rights between humans and mutants is to this city."

"Hey mom, I'm late for school," TJ announces, walking into the room. "I've got no time for breakfast so I'll catch you later."

TJ arrives at school, late as usual, and starts to complain to himself about Mr. Karr sending him out in the hall. To his surprise, he isn't there as he walks past his desk. Ten minutes later, Mr. Karr walks in looking tired, and begins to take roll.

"You know what guys, I'm too tired to take attendance today, so I'll assume you're all here," he says after calling the first name.

Mr. Karr then falls asleep at his desk and the other students wonder if he is sick. TJ notices he is wearing a corsage.

"I guess this means I can sleep too," TJ says, happily.

"How odd; everyone being so tired lately," Prometheus is saying to himself while he's walking down the street. "That TJ is always tired though, nothing new there…"

"Hi Prometheus!" Miranda says, spotting him.

The cat jumps back, wondering if she heard him talking. Miranda bends down and starts to pet him.

"I'll go inside and get you something to eat," she says.

"_What a nice girl this Miranda is,"_ Prometheus thinks. "I hope TJ is as nice to me as she seems to be."

An ambulance then goes by, and he wonders what's going on. At the school, the ambulance has shown up and is taking Mr. Karr away. He had fallen asleep at his desk and never woke up.

"You know, I heard that this has been happening to a lot of people lately," Melvin says to TJ.

"Wow, it must be nice to sleep all day," TJ responds. "Daydreams are nice…especially the ones about food!"

"Are you for real?"

"Yea, Daydreams are tight."

Down at the radio station 93.9 WKYS, the manager is complaining about fan mail coming in for a program he'd never heard of.

"What is _Love Line_?" he asks a woman. "This program doesn't come on this station; I've never even heard of it."

"Don't worry sir," the woman says. "I'll take care of these letters for you."

After school and football practice, TJ and Melvin are walking home, talking about Love Line.

"I've sent in a couple of letters to the show myself," Melvin says.

"Really now, who are they about?" TJ asks.

"It's not important man."

"Hey, maybe I'll write one myself!"

TJ then starts daydreaming about Yellow LightStar, and then Miranda enters the scene as well and he's surrounded on both sides by them. His dream is shortly interrupted when he walks into a lamp post.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you Mr. Post," he says to it.

"I'm not a lamp post," the pole says. "My name is Ashley."

"Oh it's you again!" TJ says, recognizing the girl that keeps calling him "Tiny Tim." Why are you in the way?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be walking around and not paying attention."

TJ gets mad and Ashley walks off.

"Who was that; she's a bad ass white girl!" Melvin comments.

"Just some annoying girl," TJ rolls his eyes.

That night, TJ decides to write a letter to Love Line, but he's having trouble putting words down on paper.

"I can't think of anything to say," TJ complains. "Maybe DJ Clue will have an idea as to what I should write. I'm going down to the station."

TJ and a reluctant Prometheus go down to the station, but the guard says that there's no such program at the building, so the two return home. At midnight, the show comes on the air and TJ gets mad.

"That guy lied to us," he says to the cat. "I knew I was at the right place."

'Why can't you be this enthusiastic about school?" Prometheus asks.

TJ is about to respond when he hears DJ Clue say that the next letter is from a guy named Melvin. TJ is shocked to hear his friend's name on the radio.

The next day at school, Melvin is showing everyone that he got a corsage from the delivery guy before school started that day. TJ notices that it's the same one that Mr. Karr had on the day before. As soon as Melvin puts the corsage on, he begins to feel sleepy and slumps down to the ground. TJ gets close to it and notices energy coming from it. Before he can react though, he falls asleep too. In a dream, TJ is floating through the air when Yellow LightStar appears.

"Yellow LightStar, are you my future girl?" TJ asks.

"I could be," she answers.

"Then please, show me who you really are. Remove your cute mask and reveal your identity."

Just as she is taking off her mask, Prometheus bites TJ, waking him from his sleep. TJ wakes up to find himself in the nurse's office.

"_How are you in the school? No pets are allowed!"_ TJ projects to him.

"_Another ability of mine is to only allow myself to b seen by those I want to see me,"_ Prometheus answers. _"Melvin is still knocked out. Something must be up with that radio station."_

"How is the mission going?" Goliath is asking the woman at the radio station.

"Everything is going fine boss," she replies. "The flower corsages are draining the energy from the wearer and those around them."

Outside, TJ and Prometheus arrive at the front gate to the station.

"Great, that guard from last night is still here," TJ notices. "He's not going to just let us walk in."

"Maybe I can do something about that," Prometheus says.

The white diamond then shines on his forehead, and a beam shoots out before him. When the light fades, a ring is found on the ground.

"Put on this ring, then hold it up and call out 'disguise power'" he instructs. "Then tell it what you want to be, and you'll gain that appearance."

"Is this another one of your new age gadgets?" TJ questions.

"I guess you could say that…just transform."

"Disguise power! Change me into a guest starring radio DJ!"

The ring lights up and then a strange white wind surrounds him. When it dies down, TJ is changed into his disguise.

"This is so phat!" TJ squeals.

"Let's just hope you can pull this off," Prometheus sighs.

TJ walks in, past the guard, and spots DJ Clue with the woman.

"Wow, they look so cool," TJ says.

"They're the enemy," Prometheus reminds him.

TJ walks into the booth and sits down, putting on headphones.

"Attention listeners: stop listening to this program immediately," he says. "This guy is a fake and he knows nothing about how people feel about emotions."

"What the hell are you doing?" DJ Clue asks.

"I'm warning everybody about your little scandal!"

"Youkai, put an end to this man's life!"

The woman then changes into a demon, and blasts the radio equipment.

"You've got to transform!" Prometheus yells as he and TJ run out into the hallway.

"Phoenix Transform, and make it snappy!"

TJ transforms and then strikes a dagger before the demon.

"Using a radio station to get the energy from young guys and girls, how low will you go? In the name of love, I will not allow this to happen anymore. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"So, the Silent Warrior finally arrives, allow me the pleasure of introducing myself," DJ Clue says, taking off his glasses.

He then reveals a blue gem on his head which begins to sparkle. He then throws off his human disguise to reveal demonic blue wings and a beast/human like appearance.

"In a world of chaos, I am the beast which roams the night. A Youkai Demon Knight for the glory of King Mithos, and the power of Cruxius, I am Goliath, youngest of the Tao Dynasty Brethren. Now, let my Youkai, a special breed of demon exclusive to the Demon Knights, teach you a lesson in manners."

The Youkai shoots another blast at Silent Warrior, but misses and blows a hole in the ceiling. Silent Warrior then jumps up through it and she follows.

"Didn't you think this would be a trap for you to follow me? You guys never seem to learn. This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The fire bird then attacks the Youkai, destroying it, and leaving Goliath angered.

"You won't get rid of me so easily," he growls.

Goliath then jumps towards Silent Warrior, and the two begin to fist fight. Goliath lands a few good punches, but then so does our hero. With a final spin kick, the demon is knocked back.

"Now firebird, strike again!" Silent Warrior commands.

The flaming fist bird comes back, but Goliath puts up a shield, stopping its attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he taunts. "Seismic Toss, 8.3!"

Goliath then throws his own attack at Silent Warrior to counter.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow Stars fall from the sky, stopping Goliath's attack.

"Picking on young boys; just like demon trash to do such a thing. The Yellow LightStar won't allow your demonic ways to influence this place anymore."

"One who retreats today, lives to fight another day," Goliath says. "This isn't the end, Mz. Star. Demon portal!"

He then opens a black hole surrounded by fire, and goes back to his base. Silent Warrior turns around to say thank you, but Yellow LightStar is gone too.

The next day, all the victims of the corsage are back to normal. While in class, TJ is writing a letter to Yellow LightStar.

"What are you writing?" Melvin asks, coming up to him. "You know Love Line ended right?"

"I'm going to give this to the girl I like, personally," TJ replies.

"Is that a love letter?" Marcy asks.

"No it's my homework," TJ lies.

"You actually did your homework?" Mr. Karr asks. "Let me find out!"

TJ then gets up and everyone starts chasing him to see the letter.


	4. TJ's Workout Tape

"The evil that tries to sabotage a guy's goal to become jacked is inexcusable. I will bring the pain to any who feel they want to stop me!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 4

TJ is getting out of the shower when he spots himself in the mirror.

"Wow, I'm so skinny," he says, looking at himself. "I need to bulk up if I plan on being a fly honey magnet."

"It's ok to look the way you do," Krystalyn says, later at Sunday breakfast.

"But you know, you can only blame yourself," Henri starts. "You do eat a ton of junk, you never work out, and you never study."

"Wow, thanks a lot for knowing how to keep a brotha down," TJ sulks.

TJ goes off to his room and slams the door. He then jumps onto his bed and yells into his pillow how no one respects him.

"There's no use crying about it," Prometheus says to him. "You need to eat the right things and start to work out."

"I work out every day at football practice," TJ says.

"But you put no effort into it. Probably why you're only on J.V."

"I'm on J.V. because I'm a freshman!"

TJ lifts his head to look at him, when he notices he's drawing something.

"How are you drawing without thumbs?" he asks. "And what are you drawing anyways?"

"I'm drawing my favorite super hero," he responds.

Prometheus then holds up the picture, and it's a drawing of a fat Silent Warrior bursting out of his uniform. TJ gets mad and starts throwing pillows at him.

TJ's Workout Tape

During lunch at school the next day, TJ decides he's not going to eat anything.

"What's the matter TJ?" Melvin asks, munching away on some chips.

"I'm on a diet," TJ explains. "I want to bulk up."

"Why don't you try swimming to build up your arms?" their friend John suggests.

"TJ's not very good at swimming," Melvin notes. "You know what though; I've heard Mr. Karr has been getting pretty swole lately."

"I haven't noticed anything different about him," TJ comments.

"It's hard to tell with normal clothes on," Marcy says, coming up to the guys' lunch table.

She then proceeds to take out some pictures of Mr. Karr in workout clothes, and one in a Speedo.

"These are before and after pictures," she continues.

"Wow, that's a huge difference, how long do you think it took him?" Josh, John's brother asks.

"These pictures are only two days apart!"

"Hey Marcy, how did you get topless pictures of Mr. Karr?" Melvin wonders.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret!"

Melvin then starts to protest, but Marcy runs away, so he chases after her.

Later, TJ runs into Marcy, and asks her to tell him how she got the pictures.

"Oh alright I'll tell," she sighs. "I had been following him and took them myself. For a white boy, he's pretty hot. You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"I won't tell, as long as you tell me where this workout gym is," TJ responds. "And he's only half white."

"Oh yeah, that explains that nice feel I got off him a few weeks ago!"

"You're something else girl…"

TJ leaves her and meets up with John, Josh, and Melvin to go downtown to the gym.

"This place is huge," John comments. "It's probably way too expensive for us."

A commercial then comes on the TV in the window of the gym, advertising amazing weight loss in just one week.

"Hey guys look," Melvin points. "There's a free trial week when you sign up. There's nothing cheaper than free!"

The guys all agree and go inside. As soon as they step inside, a blonde, built, personal trainer walks up to them.

"Hello fellas, I'm George, and I'm going to help you guys get all the girls you want," he introduces. "Let's put you all on various work out machines today. The harder you work, the better the results."

TJ finds himself on a rowing machine, but gets tired and frustrated because he can't row two oars at once. Melvin is on a bike machine, but gets tired and stops.

"You can't just stop now," George says. "If you don't keep going, all those girls will pass you by."

Melvin decides that he's right and continues to work even harder. After about an hour, George takes Melvin and the two brothers downstairs to the relaxation pods. TJ has gone upstairs to the hot tubs.

"All this working out is hard," he complains. "And now I'm even hungrier than I was before."

"What are these things?" Josh asks George downstairs.

"These are the relaxation pods," he explains. "Once inside, your body will relax and still continue to get into great shape."

"Goliath, what is the status of my energy?" King Mithos asks.

George appears before him, but has Goliath's blue wings coming out of his back.

"King Mithos, I am gathering the energy as we speak," he says. "These humans are so vain and eager to waste energy getting into the best fit condition only to attract attention."

"Make sure you do not fail me this time…"

The guys finish in the relaxation pods, and George tells them that they are looking bigger already. He suggests coming back the next day so they can get even better. What they don't realize is that they all are blue in the face and extremely exhausted.

Later on, TJ is upset that his friends left without him, and is walking home. He then sees a little boy with a donut and starts staring at him. The boy gets scared and starts running away, crying. On the way past Game Edge, TJ starts to wobble back and forth. Miranda walks out just in time to see him drop his duffle bag, and begin to fall. She catches him and takes him inside.

"Would you like me to take you to the medical center?" she asks.

"No, you can take me to a restaurant," he answers. "I'm so hungry; I haven't eaten anything all day."

TJ then starts to day dream again about Miranda.

"With my energy of love, I'll make you healthy again," she says in his hallucination.

TJ gets his lips into position to kiss, when a spoon hits his mouth. He opens his eyes to realize that Miranda is giving him soup.

"TJ, why haven't you eaten anything since the day before?" she asks. "Did your mom refuse to feed you because of your ridiculously low test scores?"

"No, I'm on a diet," TJ replies.

Miranda starts to laugh and TJ is confused.

"You don't need to go on a diet," she says. "In fact, it wouldn't hurt you to gain a few pounds. I think a guy who has some meat to him is a lot more attractive than a guy who you can't see when he stands sideways."

TJ gets happy and thanks Miranda for the talk. On his way home, he stops by a corner store and picks up a bag of donut holes. While walking down the street and eating them, Ashley happens to walk by him.

"Tiny Tim eating small balls, how cute," she teases.

TJ gets mad and throws one at her, only to have her catch it and eat it herself. TJ goes on and stops at a park where he meets up with Prometheus.

"You know TJ, you didn't need to buy so many sweets," he starts. "Miranda said she liked guys with some meat, she didn't say she wants a lard ass."

TJ then counts how many he had eaten, and notices he's already gone through two bags.

"Promeeth, why didn't you stop me?" TJ yells.

"Come to think of it TJ, a lot of people have been getting strangely thin lately. Your homeroom teacher and some of the other students at NorthWest Academy have been showing weird signs of weight loss. They've all been going to that gym, so I think something may be up with it."

"You're right Prometheus; we should get down there right away so I can burn off these donuts I just ate. If I want to look as built as Mr. Karr, I've got to hit the gym at least twice a day."

At the gym, TJ starts working out like crazy, overloading the machinery. Prometheus is outside looking through the window, when he spots Mr. Karr.

"_He looks like the walking dead,"_ he thinks to himself. _"I better follow him and check it out."_

Mr. Karr goes downstairs to the relaxation pods where George is waiting for him.

"You've got no more energy left to give to us," George says. "When you contribute this time, you will give your life."

Witnessing this, Prometheus runs back upstairs to find TJ on an exercise bike. He jumps up on him, knocking him off, and TJ gets mad and chases him outside.

"I can't believe you just knocked me off like that," TJ complains. "You're so heavy for a little premature lion cub."

"I'm not premature or a cub!" Prometheus growls.

Not in the mood, Prometheus jumps up on TJ, knocking him to the ground, and brings out his claws.

"Look TJ, you better transform and get back in there," he threatens. "Mr. Karr is in serious trouble. And for the last time, I'm a fully grown lion that's miniaturized!"

"Ok, I'll do it, but I don't understand any of this at all. Phoenix Transform!"

At the pods, George is overlooking the progress of the energy consumption, when the dagger strikes before him.

"Using a gym to get people's energy; what a clever plan. Too bad for you I figured this out and I'm here to stop you now. For justice and all, I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will banish you."

"Silent Warrior, how nice of you to show up," George says, changing into Goliath. "I think you could use a work out yourself."

Goliath snaps his fingers, and three demon muscle heads appear.

"Youkais, help Silent Warrior get into shape," he commands.

The three guys begin to gang up on Silent Warrior, and he prepares to fight. They all go at him, and Silent Warrior begins to attack, using his advanced martial art skills.

"Why aren't they dropping?" he asks after a few minutes.

"The halos on their heads; you need to destroy them," Prometheus answers. "If you fight hard, you'll get a nice and toned body."

At that comment, Silent Warrior then starts fighting with passion, knocking the guys down, using special uppercuts, and of course the usual power punches.

"I think it's time for you all to stay down," he taunts. "This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior aims his attack at the halos, and breaks them, sending the Youkais back to where they came from, and causing Goliath to retreat.

That night, TJ is taking a shower, thinking about how much weight he must have lost from all the working out. When he gets out of the shower, he steps on a scale and notices he gained some weight. He starts to yell and everyone just covers their ears.


	5. The Pet Shop of Horrors

"Frill-necked lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human-faced fish are all mad! And by mad, I mean they are not pets or toys! Silent Warrior is coming after you, in the name of the Phoenix!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 5

TJ is dreaming about being Silent Warrior and having Youkais chasing after him. As he gets cornered, Yellow LightStar comes by and rescues him.

"I'll always be by your side," she says to him.

She starts to say something else, but Silent Warrior can't hear her.

"Can you speak up, I can't hear you," he says.

She keeps on talking, and Silent Warrior gets annoyed. TJ finally wakes up to realize he's still hearing the sound from the dream. It's the sound of someone screaming. TJ runs down the hall to Prince's room, where the screaming is coming from. Prometheus is sleeping on Prince's bed, but the screaming wakes him up, just in time to find Prince about to throw a pillow at him. He throws the pillow and TJ opens the door, only to get hit by it himself.

"What are you yelling about?" TJ asks.

"That weird looking baby lion thing," he responds.

"Oh yeah, you're not a big fan of cats are you?"

TJ then picks up Prometheus and starts waving him in front of his face. Prince screams some more and their parents yell for them to knock it off.

The Pet Shop of Horrors

"Can we keep Prometheus as a pet?" TJ asks, watching him eat from a bowl on the floor at breakfast.

"No way; we don't' need that lion kitten thing around the mansion," Prince yells.

"But mom, he would be great to have around; I could use a companion!"

"TJ, the house is full of people, and you have your brothers," Henri starts.

"But only Prince here actually lives with us. My older brother is always out on missions. Plus, Prometheus here isn't an ordinary animal. He's a lion that somehow was miniaturized, probably in some evil science experiment, but he could protect us with his lion like abilities from burglars."

"Any burglar who came to this house would be in for it."

"You two work it out amongst yourselves," Krystalyn replies.

On the way to school, TJ is talking with Prometheus about what happened the night before.

"Why were you on Prince's bed anyways?" TJ asks.

"Well, I had been up all night trying to find out more information on where the Chosen One might be, and I was too tired to go all the way down the hall to your room, so I jumped into his," Prometheus answers.

"You should try to get friendly with him, Promeeth."

While TJ is at school, Prometheus decides to roam the city. On his tour, he passes by a pet shop and sees a little kitten lick a little girl.

"Maybe I could try that with young Princeton," he thinks.

"Goliath, what is going on?" King Mithos asks.

"Majesty, I have a plan in motion right now for collecting energy," Goliath replies.

Back at the school, TJ and Melvin are talking about Prince and Prometheus.

"Prince is really afraid of cats," TJ explains. "When he was young, a giant cat creature attacked him and bit his arm. Ever since then, he's been afraid."

"I was bitten by an alligator once," Melvin says.

"No you weren't, you were pinched by my alligator skin hand bag," Marcy corrects. "Hey TJ, why did your folks name him Prince? Kind of an odd first name."

"His real name is Princeton, but when I was younger I couldn't pronounce it, so I called him Prince," TJ explains. "Ever since, it's kind of stuck with me."

At Prince's school, Prometheus is waiting for him to come out. As the bell rings, he sees Prince and goes up to him. He jumps up on his shoulder and tries to lick him, but Prince freaks out, so he runs away.

"I know the perfect pet for you," his friend Marissa says to him.

The two of them go down to a pet shop in the downtown district. When they step inside, they notice the sweet smell of perfume.

"Why does it smell so nice in here and not like a barn?" he asks.

"That's because these pets give off a pleasant aroma," Marissa explains. "They are called Shaneera, and they each have a different smell."

Prince stops to look at one and it gazes deeply into his eyes, hypnotizing him. A woman then comes out from the back room.

"I want this one," Prince says to her.

"That one is a good choice," the lady says. "You guys don't have to pay right now, you can pay later."

The two take their own Shaneera, and go home, forgetting about everything else.

"I failed at making amends with young Princeton," Prometheus announces to TJ. "You know, I don't have to be a pet, I can just be around in secret."

"Don't give up so easily," TJ suggests.

Prince then walks into TJ's room with his pet. Prometheus sees this as his chance to try again, so he goes up to him and starts purring and rubbing against his leg. Prince kicks him away and tells TJ to get rid of it or else.

"Wow, what was that all about?" TJ wonders. "Sorry he kicked you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine I guess," Prometheus answers.

Krystalyn then calls the two down for their afternoon snack. At the table, Prince brings the Shaneera with him.

"I've decided to keep this as a pet," he says.

"Why don't you keep both that and Prometheus?" Krystalyn asks.

"I don't want that _thing_ as a pet."

Prince then goes off to his room and puts his pet on his desk. He then just stares at it, lost in a daze.

The next day, TJ is getting ready for school, when he notices that he hasn't heard or seen Prince get up and ready.

"Come on bro, you're going to be late for school," he yells at his door.

"I'm not going to school today," he replies.

Ignoring Prince's brash tone, TJ rushes off for school. At school, a lot of people have brought Shaneeras in with them to class.

"What's with all the weird dog looking pet things?" TJ asks Melvin in homeroom.

"They've become really popular," Melvin tells him.

Mr. Karr then walks in and TJ tells everyone to put them away before he complains. During the announcements, one of the girls cries that she can't take it anymore, and pulls out her Shaneera. Other students notice this and start pulling theirs out too. Mr. Karr notices the students not paying attention, and demands they put the pets away. Annoyed with the students ignoring his demands, he gets up and goes to one student. The boy pushes him away, sending him back into a desk, and tells him to mind his own business. The students then get up and walk out of the classroom.

"Where are people getting these things from?" TJ asks Melvin after school.

"There's this shop in the downtown district that carries them," he answers.

"I think I'm going to check it out, you want to come with me?"

"Sorry T, I would but I have my kick boxing class tonight. Don't forget about the weekly night football practice tonight."

TJ says he won't, and decides he's going to go to the pet store anyways. On his way, he runs into Ashley.

"Why do you always appear in front of me?" TJ asks.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," she responds. "Are you going to buy a Shaneera?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I ask because I don't think any pet deserves to have you torturing it."

TJ gets mad and storms into the pet store, ignoring Ashley. Prometheus then walks in behind him.

"TJ, don't look into their eyes," he warns.

TJ asks him why and looks into the eyes of one. Immediately he is hypnotized and picks the Shaneera up and walks out with it.

"I think you should return that," Prometheus says, chasing after him.

"I think you should stay away before I blast you out of here," TJ responds. "I hate you."

As they are walking, a little girl comes by on a tricycle. She's in TJ's way, so he knocks her off her tricycle, and out of his way, and keeps going. Astonished by TJ's blatant act of insolence for other people, Prometheus jumps in front of him and uses some type of beam from his white diamond symbol to knock the Shaneera out of his hands. TJ is then returned to normal.

"We've got to get home and get Prince," TJ says, coming to his senses.

The two race to the house, and find Prince still in his room with the Shaneera. TJ attempts to grab the thing from him, but Prince puts up a fight. TJ gets fed up and smacks him, but Prince just knocks him back and runs off with it.

"We need to go after him," Prometheus says.

"I think I know where he might be headed. Phoenix Transform!"

At the pet shop, kids from all over the city have gathered to be with the pet shop owner.

"Excellent my little ones, now take these Shaneera and spread them over the city!" she commands.

Before they can move, the dagger strikes and they all look to see Silent Warrior standing in the doorway.

"How dare you use little kids to do your own dirty work for you. How sad it is for grown demons to need to use human children to get the job done. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of justice, I will thwart your wrongs."

The store owner then shows her true demon self, Big Shaneera, and commands the children to attack Silent Warrior. The kids then turn into monsters and begin to chase after him.

"I can't attack these children, they don't know what they're doing," he complains. "Shouldn't Yellow LightStar be coming to stop them?"

"You shouldn't depend on others to do your job for you," Prometheus scolds. "Attack them with your flaming fist."

"I can't, Prince is one of these kids!"

"Don't use it like an attack then, use it as a heat wave."

"This fist of mine is glowing bright! Phoenix Fire Heat Might!"

His attack sends a heat wave to the kids, turning them back to normal people. Angry at him, Big Shaneera starts to chase Silent Warrior himself. Silent Warrior runs out of the building, but Big Shaneera catches him with her tail. Prometheus bites the tail and it cries out in pain.

"That's the weak spot, the tail! This hand of mine is now burning red! Fist of the Phoenix flare!"

Silent Warrior attacks and the Youkai is defeated. He is about to change back into TJ, when Prince comes out of the building.

"Wait, Terrific T: DW," he calls out. "I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"I'm not Terrific T, I'm Silent Warrior," Silent Warrior corrects.

"Oh, well you were way cool in there, taking out the bad guy like that. I want an autograph."

"Ok, I'll give you one, on one condition. You see this cat-lion creature? He is my companion and I want you to be nice to him ok?"

"I'll b nice to him I promise."

"Good, now don't tell anyone I told you that."

The next morning at breakfast, Prince is being extremely nice to Prometheus.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone our secret," he says to him.


	6. The Melodic Music of Discord

"It's inexcusable to use music for evil. I can't forgive anyone who tries to take away a man's right to love. Even Bach, the father of music, is angry about this! Together, we will stop the evil, in the name of the Phoenix, and music!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 6

King Mithos is listening to some music on a strange looking radio. In front of him is a potted plant. As the music continues, the plant begins to wither, and eventually dies.

"Now that's a catchy tune," he comments.

"The music is sending out subliminal waves forcing it's listener to sacrifice its energy," Goliath announces, walking into the room. "This music will have the same effect on humans."

"Good, I like this plan. Send out a Youkai immediately."

"Discord, take this tape and find a way to play it so people will surrender their energies to the power of Cruxius!"

The Melodic Music of Discord

TJ is over at Melvin's place listening to some soothing music.

"This artist is known for making a saxophone really sing," Melvin says. "I bet you he gets all the ladies."

"I don't know, musicians aren't all that," TJ comments.

At a radio station, Discord pops in and plots a way to play the tape over the air.

"If I put this in the dubbing machine, I can make plenty of copies to get everyone in the floating city," she says to herself.

Just as she's about to push record, a woman walks in. Discord hides and watches as the lady grabs the tape from the machine and walks off.

"Akiko, Kenny is waiting for you in the lobby," a voice calls to the woman.

She walks off with the tape and Discord is worried Goliath will find out she lost the tape. Downstairs, Akiko meets up with a man who is soaking wet.

"Why are you dripping like that Kenny?" she asks him.

"It's raining hard outside, and I forgot my umbrella," he replies.

Behind his back he has some flowers for her, but he is too shy to give them to her.

"Here's your demo back," she says, handing him the tape. "It was good; everyone was impressed."

"So I heard today was your birthday," he starts. "I picked you up some…"

"Hey Akiko, call on line two," someone yells.

"Sorry, I've got to get this call. Grab my umbrella from the coat room," she says, running off. "Think of a name for this song for the next time we meet up."

"_A__Waltz__for__Akiko,__"_ he thinks to himself, looking at the tape.

Kenny walks outside and is confronted by Discord.

"That's my tape you've got there," she demands.

Thrown off by her appearance, Kenny runs away.

Still listening to music, Prometheus shows up at Melvin's and TJ tells him he's got to go home. On the way home, TJ decides he wants to stop by Game Edge.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Prometheus objects.

Before TJ can start to argue, Kenny runs into him, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Hey, this is a new outfit," TJ yells. "You better have the money to replace this, I just bought it yesterday!"

Kenny looks up and sees TJ glowing with anger.

"Please don't kill me!" Kenny yells out.

TJ calms down and looks at him.

"I'm not going to kill you; I'm not that kind of guy," he says.

The two of them start walking, and TJ asks him why he was running like that.

"I was coming out of the radio station, and this horrific looking woman started yelling at me," Kenny explains. "I got scared and ran away from her. It's ok if you don't believe me, I wouldn't believe it either."

Kenny stops walking in front of a live house, and tells TJ that he's working there tonight and thanks him for listening.

"I've got to follow him," TJ says to Prometheus. "That woman could be a Youkai Demon."

"Very good, you're finally starting to use that brain of yours," Prometheus cheers. "I don't think they'll let minors into this club though, it's for adults."

"Disguise Power: change me into an older musician!"

TJ changes to an older looking him in casual work clothes and sunglasses.

"I don't think they're going to let you in, you're a cat," TJ says.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it so you're the only person who can see me," Prometheus says.

TJ walks inside a grabs a seat in a booth. Up on stage, Kenny is playing the piano.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" a waitress asks.

"I'll have a Walker on the rocks," TJ responds.

Prometheus bites him, and TJ changes his mind to a glass of water.

"No underage drinking on the job," Prometheus hisses.

"You always ruin my fun," TJ hisses back.

The waitress looks at TJ, and thinks he's crazy because it looks like he's talking to himself. TJ laughs it off as she goes to get his water. TJ continues listening to the music, and eventually falls asleep at his table. When he wakes back up, Kenny is gone. In the basement garage, Kenny is walking towards his car, looking at a picture of Akiko. Some bats start to fly around, and then Discord appears.

"I want that tape back," she roars, taking it back from him.

"Hey, what's going on here?" TJ calls out, coming out of the elevator.

Discord then flies off with the tape.

"Come on, let's go," Kenny says, running towards his car.

"What's so special about that tape?" TJ asks.

"I won't let anyone take that from me, not even a monster!"

"You wrote that song for someone special didn't you?"

Kenny doesn't answer, and TJ understands. The two end up driving back to the radio station. They walk in, and notice that everyone is knocked out. Upstairs, Discord is about to put the tape into the dubbing machine, when Kenny walks in looking for Akiko. He spots her knocked out on the floor next to Discord. Prometheus comes running in and knocks the tape out of Discord's hand, and TJ picks it up.

"Give me that back," Discord demands, changing into her true form.

"That tape isn't mine," Kenny says, looking at TJ's hand.

Akiko starts to wake up, and Discord grabs her.

"The tape for the girl's life," Discord smirks.

TJ throws the tape up and Discord flings the girl to the side. Kenny catches Akiko, and Prometheus jumps up, grabs the tape, and breaks it. Discord then sprouts bat wings, and flies out the window. TJ then flies out the window himself, and Prometheus heads for the stairs.

"Phoenix transform!"

"Let's see how you like me now," Discord taunts, singing badly.

"Wow, you're really off key," Silent Warrior complains.

The two fly into a studio opposite the one they came from. Silent Warrior then picks up a microphone from the booth they jumped into, and throws it at her. The sound amplifies through the speakers, and Discord becomes disoriented.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix flare!"

In the other room, Akiko is wrapping up a cut on Kenny's hand.

"You need to be more careful," she says. "Your hands are your instrument."

"I wouldn't be able to play anymore if something happened to you," he says.


	7. TJ's Ambition to become a Model

"You're the bad person who tricks girls who dream of becoming Cinderella with a fake pair of glass shoes. I, Silent Warrior, will expose you for the fraud you are!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 7

TJ is on his way to school, late as usual, when he spots a poster with P. Diddy on it.

"Puff is doing a talent search," TJ reads. "I wonder if…"

"Come on T, we're already running late," Melvin says, running up behind him and slapping him upside the head.

At lunch, later that day. Melvin and TJ are talking about being late again, when Marcy comes up with a poster in her hands.

"How'd you get that poster?" TJ asks.

"I won it in an online contest," she answers. "I also downloaded all the information on the talent search to my Hip Top. Who knows TJ, you're musically inclined; maybe you could even be a superstar."

"Yeah, me a star would be so sick!"

TJ's Ambition to become an Idol

"It looks like people just swarm to this guy wherever he goes," Goliath says to King Mithos.

"Yes, this Sean "Puffy" Combs seems to be quite popular with everyone.

"I'm thinking I could use him for my next plan. He'll be the target and get energy from everyone who comes in contact with him."

Back at TJ's house after school and practice, he and Melvin are trying to make up a routine for the contest.

"You guys are horrible," Prince says, coming into the room.

"You know, we could use a backup person," Melvin suggests.

Prince turns them down and walks off. TJ and Melvin turn on "Mo' Money Mo' Problems" and try to rap and dance to it. Melvin ends up hitting TJ in the face, and TJ steps on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain. TJ thinks he is doing a fantastic job, but Melvin is thinking otherwise.

"You're movement is too big," Melvin complains.

"No, you're just too close," TJ retorts.

"Maybe I should have used Prince instead of you!"

"_I thought black people were supposed to be more coordinated than this,"_ Prometheus sighs to himself.

Later that night at dinner, TJ is watching an act on TV with an animal trainer. He then starts talking to himself and excuses himself and runs off to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Krystalyn asks Prince.

"Has he eaten a lot of sweets today?" Henri wonders.

Prince just hangs and shakes his head.

"Hey Promeeth, will you help me make a music video?" TJ asks, closing his room door.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he protests.

"Oh come on, if you can talk you must be able to dance too, right?"

Across town, Marcy receives a phone call to meet Melvin at his house, but when she gets there, Melvin is acting weird.

"I want you to keep this between us," he says.

Before she can say anything, Melvin grabs her, and the next thing she knows, she's dressed up as a boy.

"What's all this?" she yells.

"This is my idea and you're going to do it so we both become rich and famous," he explains.

At a hotel, P. Diddy is getting ready to shower, when a Youkai Demon shows up.

"I'm going to need to borrow your identity," it says to him.

He starts to call for security, but the Youkai freezes him and then assumes his appearance.

The next day, there's a big gathering at the park with P. Diddy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce, P. Diddy!" Goliath says, disguised as a regular announcer person.

"What's up everybody, I bring you good news," the fake P. Diddy says. "I'm going to be hosting a contest for the next idol of Valhalla. Everyone needs to be in pairs of two."

People start lining up, and the Youkai gets to work interviewing. Two security guards come up and ask P. Diddy why he's not back at the hotel, but he uses hypnotism to make them forget, and they begin to act like children and enter the contest.

"Come on, I can't wait to win this," TJ says.

"No way; I'm not entering this contest," Prometheus objects. "Especially not now with these Youkais on the loose. We need to be focusing on the enemy."

"Oh come on, I can do two things at once!"

"I said no Mr. Davis, and that's my final word about the subject!"

TJ gets mad and walks off, leaving Prometheus at the park. As he's walking, he spots Ashley and tries to hide, but she sees him anyways.

"Why aren't you over in the park?" she asks. "Everyone who's anyone has gone to it. Maybe that's why you're not there."

"Guess that's why you're not there either," TJ says, rolling his eyes and continuing on his way home.

Back at the park, P. Diddy announces that everyone has advanced to the final round and that tomorrow the finalists are picked.

At school in the morning, TJ figures he's going to get detention again for being late, but notices everyone practicing their routines for the contest.

"Here TJ, help decorate by using these streamers," Marcy says to him.

Not in the mood, TJ throws the streamer and everyone thinks they're supposed to so they all throw them back at Marcy.

"I wish I had a partner to perform with me," TJ complains.

In the auditorium, that evening, everyone is ready to perform. The audience, however, has been filled with fake people, courtesy of Goliath. P. Diddy announces all the groups out to the stage, and the fake audience starts to applaud.

"Now it's time to collect this energy for King Mithos," P. Diddy says to himself.

He taps a button on his shirt, and it causes energy to be sucked straight to him. TJ walks up to the backstage area, and witnesses everything.

"Can I help you son?" P. Diddy asks, turning his head all the way around without moving his body.

TJ freaks out and runs out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Are you ok TJ?" Prometheus asks. "You're not going to throw up are you?"

"That was freaky," TJ responds.

"I think it's time for Silent Warrior."

"Right, Phoenix Transform!"

Back on stage, all the performers are on the floor, drained of their energies, and the Youkai is pleased.

"Not so fast," a voice calls out.

The curtain closes behind the demon, and then a dagger strikes before him. A spotlight then turns on in the aisle to reveal Silent Warrior.

"How could you think you would get away with impersonating a famous idol? You used these people and got their hopes up for something that was never real in the first place. I, Silent Warrior, cannot allow this to go on anymore, and will stop you right now!"

The Youkai changes into his true form, and starts attacking Silent Warrior with ice. Silent Warrior dodges the ice and hides under the auditorium seats. After a minute, Silent Warrior believes the demon is gone, and gets up.

"Surprise, surprise baby boy!" the Youkai shouts.

Silent Warrior turns around to see him right behind him. He begins to run, but the demon starts to freeze him.

"If only I could ball my fist," Silent Warrior says, trying to do his attack.

He becomes completely frozen, and the Youkai laughs.

"I don't think so," someone says.

The demon turns around only to see two yellow flashes zoom by and free Silent Warrior.

"Silent Warrior, you must be strong and succeed. You too can be an idol, just like Terrific T: DW!"

Yellow LightStar then jumps out the window and the demon starts to go after her.

"Hey, your fight is with me pal," Silent Warrior yells. "This hand of mine is burning red. Fist of the Phoenix flare!"

Silent Warrior attacks him from behind, and it is destroyed, along with the release of everyone's energy, including P. Diddy waking up in his bathroom.

"You did a good job tonight," Prometheus compliments Silent Warrior on the way home. "Now, if only you could focus that much energy on your homework."


	8. New Kid on the Block

"Einstein, Hawking; geniuses should use their gifts for world peace. They should never let them fall into the wrong hands! As Silent Warrior, I will make sure to protect those gifts!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 8

TJ is in the rec. room of his house, reading Marvel Stars, a popular magazine about super heroes, and laughing hysterically at one of the articles.

"Don't you have anything better to do than cause all that noise?" Krystalyn asks, walking into the room. "How did you do on your last test?"

"We won't know until tomorrow," TJ answers. "But don't forget, someone's got to come in first and someone's got to come in last."

"That's not an excuse TJ, you're better than that."

Later on, TJ and Prometheus are arguing about his study habits.

"All you do is play video games and read Marvel Stars," the cat complains.

"That's not completely true," TJ retorts. "Oh look at this article, it's about this boy who…"

"Do you see what I mean? You're never this serious about your school work. Don't forget that our mission is to find the Chosen One of the new moon, and to fight the enemy."

That night, after everyone is sleeping, Prometheus sneaks off to Game Edge. After finding a way inside, he goes up to a Terrific T: DW video game console.

"Oh holy ones please grant me thy passage to receive a message of thy vigorous splendor."

The game screen then turns on, and Prometheus' white diamond shines.

"You must be careful Prometheus," the machine says. "Someone with power is headed your way, and it's not the Chosen One. If this is the enemy, the Silent Warrior must be ready."

Is the New Kid on the Block Enemy or Friend?

"I can't believe I did so badly," TJ complains to Melvin at school the next day. "Mom is going to kill me that I got another C."

"Who's that guy who got the highest score?" Melvin asks.

"Oh, he's a new student," Marcy butts in before TJ can answer. "His name is Tyrese Marcel Anderson-Gibson. I heard that he's a brain farm reject, so now he's going here, but he's obviously the smartest person in the school. He did even better than me!"

TJ looks over to see a tall boy with a bald head and dark skin looking at them. He then walks away and TJ wonders if he heard them.

After school, TJ is walking by himself, upset at his low test score, when he spots Tyrese. Before he can walk up to him, Prometheus jumps onto his shoulder from some bushes.

"Hey what are you doing, playing lion of the Serengeti?" Tyrese asks, startled.

Prometheus starts purring and TJ walks up to them.

"Come here Prometheus," TJ calls out.

"Oh, this is your cat," Tyrese says. "I wasn't aware I was going to be transferring in with family. Oh, and I heard you and your friends talking about me this morning."

"Oh that was nothing Cuz, don't even worry about it. Marcy just likes to be the best at everything." _"It'll come in handy to have a genius cousin at the same school I'm at!"_

"_I think he may be a Youkai,"_ Prometheus projects to TJ, interrupting his thought.

"Hey, why don't you come with me to Game Edge and hit the arcades?" TJ suggests, ignoring his cat.

"I've never played before, but I've got some time before my school after school," he replies.

At the arcade, TJ is playing the new Terrific T first-person shooter game, and doing horrible, as usual.

"Why don't you give it a try?" TJ suggests.

Reluctantly, Tyrese sits down and starts to play. He soon is beating the high score, and a crowd is around him watching.

"Wow, this guy is pretty good," Miranda comments, coming up to TJ.

"Yeah, he said he'd never played before," TJ rolls his eyes.

Tyrese glances at his watch, and realizes he's late.

"Sorry, but I've got to go, I'm going to be late," he explains, rushing off.

"Hey I think one of you dropped this," Miranda says to TJ, picking up a disk off the floor.

"Oh, this must be Tyrese's disk for his cram school," TJ says. "I'll go drop it off on my way home."

"Sorry I'm late," Tyrese says to the teacher. "It seems I forgot my disk as well."

"Just use one of the crystal disks," she says.

"_No thanks, they always give me a headache for some reason."_

Outside, TJ arrives and stops to read the sign.

"Crystal Seminar Cram School: Our Revolutionary Crystal Disks will make your Child a Genius," TJ reads aloud.

"That sounds completely suspicious to me," Prometheus comments.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just a cram school."

"So, you've finally decided to do some studying?" Ashley asks, appearing from around the corner.

TJ gets mad and Prometheus almost dies from surprise.

"And hey, was your little buddy there just talking just a moment ago?" Ashley continues.

"Now please explain how a cat would talk," TJ denies.

"Well, for one thing, he is a miniaturized full grown lion, not a cat. That's not something you see every day."

"He's just unique…and no, he was not just talking. Animals don't talk…"

Before she can make another comment, TJ runs off and drags Prometheus with him.

"That was a close call," Prometheus says as they round the corner. "Well, since we didn't give the disk back, let's check out what's on it at school."

The two head to the school and Prometheus gets on a computer in one of the labs.

"Wow, you can use computers too?" TJ asks.

"Yes, I can do a lot of things," he responds.

Prometheus inserts the disk and starts checking through it, when he comes across a strange file.

"Cover your ears TJ," he commands.

TJ does so, and the computer starts making a weird sound. It quickly stops, and TJ wonders what's going on.

"It seems there's a brainwashing program on the computer," Prometheus explains. "I think this is enough evidence that even if he is your cousin, he is a Youkai Demon."

They both run off to the cram school, and Prometheus tells TJ to disguise himself.

"Disguise Power: change me into a school health administrator!"

TJ changes and then walks into the classroom.

"Everyone, get away from your computer screens, this is a health code violation," TJ demands.

"Excuse me sir, but you shouldn't interrupt our studies," Tyrese says, standing up.

"Ah ha, I thought you might try to stop me you demonic lackey! Your days are numbered, Rese."

"TJ, is that you?"

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Silent Warrior!"

"What's going on?" the teacher asks.

"I'm here to stop the wrong doings of this classroom," Silent Warrior says.

"Oh, do you really want to do this?"

The teacher then changes into a Youkai and Prometheus is astonished.

"But I sensed power coming from the boy," he says.

"Question one Silent Warrior: why did the apple fall from the tree?" the demon asks.

"I don't know, try asking the apple," he replies.

"That's the wrong answer."

She then throws papers at him, and Silent Warrior barely dodges them.

"That answer is gravity," Prometheus says.

"I know that, but she's not my teacher, why should I have to answer?"

"Question 2: what is gravity? Explain in 50 words or less,' the demon continues.

Silent Warrior complains about the questions, and the demon teacher tells him that for not answering, he'll have to be punished. She then snaps her fingers and the students all begin to walk towards Silent Warrior.

"It's time for you to give up your energy too," it says to Tyrese.

She presses his head against the monitor, but nothing really happens.

"I'll never give in to you, you slimy old toad!" Tyrese yells.

As he yells this, a symbol starts to glow on his forehead.

"That's the Japanese hieroglyph for water/ice element," Prometheus exclaims.

His white diamond then shines and a necklace with a water/ice kanji appears. Tyrese knocks the demon back and notices the necklace in Prometheus' mouth.

"Put this on and yell out 'Dark Ice Power,' then you'll be a soldier like Silent Warrior," Prometheus instructs.

The Youkai comes up behind Tyrese and attempts to hit him, but misses and breaks a monitor.

"Dark Ice Power!"

Water swarms around Tyrese and then freezes on his body. When it breaks, Tyrese is in a uniform similar to Silent Warrior's, except it is blue and has a water symbol on the chest.

"What's all this nonsense?" the Youkai asks.

"I am Dark Sabre, champion warrior of the Water Element. In the name of good, I will punish you."

"Wow, Tyrese is a Brother Soldier too," Silent Warrior comments, avoiding the zombie students.

"I'll help you get rid of them quickly," Dark Sabre says. "Dark Mist, Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre collects water in between his hands, and then releases a mist paralyzing the enemies.

"Now it's my turn to finish her off. This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix, Flare!"

Silent Warrior destroys the Youkai, and the students all return back to normal.

"I'm sorry I thought you were one of them," Prometheus apologizes to Tyrese later.

"It's ok, I would too if I had seen what was on the disk," Tyrese complies. "This is really cool, fighting evil and all that."

"_Wow, Tyrese is really enthusiastic about joining the fight,"_ TJ thinks to himself. _"I never think like that. I wonder if this is why I have so much trouble…"_


	9. Race Against Time

"I won't forgive anyone who toy's with someone's precious time. Even the cuckoo in the cuckoo clock is mad! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 9

"Not only have you failed in finding the Zinzuishou, and collecting the energy we need, but now another warrior has appeared to help Silent Warrior," King Mithos complains to Goliath.

"I've come up with a new plan, Lord Mithos," Goliath replies. "Humans are always so busy and rushing to do things. With this plan, we'll use the power of haste against them!"

The Clock is Ticking! Racing against Time

TJ and Tyrese are walking through the downtown district, looking at the department store windows. Tyrese is new to the Floating City of Valhalla, and TJ is showing him the hot spots. They walk by a bookstore, and Tyrese asks TJ to go in with him.

"What kind of books do you read?" TJ asks Tyrese.

"Let's show each other what we like," he responds.

They hand each other some books they picked up, and both are shocked.

"All your books are complicated," TJ complains.

"And all your books are Marvel Stars," Tyrese comments.

Before TJ can explain, he notices a new store across the street.

"That must be the new clock shop," TJ says. "Come on, let's go over there and check it out."

Reluctantly, Tyrese goes inside the store, and notices that all the clocks are at ridiculously low prices.

"Hey, look at this Rese," TJ points. "Doesn't this look like Prometheus?"

The two look at it and laugh really hard.

"I need to buy one of these, but I don't have enough money," TJ complains, again. "Without one, I'm really going to hold the world record for being late to school."

"You know, I can always come by in the mornings if you like," Tyrese offers.

Later that evening, as TJ is walking in the front door, he notices that Krystalyn has bought a number of new clocks.

"Hey, what's with all the clocks?" TJ asks.

"Well, I saw that new store and noticed they were all at ridiculously low prices," she explains. "I got one for you; it's in your room."

TJ goes up to his room and notices that lion looking clock on his bed.

"It looks like you Promeeth," he says to Prometheus, who is lying in the sun on TJ's bed.

"That ugly thing looks nothing like me!" Prometheus protests, highly offended by TJ's comment.

During the night, at about midnight, the clock starts to glow as TJ is sleeping. Prometheus wakes up and senses something off about the clock.

"_There__'__s__something__weird__about__that__thing,__"_ he thinks to himself.

The next morning, Tyrese shows up at TJ's house at 7am, but Krystalyn tells him he's already left. At the school, students are rushing around, worrying about being late to homeroom. In TJ's homeroom, half the students are there, and Mr. Karr is getting impatient.

"It is thirty minutes before class starts…where is everyone!" he yells.

"I can't wait any longer!" Melvin says. "I'll go round them up myself!"

"Me too, I can't sit here like this!" TJ says, finishing his lunch.

"I don't' feel calm at all!" Marcy adds in.

"That's it," Mr. Karr proclaims. "Just study on your own today. This many people haven't shown up yet, and I have a date tomorrow night that I've got to get ready for!"

"I'm going home too," TJ decides. "I've already eaten my lunch, so there's nothing else for me to do."

"Yeah, we can't waste our precious time!" Melvin chimes in.

All over town people are acting crazy and rushing to do their everyday things. After school, Tyrese is walking home when he spots Prometheus running towards him with the clock strapped to him.

"Prometheus, what are you doing with that clock?" Tyrese asks. "And how did you get that tied around you with no thumbs?"

"There's something off about this thing, and I need you to check it out," he replies, ignoring the second question.

The two go off to a secluded area of the park, and sit down to examine the clock.

"Here, this tool will be helpful for you," Prometheus says.

His emblem then lights up and he places his paw on the back of Tyrese's hand. When he removes it, a tattoo of the water symbol is there.

"Hey, I can't go home with a tattoo!" he yells out.

"It'll only appear when you want it to," Prometheus explains. "When you want it, the symbol appears. Touch it, and you'll get a database. Think of this as a literal palm pilot."

Tyrese touches the back of his left hand and a see through keyboard appears in the air in front of him (think of Washu from Tenchi).

"Oh I get it; this is pretty cool," Tyrese comments, playing around with it.

"It has the most advanced technology, a wireless internet hook up, and no interference."

Tyrese takes the clock and opens it, and as soon as he does a light flies out of it.

"It's empty," Prometheus says, looking inside it. "The clocks must have something to do with all the people rushing around."

In the downtown district, people and busses are having accidents left and right due to the impatience of everyone.

"Looks like this plan is working, Morrigan," Goliath says to his Youkai.

"Yes, everything is going extremely well," she replies.

"Be careful, those two warriors might show up."

On one of the busses, TJ happens to be on it and it's stuck in traffic. TJ is yelling at the bus driver for being stuck, and he's yelling back at him. The driver gets impatient and crosses the bus over to the other side of the road. A woman on the bus pulls the cord to stop, but he doesn't stop and goes by the stop. She complains she needs to get off and he says he's not stopping until he gets to the last stop. Not happy with his response, she tries to fight him and the bus starts swerving.

"Have you seen TJ?" Prometheus asks Tyrese, walking downtown.

"No, I haven't seen him at all today," he answers.

"It would be too dangerous to have you fight the enemy alone."

They then hear a loud crash and run down the street to see a bus wrapped around a telephone pole.

"I am so suing this bus company," TJ yells, getting off the bus. "I don't have time to waste riding busses with incompetent people."

Tyrese runs over to TJ and takes him to the clock store.

"So this is where the enemy is?" TJ asks.

"Yes, we need to stop their clock scheme immediately," Tyrese informs. "We should probably sneak in from the back door and…"

"No, we're going in through the front. Phoenix Transform!"

TJ transforms right there on the street, and Prometheus almost dies from surprise.

"What are you waiting for Rese? We've got to bust some bad guys," Silent Warrior says.

"Yes, what am I waiting for? Dark Ice Power!"

Silent Warrior then uses an energy beam to blast a hole in the door, and the two run in. Prometheus starts to run in behind them, but the door fixes itself and he runs right into it. Inside, Morrigan is standing in front of a giant grandfather clock, when a dagger strikes before her.

"How dare you waste my time by coming here to mess with these people. Time is of the essence, and people are trying to do their best to stay one step ahead of the game. For doing such things, I will not be able to forgive you. For justice and what's right, I am Silent Warrior, and along with Dark Sabre, we Brother Soldiers will put you to rest, in the name of the Phoenix!"

"About time you two showed up," Morrigan says. "Brother Soldiers huh? Looks like I'm going to have to put an end to that. Catch me if you can!"

She then jumps into the clock, so Silent Warrior and Dark Sabre follow along. The two walk in and find themselves in a strange dimension within the clock.

"Where did she get off to?" Silent Warrior asks, walking forward.

"Don't go too far Silent Warrior," Dark Sabre says, pulling out his palm pilot. "I want to scan the perimeter first to see what we're dealing with."

The Youkai calls out to Silent Warrior, and he goes running ahead some more. As he's running, he notices that he is starting to get younger and younger.

"Come back this way," Dark Sabre calls out. "Depending on which way we move is how time will affect us. Some rooms move time ahead, and some move time back. Let me try to pinpoint her location."

Silent Warrior impatiently agrees to wait for him. He finally locates her and Silent Warrior runs off. As he reaches Morrigan, he suddenly falls. One of the clocks is draining his energy and he is getting old.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Dark Sabre yells out.

As soon as he starts to move, Morrigan hits him with a beam which stops time for him. She then proceeds to go towards the helpless Silent Warrior.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar appears and breaks the hold the Youkai has, bringing the soldiers back to normal.

"Dark Mist, Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack stops the demon in her tracks so she can't use her powers anymore.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix flare!"

Silent Warrior defeats the Youkai Demon, and the people start to return to normal. The clock shop then disappears, and the two Brothers change back into their normal selves.

"It looks like you guys made it alright," Prometheus says, walking up to them.

"I think I'm through with trying to rush everything," TJ comments.

As soon as he says that, Melvin comes running up to him.

"TJ, there's this free eating contest at the mall!" he exclaims. "We've got to hurry up and enter it."

TJ starts to run off with him when he trips. Prometheus sighs and Tyrese just laughs at him.


	10. The Majestic Temple

"It's inexcusable, unforgiveable, and downright unacceptable! What is it I'm talking about? It's not right when someone kidnaps a young boy who is praying for his spiritual belief. Until the day for everyone's wishes come true, Silent Warrior will be there to protect them."

Finally opening credits have been made! To the song of "Edge of Soul," we have TJ by himself for a while and then Silent Warrior walking with him. Tyrese and Dark Sabre walk together, and then a new character and his transformed person walk together. Also featured is Yellow LightStar looking at Ashley; the arcade with Miranda, and NorthWest Academy with Melvin, Marcy, and other friends. We see King Mithos and the four Demon Knights of the Dark Kingdom, and the ultimate enemy, Lord Yggdrasill. We end with the three Brother Soldiers, Prometheus, and Yellow LightStar looking at the sky.

Silent Warrior

Episode 10

"Now that there are two Brother Soldiers, we have to be careful," King Mithos is saying to Goliath. "We can't let them get to the Zinzuishou before we do. Find a way, Goliath, to finish off those Brothers while getting energy from the humans, and hurry up with it."

The Majestic Temple: Fire is the Secret Weapon

TJ is on the way home from school, when a few police cars pass him.

"That's more than usual for this neighborhood," he says. "Oh, hey Rese, what's up?"

Tyrese is waiting at a bus stop to go to his other school.

"Hey TJ, hey Prometheus," he greets them.

"Where are you headed?" TJ asks.

"Oh, I'm off to cram school."

"Why are you taking the bus? Why not just get a ride from Marcy or someone?"

"Well, since I'm a Brother now, riding the bus gives me the opportunity to check out the city for any activity from the enemy."

"At least someone uses their "S" game in this group," Prometheus comments.

"Looks like your bus is late," TJ says, ignoring the comment. "Hey, there goes another five-o; I wonder what's going on."

"They say a bus with fifty people on it disappeared right before the last stop," Melvin says, coming up with some friends. "It's the stop right in front of the Masaki shrine."

"I've heard of that place," one boy says. "They say the Masaki Shrine is on the Manchester Farms grounds, which is all owned by the same guy who was the first black samurai, and his wife the first black priestess. One of his ancestors is now running the temple with the help of her grandson who is known for being able to predict the future with fire readings."

"Maybe I'll go down there and buy a charm," TJ says.

"Hey, get one for me too while you're there," Tyrese adds.

"Why don't we just go down there together?"

"I would, but I've got to get to class tonight. We have an exam coming up and tonight is the mock exam."

At the Masaki shrine, a boy dressed like a monk in traditional garb (a deep red robe with white writing) is watching the people, when he feels a strange force. He is tall and looks like a light skinned Hispanic male. He has mysterious red eyes, and a faint Hispanic accent. He watches three girls come up and ask the old woman for charms for them and their boyfriends. Not too far away, a blonde guy is sweeping the ground, staring at them.

"We'll get that determined energy for the Dark Kingdom and the power of Cruxius," he says to himself.

TJ and his friends then walk up the stairs, and the old woman spots him.

"You young men are very fine," she greets them. "Would you like to come work for me?"

"Grandma that's enough," the monk dressed boy says, coming up to them. "There are rumors going around saying you're out and about asking for young boys to work here. People might get the wrong idea about this place."

"Wow, you seem pretty cool in that old get up," TJ says to him. "I might want to work here if I get tight threads like that."

The three girls from earlier walk past TJ's group, and the guy in the back blasts them with some evil energy.

"What's this…I feel a strange force here!" the boy says, taking out a sutra scroll. "Evil spirits disperse!"

The boy jumps up and places the sutra on TJ's head, knocking him over.

"What was that about?" Melvin asks.

"I thought I felt something…" the boy replies.

About an hour later, TJ wakes up in one of the shrine's rooms. The blonde guy walks in and brings him some water, along with TJ's friends and the boy from earlier.

"_I feel like I've seen him somewhere before,"_ Prometheus thinks to himself.

"Is he your brother?" Melvin asks the boy.

"No, my grandmother has this habit of picking up guys she thinks are cute to work here," he explains. "My name is Stevyn Carmona, by the way, but you can call me Styve. That guy is Geoff. He's been living here for about a week now. Sorry about attacking you like that, TJ, my premonitions and empathic skills have been off lately."

"_Hmm, could this be the Chosen One we're searching for?"_ Prometheus wonders.

They all go outside, and Prometheus motions for TJ to come to the side with him.

"What's up Promeeth?" he asks.

"Something feels wrong TJ," he says. "I think the enemy may be involved somehow. Call up Tyrese and tell him to come over."

"Rese is busy at cram school right now."

"This is Brother business; he'll understand."

After much persuading, TJ calls him and soon Tyrese shows up. They both go to the bus stop and notice a lot of the people are wearing charms from the temple.

"Come on TJ, let's catch this bus with them," Tyrese says.

"No way man, I don't want to disappear!" TJ protests.

The two argue and the bus shows up. TJ grabs onto the bus stop sign and the bus goes on without them. Just as TJ is about to say something, the bus disappears right in front of them.

The next day, TJ goes to the Masaki Shrine, and seeks out Styve.

"Yo Styve, I saw the bus disappear yesterday," he says.

"And let me guess, you're going to blame us too right?" he barks back. "The police have already asked us questions."

"No, I didn't mean it like that man, come on."

"Why don't you just go home?"

TJ reluctantly leaves and Styve goes back to work.

"Hey, what a strange but beautiful thing," he says, noticing a necklace on the ground.

Prometheus turns back to look at him, then runs off to catch up with TJ. More people come up the stairs to buy charms, and Styve starts getting suspicious.

"Business has picked up since Geoff came along," he says, "but I still don't trust him."

"Hey Promeeth, why did you give that thing to Styve?" TJ asks.

"There's something I want to check out," he says.

"What are you up to, cat?"

"There's no time for that, the bus is coming and you're getting on today."

"But Rese is late; I don't want to get on by myself!"

The bus pulls up, and TJ grabs on to a newspaper machine. Prometheus fights with him to get on, but TJ doesn't want to. As the bus is pulling away, TJ gets an idea.

"Disguise power: change me into a flight attendant!"

"TJ, why did you change into that? Why not a bus driver or something?" Prometheus wonders.

"I don't feel as scared this way," he responds.

The two run on to the bus, only to notice everyone is already knocked out.

"What is the meaning of this?" TJ asks. "Stop this bus immediately!"

The bus driver smirks and pulls off. Just as Tyrese shows up, he sees the bus disappear through a warp hole in the sky.

"Damn it, I was too late," he says, kicking the ground.

Back in the temple, Styve is in the fire room doing a reading. His two pet crows, Tauros and Deimos, are sitting on a perch on either side of the fire.

"Oh holy ones please grant me the gift of sight to see through this cloud. Earth, Moon, Sun, Stars; grant me thy wisdom knowledge and power! Please, show me this evil force; help me to save these people!"

An image of Geoff appears, and Styve starts to put it all together. Geoff then walks into the room.

"Geoff, I thought I told you about interrupting me when I'm reading," Styve scolds.

"It seems you've figured me out," Geoff says, bringing out his wings. "Looks like I'll have to kill you!"

He creates a warp hole and sucks Steve and his two pet crows through it.

TJ and Prometheus fall out of the bus and TJ starts yelling about soft landings. They then see Styve fall from the sky and the bus driver jumps out of the bus, changes into a Youkai, and catches him.

"I'm really not in the mood for this today, Phoenix Transform!"

Silent Warrior appears and throws his dagger to catch the attention of the Youkai demon.

"Using a holy temple as a base for your evil; that's just plain wrong. For justice, I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"One false move and I kill the boy," the demon says, choking Styve.

"Silent Warrior, don't worry about me, take care of this thing," Styve says.

As Styve is struggling to get free, a red mark of fire appears on his forehead.

"It's just as I thought," Prometheus says. "Do you still have that necklace I left for you?"

"How are you talking?" Styve asks.

"That's not important! If you still have it you need to put it on. You are the Brother Soldier of fire. Transform saying Dark Fire Power!"

Silent Warrior then throws a dagger at the demon, pinning his shoulder to one of the busses, and causing him to let go of Styve.

"Dark Fire Power!"

Flames burst from the necklace and Styve becomes living flame. As the fire dies, his red chest plate, red boots, black pants, and clear red visor appear. The symbol of fire glows brightly on his chest.

"Ha! I am Dark Blade, solder of fire, and I'll show you the real meaning of pain with my burning passion for the fight."

The demon gets free and throws the dagger back at Silent Warrior.

"I've had enough of this monster! I call upon the power of the flame…Dark Fire Suspend!"

Dark Blade uses one of his scrolls and enhances its power with his fire. He then throws the scroll onto the demon, stopping the enemy from moving.

"Dark Fire Engulf!"

Dark Blade's attack sends a stream of fire at the enemy, completely covering it in a blanket of fire.

"Wow, you destroyed the demon!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"That's not all though," Prometheus says. "Now that the Youkai is gone, the hole is starting to close."

Tauros and Deimos are seen flying towards the hole, trying to escape. Back on the outside, Tyrese is still sitting at the bus stop, holding his transformation necklace.

"God of water, I call upon you to hear this prayer. Please help my friends that are stuck inside."

A glitter of light is seen, and then it expands, stopping the hole from closing.

"It must be Tyrese," Silent Warrior says.

"How are we going to get these busses out of here?" Dark Blade asks.

"Leave that to me," Yellow LightStar says, driving a bus that's connected to all the others.

"Wow, she's hot!"

The two soldiers get on the bus, and Yellow LightStar drives them back to their dimension. When they get back, Tyrese greets them and notices Dark Blade. Silent Warrior turns around to thank Yellow LightStar, but she's already gone.

"Wow, does she always do that?" Dark Blade asks.

"Yes…wait a minute, are you crushing on Yellow LightStar?" Silent Warrior questions.

"I just wanted to say thanks…besides, you're just going through a one-sided love with her right?"

Silent Warrior gets mad and starts to chase him down the street, throwing his daggers.

"Silent Warrior…guys come on, what if someone sees you!" Tyrese yells out.


	11. The Mysterious Park

"Go around the merry-go-round! Spin high Ferris wheel! This is a great place to relax at: the amusement park! However, it's a terrible crime to use such a place to use the innocent hearts of the young people! The Brother Soldiers will stop you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 11

TJ, Tyrese, and Styve are all at Manchester Farms in Styve's room.

"So, can you guys tell me a little about yourselves?" Styve asks.

"Yea man," Tyrese starts. "I'm Tyrese Anderson-Gibson, a freshman at NorthWest Academy. I'm a really studious person, and I love music. When I'm not studying or going to cram school, I'm writing lyrics for what I think will be hit songs one day. Also, I'm TJ's cousin."

"I'm a freshman at N-dub too," TJ continues. "I play football, well I did before someone stopped me to be a super hero…anyways, I'm a mastered martial artist, despite what you may be thinking. I also love having fun, checking out girls, and all that normal stuff. On the flipside, I'm also a mutant. I can fly, have telepathic powers, and can shoot focused energy from my eyes and fists. Of course, Silent Warrior mode is 10 times stronger than my mutant DarkStar mode."

"Now that there are three Brother Soldiers, we might be able to find the Chosen One a little quicker," Prometheus comments.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, Prometheus?" Styve asks, looking strangely at him.

"I am a miniature, fully grown lion. Some have referred to me as an angelic creation or demi god."

"I say he was just really tortured in some science experiment," TJ whispers to Styve.

Before Prometheus can defend himself, he hears TJ squeal. He looks up and sees that TJ has spotted a _Marvel__Stars_ magazine on Styve's desk.

"Stop looking at that, _bendejo_" Styve growls. "I haven't even read it yet."

Tyrese notices an encyclopedia collection and comments on Styve's knowledge. TJ tries to convince Styve to let him borrow the magazine anyway, and the two start fighting.

"Knock it off you two and start behaving like soldiers," Prometheus scolds.

"What exactly is it that we have to do?" Styve asks, giving TJ one last punch in the arm.

"Our mission is to stop these Youkai Demons and find the Chosen One of the New Moon who will be the guardian of the Prince Scott, prince of the Moon and Sun."

"_He__can__'__t__possibly__mean__the__Youkai__Demon__Knights__…__can__he?__"_ Styve wonders to himself.

"Scott, as in my friend Scott from the First Mates?" TJ asks.

"Yes Tim, you already know all of this. I explain this to you pretty much every day. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of information on who this Chosen is, or where we can find him."

"Well, while Prometheus is working on the information network, we should help protect this city," Tyrese says.

"Isn't that what the First Mates are for?" TJ asks. "I mean, sure, Scott may be the future prince of the Sun and Moon, and right now his twin sister, Serena, is the Queen, and nobody knows this of course, but he's also Captain P of the First Mates. Not to mention there's the X-Men and other miscellaneous groups out there fighting in the name of good."

"Don't be so lazy," Styve says, slapping him upside the head. "They can't be everywhere at once. Besides, the way I gather it, we are the ones who are supposed to find this royal guardian, right Prometheus?"

"That is correct Styve, good job," the cat congratulates.

"Hey guys check this out," Tyrese says, looking at the newspaper. "It says that 50 people have disappeared at Fun World since it opened last week."

"Goliath, this is unacceptable," King Mithos bellows. "How could you allow a third Brother Soldier to appear?"

"Lord Mithos, it wasn't supposed to be like this," he protests.

"Well you are running out of chances to do your job. Continue to fail me, and I will replace you with one of your brethren."

The Mysterious Park! No Amusement at this World

A lot of reporters are at Fun World asking questions about the missing people.

"Sir, what do you have to say about what's happening?" a reporter asks.

"The same number of people come and go every day," Goliath answers in disguise. "What they do once they leave here is none of my concern."

"If that's true, the people must be disappearing on the way home," TJ comments to Tyrese. "Maybe Goliath has another bus waiting."

"That's highly unlikely," Styve comments. "I'm sure he wouldn't do the same thing twice."

"It's really odd that the people who come here don't make it home," Prometheus adds.

"Speaking of which, have you seen TJ?" Tyrese asks. "He made that one comment, and then disappeared."

They all look across the way to see him on a merry-go-round.

A little later, the guys are sitting on a bench, and Prometheus is scolding an apologetic TJ.

"You need to start acting more like the Silent Warrior," Styve comments.

He slaps TJ on the back and causes him to fall off the bench. When he looks up, a lion is staring him in the face.

"Oh my goddess!" TJ yells, getting ready to hit it.

"Hello there young fellow," the lion says.

TJ jumps back and a princess looking woman walks up.

"He's remote controlled," she explains.

"Hey, you're Princess Dream," TJ says, coming from behind Styve.

As TJ walks over to her, more animals come up and TJ becomes giddy.

"I'm feeling something odd," Styve whispers to Tyrese.

He looks up to see TJ riding a bear.

"What are you doing?" he asks, pulling him off of it. "I felt some bad vibes coming from that chick, but you probably didn't notice it because you're so dense."

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader?" TJ taunts.

"You all should come to the candy show," Princess Dream says. "It starts in one hour."

She walks off and TJ starts going on about how he loves sweets.

"I think we should split up," Prometheus suggests. "I'll go with Tyrese, and TJ you and Styve go together."

TJ starts to argue, but the two run off and Styve grabs him to go follow the princess.

"Are you still suspicious of Princess Dream?" TJ asks.

"My hunches are usually right," he answers.

"She doesn't look like someone who would do something bad. Besides, those animals are off the hook. I love robotics!"

Before Styve gets the chance to say something, he spots her putting a child on a bear. He quickly jumps up and grabs the boy off.

"Don't ride on such things," Styve says.

"Why not; it's just mechanical," Princess Dream insists.

"Just keep him off of it!"

TJ comes up and puts the little boy back on it.

"Let him enjoy the park, Styve," he says.

"No, keep him off it, it could be dangerous."

The two start pulling at the boy until his mother comes up and slaps both of them.

"What is wrong with you two?" she asks. "Why don't you go do something constructive and leave my baby alone? You two need Jesus!"

The two go off and start riding some rides. Styve complains that they're just having fun, but TJ insists that they're investigating the park. They come to a train ride and decide to take it since it goes all through the park. The train makes a sudden stop, and TJ crashes into the person in front of him.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't expect that," he says.

"Well, it's Tiny Tim, what a surprise," Ashley says, turning out to be the person in front of him.

"Tiny Tim, now that's original!" Styve laughs.

"Aren't you a little old for this ride?" TJ asks.

"And aren't you a little big for this ride?" she shoots back, poking his stomach.

"Hey, doesn't she look like Yellow LightStar?" Styve whispers.

"She looks nothing like her!" TJ yells out, causing everyone to look at him.

The train stops in front of the candy castle, and everyone gets off. Styve and TJ spot Tyrese and Prometheus, and they compare what they saw in the park. Tyrese goes ahead in and Styve comments that he's feeling that strange force very strong here. Inside, Tyrese is around a lot of kids who are eating candy. Princess Dream then walks up to him.

"You should be enjoying yourself," she says.

Before he can say something, she releases gas from her dress, causing the kids to fall asleep.

"This must be where everyone is disappearing," he says, falling asleep.

"Something just happened!" Styve exclaims.

"We've got to get inside there," Prometheus says.

They run up to the door, but it's locked.

"I'll handle this with the quickness. Dark Fire Power!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Fire Engulf!"

Dark Blade uses his attack to break down the door, and the three run inside.

"Welcome to my palace," Princess Dream says, blowing out more gas.

The two start to see illusions from the gas.

"Here are some lovely flowers," she says to Silent Warrior.

He takes them from her, but Dark Blade snatches them away.

"They aren't what you think they are," he says.

The flowers turn into snakes and bite Dark Blade's arm. They then drop to the ground and turn to stone.

"Soon your friend will be stone as well!" the princess says.

"Not if I can help it," Dark Blade says, pulling out one of his scrolls. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirits Disperse!"

He places the scroll on his arm and it breaks the stone. He then throws one on Princess Dream.

"Now, show us who you really are!" Dark Blade commands. "Reveal!"

The woman's head then goes inside her dress and she lights up. When it fades, an evil looking woman is standing before them. She then blows out red smoke that fills the room.

"Be careful of the illusions," Prometheus warns.

"We won't fall for the same trick twice," Silent Warrior says.

They then hear hoof prints and turn around to see Yellow LightStar on a horse coming towards them. Prometheus tells them it's a trap, but the two Brothers run over to her with hearts in their eyes.

"Now to take their energy for our lord," Queen Nightmare says.

"I think playtime is over. Star Card!"

Yellow LightStar's patented card strikes down and the illusion fades. Silent Warrior and Dark Blade find themselves riding on broom sticks thinking they were horses. The Youkai starts to make another illusion, but the two brothers and Prometheus along with Yellow LightStar run down the hall.

"You guys go inside to the children, I'm going to hold her off here," she says to them.

They run inside and find Tyrese sleeping on the ground. Prometheus uses his diamond to wake him up, and then he transforms. Yellow LightStar lures the Youkai inside, and then Silent Warrior strikes his dagger.

"Using a place of amusement for your own selfish purposes won't be tolerated. I, Silent Warrior of the Brother Soldiers will not allow this to happen anymore. Prepare for your punishment!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

The mist confuses Queen Nightmare and Dark Blade runs up and throws a scroll on her face, causing her movements to freeze.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

"Dark Fire Engulf!"

Silent Warrior's fist bird merges with the fire of Dark Blade, causing it to become a shimmering, flaming light. Queen Nightmare is then disintegrated on contact.

"You all won because you pulled your strength together," Yellow LightStar comments. "Good job, my handsome Brother Warriors."

"She was right you know, you all were fantastic," Prometheus says later in the park.

"Not to mention she said I was handsome," TJ adds.

"She said we all were," Styve corrects.

"Don't even start, you know she wants me."

"Oh whatever playa, you're seriously trippin' if you think that."

TJ gets up to chase him but trips and drops his ice cream and the others all laugh at him.


	12. Without a Paddle

"Trying to steal energy from lovers is unfair. What about the poor girls and boys who don't have partners? Silent Warrior will protect them in the name of love and justice!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 12

Goliath is at his headquarters watching a screen with Silent Warrior on it.

"He seems to get me every time I do something," he complains.

"Maybe you need a woman's touch," a female Youkai with pale skin and long blue hair says, appearing in the room.

"I don't need or want your help, Tidus."

"Hear me out Goliath. I have a plan to gather a lot of energy as well as keep Silent Warrior and those Brother Brats at bay."

"What are you thinking?"

"I call it my 'Romantic Cruise' strategy."

Without a Paddle

At school, TJ is looking through the newspaper, when he spots an ad for a cruise.

"I'd love to go on a cruise around the floating city," he says to Melvin.

"Tickets for that cruise were booked months in advance," Melvin says.

"It's great I hear," Marcy adds. "They say if a boy and girl stay on the boat all night, they become a couple forever."

"Well that wouldn't be the case with you Marcy," TJ comments.

"You know fellas, I had tickets for the ship, but I gave them away," Marcy continues, cutting her eyes at TJ.

"Why would you do something like that?" Melvin yells, knocking over his desk.

"We're only freshmen; we don't need to be out at all hours of the night. However, if you're that pressed about going, there's a raffle downtown today offering two tickets to the winner."

Hearing this, TJ runs out of the classroom. Downtown, TJ goes to the raffle and tries 10 times, but wins every prize but the grand prize.

"Stupid golden ball; how do they expect anyone to actually have it come out of there?" TJ complains.

TJ leaves the place feeling depressed, and sees Styve walking down the street. He runs over to him and tells him about the contest.

"You shouldn't be doing such things man," he scolds. "We don't have time for fun and games with the mission."

He then goes over to the raffle and says he'll try.

"I'll get it on my first time," he says, winking at TJ.

TJ thinks for a minute then realizes what he means.

"Ok…sun, stars, moon, earth, light; enlighten this chi and strengthen my ki energy," Styve chants to himself.

He then turns the handle a few times, and then the golden ball comes out.

"Hey you cheated, using those spiritual powers of yours!" TJ complains.

Later, they are walking home and TJ is trying to get the tickets from him.

"This is the kind of thing you go to with a girlfriend," Styve says.

"You don't have one," TJ points out.

"Shut up, I'm older than you."

"See, I told you, you're not better than me."

"Just because I don't have one doesn't mean I don't have two or three."

"Will you two please knock it off, I could hear you down the street," Prometheus complains, walking up to them with Tyrese.

Styve quickly pulls Tyrese and they go to the guys' favorite "eat and chill" spot, Café Mileto.

"But TJ really wants to go to this thing," Tyrese says.

"Romantic doesn't really suit TJ," Styve replies. "Come on man, this would be good experience for you."

Tyrese hesitates, but agrees to go with him.

The night of the cruise, TJ and Prometheus show up at the dock where the boat is.

"I'm going to go on that boat if it's the last thing I do," he says.

"TJ, you don't have any tickets, how do you expect to get on?" Prometheus asks.

"Disguise power: change me into a newspaper photographer!"

"Timothy Davis Jr., that is supposed to be used for business purposes only!"

"Cats can't go on board, so you'll have to hide."

"You just completely ignore everything I say," Prometheus cries as TJ picks him up and throws him into his camera bag.

On the boat, Styve and Tyrese are waiting for it to take off. Both are dressed very well for the occasion. The boat finally leaves the dock, and Styve notices how everyone is having a lot of fun.

"Why do I feel like I'm not on the same level as them?" he asks.

"Well, look around you man, everyone is a couple and we're not," Tyrese points out.

Down in the engine room, TJ is sneaking around looking for a way out.

"What are you doing down here?" a voice asks.

TJ turns around to see a woman in a captain's suit.

"I am captain Tidus; why are you here?" she asks.

"Oh, I got lost and was looking for a way out," TJ replies.

"Allow me to help you sir."

TJ takes her hand and they leave the room. Prometheus thinks about the evil aura he is sensing from her. Upstairs, Styve and Tyrese are still walking around.

"You know, I've got a thought," Styve says. "With so many couples on board, there are bound to be some fights, and with fights that means easy rebounding girls."

"I should have stayed home and studied," Tyrese sighs.

On another part of the ship, TJ is hanging onto Tidus when Goliath, in a sailor outfit, comes up to her and pulls her to the captain's room.

"I'm sensing something from the both of them," Prometheus says.

"I think it's time to gather this energy," Goliath says to Tidus in the captain's room.

TJ is outside the room looking in with the cat.

"I think they may be Youkai," Prometheus says.

Down in the dining room, Styve and Tyrese are eating, and Styve is making a scene.

"Please, could you eat a little more quietly," Tyrese pleads.

"Why, it's not like we're going to get any girls anyways, and it's free food," he says. "I'm going to eat as much as I can."

"Attention everyone, the romantic show is about to begin in the reception hall."

TJ hears the announcement and starts racing frantically to find the hall. All the other people get to the reception hall, and Tidus starts her show. Styve and Tyrese realize it is an energy trap, but everyone else thinks it is amazing. Eventually, all the couples fall to the ground and the two guys are the only ones left standing.

"Why didn't it work for them?" Tidus wonders.

"You idiot, it only took the energy from lovers," Goliath explains.

"Why didn't you two come with dates?"

Styve rolls his eyes and Tyrese bows his head. Not happy, Tidus sends a Youkai after them. Outside, TJ finds the reception hall.

"Sounds like trouble. Phoenix Transform!"

Goliath and Tidus are about to leave, when the dagger strikes before them.

"Going after the energy of only couples and then the energy of those two boys with no dates is pitiful. As the fighter for justice, Silent Warrior, I will punish you!"

"Finally, a real fight," Tidus says, changing into her real self.

Goliath then changes into his true form as well, and the two take the fight with Silent Warrior up to the deck.

"Glad they finally left. Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

The two transform and then attack the Youkai. They then go outside to see Silent Warrior taking on Tidus.

"We've got to help him out," Dark Sabre says. "The force of her water thrusts could crush his body."

"My fire can't do anything about that though," Dark Blade comments.

"I have an idea. Maybe my power can slow her down. Dark Mist Paralyze!"

The mist rolls in and causes Tidus' water to slow itself down.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade burns her hands, stopping her from commanding anymore water.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior's attack completely erases her, and the energy is returned.

"I'm so sick and tired of you Brother Soldiers getting in my way," Goliath says. "Prepare to die!"

He brings out a lance and starts to go towards them when he disappears.

"What happened to him?" Dark Blade asks.

The ship then reverts back to its true form, a rusted and old cruise liner, and a rescue squad comes to save the people.

"What the hell happened down there, Goliath?" King Mithos yells.

"Sir, why did you bring me back; I was about to destroy them," he asks.

"How dare you question me! I brought you back because you lost one of my top level Youkai Demon warriors."

"It was her own fault, Lord Mithos. This was her plan. I didn't want her to help me at all."

"Don't throw your insubordinations on to someone else. I won't tolerate your failure."


	13. United we Stand!

"Goliath, don't underestimate the power of three determined boys. We're not as weak as you make us out to be! Your countless evil deeds need to be stopped! In the name of the Brothers, we will end this tonight!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 13

"I am not pleased with how you are not progressing," King Mithos says to Goliath. "You have collected a lot of energy since beginning this mission, but you have failed at finding the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou, and failed at preventing those Brothers from stopping your plans. You have also allowed the third Brother Soldier to be found and are now holding us back. If you cannot succeed, I will have to rectify your mistakes."

That night, TJ is looking out the window thinking about Miranda and Yellow LightStar.

"Wouldn't it be great if they were the same person?" he asks himself.

Just as he's about to pass out for bed, an image of Goliath appears in the sky.

"Brother Soldiers, it is time to settle this once and for all," he says. "At 1am tomorrow, you are to meet me at Valhalla Airport Base. If you don't, I will burn the Floating City of Valhalla to the ground!"

He then snaps his fingers and all the buildings catch on fire.

United we Stand! Use the Power of Three

TJ and Tyrese are at the Masaki shrine discussing with Styve what just happened.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to call us out like that," Styve complains. "I say we go meet him and face him head on."

"I don't know Styve, it may be a trap," Tyrese says. "We need to think this through. At least the city on fire was just an illusion."

"I'm worried about this myself," TJ adds. "I think we should call his bluff and not go."

The next day at school, everyone is talking about it. Prometheus has decided to accompany TJ to school, just in case anything was to happen.

"The way everyone is talking about this, they might all go and end up caught in the battle," TJ says to the cat. "Maybe I shouldn't go at all."

"TJ?" Prometheus says.

"Relax; I'm just kidding about that."

"What do you think about it TJ?" a friend asks him.

"I think it's just a big joke or publicity stunt for Silent Warrior."

"It must be aliens!" Marcy interjects.

"You've been watching too many movies lately," Melvin comments.

"Well I want to go and see for myself," another friend says.

"I don't think that's a good idea," TJ says. "If you have time to be out and about playing at night, you should be at home studying. What would Silent Warrior do?"

"TJ are you feeling alright?" Mr. Karr asks, checking his forehead. "You actually said something that didn't involve being lazy or self centered or eating."

Later, at Game Edge, TJ is talking to Miranda about the whole thing. She agreed with what Mr. Karr said about him feeling alright.

"Don't take it personal T," she says. "I like it when you're your usual self and not like everyone else."

TJ is happy and leaves the arcade. On his way home, he's jumping around when his shoe flies off and hits someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…oh it's you," TJ says.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tiny Tim," Ashley says. "Nice to see you too. Do you hit everyone in the streets or do you have a thing for me?"

"Please, nobody likes your funky don't know you're white, ass."

"Ha, don't hate me because you can't have none of this. You know, you should try to be like normal guys and not hit people with your shoes."

"I like being who I am," TJ says, "and apparently, so does someone else."

"That person must be dumber than anyone in the world."

"Hey that's not nice now! You can say all the mean things you want to about me, but don't bring Miranda into this mess!"

That night, Goliath shows up at the airport and puts all the staff under a spell. At the subway station, TJ, Tyrese, and Styve appear to find the whole station empty.

"Hey, something's coming," Styve points out.

A lone train comes up to them and is completely empty. They get in and it takes them to the Airport. The guys get off the train and go out to the tarmac.

"There are a lot of guards and police here," Tyrese comments, looking around.

"I feel a strange force here," Styve comments.

"Guys watch out!" TJ yells out.

The guards begin to attack the guys, so the guys start fighting back. Styve uses his anti-evil scrolls and puts them down.

"I wonder why the police are after us," TJ wonders.

"Something isn't right here. Dark Ice Power!"

"Hey, now there's an idea! Dark Fire Power!"

More guards appear and start attacking the two transformed guys.

"Hold on, I'll help out too. Phoenix Transform!"

Dark Sabre analyzes the guards on his palm pilot, and finds out they're nothing but sand creatures.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade blasts the guards, taking care of them with his dark fire.

"Well now, that was easy," Silent Warrior says.

"Yeah because we did all the work," Dark Blade says.

"So, three young boys still in high school are the Brother Soldiers," Goliath says, appearing not too far in front of them.

"Oh no, now he knows who we are outside of battle!" Dark Sabre proclaims.

"It doesn't matter anyways; you're all going to die!"

He uses his power of manipulation to cause some planes to start moving towards them.

"I can take care of those with my fire," Dark Blade says, prepping for his attack.

"Wait, don't do that," Prometheus says. "You'll never be able to pay back the airport if you destroy them."

The guys start to run away from the planes, but they eventually run out of places to run.

"The ocean is this way, and the planes are behind us," Silent Warrior says. "Neither one of you two can fly, and I can't carry the both of you."

"So I finally have you three cornered," Goliath laughs. "Now it's time to die!"

"I don't think so you freakish Youkai Demon!" a voice calls out.

A card strikes before the planes, and they stop moving. Goliath looks up to see Yellow LightStar standing on a post holding another card.

"You think you can stop me, foolish mortal?" Goliath asks.

"Let's just see where your strength is," she replies.

He jumps over to her and attacks her with his demon lance. She dodges out of the way and round house kicks the lance away. He then tackles her and they both fall into the water at the end of the runway. The guys run up to the water and then Goliath flies out.

"Looks like I'm the victor!" he exclaims.

He then starts the planes again and the guys start running.

"We can't keep running you know," Prometheus says. "We need to do something about this, and fast."

"Ok then Silent Warrior, you be the decoy," Dark Blade says. "I know quite a bit about these Youkai Demon Knights, just follow my lead."

He protests, but does it anyways and the planes start following him.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre uses his mist to confuse Goliath, and he gets very upset.

"You won't be able to stop me like this!" he yells, flapping his wings to clear the air.

"We've had just about enough of you. I call upon the power of fire. Help me to purge this unclean soul back into purgatory. Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade places the scroll on his back, and the planes start to chase him.

"This is impossible; I won't be defeated by inferior beings!" he cries. "How could such a scroll be able to stop a great demon warrior such as myself?"

The dagger then strikes before him and everything stops.

"Don't think us humans are foolish. Just because we may cry at times, or runaway or even hide, it doesn't mean we won't come up with a way to defeat our conflicts. We are not slaves to our emotions: our power comes from those emotions, and that's what makes us strong. It is time that you, Goliath: 1st Youkai Demon Knight of the Tao Dynasty, learned how to repent for your sins. I, Silent Warrior, shall come and rectify your insolence towards my planet."

"So this is what it comes down to…defeated by a bunch of kids…"

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Frozen by the combined power of the mist and the scroll, Goliath takes the attack full on. When the light from it fades, he is gone.

Goliath reappears in front of King Mithos, barely making it to his throne.

"Your excellence, I have discovered the identities of the Brother Soldiers," he says. "Now we can attack them when they…"

"Goliath, you failed me again," King Mithos says, ignoring his ranting. "I told you that if you were to fail me again, I would have to deal with you."

"But wait, Lord Mithos…"

"I hear by denounce you, Goliath: 1st general of the Youkai Demon Knighthood, to this sentence. You are immediately relieved of your duties as a soldier in my army."

King Mithos' eyes start glowing, and Goliath lights up. In a blinding flash he is gone…

"Sacred, clean up this mess," King Mithos commands. "You know what to do with his gem."

The Brother Soldiers are relieved they defeated Goliath, and are now looking for Yellow LightStar.

"She's got to be around here somewhere," Silent Warrior says.

They walk up to the water just as a light comes out of it. Yellow LightStar then jumps out.

"Yellow LightStar, why do you always help us?" Dark Sabre asks.

"Probably because she can't resist my irresistible man charm," Silent Warrior answers.

"Who are you?" Dark Blade asks, ignoring Silent Warrior.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal that just yet," she answers. "Silent Warrior, Dark Blade, and Dark Sabre: you must be strong in this long fight. There will be more enemies to come. Never let your guard down, and remember: if forced to, we must fight, for what we believe in."

She then walks off as the guys watch her…


	14. Maximus

"I'm TJ Davis. I don't look like it, but I'm really a super hero! As you know by now, I can transform using the power of the Phoenix to become Silent Warrior, and fight bad guys! I've got two friends who also fight with me: my smart and talented cousin, Tyrese Anderson-Gibson, and the quick-tempered, psychic boy monk-in-training, Styve Carmona. Both of them are so dependable, I'm starting to feel like I'm falling behind. Oh well, I've just got to do my best!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 14

"Now that Goliath has failed me and been taken care of, it is time for someone else to take command of this mission," King Mithos is saying to his army. "Sacred, of the Youkai Demon Knighthood, who would you suggest to take over this mission?"

"My lord, I believe that I will be able to take over this mission," a demon says.

A figure steps up, much looking like Goliath, only slightly smaller in frame with a green gem in his forehead.

"So, Maximus, you believe you have what it takes?" Mithos asks.

"Yes," he replies. "And unlike my brother, Goliath, I won't take energy from just anybody. I will find a specific target and drain it from them. You see, we are all moved by the movement of the stars. I will tap into this and read their movements, and then collect energy from the target at its peak."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Maximus," a voice taunts.

An attractive female demon then shows up. Des Demona is a fierce looking female demon with bright red hair which trickles past her waist. She typically has her wings draped over her back like a cape. She has a red gem on her forehead, a tail, and wears a uniform similar to Maximus and Goliath.

"Des Demona, I don't know why you are here, but it's time for you to go," Maximus snaps. "It is my job, and my job alone to retrieve the Zinzuishou."

Maximus the Arch Angel of Demons

Maximus is at a mansion deep in the woods that he has decided to be his base of operations. He walks into a room that has a giant stained glass window for the ceiling.

"Focusing powers of the fates, I ask for guidance from the untouchable forces," he begins.

As he is talking, the ceiling changes to reveal stars and his wings appear on his back, one angelic, one demonic.

"The stars know everything, and to everything the stars know," he continues. "Show me the next person to release their energy."

A beam shoots from the sky to the gem on his forehead, revealing his demonic emblem and tattoos all over his body. He then receives an image of a young boy.

"Ah, Sean Rui, you are the next victim!"

The next day, TJ and Marcy are watching a tennis match at the school, along with other students. Sean then walks by and waves to Marcy.

"Go for it bro, you can win this!" Marcy shouts back.

"I didn't know you knew the tennis champ Sean Rui," TJ says to her.

"We're childhood friends," Marcy explains. "He's like a big brother to me."

As the two are talking, a tall, dark skinned, handsome man comes walking up to the bleachers. Marcy stops mid sentence as she sees him and claims she is in love. The guy leaps over the railing and goes right up to the court.

"You need to put more weight into the ball," the man says, stepping onto the court.

He then asks the girl if he could go against Sean for just a second.

"Go ahead and serve to me," he calls out.

Sean serves the ball and the guy hits it back hard. Sean tries to hit back but the force from the ball knocks the racket out of his hand.

"With a serve like that, a fly could land on it," the man continues.

"Just who the hell are you anyways?" Sean asks.

"I'm sorry, my name is Angelus," he says. "Angelus Maximillion to be exact. I am a tennis coach and I had heard rumors about a student here at NorthWest Academy."

He then reaches down to pick up Sean's racket. When he touches it, he places his demonic symbol on it, prepping it the way a monk would purify an object.

"Just think about putting more weight into the ball," Angelus says, handing it back.

The other girl gets back onto the court and Sean serves the ball to her. The impact knocks the girl down to the ground. Everyone in the crowd is shocked, especially Marcy. This continues for the next hour; Sean knocking down each opponent one after the other. Soon, nobody wants to go against him. TJ thinks the whole thing is amazing, but Marcy feels something is wrong.

Elsewhere, Prometheus is at an arcade terminal.

"This is the watcher Prometheus calling into mission control," he says to the game.

"Prometheus, you must be very cautious of this enemy," mission control says. "They are known as the Youkai Demon Knights; the most elite demons to ever be, heralding from the Tao Dynasty. Though two seem to be missing, there are still four left which you must look out for. They are working from a place known as the Dark Kingdom, which is located somewhere in the Negative Space of this universe."

"What are they here for?"

"They seem to be gathering energy from the people on this planet, and they are looking for the legendary Zinzuishou. You and the Brother Soldiers must stop them Prometheus…"

That evening, Prometheus has called a meeting at the Masaki Shrine.

"I spoke with mission control today, and they told me about this enemy we are fighting," he explains. "They are called the Youkai Demon Knights. Now, according to legend, these knights were once the most powerful force of demons ever known."

"What happened to them?" Tyrese asks.

"They just simply vanished, from what I remember. Now it seems they are back and working with the Dark Kingdom. There are a total of 7 of them. Two seem to be MIA, and you all defeated one already."

Styve gets real quiet for a moment, and Tyrese notices.

"Something wrong Styve?" Tyrese asks. "You look like you have something to say."

"No, I'm ok," Styve stutters. "What is this Dark Kingdom?"

"It's obviously a kingdom that can't afford electricity, so they're always in the dark," TJ answers.

Everyone looks at him and rolls their eyes.

"The Dark Kingdom exists in the negative space of our universe," Prometheus continues. "It's an introverted form of our universe, so think of it as the other side of the mirror. If we are going to fight them, we need to make sure we are prepared."

"I think we should all take up tennis!" TJ exclaims. "It will help us build up our endurance, strength, and speed, not to mention accuracy!"

"What made you pick tennis?" Tyrese wonders.

"Well, everyone knows that cute Asian girls in short skirts play tennis, and we all know how I love those types of girls."

"TJ, the girls in both your school and mine wear uniforms, and those skirts are short as it is," Styve explains. "And second of all, does this mean you've given up on Yellow LightStar?"

"Oh yeah her…what should I do?"

"I'm glad Styve and Rese are with me," Prometheus sighs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"In all honesty, Mr. Davis, if I still only had you, the Youkai Demon Knights would have already drained all the humans of their energy by now."

"Are you sure TJ is supposed to be a Brother?" Styve asks.

"That is saying too much you two," Tyrese interjects.

"Why is it that Rese is the only one who is nice to me?" TJ cries. "Rese will you come play tennis with me?"

"Sorry T, but I have cram school."

Before TJ can start to complain, he gets a two-way on his Nextel from Marcy, asking him to come over. TJ leaves the guys and goes to her place.

"I'm glad you came over," she says, letting him into her house.

"Well just remember, Melvin is my friend, and I would never do anything to hurt him," TJ explains.

"What are you talking about? I asked you over here because I'm worried about Sean. After you left today, I stayed and continued to watch his practice. He was beating people left and right; it was unbelievable. But then he started getting mean. He knocked one boy's racket out of his hand then went over to him and broke it, saying he should buy some talent before coming back onto his court. When I walked up to him he slapped me to the ground and told me to mind my own damn business."

At this point in her story she has started to cry and TJ feels bad for her.

"We should go investigate this right away," TJ suggests.

Marcy takes TJ down to the tennis club that Sean usually practices at.

"_One__of__those__demon__knights__might__be__involved__with__this,__maybe__I__should__call__the__others,__"_ TJ thinks to himself. _"__But__if__I__can__do__this__by__myself,__then__Promeeth__and__Styve__will__cut__me__some__slack.__"_

"I thought you guys were supposed to be professionals," Sean yells at a pair he is playing with. "Get up and get ready again!"

"See what I mean TJ, this isn't him," Marcy says. "Sean stop it, you're going to end up hurting someone."

"I thought I told you to go home; this is no place for little girls. Get back in the kitchen!"

He waves his tennis racket at her and TJ and the force knocks them back into a fence, knocking out Marcy.

"_His__energy__is__at__its__peak,__reveal__yourself__Youkai__Demon!__"_ Maximus says in Sean's head.

The symbol on the racket glows brightly, then a dark force comes out of the racket.

"Phoenix Transform!"

The demon finishes draining the energy from Sean and is ready to leave when the dagger strikes before him.

"Taking advantage of a student who is only trying to perform their best and become all that they can be cannot be tolerated. I will not allow anyone to stop someone from pursuing their dreams. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will right your wrongs!"

"I haven't the time for you," the demon says.

It then creates a tennis racket and hits a ball towards him. Silent Warrior tries to dodge it, but fails and gets hit. He is then turned into a tennis ball. The demon then starts controlling Silent Warrior, bouncing him all around the court and against the walls. He then raises him high into the air and is getting ready to send him slamming into the ground, when a card is thrown, disrupting the demon's concentration and breaking the hold on Silent Warrior.

"Thanks a lot, Yellow LightStar," Silent Warrior says, coming down to the ground.

"Don't let your guard down," she replies.

The demon then starts shooting fire balls at Silent Warrior and he manages to dodge most of them.

"Get ready to finish this thing off," Yellow LightStar says.

The demon attacks with another barrage of fireballs, but she is ready for it.

"Star Shower!"

Yellow LightStar holds up her finger and it begins to sparkle. She then points her finger at the enemy, and countless stars attack the balls and get the demon.

"Now Silent Warrior, use your flaming fist!" she calls out.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Just as the demon is destroyed, Dark Blade and Dark Sabre show up.

"Wow, he defeated it all on his own," Dark Blade comments.

Silent Warrior sees them, and then turns around only to notice that Yellow LightStar is gone.

A few days later, Marcy and TJ are watching Sean play in a match. Marcy tells him that Sean doesn't remember anything that happened with the other players.

"Well, since he is ok now, there is no need to remind him of what happened," TJ says.

Sean then walks up to them and asks if Marcy wants to play a round with him.


	15. A Haunted Forest?

"I can't believe this! She is the number one enemy of all boys! Impure fraternization can't be ignored! For the crime of staining everyone's favorite make out place with evil, Silent Warrior will be taking care of you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 15

TJ, Steve, and Tyrese are at a park admiring its natural beauty and the animals.

"This place is amazing; I loved coming here when I was younger," Tyrese comments.

"Rese, I'm surprised you know about this place," Styve says.

"I come here all the time and study, especially when there is no school or cram school and it is a nice day."

"Why hello there Tyrese," a man says, walking up to the three.

"Oh Mr. Garrison, it's nice to see you. Guys, this is Mr. Garrison, he is the groundskeeper for the park."

"No wonder it looks so nice, it seems you take pride and care in this place," says Styve.

"Well I do, but it won't be lasting for much longer," he replies. "They are going to tear down the trees and cement over everything to put up office buildings."

"That's horrible," TJ says.

"Well then, I guess I'll need to have at least one date in this place before it closes," Styve decides.

A Haunted Forest? Styve's date in the Park

"_We__'__ve__got__to__find__the__Chosen__One__if__we__are__going__to__defeat__this__Dark__Kingdom,__"_ Prometheus is thinking.

He is walking down the street thinking about what command central said to him earlier that week. Not noticing he is in the street, he stops to wonder who the chosen could be. Without warning, a car comes up and is about to hit him, when Ashley rushes out and scoops him up.

"Hey buddy, you've got to be more careful," she says to him.

Prometheus meows just as TJ comes up and sees Ashley holding him.

"What are you doing to my cat?" he asks. "Did the mean old hag hurt you Promeeth?"

"Me hurt him? I just saved him from the…oh never mind," she responds, frustrated.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Miranda asks, coming out of Game Edge.

"Not much, fighting with Tiny Tim here about how I just saved his cat and he doesn't believe me. But I'm out; I need to talk to our professor about the physics exam next Friday."

"Wait, you know her?" TJ asks Miranda.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together at the university," she replies.

"Wait, she's a college student too?"

Elsewhere, Maximus is at his mansion, plotting his next victim.

"The stars know everything, and to everything the stars know," he says.

The ceiling changes and a beam shoots to his gem, revealing his sign and tattoos.

"Looks like the caretaker of a park is going to be my next victim."

Still at Game Edge, TJ is wasting money on a fighting video game while Styve is talking with Miranda.

"So, tell me about Ashley," he says to her.

"Well, from what I know, Ashley's family helped to build the Floating City of Valhalla," she starts. "She is the oldest member of her family and lives in a huge mansion on the other side of the city. She's somewhat of a 'rich bitch,' but she doesn't act like it at all. She's pretty much your typical inner city, urban white girl that likes black men."

"I am going to take her out in the park before it closes, that is my new mission!" Styve says with big eyes.

At the park, the caretaker is watching all the forest animals living their lives.

"What are you guys going to do?" he asks himself. "When this place closes, they'll either kill you or lock you in a zoo. It isn't fair to tear this place down for a corporate business park."

A gust of wind then knocks his hat off. He goes to pick it up when a man gets it for him.

"Perhaps you could start a protest," the man says. "My name is Angelus and I believe that if you don't want this place to close, you can take care of it yourself."

As he hands the hat back, he transfers his dark power to it, effecting Mr. Garrison.

"_OK,__so__according__to__Miranda,__Ashley__comes__by__here__every__day__at__about__this__time__from__her__workout__at__the__gym,__"_ Styve thinks, hiding behind a corner.

He then has a day dream of bumping into her and she falling into his arms and asking him if he wants to get coffee sometime and maybe a little more. His daydream is interrupted when he sees her coming. He turns the corner to surprise her, but ends up tripping over a crack in the sidewalk and falls in front of her.

"Wow, that was smooth," TJ says, watching from a distance.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asks, helping him up.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok," Styve answers. "I could use something to cool off though; maybe you could join me for some ice cream or a drink?"

"_She__'__ll__never__fall__for__that,__"_ TJ thinks.

"Sure why not, I have some free time," she replies.

"_I don't believe it!"_

The two of them walk off and TJ decides to follow them to Café Mileto. He crouches underneath a window they are sitting in front of.

"I can't believe they're actually having a date," TJ complains.

"Why are you so interested in what Styve and Ashley do?" Prometheus asks. "Why don't you leave them alone? If you had this much enthusiasm about being a Brother Soldier, we could have probably found the Chosen One by now."

"I know, I'll use the disguise power and be a waiter!"

"TJ, that transforming bracelet is for missions only, not personal gain."

TJ is about to argue with him when Marcy happens to walk by.

"Hey Marcy, how would you like to spend some quality time with me?" TJ asks deviously. "Think of it as time to get to know each other better."

"You mean like a date?" she asks.

"Sure whatever you want." _"__Meanwhile__I__'__ll__be__spying__on__these__two__…__hey__where__are__they__going?__"_

TJ grabs Marcy and they hide behind a bush as Styve and Ashley come out.

"They are closing the park? That is horrible," Ashley is saying to him. "I think a nice afternoon out there would be great. Today is such a beautiful day for being in such a place of nature."

A little later, Prometheus is hanging out with Tyrese in the park.

"There is something weird about Mr. Garrison," he says to Tyrese. "He has been acting a little strange since we met him this morning. Not too long ago, I saw him chase off some people just for being in the park."

As he is talking to Tyrese, Mr. Garrison is on the other side of the park yelling at the construction workers. They tell him to get out of the way and he sends animals at the men to attack.

"I just felt a wave of dark power," Prometheus says, interrupting himself. "We need to find Styve and TJ."

Styve and Ashley are in a row boat out on the lake, talking about the park some more.

"I used to come here all the time to practice my martial arts," Ashley is telling him.

"Yeah, this place is great," Styve agrees. "It reminds me of my shrine a little bit. I know out there I like to practice my martial arts out in the Manchester Farms part of the Misaki Shrine."

"I can't believe they really want to build an office park here."

"I need to get closer to them, I can't hear a word they're saying," TJ complains, trailing behind the two with Marcy.

TJ then walks off as Marcy is turned around putting lip gloss on. When she turns around she is surprised to see he is gone. As TJ is trying to get closer to them, Prometheus and Tyrese spot him.

"Something weird is happening here," Tyrese tells him.

"Yeah, Styve and Ashley are having way too much fun out there," TJ agrees.

"Not with them, with the park," Prometheus sighs.

Before TJ can ask what, the caretaker shows up.

"You all are trespassing on my property!" he exclaims.

The symbol on his hat glows and Maximus commands the Youkai demon to appear.

"That would explain why he was acting weird," Prometheus states. "Quickly, transform yourselves!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

As the two transform, Styve feels a weird presence out on the boat. Suddenly a flock of birds flies into them and knocks them both in the water. They reach the shore and Ashley starts feeling weird. She tells Styve to go ahead and she will catch up. Not wanting to but knowing he has to transform, he runs off.

"Dark Fire Power!"

The guys are being swarmed by flies and other insects thanks to the demon.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade appears on the scene and takes out the swarming insects.

"Thanks a lot Dark Blade," Silent Warrior says. "OK buster, it's time to take you out. I fight for justice, and right wrongs while triumphing over evil. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

The demon starts to send a wave of squirrels at the trio.

"Dark Mist Paralyze! That kind of dirty trick won't work on the Brother Soldiers," Dark Sabre boasts.

"Then I will take care of you myself!" the demon says, lunging at them.

A card then strikes before him, causing him to stop and look up.

"This is a place of natural beauty and wonder. How dare you disrupt all that is peaceful within these natural walls. I, Yellow LightStar, will not allow such treachery. Silent Warrior, finish this thing off."

"This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The demon is defeated, and the animals return back to normal. Yellow LightStar disappears and the guys change back, just as Mr. Garrison wakes up.

"What just happened?" he asks Tyrese.

"I think you've had too much sun today," Tyrese replies.

Not too far away, Styve asks Ashley if she is alright, and she says she is fine.

"_She is so mysterious; I bet you she is Yellow LightStar. HA! TJ would piss his pants."_

TJ then walks up to them and before he can say something Marcy shows up behind him.

"TJ it's time to get back to our date," she says.

"What date?" TJ asks. "We were just hanging out."

"But I bought your lunch and came with you to the park."

"Sounds like a date to me, Tiny Tim," Ashley says.

"Yeah TJ, it is a date," Styve adds.

TJ gets mad and Marcy is left confused.

That night, TJ is staring out his window thinking about Yellow LightStar. He is dreaming about being together with her and floating through space as lovers. He is then snapped back to reality by Prometheus, who throws a text book in his face.


	16. Indecent Proposal

"Unforgivable! Taking advantage of what every woman longs for: a white wedding dress! And also tainting the eternal dream of a girl's beautiful wedding is absolutely unforgivable! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 16

"Hey TJ, have you noticed anything weird about our home ec teacher?" Melvin asks.

"I haven't really noticed anything different about Ms. Anderson," TJ responds. "Besides, I've been too tired to think about anything but sleep."

"She's been acting differently because she's engaged," Marcy interjects. "I heard he came to her apartment one day with flowers and did it old fashion style. It sounded so romantic."

"I wish someone would propose to me, no one ever brings me flowers," TJ complains.

He then starts thinking about marrying Yellow LightStar and having her cater to his every need.

"Snap out of it TJ, you're too young to be thinking about marriage," Marcy comments. "Besides, women are not slaves and do not act that way anymore!"

Indecent Proposal

At a fabric store, Mr. Karr is talking with Ms. Anderson about her wedding dress.

"It needs to be something exuberant and exciting," he says to her. "You only have one first wedding, and it has to be off the hook."

"Yes, but they are so expensive, and I am only living off of a teacher's salary," she says back to him.

"_Hmm, this woman is who the stars have decided will be the next target,"_ Angelus ponders, walking by the store.

TJ is walking home from school, when he spots a poster for a wedding contest. The first prize is $10,000 and a grand wedding reception. Styve takes a look at it and asks what the catch is. He is told that they have to get married in the chapel hosting the contest. He and TJ then start independently thinking of grand receptions and people giving them gifts.

"_I can't sew to save my life though,"_ Styve thinks to himself. _"How am I going to make a tuxedo without any skills? Wait a second; TJ's mom is a housewife. I'm sure she knows how to sew; who else would do it besides the wife?"_ "Hey TJ, let's go back to your place, I'm hungry and want something before heading back to the shrine."

Surprised at his sudden interest, he agrees and they go back to TJ's house.

"Why Mrs. Davis, you have such a lovely home," Styve flatters.

"Why thank you Stevyn, you are very kind," she replies. "And please, it's Mrs. Lee, but you may call me Krystalyn, everyone else does. You should come over more often; it's nice to see TJ with older friends who have a good head on their shoulders."

"Well I would love to come over more often, and perhaps while I'm here you could, oh I don't know; show me how to sew things like tuxedos."

Krystalyn and TJ look at each other, and then break out in boisterous laughter. Prometheus hangs his head in shame and droops his ears.

"Stevyn, I don't know how to sew," she replies. "I'm not a housewife; I'm one of the leaders of the rebel cause, which is why I'm always here."

"Oh, you don't?" he asks surprised. "And what rebel cause?"

"Part of the Earth Sphere Alliance initiated by the queen to enforce the peace between humans, mutants, and meta-humans. The people in this house are all a part of that. You just happen to be in the more homely side of the mansion. I hope you didn't think TJ was this rich guy with a big mansion."

"Ha, that's what you get Styve, trying to use my mom so you can win that contest, you should be ashamed," TJ scolds.

"Between him and TJ, the Dark Kingdom might as well go ahead and unleash the power of Cruxius on this planet," Prometheus sighs.

Not too much later, TJ is with Tyrese and begging him to help him sew a tuxedo for the contest.

"TJ, every time I try to help you, I end up doing almost all of the work," Tyrese says. "I will help you by giving you books on sewing and such, but I'm not going to be stuck with the work."

TJ pleads and argues with him, but eventually loses.

Back at the fabric store, people are going crazy over the mega-sale on bridal fabrics. Ms. Anderson and Mr. Karr are there as well.

"Sharon, you have to be aggressive in these situations," he says, knocking a lady out of the way.

She hesitates, but then a lovely sheet falls in front of her. As she reaches for it, Angelus picks it up.

"This is for your wedding dress?" he asks. "This is a beautiful fabric; you should definitely go for it."

He puts his dark symbol on it and hands it to her.

TJ is now at Melvin's house, trying to get him to help him out.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep through every class, you would know how to do something," he says to him.

"Well it's a girly class," TJ defends. "I only took it for the girls."

"So you're telling me sewing a tuxedo isn't girly?"

"This is different man; serious bread is at stake here. You know what; I don't need you to help. I'm going to go to Ms. Anderson's house and get some private lessons."

Melvin decides to go with him and they go over to her apartment complex. They are about to go up to her door, when they see a man already ahead of them.

"Sharon, Sharon it's me, answer the door," he says.

"That must be her fiancé," Melvin says.

"What, him, are you serious? Look at him, he's a nerd!"

Ms. Anderson swings open the door and glares at her fiancé.

"Sweetie, I have been trying to reach you, but you aren't answering the phone," he says.

"Stop your belly-aching Herbert," she snarls. "If you really want to still marry me, then I suggest you don't come back until after the contest."

She then slams the door in his face, and he is left confused and hurt.

"Wow, that isn't fair," TJ says.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him," Melvin agrees.

"I was talking about the contest. She's the teacher; she is going to win."

"I'm getting a weird vibe from this lady," Prometheus thinks quietly from behind a car in the parking lot.

"I went with TJ and Melvin to their teacher's house, and I picked up some weird vibes from her," Prometheus is telling Tyrese back at the Masaki Shrine.

"You think the Youkai Demon Knights have gotten to her?" he asks.

"It is a high possibility. She seems angry and hostile, and according to TJ, she isn't usually like that."

Before they can get anymore into it, they are interrupted by Styve's grandmother yelling. They turn to see Styve running with a ceremonial robe in his hands.

"But grandma, no one will even know it's missing," Styve argues.

"Styve, that robe has been in our family for generations. It isn't something to just show off for some contest," she yells back.

She stops for a moment to come up to Tyrese to ask him if he wants to work at the temple, like she always does. Tyrese just smiles and says no thank you. She tells him anytime he's ready, and then gets back to chasing Styve.

Meanwhile at TJ's house, he is sneaking around his mother's room hugging her curtains.

"Oh yeah, this silk would be perfect," he says to himself.

"Perfect for what, Timothy?" Krystalyn asks, coming into the room. "I know you aren't thinking about that contest."

"But mom, the grand prize is a lot of money. Think about what I could do with it."

"I don't think so Mr. Davis, and just for sneaking around you can clean my room AND your room!"

A few days later, the guys are at the chapel for the wedding show.

"What happened to you?" Tyrese asks, looking at TJ's tapped up hands.

"My mom had me doing massive chores for trying to steal her curtains," TJ responds.

"We need to be here on Brother business," Prometheus reminds them. "I have a weird feeling about that teacher. TJ, I want you to go undercover and…"

"Oh why didn't I think of that sooner? Disguise Power: change me into the flyest playa in a tux!"

Using the disguise power, TJ comes out in a sparkling classic black tuxedo.

"This is for the mission TJ, you can't compete with that," Prometheus reminds him.

Inside, the show has started, and the announcer announces the host.

"Sorry Jack, but she won't be making it out," Ms. Anderson says, coming out in an elegant purple wedding dress.

Before he can protest, she hypnotizes him and announces the contestants. The curtain is then drawn and the contestants are shown. TJ is one of them and is looking for his teacher, whom he doesn't realize is the hostess. She then looks towards the audience and hypnotizes all of them, then turns to do the same with the contestants. TJ then realizes that she is his teacher, and looks away as she puts everyone to sleep. Maximus then realizes she is at her peak energy point, and releases his Youkai demon. A spider demon then emerges from Ms. Anderson and starts throwing webs at the audience to capture energy.

"Hey nasty, stop spreading your webs like wildfire," Tyrese says from stage left.

"We're going to show you what it means to ruin a good time," Styve says from stage right.

"You guys, not only are you taking all the good lines but we haven't even transformed yet!" TJ complains. "In just a second, you're going to be incinerated into dust, get it? Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

As soon as the guys are done transforming, the demon shoots webbing at the three, but only Silent Warrior isn't quick enough to get out of the way.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade burns the webs off of Silent Warrior and Dark Sabre uses his mist to confuse the enemy.

"Time to take this guy back to the Dark Kingdom. This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The demon is defeated, and the people come out of their trance. A few weeks later, Ms. Anderson has her wedding, and everyone is happy. She was also the contest winner from the Bridal show.

"I still don't think it's fair, she's a teacher," TJ pouts.

"She's still a person TJ, she deserves to be happy," Tyrese says.

He then gets up just as the bouquet is being thrown, and accidentally catches it.

"Of all people, why Rese and not me?" TJ complains.


	17. The Next Top Model

"You can't judge how handsome a guy really is by the way he looks. You have to look at his intentions of good and justice. If the photographer can't even understand that, Silent Warrior will punish him."

Silent Warrior

Episode 17

TJ, Melvin, and Tyrese are hanging out after school, admiring some art work created by one of the students of the preparatory school, Ken Shibakawa.

"Hey, let's go check him out and see if he has anymore work," Melvin suggests.

"Yeah man, I'm game," TJ responds. "Hey Rese, you want to come too?"

"No thanks, I have some studying to get done," he replies.

TJ and Melvin start off for his school, when Styve shows up and stops them.

"There's no need to bother trying to see him," he says to them. "Ken is very busy creating and doesn't need you, TJ, klutzing up his work. People at my school actually work real hard, which is why it's a private school and not meant for everyone."

TJ and Styve get into it, and Melvin ends up telling Tyrese he might as well stay with him and study.

The Next Top Model; TJ's Photo Shoot

On a tall hill off of a windy road, a boy is taking pictures of the hills and the country side. He steps closer to the edge to get a better shot, when he loses his footing and begins to fall. Before anything serious can happen, Angelus grabs his arm and saves him.

"Oh thanks sir, I was almost done for," the boy says. "My name is Ken and I'm a photographer."

"I understand the seriousness of getting the right shot," Angelus replies. "Please Ken, continue your work, but be more careful."

Angelus reaches down to pick up his camera, and while doing so adds his dark symbol to it.

"TJ put this in your ear," Prometheus is saying.

"What is it, new earrings?" TJ asks, putting it on.

"Not exactly, it's a communicator. I realize that you three won't always be together, and not everyone is telepathic like you are, so I had this created so you can speak with each other. It looks like a regular earring, but when you touch it you can speak with the other Brothers. It will also project an image within your eyes."

TJ loses interest in what he is saying when he sees an ad on TV asking young men and women to audition for Ken's new model contest.

"Oh wow, this is great!" TJ yelps. "I've got to tell the guys."

He then uses the communicator to contact Styve and Tyrese. Both of them are disappointed with his use of it, and Tyrese tells him it is for official Brother Soldier use only.

"There's no way you could ever be a model," Prince says, coming into his room. "Models are supposed to be smart and be able to walk three steps without falling or tripping over something. And who were you talking to just now?"

"I was on the phone talking to Styve and Reese, but more importantly, why are you even in my room?" TJ snarls. "Mom, tell Prince I can be a model if I want to be a model."

"I don't know TJ, I have to agree with your brother," Krystalyn says, walking up behind Prince. "You really wouldn't stay that committed to it anyways, you know how you are."

Pissed off at the both of them, TJ leaves and decides to cheer himself up by going to Game Edge.

"Don't worry TJ, I think you can be a model if you really try," Miranda is saying to him. "I think you have the potential to do anything."

"Yeah, if it involves eating, sleeping, or being a klutz," Ashley adds, coming from a back room.

"What are you doing here?" TJ asks.

"I'm helping out Miranda because she's shorthanded today. Look Tiny, there's no way you could be a model. I use to do some back in high school, and I'll tell you: it's hard work. You've got to eat right, exercise daily, study, and most importantly, look presentable 24/7. I honestly doubt someone like you could pull it off."

TJ becomes completely mad and tells Miranda he has to go, and walks off.

"Why are you always so mean to him, girl?" Miranda asks.

"I honestly don't know," Ashley responds. "It's just something that comes over me whenever I see him."

The next day, TJ is waiting by the mailbox at his house.

"What are you doing now, TJ?" Prince asks, coming out.

"I'm waiting for the mail," TJ responds. "I sent some photos in of myself and I am waiting to see if I even made the cut."

Prince starts to laugh at him when the mail comes and TJ receives a letter telling him he made it to the next round. TJ runs inside to tell Prometheus, who is not impressed.

"You know TJ, you really don't have the time to be a model," he reminds him. "Brother Soldiers are needed at any given time."

"This is so exciting, it says the next portion is bathing suits," TJ continues, ignoring him.

He goes into his drawer and pulls out a pair of trunks with holes in them. He then starts to complain how he never goes swimming so they probably got eaten by moths.

A few days later, TJ shows up at the auditions and is surprised at how many people were also there. Amongst everyone he spots Melvin and Mr. Karr.

"I didn't think this many people would have made it to round two," TJ says.

"Yeah, it is really strange," Mr. Karr agrees.

TJ walks off to the bathroom and is surprised to see Prometheus waiting for him.

"There's something strange going on here," he says to him.

"Yeah, there's so many people," TJ comments.

"No TJ, everyone Ken is taking pictures of seem to disappear. I haven't seen one person come back."

"Maybe there's another room they are in."

Getting annoyed, Prometheus jumps up and grabs TJ's swim trunks, running off with them. TJ gets mad and starts chasing him. Prometheus leads him to a room adjacent to where Ken is taking photos.

"Now watch," he says, dropping the shorts.

Ken tells the people to smile, then takes the picture. When the flash fades, the people are gone.

"What happened to them?" TJ asks.

"It's the Dark Kingdom," Prometheus responds. "It's time to transform!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

TJ transforms and then throws his dagger in front of Ken.

"People came to this event to have fun and become models. How could someone take the idea of becoming famous and twist it like this. You're worthless trash and it's time to take you out. I stand for justice and I stand for victory too. I am Silent Warrior, and I will deliver punishment on behalf of the Phoenix."

After the introduction Ken introduces himself as Cameran of the Youkai Demons, and dispels himself from Ken's body. He then starts taking pictures of Silent Warrior.

"Don't let those beams hit you," Prometheus instructs.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack stops the flash from hitting Silent Warrior, and he and Dark Blade appear.

"How about a picture fellas?" Cameran asks.

He quickly shoots them and they get transferred to photos. Seeing this Silent Warrior becomes upset.

"My friends are not for your enjoyment," he says. "You think you're so hot with that camera, just try to capture the essence of the Silent Warrior."

Cameran charges his camera, and then shoots a massive photo. Silent Warrior jumps out of the way to reveal a mirror, which ends up reflecting the attack and hitting Cameran.

"This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior destroys the demon, and everyone is returned from the camera.

"It seems you've failed again, Maximus," Des Demona says to him at his mansion. "What a pity too, using so much time and effort planning these attacks, and Silent Warrior still kicks your ass every time."

"I don't need to hear it from you, woman," Maximus says back.

"Well you know what they say about half demons…"

At this comment he draws his demon sword, but before he can strike she draws her own.

"I am your big sister, Maximus Angel. Do not forget that your power is not like mine, for you are half angel, half demon. With me being a full blown demon, you do not stand a chance."

"I've decided to cancel the contest," Ken is saying on TV. "I had a dream where I saw a valiant warrior who fought with grace, determination, and without fear. I am going to focus now on finding something like that for my next idea."

TJ's family is watching the interview, and saying that they wish TJ could be more like this Silent Warrior.


	18. Prince and his Dolls

"The doll with blue eyes was stomped on by a monster. A doll has all the heart and soul of its creator. I bet even the dolls for the Girl's Day Festival are upset. Silent Warrior will protect the hearts of those females!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 18

"I have big plans for our future, but I need you to succeed in your mission in order to accomplish these plans," King Mithos is saying to Maximus and Des Demona. "You both know that we need massive amounts of energy, and the Zinzuishou to bring out the full power of Cruxius and release Lord Yggdrasil."

"I think you should let me work with my younger brother here, King Mithos," Des Demona suggests, kneeling before him. "A woman's touch could be exactly what he needs."

"No offense my lord, but I do not need help from her to accomplish my mission," Maximus declares. "I will get everything we need on my own."

He then makes his exit and King Mithos gets upset.

"I will not tolerate failure," he says. "We all know what happened to the last Youkai Demon Knight around here who failed miserably."

Des Demona laughs at the fact that King Mithos is beginning to lose faith in Maximus.

Prince and his Dolls

TJ is sleeping in his bed, when he is woken up by the sound of his mom sounding excited over something on TV. It appears that Prince's friend Marissa won a doll making contest.

"Looks like your girlfriend is famous," TJ says, coming down the stairs.

"She's not my girlfriend," Prince yells back. "We're just friends; there's nothing more to it."

TJ continues to tease him, when Krystalyn points out to him that he is going to be late for school. TJ is late again and is sent to detention in the hall holding water buckets. While he is out there, two kids from Prince's grade come up to him.

"Hey, you're Princeton's brother right?" one kid asks.

"Yeah, and you know you can just call him Prince, Princeton is too much," TJ replies. "How are you here anyways, middle school isn't over. Are you guys skipping class?"

"It was a half day today for us," the other kid lies. "But, we just wanted to tell you that you might want to rough him up. Today in class, he was really mean to his girl and he even broke her prize winning doll. He was seriously tripping today, and it's something only an older brother can fix."

"What exactly happened?" TJ asks.

"Well, Marissa came up to Princeton…err…Prince, and showed him the doll that got her in the paper," the one kid starts.

"A big circle of us kids then came up to see what was good," the other continues. "She then tried to give him the doll and he said he didn't want it and dropped it."

"That's really messed up man," TJ comments. "How could he do that to his bit…girl? I'll talk to him…soon as I am out of detention."

That afternoon, Marissa is at her house working on another doll, when her mother walks in.

"Hey Marissa, looks like you are already making another one," her mother says. "Can I see the prize winning one? I want to put it in my gallery this weekend."

Marissa's head drops and she stops working.

"Is something wrong?" the mother asks.

"I lent it to a friend," she says, holding back tears.

"You need to stop messing around and go apologize to her," TJ barks at Prince.

"It wasn't even my fault," he yells back. "I was just giving it back to her and she didn't hold it very tight. As far as I'm concerned, I have nothing to do with what happened."

"Princeton Rayne Davis, are you serious? Get your ass over to her damn house and apologize for breaking her doll, or I'm going to break your face!"

Reluctantly, Prince decides to go over and talk to her. On his way there, he thinks of ways he can apologize for what happened because he really is sorry. As he is about to ring her bell, a man in an expensive sports car zooms in front of him.

_"Apologizing in front of company wouldn't look good,"_ Prince thinks to himself. _"I'll come back later and talk to her."_

The man in the car, Angelus, gets out, and goes up to the house. Marissa's mother answers the door, and he is invited in.

"I saw your article in the paper and I just had to come and see you personally," he is saying. "Brenda, your daughter has just as much talent as you do."

The mother laughs and Marissa stares quietly.

"I was wondering if perhaps she could make a few for me, I'm a big collector."

The mother agrees for Marissa and Angelus is pleased. Before he goes, he picks up a doll she is currently working on and adds his power to it. He leaves and Marissa picks up the doll. A few hours later she is very excited about making more dolls and gets right to work. Prince comes by later to apologize, but Marissa refuses to see him. Saddened by her decision, he decides to do something special for her.

"Marissa, why didn't you want to see your friend?" her mother asks as she goes up to Marissa's room door.

"I'm busy making dolls," she replies coldly.

"Marissa open this door, you've been locked in your room for hours. It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Marissa you will not talk to me with that tone. I'm coming in right now!"

The mother opens the door to see a lot of dolls already finished and lining the walls.

"You've already done this many? I think you can stop for now," she says. "And they all look so sad; what's going on?"

As she reaches for one of the dolls, Marissa grabs her wrist and flings her across the room.

"I told you I was fine, so get out!" she screams.

Not knowing what to do, the mother leaves and the door slams behind her.

"What are you making?" TJ asks a few days later.

"Since Marissa is so mad at me, I thought I would make something for her," he replies. "What do you think?"

TJ looks at it and is confused.

"What is it supposed to be?" TJ wonders, looking at the pig-looking model.

"It's Silent Warrior, her favorite," Prince responds.

"That's not what Silent Warrior looks like."

"Well it's how I'm going to sculpt him!"

"Do you really think I look like this…?" TJ whispers.

That Saturday, there is a large art show downtown, hosted by Marissa's mother. Ashley happens to be there admiring the art, when she bumps into Angelus. As they pass, a cold feeling goes through Ashley.

"Have we…met before?" she asks.

"No, I've never seen you before a day in my life," Angelus responds coldly.

TJ then walks in and spots Ashley.

"Shouldn't you be at the hair salon getting your nails did?" he asks her.

"What are you doing here Tiny Tim? I don't think they have a comic book section here," Ashley retorts.

As TJ starts to argue with her, Prince tells him he wants to hurry and find Marissa. Angelus leaves just as Marissa walks out with her mother.

"Ladies and gentlemen please gather round," Brenda calls out. "My daughter has just completed her newest doll."

Everyone starts to clap as she reveals her newest doll. As she does so, Angelus releases his Youkai Demon, Jemoe, a mannequin demon. The demon then starts throwing dolls with sharp teeth at people. One heads for Marissa and Prince jumps to knock her out of the way. In the process Jemoe steps on Prince's sculpture for Marissa. In the commotion, TJ manages to sneak off and contact the others.

"Phoenix Transform!"

Jemoe throws another set of dolls at Prince and Marissa, when the dagger stops both of them.

"How could you come and interrupt a social gathering of the upper class? Using dolls to attack people is a bit low, but destroying a young boy's gift to a friend is even lower. Handsome suited brother, I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

The demon turns to Silent Warrior, and throws some killer dolls at him. Silent Warrior jumps out of a window and Jemoe follows. He then starts to throw flaming killer dolls at Silent Warrior, who seems to be having a tough time dodging them.

"I call upon the elemental power of fire: help to vanquish this evil. Dark Fires Suspend!"

Some sutra scrolls appear and stop the barrage of dolls. Silent Warrior turns around to see Dark Blade and Dark Sabre behind him. Dark Sabre then analyzes the demon for weaknesses.

"Silent Warrior, throw one of your daggers at its left foot, and then use your attack," Dark Sabre instructs. "Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack stops the demon from moving as Silent Warrior throws a dagger at its foot.

"This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior defeats the enemy, then tells the guys he'll catch up to them. Inside, Prince is talking with Marissa about how he is sorry and how the demon broke what he made for her.

"There is nothing as promising as the friendship between young people," Silent Warrior says, appearing in the window. "To know when to apologize is to show how much a friendship is valued. Never forget these words of wisdom from me to you."

Silent Warrior then flies off and leaves the two confused…

The next day Marissa stops by TJ's house and brings a gift to Prince.

"Oh wow, it's a Silent Warrior statue," Prince exclaims. "I love it, thanks so much!"

"I hope you don't like it more than you like me," Marissa says, getting mad.

"Wow, it's so hard being popular these days."


	19. A Secret Romance?

"There is no way a monster that plays with an innocent guy's emotions would…no, it couldn't be one that looks like Yellow LightStar! In the name of Silent Warrior, I will uncover the truth."

Silent Warrior

Episode 19

"The stars know everything, and to everything the stars know…"

Maximus is at his mansion reaching out to the stars to find a way to defeat Silent Warrior.

"Please, show me a weakness that Silent Warrior has that I can use to my advantage," he pleads.

A beam shoots from the ceiling like usual, and he receives an image of Yellow LightStar.

"Of course, this heroine would be the weakness of a young boy," he chuckles. "Silent Warrior, this time I will dispose of you for good."

A Secret Romance? Yellow LightStar's Suspicious Invitation

TJ is walking up his driveway on his way home from school, when he spots a strange envelope sticking out of the mailbox. He opens it to see it is a letter from Yellow LightStar requesting to see him at Valhalla mall.

"Oh wow, I finally get to see the girl of my dreams outside of battle," TJ squeals.

"Don't you find it a little odd that she knows your civilian identity?" Prometheus asks, lounging on the front steps.

"Of course not. Our love is so strong that she was able to figure out who I was without me even telling her."

"I still think you need to be cautious. Yellow LightStar has helped us out on more than one occasion, but we don't know anything about her. She could be the enemy pretending to be our ally."

TJ isn't listening and rushes off inside to figure out what he should wear to meet her.

"I just hope you are careful," Prometheus says to himself. "There's something wrong about this whole get up."

The next day, TJ is telling Melvin about the letter he got, when he finds out that every guy in the city got the same letter.

"I'm not even going to bother to go," John says. "I've never heard of this LightStar girl before."

"Yeah," Josh chimes in. "It sounds kind of ridiculous."

"I bet you this Yellow LightStar isn't even a girl," Marcy says. "It's probably that hunky Angelus Maximillion playing a trick on people."

"Eww Marcy, you just made me not want to eat my lunch."

"Great can I have it, I forgot mine again," TJ asks quickly.

"You guys should be careful," Mr. Karr says, walking into the classroom. "Strange letters are usually generated by sick perverts."

"He's just mad because he didn't get one," Melvin whispers to TJ.

"I'm a little curious about this love letter," Prometheus is saying to Tyrese during lunch period. "We know very little about Yellow LightStar and now she has sent one to almost every guy in the floating city."

"Yes, I agree completely Promeeth," Tyrese says. "I'll discuss this with Styve after school and see if he can do a fire reading on the letter."

At Game Edge, Miranda and Ashley are discussing the letter as well.

"It sounds like some type of publicity stunt," Ashley is saying.

"I think it's a little strange too," Miranda agrees. "What self-respecting woman would send an invite out to every guy in the city?"

Just then, TJ walks in looking depressed.

"What's the matter Tiny Tim?" Ashley asks. "Oh let me guess, you didn't get a love letter and now you feel left out?"

"For your information, I got one," TJ yells back. "What are you doing here; shouldn't you be at school trying to make a quick buck off some guy?"

"Ashley has some of the same classes as me," Miranda defends. "She came by so we could go over some class notes."

"It just isn't fair. How could Yellow LightStar send everyone a letter and not just me?"

Over at the Masaki Shrine, Tyrese is talking to a sick Styve about the letters.

"I wish I could do a fire reading on the letter, but I'm too sick to concentrate long enough," Styve explains. "Besides, I wanted to go see Yellow LightStar too."

"It's ok dawg, I'll stay here with you so we can both complain about not going," Tyrese comforts.

At the mall, Angelus is plotting his trap.

"_Silent__Warrior__is__sure__to__come,__he__seems__to__love__this__girl,__"_ he is thinking.

"Hey you, what's up?" Marcy asks, coming up to him. "I have something strange to ask you. Are you this Yellow LightStar everybody keeps talking about?"

Angelus is thrown off by her question and begins to think she must be Silent Warrior in disguise.

"Marcy, you're a very cute girl," he responds. "I'm glad someone like you remembers my name. Perhaps I will see you tonight, if I am lucky."

Angelus leaves and Marcy is sure that he is the one who sent out the letters to trick everyone.

"I still don't understand how she could send letters out to everyone," TJ complains. "You know what; I'm just going to ask her what's good."

TJ then takes a shower, brushes his teeth and hair, and puts on fresh clothes and new cologne.

About an hour later, Marcy arrives at the mall, 2 hours before everyone was told to show up. The doors suddenly open and she walks into the mall. Once inside she starts calling out Angelus' name and Yellow LightStar's as well.

"I'm right here," a voice calls out.

Marcy looks up to see a figure standing at the top of the escalator.

"I knew it was you," Marcy says. "A rich guy like you would have fun playing pranks on people for kicks."

"How interesting, you are able to identify me by just my voice," Angelus says, coming down the escalator. "You must be Silent Warrior; only he could be that cunning. Transform yourself into the person I hate!"

Not too far away, TJ is walking down the street when his com earring starts to bling.

"Hey TJ, where are you?" Tyrese asks.

"I'm in front of the mall," he answers.

"What? He's there 2 hours before everyone else; what a selfish brat!" Styve yells in the background.

Back inside, Angelus is still yelling at Marcy.

"Change yourself into Silent Warrior!" Angelus is commanding.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Marcy replies.

Upset by her hesitation, Angelus' wings appear from his back and cover his body. When he reopens them, Maximus is standing before Marcy.

"I won't wait any longer, give me what I want!" Maximus commands.

He then holds his hand out and starts to drain her energy.

"You must be the Silent Warrior, your energy is tremendous!" he exclaims.

"It's just my love for you…" Marcy says as she passes out.

TJ walks up to see what is happening and transforms into Silent Warrior.

Elsewhere, Ashley is walking home when her head begins to hurt. She falls to the ground in pain and a bright light shines around her. When it fades, she is Yellow LightStar.

"Hey you; I would stop right now if you know what's good for you. I knew the real Yellow LightStar wouldn't play such games with people. You tried to soil the name of one of the good guys, and in the end, you're the one who's going to be dealt with. For justice and what's right, I am Silent Warrior, and you, Youkai Demon trash, are about to receive the smack down!"

"So, Silent Warrior finally appears," Maximus says. "It took you long enough to show up. I am Maximus, the Arch Angel of the Youkai Demon Knights. I wouldn't take me so lightly. Stars, grant me thy power and multiply your presence! Bring forth Leo the Lion!"

Stars appear and form the Leo constellation. From the constellation, a real lion is formed and starts chasing Silent Warrior. Not knowing what to do, Silent Warrior begins to run. Just when Leo is about to jump on him, the trademark card is thrown, causing Leo to stop.

"Yellow LightStar, you're just in time!" Silent Warrior calls out.

"Silent Warrior, get out of here," she commands. "I will deal with this demon dog."

Silent Warrior starts to leave when he realizes that he should be fighting too. He turns back to fight when he notices Yellow LightStar could use his help.

"Hey watch yourself, I'm coming in strong," he yells to her. "This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior's attack stops the lion, but does not destroy it.

"Hey, my attack didn't finish him off," Silent Warrior states, startled.

"That's because he isn't a demon, he's my own Star Fighter!" Maximus laughs. "Leo, finish them both."

The lion resumes his pursuit of the two. Yellow LightStar grabs Silent Warrior's wrist, and they both head for the elevator. As the door is closing, Leo disappears.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Maximus cackles. "This elevator will take you to the top floor, and then drop you all the way to the bottom. When you reach it, it will explode killing you both!"

The door closes and the elevator begins to go up. While Yellow LightStar is thinking about getting out of the elevator, Silent Warrior is thinking about a kiss in the elevator, among other things.

"We need to find a way out," she finally says.

"Well, I could blast us out, but with such a small space we could set off the elevator," Silent Warrior says.

Yellow LightStar takes a pin out of her hair, which causes it to fall down to her shoulders.

"_Wow,__she__'__s__so__pretty__with__beautiful__golden__hair__…"_ Silent Warrior thinks.

She sticks the pin in the ceiling, and then tells Silent Warrior to get under her. She covers him with her body and the pin lights up a bright light. When it's gone, a hole big enough for them to fit through has been made.

"How did you do that?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Cosmic power rays," she explains. "My body is immune to them so I don't get affected. Come on, we need to jump out when this thing reaches the top so we can get out the top floor door."

They both get on top of the elevator and when it reaches the top they jump for the door. As the elevator drops Silent Warrior jumps but slips and almost falls. He ends up grabbing Yellow LightStar's shoulders.

"Well this is uncomfortable," she mumbles.

The elevator explodes and Maximus believes he has won, so he leaves the mall.

"I don't know how long I can hold on," Silent Warrior informs Yellow LightStar.

"Try not to think about it," she says. "Talk about something to keep your mind off of things."

"Um, ok. Why do you always help me out?"

"I really don't know. My blood just starts to rush and I get this overwhelming feeling to protect you."

"But I'm the guy, shouldn't I be protecting you?"

"Don't think of it that way. We're both warriors out there on the battlefield. Also, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like I know you…from long ago…it stays in the corner of my mind constantly."

"I have another question for you. Who are you? I mean I know you're Yellow LightStar, but under that very attractive mask, who are you?"

"I honestly don't know…"

The ledge they are hanging on gives way and they start to fall. Silent Warrior then grabs her hand and they stop falling.

"You can fly?" Yellow LightStar asks shocked.

"Oh yeah, I can, haha I forgot I had that ability," Silent Warrior laughs.

Yellow LightStar rolls her eyes and mutters something about laziness under her breath. Silent Warrior flies them back up to the top of the elevator shaft, and as they reach the doors, they open to reveal Dark Sabre and Dark Blade.

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own," Prometheus says to Silent Warrior. "This is a team; we all work together."

"Yeah, and we don't just hog hot super girls all to ourselves," Dark Blade adds.

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" Dark Sabre pleads.

"Everyone, I appreciate your concern, but Silent Warrior and I are just fine," Yellow LightStar says. "Miniature lion, please go easy on Silent Warrior. Dark Sabre, Dark Blade, keep your friendships true with him. Together you are strong."

She then goes to the edge of the building and jumps off. The guys rush over to see that she is gone.

"_Those__boys__will__send__me__to__my__grave__sooner__than__these__demon__knights__"_ she thinks to herself, hiding under a landing on the building.

"Come on, we need to take Marcy to a hospital, she's lost a lot of energy," Dark Sabre says.

"Damn it, Silent Warrior is still alive," Maximus complains back at the Dark Kingdom. "Oh well, at least I obtained a massive amount of energy from that foolish girl Marcy because of her feelings for Angelus Maximillion. Whatever this love stuff is, it's strong. It's too bad for her though…"


	20. The Haunted Mansion

"The blue sky! The sparkling sun! Vacation is finally here for us! But…but how dare someone interfere with our plans! How dare anyone steal away this moment from us! In the name of the Phoenix, I will right this wrong!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 20

The guys are on a train headed to a secluded beach resort.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," TJ says.

"Don't forget, we're here to train," Prometheus reminds him.

"Relax Promeeth, you'll get old fast if you always worry."

"I'm a mythical being; I'm a lot older than you think."

"We're here," Styve says as the train stops.

The four get off and TJ starts jumping for joy.

The Haunted Mansion

"I've made reservations at this private hotel," Styve is saying. "Not many people know about this place, so we should be able to train and get some rest at the same time."

"I can't wait to get there," TJ says, day dreaming.

He then starts thinking about being at the beach with a lot of hot girls around him.

"Would you like a cold drink?" Miranda asks, coming up in a two piece.

Before he can answer, he spots Yellow LightStar on a surf board, in a two piece also, but with her mask on and hair down.

"You can both get a drink for me," TJ replies.

TJ opens his eyes to see Styve and Tyrese already walking ahead.

"Guys wait for me!"

After a while of walking, TJ starts complaining about getting tired.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he asks.

"This is the direction you told us to take," Styve snips.

Suddenly, as if on cue, it gets dark and thunder booms.

"I hate thunder!" TJ yells.

"Well there's no reason to be causing all that commotion!" Styve yells back.

"It's starting to rain," Tyrese points out.

"Thanks, captain obvious," TJ murmurs.

Another boom of thunder goes off, and TJ goes running. Before he can get far, lightning flashes and he spots a hooded figure. At this he jumps back and hides behind Styve.

"You're getting soaked," Tyrese says, walking up to it. "We're looking for a particular mansion that's now a hotel. Maybe you know the way?"

The hooded figure turns out to be a girl, and she leads them to the place they're looking for.

"Well, at least your flowers stayed dry," Tyrese smiles at her.

TJ looks at the mansion just as lightning strikes again.

"This place looks haunted," he whimpers.

Ignoring him, Styve knocks on the door, which has a monster knocker.

"Why would you use that?" TJ asks.

"It's the only way they're going to hear," Styve answers. "There's no doorbell."

The door opens, and three figures answer the door. One looks like a werewolf, another like Frankenstein, and the third like a banshee woman.

"Cute costumes," Styve says.

"Why would you pick this place for our resort?" TJ complains.

"Because it was ridiculously cheap!"

The workers welcome them in, and they are then greeted by an evil looking man.

"Sakiko, don't play around with those boys," he says to the hooded girl.

She quietly goes upstairs to her room. The tenants then show the guys to their room.

"I'm hungry," TJ says after changing.

"I can only imagine with all that carrying on you did today," Prometheus responds. "Let's head down for dinner."

They meet up with the other two guys in the dining hall and sit at an elaborate dinner table.

"This actually looks pretty nice," TJ says, starting to eat.

As he's pigging out, Frankenstein comes up to him and asks if he wants more food. The sight of him scares him and he loses his appetite. The werewolf then comes up behind him asking if he wants desert, and he falls out of his chair.

"This food is off the hook yo," Tyrese comments, "and the costumes add to the whole place."

Suddenly, a ghost appears, and the three workers get really scared. TJ hides behind Styve again.

"It's the spirit of the house!" the Banshee cries.

"I feel something here," Styve says seriously. "It isn't a Youkai though."

The spirit then disappears and everyone wonders what happened.

"Very good Sakiko," the scary man is saying in a room upstairs to a hypnotized Sakiko. "Your powers are coming along very well. They all laughed and mocked us for being psychics, but soon they'll see. Soon we won't be having anyone visiting this place anymore…"

The next day, the guys are at the beach, which is located under a cliff that the mansion sits on. As described, the beach is completely secluded.

"I knew to expect not a lot of people, but I didn't think we'd be the only ones here," TJ complains. "There's no one to look at all the hard work I've put into my body. Oh well, let's enjoy this as much as we can!"

"He sure is bi polar," Styve says to Tyrese. "Has he always been like this?"

"Ever since I can remember," Tyrese shakes his head.

He then pulls out a math book and starts reading.

"You brought your text book with you?" TJ asks, running up to him. "Rese, let me explain something to you. There's a time and place for everything. Right now we're here to relax. If all you do is study you'll exhaust your brain and become stressed out!"

"I can't believe TJ is actually talking sense," Prometheus says.

Tyrese agrees and puts the book away, and the three start playing catch with a football. Styve throws it and it hits TJ, bouncing off him and throwing him into the water. Tyrese catches it and throws it to TJ, but he's not looking and it hits him again, knocking him down again.

"You guys are messed up," TJ complains, whipping sand off his face.

"Don't forget about your training," Prometheus reminds them.

Up on a ledge, Sakiko is watching the guys.

"They look like normal boys," she's saying to herself. "Why won't father let me play with them?"

That night, while everyone is getting ready for dinner, Styve decides to put his sutra scrolls on the dinner chairs. As he is doing this, he hears the workers in a separate room. Eavesdropping, he hears them saying they're tired of this and know that they will have to do something to get rid of the spirit. Upstairs, TJ is in the shower.

"Prometheus!" he calls out.

"Yes TJ, I'm still here," he replies.

"Good, I don't want to be alone in this creepy place."

Outside, Sakiko is back on the ledge, when Tyrese spots her.

"I've been watching you guys all day," she says as he walks up to her.

"Are you lonely?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"You know, you remind me a lot of me not too long ago. You should become friends with TJ. He seems to put smiles on everyone's faces."

"Sakiko, what did I tell you about those boys?" the father yells, coming outside. "You all should leave if you don't want to be scared anymore."

He then grabs her and they go off inside. They get to the father's room, and he pulls out a gold pendulum. He begins swinging it, hypnotizing Sakiko again.

"Styve, Rese, where are you guys?" TJ calls out, coming down the stairs from his room. "It's so quiet, I'm scared."

TJ gets to the bottom of the stairs and walks into one of the rooms where the workers are. Seeing them praying at candles freaks him out and he starts screaming. The workers then also start screaming at him screaming. Styve then comes in from a hidden room and scares them and they start screaming even more. Upstairs, the father is telling Sakiko to release another ghost. As she does this, the sutras rip off of the chairs in the dining room and they start to float, spinning around violently. This scares the whole group even more, except for Styve.

"I thought something was going on here, stop hurting her," Tyrese says, running into the room the father and daughter are in.

"You won't interfere anymore," the father smirks. "Sakiko, have your ghost attack that boy."

The spirit does so, knocking him out of the window and onto the ledge they were on earlier.

"Good job Sakiko, now finish him off," the father continues.

The spirit then attacks him instead, knocking him outside too. At this point, TJ and Styve show up.

"We've got to transform if we're going to save her," Tyrese tells them.

"Ok then, Phoenix Transform...but I'm still scared!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

The guys transform, and Dark Sabre tries to snap Sakiko out of her trance.

"Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior uses his attack, but it goes right through the spirit. Dark Blade starts to use a scroll, but the spirit knocks him back. Sakiko eventually wakes up, but the monster still doesn't disappear.

"It should have dissipated when she woke up," the father is explaining. "Now it is completely out of control."

The spirit comes around for round two, when it spots the father on the ground. It starts heading towards him and Sakiko runs to him.

"Get out of here," he yells. "I didn't mean for all this to happen, I just wanted you to learn about your heritage."

"No father, I won't leave, you're all I have," she says.

The spirit starts closing in on them, and Sakiko refuses to leave. Just as it is about to get them, she turns around and releases a powerful psych blast, completely destroying it. The father then explains to the guys that he had been using the guests as test subjects for her power, but now he would stop.

The next day, the guys are on the beach again playing football. Again, Styve hits TJ with the ball, and then Tyrese does, but then Sakiko does too. TJ gets mad and starts to yell at her for throwing the ball at them. On the ledge, the father and the workers are watching them all play.


	21. An Animated Mess

"Now, even anime is being targeted! The shadow of evil is closing in on the trendy members of the anime industry. Anyone who tries to take advantage of youthful passion will have to answer to me!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 21

TJ gets home from school and turns the TV on just as a commercial for the new Terrific T: DW anime movie comes on.

"That's so hot, I wish someone would make a movie about me," he comments.

"No one would even bother to watch it," Prometheus says. "And I'd like to see the person who'd be foolish enough to make it."

An Animated Mess

Two guys, Leroy and Curtis, are walking down the street, discussing the Terrific T: DW movie that they are working on. They then recall the meeting they had the other day with the boss.

"I'm looking at these stills and they're good, but they're lacking," the boss is saying. "See right here, his leg is an inch wider than it was in the scene before. You need to capture the essence of this fighter. And look, after a fight scene he should look more flustered and passionate."

"So basically you're saying you want us to draw him sexy?" Leroy asks.

"Of course I'm not, I'm a father! I'm just saying put more effort into what you're doing!"

"The boss is going to kill me if I can't get this right," Leroy says to Curtis. "Maybe I should just give up being an animator…"

"You can't give up now, we're almost done," Curtis responds.

"Yeah I know, I was just kidding."

"Come on, I'll race you to the studio!"

Curtis then jolts off, and Leroy goes running after him. As they run, Leroy drops one of his envelopes. Tyrese happens to be coming out of his cram school, when he sees the boy drop the envelope.

"Hey you dropped this," he yells after him. "Oh wow, that guy works at the animation studio. I'll have to give this back to him after practice."

"The stars know everything, and to everything the stars know. Stars, grant me thy passage to wisdom and help me find my next target."

Maximus is at his mansion plotting for the next victim to release their energy. The beam shoots from the ceiling, and he receives an image of Leroy.

"This time I'll use my strongest warriors to finish off those brats once and for all!"

That night, Tyrese is leaving class, when he spots a flashy car speeding by him.

"That was Angelus Maximillion…Maximus!"

Elsewhere, Curtis is at a corner store picking up snacks for him and Leroy.

"I hope he doesn't get mad I'm going to be late," he says.

At the animation studio, Leroy is working at his station on one of the cells.

"Damn it, I finally get the hair right and I mess up on the stupid headband," he complains.

He crumples up the sheet and tosses it in the trash next to Curtis' desk behind him.

"Great, now I'm missing easy shots too," he complains some more.

He goes over to pick up the paper, when he spots Curtis' folder.

"I'll just take a quick look to see how far he's gotten."

He opens the folder and sees Curtis has gotten really far in his cells.

"These are a lot better than mine; how did he get so good?"

Leroy goes back to his station and takes out a pencil case from one of his drawers.

"I know we're supposed to tell each other about this, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

[Flashback]

"Damn son, look at these high class drawing pencils," Curtis points out, looking at a glass counter. "I bet if we had those we could draw mad good."

"Yea no doubt, and we'd get mad play too," Leroy agrees. "But these are so expensive man, we can't afford them."

"That's why we're going to buy a set together man. Come on, let's do it; you only live once."

They both pay for one set, and then split them up between them.

"Alright, so these pencils are too good to use for everyday things, so let's make a deal," Curtis starts. "We'll only use these for real important things, and we'll let each other know when we do, ok?"

"Yeah man, let's do it," Leroy agrees.

[End flashback]

"I hate breaking promises, but I've needed to use these," Leroy says, opening his case. "I'm already down to my last one, and this is already a stub."

"Don't tell me that's all you have to work with?" a male voice says.

Leroy looks up to see Angelus standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"The name's Angelus and I'm very impressed to meet you. I've seen your work and I think it's fantastic. But how can you be doing a good job with just this stub?"

He then picks up the pencil as Leroy protests.

"_I'll implant the twins in this and when your energy is at its peak I will harness it for the Dark Kingdom!"_

Angelus finishes with Leroy and steps outside the building towards his car.

"Now to just lure those Brother dopes here to finish them off," he's saying.

"Maximus, whatever you're doing here you won't succeed!" Dark Sabre calls out, standing on top of his car.

"Well, you've saved me the trouble!"

Angelus then jumps over to his car and knocks Dark Sabre off his roof.

"I don't know which one of you is more pathetic," he yells out, driving off. "You thinking you can take me, or that wimpy leader of your Silent Warrior."

"We'll get you, just wait!" Dark Sabre yells after the car.

Tyrese then enters the building and spots Curtis and Leroy.

"You're late," Leroy is saying.

"Sorry, I stopped by the corner store to get some food since it's going to be a late night."

"I'm not hungry."

"Excuse me, I believe one of you dropped this earlier," Tyrese speaks up, holding the envelope from earlier.

"Look Leroy, he found the sketches you dropped," Curtis says.

Ignoring them, Leroy walks past them into an office and shuts the door.

"Sorry about that man, I don't know what's with him tonight. This movie is getting to all of us."

"_What__'__s__getting__to__him__is__Maximus,__"_ Tyrese concludes.

The next day, Tyrese is meeting with TJ and Prometheus during study hall break.

"Tyrese I'm shocked, you're usually more level headed than that," Prometheus scolds.

"I know, I apologize," Tyrese replies.

"Really, he called me wimpy?" TJ yells. "I'll show him. You should've called me man, that's where they're doing the Terrific T: DW movie. I could've given them inspiration for my own show!"

"Nobody would watch it," Prometheus sighs.

TJ then contacts Styve on the communicator to fill him in.

"Ok, I'll see you guys after school," Styve says. "This isn't just some scheme so you can go to the studio and see Terrific T: DW is it?"

"No, and is obnoxious your middle name?"

Later after school, TJ, Tyrese, and Prometheus are walking off the campus grounds.

"So you bombed on your math test?" Tyrese is asking.

"Yeah man, it was hard," TJ whines.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Styve asks, waiting outside the wall.

"I had to take care of some things after class," TJ replies.

"So then why didn't you call me on the communicator? You seem to be able to call me for everything else."

"You wouldn't have been able to hear us over Mr. Karr's yelling," Prometheus explains.

"Shut up cat, don't say anything!" TJ hisses.

"Styve, did you cut class to go home and change out of your uniform?" Tyrese asks.

"No, I just happened to bring a change of clothes; my uniform is in the bag," he answers.

"Right, and I'm the king of France," Prometheus mutters.

"Come on guys let's get going…"

As he turns around, his bag opens and out pops autograph cards and photos of himself and Dark Blade.

"Oh no, my autograph cards," he says. "I mean, the kids from school's autograph cards."

"Nice try Styve, you're dying to meet Terrific T just as much as I am, admit it!" TJ laughs.

"Don't start you two," Tyrese interjects. "Styve, this is Brother business."

"So you're taking his side?" Styve asks, picking up the cards.

"I'm not taking any side, come on let's just get over there."

"_Yea, and score some autographs and sell them for big cash!"_

"Hello Maximus, hard at work as usual I see?" Des Demona asks, appearing on the balcony of his mansion.

"Yes actually," he responds.

"Let me guess, your plan is to poison Silent Warrior with lemonade?"

"You've been studying human sarcasm I see."

"It's required. But seriously, what do you plan on doing?"

"I've set a trap for the Brothers that won't fail. This time, I'm using my best Youkai yet."

At the studio, TJ and Styve are gawking at the drawings of Terrific T and making a lot of commotion. Off to the side, Curtis is speaking with Tyrese.

"Has anything strange been happening lately?" Tyrese is asking.

"Besides Leroy being very exclusive, not really," Curtis says.

As they are talking, Leroy comes out of the corner office and over to where TJ and Styve are.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yells.

The place then gets quiet and everyone looks at him.

"Son, you need to chill out," Curtis says, coming over to him. "We invited these guys here in appreciation of them finding the stills that you dropped."

"There's no need for them to be squawking like little school girls watching the football team practice," Leroy responds. "They're probably only here to try to get autographs or get themselves into the movie!"

At that comment, TJ and Styve get super quiet. Just then, the phone rings and it's for Leroy.

"Yes boss, is there anything wrong?"

"Of course not Leroy!" the boss says on the other end. "I just got your new drawings and let me tell you: they're terrific! This is exactly what we're looking for. When we do the sequel, you'll be our lead artist."

"There won't be a sequel; Terrific T: DW is finished. He'll be killed at the end of this movie, and then we'll do a whole new movie about the dark forces. Evil will prevail!"

"Who do you think you are; this is my movie, remember? Put Curtis on the phone…Leroy…are you listening?"

Leroy then hangs up the phone and Curtis steps up to him.

"Negro what is wrong with you, do you want to get kicked out?" he asks.

"I don't care if I get kicked out; I'm tired of this game. I'll go start my own studio."

He then walks out and the others start to go after him, but Curtis stops them, saying he'll deal with it.

"I feel the presence of a Youkai," Styve whispers to the guys.

Outside, Curtis is searching for Leroy, when he spots him on the roof. The other guys come out and go up the side stairs to get him.

"What are you doing up here?" Curtis asks.

"I've had enough," Leroy answers.

"Enough of what? I didn't do anything man."

"That's the problem, you didn't do anything! Weak lazy humans; my energy belongs to the Dark Kingdom!"

He then holds up his pencil, which starts to grow brightly. Curtis runs towards him, but gets blasted back, knocking him unconscious. Two beams of light come from the pencil, knocking Leroy out as well. The lights then form into two demons, one red, and one blue.

"Guys, it's time to transform," Prometheus tells them.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

The three transform, then Silent Warrior throws his dagger to capture the attention of the monsters.

"You're trying to interrupt the production of a great movie. Don't you know it's anime that brings people together and teaches a valued life lesson? I can't let you continue on this route. Handsome suited soldier, Silent Warrior, with Dark Sabre and Dark Blade. In the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you."

"You guys need a new routine, you're so predictable," one of the demons says.

"Oh yeah, and what have you got?"

"Twin power!" the other responds, showing that their tails are tied together. "Watch as we use our teamwork to take you down. "

"Give us your best shot," Dark Blade barks.

"Dark Fires Engulf!" the red demon attacks, using Dark Blade's attack.

The attack barely misses the heroes.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!" the blue one attacks.

The guys also barely dodge out of the way for this attack.

"Hey, that's my mist," Dark Sabre complains.

"Yeah, and I thought the dark fire power was mine," Dark Blade adds in.

"You'll need to fight them together at their moment of weakness," Prometheus instructs.

"Now it's time to finish you off," the blue one says.

"No way, I'll finish them, my fire attack is stronger," the red one claims.

"You always have to have things your way don't you?"

The two begin to argue, eventually getting mad at each other and unlinking their tails.

"Now's our chance you guys," Silent Warrior says, getting up. "We fight these twins together, alright? This hand of mine is burning red…"

"Dark Fires…"

"Dark Mist…"

"Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

"Engulf!"

"Paralyze!"

The flames of the fire attack create rings around the bird, and then the mist turns the bird a sparkling blue. The twins stop arguing just in time to see the attack coming for them. The attack hits them and they are defeated.

"I can't believe they defeated my Gemini warriors," Maximus yells.

"Well thanks for the show, but his lord is going to have your head," Des Demona says, leaving.

Back in the studio, Leroy and Curtis are speaking privately.

"I want you to show me your pencils," Curtis says.

Leroy hesitates, so Curtis brings out his.

"I wanted to tell you I've had to use them, but I was embarrassed. It's just, your drawings were so much better than mine, I had to keep up."

"Really man, I felt the same way," Leroy replies.

"Hey man, let's not be shady to each other. We're all working together on this movie, let's do it with style."

The two smile and everyone is happy the fighting is over.

"Looks like the Terrific T: DW movie just got its happy ending," Prometheus says.


	22. The Elegant Evening

"My first kiss under the moonlight with my enchanting Yellow LightStar. Of course, something has to ruin it. Maximus has shown up and ruined this nice mood! Maximus, you're about to feel the wrath of my power!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 22

TJ is running to school, late as usual, when he notices a lot of cars stopped along the street.

"I wonder what's going on?" he says to himself. "That's a lot of people getting tickets today…"

Across the street, Marcy is walking, deep in thought about Angelus.

The Elegant Evening; TJ's first Kiss

At school, Melvin is explaining to TJ what was happening this morning with the cars.

"There's royalty in town," he's saying. "Some rich guy is unveiling his family's most valuable legendary jewel at a showcase ball type deal. His son is going to be presenting it."

"I want to see it," TJ complains.

"I wish I had known that sooner T. All the jewelry shop owners in town got a ticket to go, but I already gave mine to Marcy."

"This could be the crystal I'm looking for," King Mithos is saying back in his throne room. "I need to know for sure if it's the Zinzuishou."

"I'll investigate it for you, Lord Mithos," Maximus says, appearing in the room.

"Searching for the Dark Crystal is my task," Des Demona roars, coming into the room.

"The earth is my domain Demona!"

"And what type of plan do you have?" King Mithos asks.

"I'll do it my own way, just sit back and watch."

Maximus leaves and Des Demona is very upset.

"Why did you let him go?" she asks King Mithos.

"Maximus is in a very tough spot right now," he explains. "Finding this crystal will lift a great burden off him. He is desperate to please me and to revive the full power of Cruxius."

Des Demona leaves and meets up with the fourth Demon Knight. She sits down and puts her head in his lap.

"Oh Sacred, why does he get so many chances?" she asks.

"You need to not question King Mithos," Sacred responds. "We can take care of Maximus at any time. Let's just see how skilled he is."

"Have you all read the paper today?" Prometheus asks the guys at the Masaki Shrine. "This guy could be the Chosen One that we're looking for. The Chosen is supposed to be of royalty and be in possession of a legendary crystal."

"We should investigate this," Tyrese suggests.

"Yeah, but without being able to get in, we'll have to wait outside until an opportunity comes," TJ says.

"We already know all of that," Styve yells.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"Well don't state the obvious then and I won't have to yell!"

A little later, TJ is walking home with Prometheus.

"You need to start taking this more seriously," he scolds.

TJ rolls his eyes and they walk into the house.

"I'm home," TJ yells.

"Hey TJ, I can't really talk, I've got to head out," Henri says, walking by while buttoning up his shirt.

"What do you have that uniform on for?"

"Some of the guys and I have been selected as security for this crystal dinner tonight."

"I wanted to go…"

"I'll take pictures for you. When you get out of high school you can start doing missions like this too."

Henri pats him on the back, and then heads out the door.

"I need to find a way to get in to that dinner," TJ says.

"Well give it a rest and try to think of a way you and the other's can talk to this prince," Prometheus comments.

"I've got it! I know how to get in."

Prometheus looks at him, and TJ gets a twinkle in his eye.

"Disguise power, change me into royalty!"

Using the disguising bracelet, TJ changes into a royal prince-like ensemble.

"You know that thing isn't a toy," Prometheus sighs.

"This is for Brother business Promeeth," TJ reassures him. "Now I look like a real live prince, so they'll have to let me in or else!"

"The crystal…I must have the crystal," a male voice is saying.

We then see the shadow of a man in front of a castle.

"Please, Yuna, find the Zinzuishou…"

Ashley then jolts awake in a cold sweat.

"It's the same dream again," she pants. "What does it mean?"

That night, TJ arrives at the embassy where the event is happening.

"_There are the guys, let's see if they recognize me!"_ he thinks to himself.

He walks by with his nose in the air, and Styve and Tyrese have to take a double look.

"_Ha, this is great; they didn't know it was me!"_ TJ exclaims to himself.

"Excuse me sir, your name please," a man says to him as he approaches a table.

"I am the Prince of former Guyana, look it up in your book," TJ says, walking by smoothly.

He is impressed with himself and continues to walk up a flight of stairs until he gets to a dancehall.

"Oh wow, it's a masquerade ball!" TJ squeals. "It's just like in an old movie."

TJ stares on for a second looking at everyone dancing, when he spots Marcy.

"I really hate these things," she says to herself. "Why did I even suggest going in Melvin's place?"

"If you hadn't come, I'd have no one to dance with," a voice says.

Marcy looks up to see Angelus standing in front of her.

"Oh, Angelus," she starts. "I don't think I know how to…"

Before she can finish, he grabs her hand and they start to waltz.

"No fair, Marcy found a partner, now I'm all alone," TJ complains.

As he's standing there complaining, Henri walks close by him.

"That guy looks just like TJ," he says. "I wonder if that's how he'll turn out when he grows up."

"Wow, Henri didn't even notice me!" TJ exclaims.

As TJ is praising himself for the disguise, a woman bumps into him and spills her drink on his jacket. Upset, TJ runs off to find a bathroom to wash it out.

In the hallway, Yellow LightStar is hiding behind a corner, dressed in an evening gown and mask.

"If this thing is the real Dark Crystal, I've got to get it," she says to herself.

She then spots TJ wandering around looking for the bathroom.

"That guy…" she starts. "I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…"

Outside on a balcony, Angelus is talking with Marcy.

"I'm so lucky that I happened to run into you," he is saying.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Marcy thinks. "I don't care what happens at this point."

"Look deep into my eyes Marcy and see my true feelings for you."

As Marcy gazes into his eyes, she begins to feel tired. Suddenly, a shadow appears from behind Angelus, and goes into Marcy's body.

"Now you are under my control," he laughs.

Back inside, TJ is back in the ball room, standing by himself.

"It was fun to turn into a real prince, but now it's boring being all by myself," he complains.

"May I have this dance?" Yellow LightStar asks, coming up to him.

He takes her hand and they begin to waltz out on the floor.

"_This can't be real,"_ TJ thinks to himself. _"I've never seen her so elegant before. And this dance, it's almost as if we've danced together a long time ago."_

Back upstairs, Marcy is at the prince's door trying to get in to see him.

"I'm a personal friend of his, let me through," she's yelling.

The prince himself then comes to the door to see what all the noise is.

"Prince, darling, how you doing?" Marcy greets him, butting in and shutting the door behind her.

"Well you're a cutie," he says to her. "Are you here to help me relax before this presentation?"

"Something like that."

She then releases the shadow and puts it into his body. Immediately she falls down to the floor.

"Hope you like the taste of that carpet, bitch," the prince laughs.

He then grabs the jewelry box and runs out of the room.

"Someone stop him," his father yells out. "He's run off with the crystal!"

An alarm sounds off and the dancing downstairs stops.

"We've got trouble," Prometheus says, coming up to TJ.

Outside, Angelus is waiting on the ground for the prince. He then appears on a balcony above him. Before he can throw the box down to him, TJ appears.

"Hey, don't give that to him," TJ says, charging at him.

The prince easily moves to the side and TJ goes flying over the balcony. Before he can fall, Yellow LightStar grabs his hand.

"Well, if you're both going to just be hanging around, let me push you both to your death!" the prince cackles.

"That damn Yellow LightStar always getting in my way," Angelus growls, getting ready to attack her.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Sabre and Dark Blade appear.

"My Yellow LightStar will live on forever!" Dark Blade commands.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Yellow LightStar says.

TJ's hand starts to slip through his glove, and they both start to fall.

"Damn it, I hope no one is paying any attention to this…" TJ says to himself.

As the two start to fall, TJ uses his own ability of flight to get them down to safety.

"I didn't know you could fly," Yellow LightStar comments.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," TJ responds.

"Damn, this isn't good," Angelus says, running off.

"Wait!" Yellow LightStar yells, tearing the bottom of her dress so she can run.

"No, you wait," Dark Sabre says, stepping in front of her. "Who are you, and what are you after?"

"I don't know who I am. I just know that everything will be answered if I solve the mystery behind the Legendary Dark Crystal: the Zinzuishou."

"Are you our ally or enemy?" Dark Blade asks.

"If we are both after the crystal, we could be enemies."

She then jumps off in the direction of Angelus.

"Isn't she amazing?" TJ drools.

"Quickly change so we can defeat the enemy," Dark Blade barks.

"Oh yeah, the enemy; Phoenix Transform!"

Back inside, everyone is looking at the prince who has collapsed on the floor.

"_Wake up, my other self!"_ Angelus commands telepathically.

The prince gets back up and looks at everyone, clutching the box tightly.

"Everyone out of my way, unless you want to be sacrificed to our great ruler!" he yells.

Henri steps up and tries attacking him, but the prince easily discards the attack. He then produces a black wave and knocks everyone out. As he is about to exit, the dagger strikes before him.

"I can't forgive you for impersonating a cool prince guy and then trying to steal his family jewels. As Silent Warrior, in the name of the Phoenix, I will take you down."

"And I, Dark Sabre will also punish you."

"And don't forget about me, Dark Blade!"

"Nothing will get in the way of me and the Zinzuishou!" the prince yells out.

"The Dark Crystal?" Prometheus ponders, hiding behind a pillar.

The prince then surrounds himself with dark energy and jumps off the balcony down to the ground. The Brothers follow behind him.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirits Disperse: Akuryo Taisan!"

Dark Blade uses one of his Sutra Taisain's and places it on the prince, rendering him motionless. The evil spirit of Angelus then comes out of his body.

"I won't let you Brother Brats stop me!" it yells.

It then traps them in a wave of dark energy.

"Sabre, try your mist to counter it," Silent Warrior suggests.

"Dark Mist, Paralyze!"

The mist works as Silent Warrior suggested, and the wave stops.

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior attacks the shadow, and it is defeated.

The prince then wakes up confused to where he is.

"Excuse me, but are you the prince we're looking for?" Prometheus asks.

"Just a second, I can't see anything without my glasses," he responds.

He puts them on and Prometheus asks the question again.

"That cat thing is talking!" the princes yells, knocking out again.

"Well, I guess this isn't him," Prometheus sighs. "The Chosen One would be expecting me in this form."

Back inside, everyone has woken back up and the party resumes. Upstairs, Marcy wakes up inside the prince's room.

"This is bad, I'm starting to get like TJ and falling asleep anywhere," she mumbles.

Back in the ballroom, Styve and Tyrese have somehow managed to get in.

"I guess we'll just have to continue our search," Tyrese says.

"Hey, where is TJ?" Styve wonders.

Across the room, TJ, back in his prince disguise, is standing near the drinks.

"What a fight, and now I'm thirsty as hell," he's saying. "Some punch should be ok."

He picks up a glass and chugs it, not realizing they are martinis.

"Now I feel funny," he hiccups.

The prince then enters the room and reveals the legendary crystal.

"This crystal has been in our family for 2000 years. It's a 2,000 karat diamond and is completely priceless."

"I think you mean worthless," Angelus says from a corner. "King Mithos isn't going to like this at all."

TJ, now completely drunk, is trying his best to stand against a wall, when Yellow LightStar comes up behind him. She takes him outside and sits him on a bench.

"I feel this is all too familiar," she says.

Not responding, he closes his eyes, and she leans closer to him. She then proceeds to kiss him.

"_Somewhere, in a distant memory, this has happened,"_ TJ thinks quietly.


	23. A True Love's Power

"Love is gentle. Love is pure. And yet, he takes advantage of such a girl's affections. Silent Warrior will arrest you on account of romance fraud!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 23

TJ and Marcy are at a pool, enjoying the day off. Marcy is on the side of the pool thinking about Angelus, when TJ splashes her from the pool.

"TJ you're so childish," she states.

"And you're a grown-up, right?" TJ asks.

"Of course I am. I'm in a mature romance."

"Don't you need a partner first before you fall in love?"

"Of course, and I have one, naturally."

"Well, as long as it's not Yellow LightStar or Miranda, I don't care."

"I'm not a lesbian, Davis! I've fallen in love with Angelus Maximillion. I know he's a bit older, but age is nothing but a number when it comes to true love"

"A bit older? Try a few centuries too early for him. Couldn't you pick someone better than him? He's a bad man…"

A True Love's Power; Marcy's True Feelings

"This can become real dangerous for her," Tyrese is saying at the Masaki Shrine to TJ and Styve. "Angelus is a dangerous man."

"He's not a man, he's a demon," Styve corrects. "We have to tell Marcy what she's dealing with."

"But we have to consider her feelings," TJ says. "A woman's heart is a fragile thing."

"Hearing you say things like that makes me wonder what you do in your free time. Since you're the closest with her, you need to say something."

"Leave it to me guys, I can handle this with the most delicate balance."

_"That's what worries me the most,"_ Prometheus thinks to himself.

"Has anyone seen Maximus?" Lord Mithos bellows to his minions. "He isn't answering any of my summons. I hope he realizes the hole he is digging."

Des Demona then appears in a corner, chuckling to herself.

"He is nothing but a candle flickering in the wind now," she says to herself. "It won't take much more before Lord Mithos looses all faith in him."

At Angelus' mansion, Maximus is there, trying to figure out a plan to get back in Lord Mithos' good graces.

"Why aren't you answering the King's calls?" Des Demona asks, appearing in the room. "Lord Mithos is not pleased with you. Perhaps if you retire, he will only punish you for a short while."

"I have no intentions of retiring now, dear sister," he replies. "I haven't the time to focus on stealing energy. I need to do something fantastic in order to restore glory to myself. Something fantastic, like finding the Zinzuishou!"

"You can't be serious brother; that task is mine!"

"It's not about who was tasked to do it, it's about who can produce results. I will find the crystal and be in his good graces once again."

"I won't forget this Maximus!"

Furious, she leaves, and he gets back to work. He looks up to his ceiling, which turns transparent with the universes in it.

"The stars know everything, and to everything the stars know. When the sun creates a sinister perpendicular angle between Mars and Neptune, the guide to the Dark Crystal shall appear. Now, force, know my plight…release the light!"

Maximus cups his hands together and holds them up to the ceiling. A comet comes crashing into them, and when the dust clears, a shimmering, long, black crystal is in them.

"This will show me how to find the Zinzuishou!"

An image is then projected from the crystal, showing Marcy.

"Her…does she have the crystal?"

Elsewhere, Des Demona is complaining to Sacred.

"It isn't fair," she's saying. "He knew that was my project. How dare he try to steal my thunder."

"You need to calm down Demona," Sacred says. "Maximus is the weakest of us Youkai Demon Knights."

"But what if he finds it?"

"Let him find it. We can always steal it from him."

Pleased with this answer, she perks up.

"Sasha, I know you're there," she says, turning around to one of the demons. "Go and keep an Eye on Maximus."

Back in the city, TJ has gone to Marcy's house to talk to her, but is stuck at the front door.

"You were all gung-ho for this earlier today, why the hesitation now?" Prometheus asks.

"That was a spur of the moment type deal," TJ explains.

"With you it's always a spur of the moment…"

"With all that talking coming out of you, I can't think of how to approach her delicate female mind. I think I could use some help on this. Let's go to Game Edge and see if Miranda has any advice."

"You know TJ, I wasn't expecting much, but this is just pathetic."

TJ gets over to the arcade, when he spots Miranda helping a guy on one of the games.

"Look at her, drooling all over him like he's some big black piece of man candy," TJ starts muttering to himself. "How could she, when her milk chocolate dreamboat is right over here awaiting her wisdom and knowledge…what's this weird feeling I'm suddenly getting?"

Ashley walks up behind him, but before he fully turns around, she starts yelling out to Miranda.

"Hey Miranda, you better get over here fast before Tiny Tim here has a heart attack from lack of attention," she yells.

"Do not call me Tiny Tim," TJ spins around. "And stop causing a scene."

"Oh hey there TJ, I didn't hear the door chime when you came in," Miranda says with a smile on her face. "I'm off in 5 minutes, want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry, but yeah I'll go. I want to ask you for some advice anyways."

"I'll come too if you don't mind M, I was actually just coming to kill some time before my workout," Ashley also says.

"Nobody wants you around Ashley."

"I think it'll be a great idea," Miranda says, not hearing TJ.

The three of them go across the street to Café Mileto, and get a booth. TJ starts explaining to the both of them how Marcy is in love with a man who he knows is bad, but doesn't know how to tell her.

"I think you should let it play out a bit longer, see where it goes," Miranda says.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that…" TJ starts.

"I say you tell her straight up," Ashley suggests. "Being honest with a friend is only another form of courage. She might be mad at you now, but she'll understand you were keeping her from getting hurt."

"You know, Ashley is right," Miranda agrees.

"Thanks guys, I think I know what to do now," TJ finally says. "I feel a lot better. Waiter, let me get two grand samplers, an order of sliders, and a milkshake."

"Hey, do you have money to cover this?" Miranda whispers to Ashley.

"Relax ladies, it's on me today."

Later, TJ arrives back at Marcy's house.

"Ok, I've got to do this," he's saying, pacing back and forth in front of her door. "Ok, no time like the present!"

TJ rings the bell, and Marcy answers.

"Marcy, you can't see Angelus Maximillion anymore. He's a bad person who's not even human! Wait, I mean he's a scary guy! No, that's not it. He's creepy? Look girl, that guy is bad news and I don't want you involved in something you'll regret. Ok, well see you later."

TJ quickly finishes what he needs to say and heads home before she has a chance to react to what was said.

"So how did it go?" Prometheus asks that night in TJ's room.

"Oh I think it went fine," TJ answers. "I told her what she needed to know."

"And how did she take it?"

"I have no idea."

"You mean you just blurted all that out then left? I should've gone with you…"

"Relax Promeeth, Marcy and I have an understanding. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Over at Marcy's, she is deep in thought about what TJ said earlier.

"I know what TJ said, but he doesn't fully understand," she's saying. "Angelus is just so dashing and mysterious…"

"Marcy, phone call," her mother yells from downstairs. "It's someone named Angelus."

_"Our hearts must really be linked!"_

Marcy runs down the stairs to get the phone. On the phone, Angelus tells her to meet him at Seneca State Park. With no hesitation, she tells her mother she's going out, and leaves the house.

"Thank you for meeting me," Angelus says as she approaches.

"I would do anything for you Angelus," she responds, sitting on a bench next to him. "Why did you call me out here so late?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Oh, I guess I can be quite the pain can't I?"

"No, it's not that Marcy. You see, there're some bad people after me, and I don't want you getting wrapped up in all of that."

"Bad people after you? What's going on? Tell me what I can do!"

"Well you see, if I could only get the Dark Crystal, I could give it to them and they'd stop chasing me. But…forget I said anything."

"Dark Crystal…wait a second!"

Marcy then thinks back to when she was at Melvin's house the day before. They had just gotten in some new jewelry. One of the pieces was a shimmering black crystal.

"Don't go anywhere," she says suddenly. "I'll be right back; I think I can help."

She then runs off and Angelus chuckles to himself.

Marcy arrives at Melvin's shop, and uses her mutant ability to phase through the glass. She begins rummaging through jewelry counters, until she finally finds the crystal.

"Hey who's there?" Melvin's mother asks, turning the lights on. "Marcy, Marcy is that you? What are you doing?"

"Please forgive me," Marcy says, running out of the store.

"Why are we doing this again?" TJ complains to Prometheus.

"Because you didn't do it right the first time, we're going to go and make sure Marcy understood what you said."

"But couldn't it wait until morning? I'm already tired."

As they are walking, they run into Melvin's mother.

"Have you seen Marcy?" she asks TJ.

"No, we were actually headed to her house. What are you doing out so late?"

"Marcy was in the store, and although I don't know how she got in, she stole a crystal from me."

TJ tells her he'll go look for her and runs off.

"How much you want to bet it was a black crystal?" TJ asks Prometheus.

"You'd better transform just in case," he responds.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Angelus, I think this should help," Marcy says, handing him the crystal.

He takes it and starts analyzing it with his Black Crystal.

_"There's no reaction," _he thinks. _"This is just an ordinary jewel. But what's this, the crystal is reacting to Marcy! She could be worth investigating a little longer."_

"Marcy," he says, turning to her. "I would like to spend a little more time with you. Please come with me."

The two start to walk off when the dagger strikes before Angelus.

"How dare you play with a young girl's heart. As the Silent Warrior, I can't forgive such sinister actions. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Silent Warrior, what are you doing here?" Marcy asks.

"Marcy you have to listen to me. He is not who you think he is. He is actually Maximus, one of the Youkai Demon Knights that works for the Dark Kingdom in the Negative Universe."

"Tell him that isn't true," Marcy says, turning around to Angelus.

Angelus replies by hurling an energy shot at Silent Warrior.

"So you managed to dodge that," he says. "Time to stop fooling around. Starlight Attack!"

Angelus concentrates the power of the stars in his hand, and releases them, creating a rain of energy bolts on Silent Warrior. He gets up and does some flips and jumps to get out of the way.

"Let's see how you do with a second wave!"

"Not so fast Maximus!"

Everyone looks up to see Dark Sabre and Dark Blade have arrived.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Sabre uses his mist to confuse Maximus, and Dark Blade attacks with his fire.

"What are you two doing here?" Marcy asks.

"You need to stay away from this guy," Dark Blade answers.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"If you don't get out of the way, I can't be held responsible for what happens to you."

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix, Flare!"

Silent Warrior throws his attack while Maximus is distracted.

"No, everyone stop it!" Marcy yells jumping in the way.

_"This girl really cares about me!"_ Angelus thinks as she stands between him and the bird.

"Phoenix fist stop, don't attack Marcy!" Silent Warrior cries out.

Listening to his command, the bird stops and flies to a nearby street light where it sits and waits.

"Wow, I didn't know it would do that!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

Angelus' crystal then starts reacting to Marcy again.

_"Is this from her feelings?"_ he wonders. _"Could this be the power of human love?"_

"Is that the Dark Crystal?" Sasha asks, coming out from behind a rock.

She attacks Angelus, and they start fighting hand to hand. During their spar, he drops his crystal.

"What's this?" Marcy asks, picking it up.

Immediately Sasha starts running for Marcy.

"Marcy no!" Angelus yells, throwing an energy ball at Sasha.

"How dare you betray us!" she yells out, turning around to attack him.

"Fist of the Phoenix, attack that demon!" Silent Warrior commands.

The bird jumps off the post and attacks Sasha, destroying her. During all the commotion, Marcy passes out. Angelus walks over to her and returns her jewel.

"Consider her feelings, and stay away from her," Dark Sabre says to him.

"This wasn't the Dark Crystal, it is of no concern to me," he says.

"The Dark Crystal," Prometheus starts. "That sounds vaguely familiar…"

"The world will be in the hands of Lord Yggdrasil and the Dark Kingdom if they get the Zinzuishou…"

Angelus says this then walks off into the night.


	24. The Birth of an Angel

"Sometimes, a girl can't stop loving, even if she knows it's wrong. She'll find a love that she wants to believe in, no matter how painful it can be. A girl always wants to believe that love conquers all. If there's anyone who tries to get in their way, I, Silent Warrior, will completely get rid of you."

Silent Warrior

Episode 24

It's after school the next day, and TJ is walking home when he spots Marcy on a playground.

"What's wrong shawty?" he asks, coming up to her. "If this is about Angelus, you just have to forget about him."

"I can't TJ," she says quietly. "No matter how bad he is, I still love him. Don't you have someone you love?"

"Well…kind of…"

"Then you must know how I feel, TJ…"

The Birth of an Angel; One Man's Sacrifice

Maximus is back at his base, thinking about the events of the previous night.

"Why does my Black Crystal, the Kurozuishou react to Marcy?" he is wondering. "Could it be the energy of that thing they call love? It seems that Silent Warrior knew her by name, meaning she must know who he is when he's not being a hero."

Unknown to him, Des Demona is behind a pillar listening to his conversation.

That night, Angelus appears outside of Marcy's window

"The crystal is reacting again," he notices. "Could it be that the Zinzuishou is inside a human body?"

He floats into her room and holds the Black Crystal over her body. It penetrates through her sheets and removes her clothes to examine her body. After a few minutes he decides that the Dark Crystal is not inside her, and grabs his crystal. As he is beginning to leave, she wakes up.

"Angelus, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"My name isn't Angelus," he responds. "Allow me to show you."

As he turns to look at her, a green gem on his head flashes. His body then turns gray-blue, and he grows a tail. His hands become more claw like, and his fangs appear from his mouth. His one demonic wing then appears on his left shoulder. The right wing appears but is transparent, almost as though it is not really there.

"I am the 2nd Commander of the Youkai Demon Knighthood, reigning from the Tao Dynasty Brethren as Maximus the Arch-Angel of demons. Angelus was nothing more than a façade as part of my mission here on earth. I am seriously saying farewell to you, Marcy Fox. I do want to let you know that you taught me about love. Where I come from, love is not even a thought ever spoken. There are those that will kill for their own self gratification. Your love made me realize that I no longer want to be a part of that. I want to fight against those evil forces with Silent Warrior. Marcy, if you know who he is…"

"I wish I could help you there," Marcy says quietly.

"I understand if you don't trust me."

"No, it's not that, I really don't know who he is. I wish I did so he could help you."

"I see, well, let me get out of here before they find out. Take care, Marcy."

With that, Maximus leaves, and Marcy runs to her balcony to catch him, but she is too late. What she doesn't realize is that he has reappeared above the balcony.

"Do you see that pathetic display?" Des Demona asks her three female demons.

She and her crew are across the street spying on Maximus. "How pathetic; he's fallen for a human. How big brother would cringe at the thought."

"Should we take him out now?" the one demon asks.

"No, let's wait a little more. Besides, he is quite the soldier. Taking him on like this would be trouble. We need to use that girl to lure him into a trap."

Over at TJ's house, he is sleeping peacefully, when his phone rings. He answers it to hear Marcy's voice.

"What's wrong girl, you sound shaken up," he says.

"I just saw Angelus," she starts. "He's in trouble and there's nothing I can do to help him. He said if I could find Silent Warrior…"

"Then what?"

"I don't know. And I don't know who Silent Warrior is. But you know, talking to you made me better for some reason. Guess I'll just see you in the morning."

Worrying about Marcy, TJ decides to go over to her place with Prometheus. As they are running down the street, everything starts to become twisty and bended.

"I bet this is the work of Maximus. Phoenix Transform!"

TJ transforms, and as soon as he does everything goes back to normal.

"What a magnificent performance. Who would have thought that TJ Davis was actually the Silent Warrior who keeps foiling my plans."

Maximus then appears a little ahead of Silent Warrior.

"Please, you can't tell anyone who I am," Silent Warrior says to him.

"Don't you worry Silent Warrior, it won't matter if I tell people or not. You won't be around much longer to have to worry about it."

He then starts blasting energy rifts at him, and Silent Warrior barely dodges the barrage. Just when Maximus feels he has the upper hand, a card strikes before him.

"Defeat and the name Silent Warrior don't go together. If you want to take on someone, take on me instead."

Yellow LightStar then jumps down beside Silent Warrior. Just as Maximus is about to attack, he hears Marcy call out his name.

"Now that I know who you are Silent Warrior, we can continue this fight later," he says, teleporting away.

"He's got a point, he can attack me at any time now," Silent Warrior worries.

"Silent Warrior, do not despair," Yellow LightStar says. "If you let him believe he has the upper hand, then he will. I'm sure you will find a way."

Over at Marcy's house, Prometheus has made it just in time to see her being carried off by one of Des Demona's minions.

"I've got to contact the Brothers," he says.

Inside, Maximus has appeared and spots a note on Marcy's bed.

"Bring the Kurozuishou in exchange for the girl," he reads aloud. "That fool Des Demona, does she really think I care enough about that girl?"

Just then he gets a flash of images of Marcy. His angelic wing shimmers once, as if trying to become physical. He then gets angry and burns the letter in his hand.

"Look at this bitch," one of the demons is saying. "She's so scared I'm surprised she hasn't wet herself."

"Do you really think Maximus will show up?" another asks.

The three demons have taken Marcy to an abandoned shop not too far from the park. They have her tied up to a wall.

_"These chains are restricting my ability to phase through,"_ Marcy is thinking to herself.

Just then, they hear a door open, and Maximus comes down the stairs.

"Hand over the crystal!" one of the demon girls demands.

"Never," he responds smugly.

The demon then shoots cherry bombs at him, but he easily jumps out of the way.

"Try dodging this," another says, using sonic waves to distort him.

He jumps to the floor and the cherry bombing demon starts throwing them again. The third one shoots her arm forward like tree roots. Maximus dodges, then produces his demon sword. He punches the first two demons in the stomach with the hilt, then charges at the third. He ends up stabbing his sword right next to her face.

"I will never hand over my Kurozuishou to you," he screams. "Deliver that message to Des Demona."

He then looks at Marcy and teleports them both outside.

"That was amazing," she says. "Thank you, Mr. Maximus."

"Don't thank me," he replies. "I don't fully understand myself why I rescued you. At this rate I'm just going to keep lying to you no matter what."

"I don't mind that, as long as you stay close to me."

Marcy then leans her head on his chest, when she notices a cut on his right arm.

"You got injured by that girl," she says. "Let's go in here so I can bandage you up, just in case those demon girls come back."

They get into the park and Maximus lies against a tree.

"Take off your jacket," Marcy says.

He does so, and she tears a piece of her night gown off to tie on his arm.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"You know, there's this place in the former Europe that has really good ice cream sundaes. Do you like ice cream sundaes?"

"Of course I do."

"You're lying. But see, sometimes we lie to be kind to others. Recently it's been my secret dream to go there and have a sundae with you…"

Marcy then gets quiet, and Maximus places his hand on her shoulder.

"Do they give you holidays off in the Dark Kingdom?" she asks.

He looks at her for a moment, then starts laughing.

"This is the first time I've seen you laugh," she says, beginning to laugh too. "For some reason my eyes are tearing up while I'm laughing."

"Oh Marcy…" Maximus starts.

Before he can finish his sentence he senses one of the demon girls, but it's too late. He pushes Marcy out of the way just in time for him to be stabbed by the tree roots in his right shoulder, pinning him against the tree.

"Your defense was down," the demon says, appearing with the other two. "I expected more from a Youkai Demon Knight. Don't try to fight it; those thorns will suck your energy dry until nothing is left."

"Marcy you need to get out of here now," Maximus says, turning to her. "Run before they get you too."

"Hand over that crystal, and maybe we won't kill her either."

"I will never leave you, Mr. Maximus," she says, grabbing one of the thorns.

The thorn reacts to her power and starts zapping her energy too.

"I won't let go, not until you are safe," she says determined.

"As if a puny human girl could ever match the power of a Youkai demon!" one of the girls laughs.

Still determined, Marcy pulls harder, gripping tighter on the thorn. Eventually they start to move.

"This is impossible!" the one demon says with the tree branch arm.

"I'll stop them both right now!" another yells, throwing her cherry bombs.

Maximus quickly grabs Marcy and covers her as the bombs hit. When the smoke clears, Marcy is safe, but half of Maximus' devil wing is torn off, and his upper body soaked with blood.

"This will teach you to disobey," Des Demona says, appearing. "This crystal now belongs to me."

She picks up his crystal, and then tells the girls to finish them off. Just as they are about to attack, the dagger strikes before them.

"Coming in between a full blown romance is not tolerable. So what if he's too old for her? There's no age on a young girl's heart when it comes to love. As Silent Warrior, I will stop you from interfering."

"In the name of Dark Sabre, I will flush out your evil."

"In the name of Dark Blade, I will ignite the passions of love and singe the evils of your ways."

The demons all decide to attack them first, and go all out. The one uses its sonic waves, but Silent Warrior uses his wave attack to counter it. Next come the cherry bombs, but they come to a halt when Dark Sabre uses his Dark Mist.

"It's time to send these ladies to the compost heap. This hand of mine is burning red!"

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior and Dark Blade combine their attacks and defeat the three demon girls.

"It appears your identity is safe," Maximus says, coughing up blood. "Marcy, looks like I lied to you again. I won't be joining you for any ice cream sundaes after all."

Maximus' body then begins to glow, and Marcy begins to cry.

"Don't die on me!" she yells. "You promised, you promised that you would come. You can't leave me now!"

"I'm glad to have met a girl like you," he continues. "Perhaps there's hope for the Youkai Demon Knights after all."

Dark Blade walks up to him and places one of his talisman sutra's on him.

"That's different Dark Blade, it's green," Dark Sabre notices.

"From the ashes we rise, and a great warrior beholds true power. Let that from my talisman release this soul."

As Dark Blade speaks, Maximus' angelic wing becomes physical, and his demonic wing falls off.

"The one winged demonic angel Maximus Angelus. Let this angelic creation give you rebirth."

Maximus then closes his eyes, and his body fades to sparkles, floating up towards the sky. Marcy holds on as long as she can, but eventually there is nothing left but the piece of nightgown she gave him for the bandage.

"Maximus!" she yells out with frustration and rage. "This isn't fair…"

The Brothers stand by quietly, Dark Blade with a mysterious look in his eyes.


	25. Lightning Strikes

"Hey! A human just turned into a demon! Now I can't even punish him completely. I've honestly never encountered this type of problem before as Silent Warrior. Wait, I don't have time to complain. I've got to be bold and buff! In the name of the Phoenix, I will find a way."

Silent Warrior

Episode 25

King Mithos is in a chamber of his base calling out to a greater power.

"Oh great power of Cruxius, I, King Mithos, offer this great energy taken from the human world. Allow the power of Lord Yggdrasill to be revived so that I may return to my glory!"

King Mithos then produces a ball which he tosses up in the air. The ball shatters, and tiny star type particles go flying towards the wall ahead of him. Once all the particles are absorbed, the pillar becomes lifelike with bubbles floating through it.

"Lord Yggdrasill, how I have awaited the day of your revival," King Mithos says, kneeling before the pillar.

"Though I have the power of speech, I am not revived," Lord Yggdrasil corrects him. "In order for my revival to be complete, I will need the power of the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou."

"Forgive me, but I do not know where it is."

Lightning Strikes with Booming Thunder; Enter Damon Lee

"I can't believe I'm so late for school; why didn't you wake me up?" TJ yells at Prometheus as he races down the street.

"I woke you up three times, not my fault," Prometheus pants. "And you forgot your lunch, again."

"Just carry it for me; I need to focus on running. You know, it'd be a lot faster to just fly there."

"You know the rules TJ. No using mutant powers in public. Do you want to expose yourself and your household to everyone? Until the human/mutant crisis comes to an understanding, you can't do things that will draw attention to yourself."

"I don't need the lecture Promeeth, I get it from ma all the time."

TJ rounds the corner and bumps into three men, knocking one of them down.

"Oww, my leg, I think it's broken," one yells.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," TJ apologizes.

"I think you should pay us some money for our troubles," another one says.

"I think you should get out of my way so I can get to school."

The third guy pulls out a knife and threatens TJ's life with it.

_"__Looks__like__I__'__m__going__to__have__to__expose__myself__to__these__punks,__"_ TJ communicates telepathically to Prometheus. _"__Just__be__ready.__"_

"Hey chumps, why not try picking on someone that's more to your liking," a voice with a New York accent calls out.

TJ looks past the guys to see a tall guy in a school uniform.

"You talking to us nigger trash?" the one guy asks, walking up to him.

"I really can't stand ignorance," the boy continues.

He then grabs the guy's wrist and flips him over on his back. The thug with the knife then rushes at him. The boy easily dodges to the side, and then kicks him in the back. The third thug runs off saying he'll be back someday.

"Thanks," TJ says to the boy.

"Don't mention it son," he replies.

As he walks off, TJ notices his diamond studded lightning shaped earring flash in the light of the sun. Prometheus believes he feels something sinister…

"Sacred, Des Demona, I've spoken with Lord Yggdrasil, and he's told me of great power," King Mithos is saying in his throne room. "The mission for energy needs to be put on hold. Right now, I need you to focus on finding the Zinzuishou."

Des Demona and Sacred both enter the throne room. Sacred is a tall bull looking demon. He has horns, a ring in his nose, and giant human shaped hands. Unlike his siblings, he does not have a tail. On his forehead he has a gold gem, and he has black wings which shimmer on the inside like stars.

"Lord Mithos, how are we to find the Dark Crystal Zinzuishou?" Des Demona asks.

"The crystal should appear when the seven shards known as Nijizuishou are located. Now understand this: guarding those shards are our greatest warriors known as the 7 Shadows. The 7 Shadows were sealed away by a great power long ago."

"And how are we to find them now, your Excellency?"

King Mithos then produces another Kurozuishou and gives it to her.

"I've made some modifications to Maximus' Black Crystal, Kurozuishou," he explains. "It will now react to the 7 Nijizuishou."

"If I'm correct Demona, the 7 Shadows were reborn on earth inside of humans," Sacred says.

"That is correct Sacred. With the modifications, the Black Crystal will find the Shadows and you will be able to extract them."

Des Demona then takes the crystal and throws it in the air.

"Black Crystal, show me the next Nijizuishou shard carrier!" she demands.

The crystal lights up and produces an image against the wall. The image is of a girl with glasses.

"Hey, there's that boy again," TJ notices as he comes outside the school for lunch. "I wonder why he's sitting all by himself."

The boy is about 6'3, darker complexion than TJ, with a bald head. He also has green eyes.

"Hey TJ, did you hear about the new transfer student?" Melvin asks, coming up to him. "He comes from the space colony Terra Venture. His name is Damion Lee. He used to be a mechanic on the colony, but then he got kicked out for fighting."

"Kicked out for fighting?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's some hot shot fighter who likes to fight everyone. No one wants to talk to him because…hey TJ?"

Melvin turns to see TJ is gone. He then notices TJ has gone over behind some bushes that the boy is at.

"Wow what a fantastic spread he's got!" TJ whispers, staring at Damion's lunch. "So many things to choose from!"

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" Damion asks, not turning around.

TJ laughs hysterically, then proceeds to come out, sitting next to him.

"You want some of this lunch?" he asks.

"Would I? You bet!" TJ says, grabbing a roast beef sandwich. "I'm TJ by the way, nice to meet you Damon. Hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"No, Damon is fine. No one here seems to call me anything."

"That's because they're all scared of you," TJ says casually, stuffing some chicken into his mouth. "Wow your mom packed a great lunch today."

"I made all of this myself. I don't know why, but I always make so much."

Later, after school, Damon and TJ head over to Game Edge.

"Hey, how come you don't wear our school uniform?" TJ asks.

"Well for one, they didn't have my size. I am 6'3 and only a freshman. But also, it's a lot easier to run around in my old uniform."

"Doesn't look like Miranda is working today," TJ pouts.

"Who's Miranda…" Damon starts.

"Well she's…"

"Your sister?"

TJ falls to the floor.

"No, she's…"

Damon has already left to play the new Terrific T: DW game, and TJ falls to the floor again.

"There you are," a voice says.

TJ turns around to spot Tyrese and Styve with Prometheus.

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here?" TJ asks.

"Prometheus said he was getting a strange feeling about some _chico_ you ran into this morning."

"Oh yea, guys this is Damon Lee, a new transfer to NorthWest Academy. Damon, these are my friends, the smart Tyrese, who's also my cousin, and the asshole Styve."

"Who's the asshole?" Styve asks.

"_You_ are the asshole!"

Styve then walks up to him and grabs him from the back.

"And when have I ever been an ass to you, _puto_?" he asks, twisting his arm.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" TJ yells, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yo, you two must be really good friends," Damon chuckles.

"What makes you say that?" they both ask.

"They say the more you fight, the better the friends you are."

TJ and Styve both fold their arms and look away from each other.

"And what type of animal is this?" Damon asks, noticing Prometheus.

"Oh that's Prometheus. He's some lab created miniature lion reject with a white diamond bald spot on his forehead," TJ explains.

Prometheus quickly whips TJ with his tail, and then goes back to being a cute and loveable cat.

"Well he's real interesting looking," Damon continues.

Before anymore can be said, the guys notice a lot of commotion happening at one of the crane games.

"What's going on?" TJ asks, walking up to the crowd.

"Oh hey TJ," one boy says.

"Hey Matt, what's this all about?"

"They call her Game Machine Jane," Matt explains. "They say that whenever she enters an arcade, she never leaves without emptying the crane machines."

The girl drops a Terrific T doll into her bag, then decides to go for one more. As the crane is lowering, she places her hand against the glass. She then focuses her eyes, and the toys below the crane float into it. She ends up winning a Dark Sabre doll.

"Wow, she got two toys with the one pull," TJ says, turning to Damon.

"She looks just like her…" he mumbles. "Like my old girlfriend…"

A little later, Jane is walking home, when she decides to take a shortcut through the park. As she jumps over a bench, she drops one of the toys.

"Don't think you're getting away," she says to the Sailor V doll.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Des Demona says, appearing from her fire embers teleportation.

"What the…how did you do that?" Jane asks.

"No need to ask questions. Soon you'll remember everything. Go, release and dispel!"

Des Demona holds out the Black Crystal, and it begins to shimmer and shine. It then releases a type of sonic wave and starts affecting Jane. A red shard can then be seen inside of Jane's chest.

"I think that's enough," Damon yells, coming onto the scene.

"An interloper; how ugly," Des Demona says, stopping the crystal.

"If you want to fight, fight with me."

Damon jumps between them and starts throwing punches and kicks at Des Demona.

"How barbaric to fight with human trash."

Damon throws one of his earrings, and Des Demona moves out of the way.

"What a sorry attack," she cackles.

"Teleport Fury!"

Des Demona opens her eyes to see Damon flash step behind her, but then hit her right in the face.

"You dare to touch my beautiful face?" she yells in disgust. "You will pay for this child!"

"Hey what's going on down there?" TJ yells from a nearby bridge.

"This energy," Prometheus says, noticing Des Demona.

She quickly retreats, and TJ jumps down to Damon.

"That crazy woman attacked her," Damon explains. "Jane are you alright?"

Jane struggles to her knees, and then tells both boys to leave her alone. Damon decides to follow after her.

"I sensed a strange power from the woman," Prometheus explains to TJ.

"If that woman Damon was fighting is a demon knight, we need to follow them."

"Stop following me," Jane says to Damon.

"There's someone after you," Damon starts. "I'll be your bodyguard."

"I can handle my own just fine."

"How are you so good at that crane game? Maybe you could teach me."

"You could never do what I do."

She then walks into a coffee shop, and leaves Damon outside.

"What a cold bitch," TJ says, appearing next to Damon.

"She's just like my ex-girlfriend," Damon whispers.

"That's the look of a boy in love," Prometheus sighs.

Inside, Jane is still having reactions from the Kurozuishou. She then notices Damon is still outside watching her, so she motions him to come in.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she starts as he enters. "You just looked so pathetic outside; I couldn't let people think I had something to do with it. Now, you asked me how I always win those machines right?"

She then looks at her coffee mug, and the liquid raises out of the mug.

"You're a mutant!" Damon deducts.

"I've had telekinesis ever since I can remember," she explains.

"But isn't that cheating?" Damon asks.

"Who cares? I was given a gift, so why not use it as I want to?"

Before Damon can argue, a figure comes up to the table.

"I'll take a ham sandwich and slice of pie," he says without looking up.

"How about we toss the ham aside?" the figure responds.

Damon looks up to see Des Demona standing at their table. Before anyone can react, she waves her hand, sending the entire booth flying across the room. Jane quickly gets to her feet and starts running for the door.

"You're just going to leave the man trying to protect you?" TJ asks, blocking her way.

"I didn't ask for that brotha to protect me," she yells. "He's not even my type anyways; too dark!"

She then pushes TJ aside and runs out the door. Des Demona jumps out the store front window, and proceeds to chase after her.

"Damon, are you alright?" TJ asks, running over to him.

"That's the same thing my ex said!" he yells, getting up and running after Jane.

Jane has made it all the way back to the park, when Des Demona appears again.

"This time the Dark Crystal Shard will be mine," she laughs. "Black Crystal, release and dispel this Shadow Warrior: Gamer!"

Damon shows up just in time to see the red shard come out of Jane's chest.

"That's quite enough," Silent Warrior says, throwing his dagger. "Who are you, and what do you want with this girl?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Des Demona, Lieutenant of the Youkai Demon Knights. I will let Gamer deal with you."

She then leaves and Jane cries out in pain. Damon and Silent Warrior then witness her turn into a Youkai Demon. Gamer then starts attacking Silent Warrior with a giant mallet, and he barely dodges.

"I'm a big fan of Silent Warrior, how dare you attack him!" Damon calls out, picking up Gamer and tossing her into some bushes.

As he picked up the demon, a glowing kanji flashed on his forehead.

"This can't be," Prometheus whispers to himself. "Damon, take this necklace and call out 'Dark Lightning Power' so you can help Silent Warrior."

Gamer jumps out of the bushes, and traps Silent Warrior with a game crane. Without hesitation, Damon puts on the necklace, and the kanji on his head glows in synch with the symbol on the necklace.

"Dark Lightning Power!"

Electricity begins to surge through Damon's body, and then a lightning bolt strikes his body. As the flash of light fades, his boots, gloves, and body suit appear. On his forehead, a permanent kanji of lightning is engraved in gold. His uniform color is green with gold trimming.

"With the power of lightning, I am Dark Knight!"

"So you're one too huh?" Gamer notices, "I'll capture you too!"

Gamer creates another crane, and shoots it at Dark Knight, but he uses his teleportation technique and dodges it.

"You won't get me so easily. In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this demon. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dark Knight closes his eyes and gets into a meditation stance and concentrates his thoughts as he calls out the incantation. His symbol flashes, and then produces a type of small lightning rod that extends into the air. He then opens his eyes and the sky opens to send a massive bolt of lightning to his rod. He then takes the energy to his hands, where he releases it towards the enemy.

"Wow what a fearsome attack," Silent Warrior says, being freed from the crane.

"Now to just land one more and finish this guy off," Dark Knight says, prepping for his next attack.

"Wait, you can't kill it," Prometheus yells out. "There's still the beat of a human heart. You'll have to change it back to normal."

"And how do we do that?" Silent Warrior questions.

Prometheus then focuses his beam on Silent Warrior's forehead.

"Silent Warrior, focus your energy into your hands. The rest will come naturally," Prometheus explains. "Purify an un-cleansed soul."

The ring around the Phoenix on his chest glows brightly, and changes from a golden color to a white.

"This fist of mine is flaming white!"

Silent Warrior raises his fist and instead of it burning red, it burns with a white flame. He then slaps both his hands together, and as he pulls them apart, a staff is formed. He then grabs the staff, and raises it above his head.

"White Flame Cleansing!"

From above his head, he brings the staff down and around him clockwise. Once it reaches above his head again, a circle of white fire surrounds him, then goes to the enemy. As the flame envelopes the demon, it is turned back into a human, shouting out "refresh" as it turns back.

"Wow, what was that power, and how did you do it?" Silent Warrior asks Prometheus.

"That staff you're holding is called the Universal Bow. It is the symbol of our leader," he explains.

"Leader? Me?"

"Now that the fourth soldier has been found, it's time for you to step up. The bow is in your possession, and until we find the Chosen One, it's up to you."

The next day, Damon and TJ are at Game Edge. Damon is trying the new Terrific T arcade, but keeps losing.

"He's just as bad as you are," Prometheus laughs.

"Hey TJ, I heard Game Machine Jane was in here yesterday," Miranda says, coming up. "I wish I could've met her."

"Oh she's nothing special," TJ snorts. "By the way, this is my friend Damon."

"She's just like my ex girlfriend that broke my heart," Damon mutters.

"Again? Damon you can't keep doing this with every girl!"

"You're one to talk," Prometheus sighs.


	26. A Face Never Forgotten

"Hey everyone, TJ here. As you all know by now, I'm a freshman in high school, and I can turn into Silent Warrior, thanks to Prometheus! At last, the fourth member of our squad has appeared. He's really cool, from New York, and really strong! Appearing as Dark Knight, it's Damion 'Damon' Lee! With all four Brother Soldiers together, it's like we're unbeatable!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 26

Yellow LightStar is walking through a thick mist. Ahead, she can see the shadow of a large building. As she gets closer, she sees it is actually a castle.

"Yellow LightStar," a man's voice calls out.

She looks up to see the outline of a man on a balcony.

"Yellow LightStar," the voice continues. "You must find the Zinzuishou."

"What is that?" she asks.

"Find the Zinzuishou, the legendary Dark Crystal of power, and all your questions will be answered."

A Face Never Forgotten; Marcy's Hope

Ashley awakens from her dream and goes out to her balcony.

"Am I this Yellow LightStar?" she asks herself. "If I get this Dark Crystal, maybe all my questions can be answered."

Back at the Dark Kingdom, King Mithos is pleased that Des Demona retrieved the first crystal shard.

"You did quite well in getting this shard," he is saying. "Do not worry about the loss of the Shadow Warrior; we can always get them back. Now, what is your plan for the next shard?"

"The Black Crystal has already located the next carrier," Des Demona informs him. "Black Crystal, show us the next Nijizuishou shard carrier!"

She tosses up the Kurozuishou and it reveals the next victim, which happens to be a priest.

The next day at school, TJ notices Marcy is absent again. He then wonders if it's because of what happened with Maximus.

"Hey TJ, where's Marcy been?" Melvin asks after school. "She's been out for about a week now."

"She must not have recovered yet," TJ mumbles.

"Recovered from what, a cold?"

"Melvin, sometimes I think you'll never understand a woman's heart. Let's go over to her house and try to make her feel better."

The two head over, and her mother lets them in.

"Sorry for not calling first," TJ says, walking into her room. "We were on the way home from school, and thought we would see how you were doing."

"You know, at first I thought you were sick," Melvin starts, "but maybe it's something else, like a broken heart."

TJ quickly punches Melvin in the gut.

"Can't you find something better to say?" TJ hisses.

"How bout we go for an ice cream sundae?" he suggests.

TJ hits him again and looks at Marcy. Until now she had been looking out the window, not addressing either of them. Finally she turns around with a smile on her face.

"Let's go somewhere and get some food," she says.

Meanwhile, at the Masaki Shrine, Prometheus is talking with Tyrese, Damon, and Styve.

"It's said that it has the power to obliterate entire planets," he is saying to them.

"This Zinzuishou sounds like a powerful weapon," Tyrese comments.

"Where is this Dark Crystal?" Styve asks.

"That's the thing, nobody really knows," Prometheus answers. "But it is believed that by finding the 7 Nijizuishou, we should be able to then find the Dark Crystal. We have a problem though: Des Demona is also looking for these shards. By finding the shards, she can then revive the 7 Shadows, a fierce group of demons that reigned with terror in the days of old."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that legend. It's said that someone used the Dark Crystal to seal them away."

"When that happened, the crystal then split into seven shards, and scattered across earth, being reborn as humans. Des Demona is using her power to take the crystal shards, and turn the humans back into warriors."

"Well as long as I'm part of this team, I won't let that happen,' Damon speaks up.

_"__¿Quién es__este__tipo__? __That's supposed to be my line,"_ Styve thinks angrily.

"How are we supposed to find the shards?" Tyrese asks.

"The staff that TJ has will respond when a carrier is near," Prometheus answers. "When not being used in battle, it stays on TJ's neck as a ring."

"Great, knowing that _idiota_, he'll use it as a fashion accessory," Styve complains.

At that moment at TJ's house, he is using the ring to show off to Prince.

"I trust TJ to do the right thing with it," Prometheus continues. "And because he holds the staff, I would like you all to acknowledge him as the leader of the Brother Soldiers."

At this statement, Styve's mouth drops open.

"I think putting him in this role will give him the confidence he needs to be a better role model," Tyrese comments.

"There's no way that bogus show-boating phony can be our leader," Styve argues.

"What seems to be wrong with him as leader?" Damon asks.

"Well, he is a bit of a klutz, and a ditz, but he has a good heart," Prometheus says. "I think with the right guidance, he'll make an excellent leader."

"I think that…oww" Tyrese starts.

Before he can side with the cat, Styve pinches him.

"I think that we should see how things go," he says, changing his comment.

"Well, I don't know him as well as you guys, but I think it's worth a shot," Damon says.

He then puts in the modified lightning earring that Prometheus gave him, and contacts TJ. He puts him on speaker so everyone can hear him.

"Hey TJ, we're having a meeting over at Manchester Farms," Damon starts. "You think you can come over? It's a very important issue about the Dark Crystal."

"I'd love to come, really, but I'm headed over to Chinatown," TJ replies.

Styve starts to snicker and Damon asks Styve to just hold on for a second.

"Is there something happening over there?" Damon continues.

"No, just going with Melvin and Marcy to get some really good food," TJ answers. "Rese can fill me in later on the boring details."

TJ hangs up and Damon is shocked. Prometheus hangs his head in shame and claims the earth is doomed.

"I can't wait to eat; Chinatown is right over there," Melvin is saying. "Hey, what's with you two? You've both been quiet since we got on the train. TJ, do you not have enough money?"

The group is walking past a cemetery when Marcy stops.

"There are many graves here, but none for Maximus," she whispers quietly.

Before TJ can say something, Melvin butts in between them.

"I think I'll try Peking duck," he blurts out. "This will be my first time!"

"How would you like to become some Peking duck?" TJ asks, grabbing his shirt.

"Where did Marcy go?"

TJ turns around to see that Marcy has left.

"Father," she calls out, seeing a priest walking nearby. "Father, I have a question to ask."

"What is it my child," he responds, coming to her.

"Someone close to me has passed recently, and I feel like life itself is over."

"Because a loved one is gone, does not mean that life stops. That person would want you to continue living in their memory."

"But I feel like I could never love like that again."

"Dear child, all you need do is turn around, and love will be right there."

Marcy turns around, taking what he said literally, and as if on cue, Des Demona appears.

"Oh my!" Marcy exclaims. "It's you!"

"Well well, fancy meeting you in a place like this," Des Demona smirks.

"Marcy where are you?" Melvin calls out across the cemetery. "TJ, where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, let's split up and look for her," he says. "Call my cell if you see her."

They split up and TJ starts looking for her, when he hears a beeping sound.

"My phone is on vibrate, what's all that racket?" he complains.

"It's your staff ring," Prometheus says, showing up.

"What are you doing here Promeeth?"

"No time to explain. Your ring is reacting to a nearby Nijizuishou shard."

"Well why would it do that?"

"If you were at the meeting today instead of stuffing your face, you would know!"

"I didn't even get to eat yet…"

TJ pulls out the ring from under his shirt (it's on the necklace with his other ring) and starts following the trail as the sound gets louder.

"Who are you, how can I help?" the priest asks Des Demona.

"Who I am isn't important," she replies. "You should be asking yourself who you are."

"I am but a simple priest, here doing some visiting."

"You don't remember it now, but this Black Crystal will refresh your memory."

Des Demona pulls out the crystal, and Marcy recognizes it.

"Hey, that's Maximus' crystal!" she yells, lunging at Des Demona.

Des Demona tosses her aside, and then prepares to attack, when the card strikes before her.

"Fighting in this holy place for resting cannot go unpunished. I, Yellow LightStar, will teach you about respect."

"Who's this bitch?" Des Demona asks. "It doesn't matter, Boxy, come forth and give me the next crystal shard!"

Des Demona uses the Black Crystal to change the priest into the Youkai Boxy, a human looking demon with bird feet and wings, and boxing gloves. He also has a bell on his belt.

"Father, is that really you?" Marcy asks.

"I am no longer a priest, I am the Youkai Boxer! I am the champion of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Boxer, take care of the Blondie while I look for the crystal shard you dropped," Des Demona demands.

Yellow LightStar gets into a fighting stance, and Boxy rings the bell on his belt. He then throws a boxing glove at her. She jumps out of the way and it hits a nearby tombstone, shattering it.

"I can keep going, how about you?" he taunts.

"Father, please stop this!" Marcy pleads.

"No more arguing from the audience!"

Boxy throws a punch at Marcy, but before Yellow LightStar can react, a rock creature comes from nowhere and knocks her out of the way. The punch hits the creature and it falls to the ground. The rocks crumble, and underneath is Melvin.

"Melvin, I had no idea," Marcy says.

"The next is for you girlie!" Boxy yells, throwing a punch at Yellow LightStar.

"Oh no, there's a battle going on with Molly, Melvin, and…Yellow LightStar?" TJ notices, showing up across the way. "Phoenix Transform!"

Yellow LightStar manages to avoid the first punch, but doesn't see the second one. Right before it connects with her face, she is swept away. She looks up to see she is in Silent Warrior's arms. The two of them then land on a nearby tombstone.

"A boxer shouldn't be throwing punches at lovely ladies; he should be holding them softly after winning a match. Silent Warrior will show you how you deal with fine women."

Not impressed, Boxy throws another punch at them, but Silent Warrior jumps out of the way.

"Take care of him too!" Des Demona commands from the sky.

"Wait here," Silent Warrior says, putting down Yellow LightStar.

As he jumps away, her necklace gets caught on his belt loop.

"Key of flame, ring of healing, surrender this staff, its magical being!"

Silent Warrior touches the Phoenix on his chest, and the circle around it glows. He then pulls his hand away, and as he does, the Universal Bow is formed. Boxy fires three punches at him, and Silent Warrior twirls the staff, knocking them away.

"I hope I'm not too late," Damon says, running up.

"Quickly, transform into Dark Knight!" Prometheus yells.

"Dark Lightning Power!"

Silent Warrior dodges another barrage of fists, and then spots Dark Knight running up the field.

"So you're my next opponent?" Boxy asks, spotting him as well.

He then proceeds to run past Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar and advances to Dark Knight.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this demon. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Des Demona hovers out of the way just in time as the lightning bolt strikes down and Dark Knight destroys Boxy's boxing gloves.

"This fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

Boxy is transformed back in a priest, and Des Demona decides it's time to go. She turns to look for the shard, only to find Yellow LightStar has gotten to it first.

"I will return to get that shard back," she replies, leaving.

Later that afternoon, Yellow LightStar is at a bridge holding the crystal. As the sunlight hits it, she powers down to Ashley.

"So I guess I am Yellow LightStar," she says quietly.

Back at the cemetery, Marcy is bandaging Melvin's arm.

"Marcy, that's the cloth from…" TJ starts.

"I know, but Melvin exposed his secret and saved my life today," she says.

In the distance, Damon is watching with Prometheus.

"I'm sorry I had you come all the way out here," Prometheus is apologizing. "I really wanted you to see that TJ will make a good leader."

"It's ok Prometheus," Damon responds. "Seeing how TJ cares for his friends is example enough of good leadership."

On the bench, TJ looks at a star shaped locket in his hand.

_"This came off of Yellow LightStar,"_ he is thinking. _"This music is soft and nice. It makes me think of something long ago…"_


	27. Mr Gibson's Mental Match

"It's not fair to control an innocent girl's mind against her will! As long as the moon shines in the night sky, I will not overlook any evil deeds. I am the soldier of truth and justice, Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 27

King Mithos is having a meeting with Des Demona and Sacred about the Dark Crystal shards, the Nijizuishou, and the Dark Crystal itself, the Zinzuishou.

"In order to revive the great power of Cruxius, and Lord Yggdrasil, we need to obtain the Zinzuishou," he is explaining. "There are a total of 7 Dark Crystal Shards, known as Nijizuishou. Once we have all 7 shards, the Dark Crystal should appear. We have one shard already, but unfortunately this Yellow LightStar wench has one as well."

"My humblest apologies, your Excellency," Des Demona apologizes.

"King Mithos, it appears that she is after the shards as well," Sacred speaks up. "Undoubtedly, she will come for the others. When that happens, we will be ready to strike."

Mr. Gibson's Mental Match

Tyrese is on his way to school, reading a math book as he is walking down the street. On his walk, he passes a building undergoing construction.

"Hey Mr. Gibson…" a female voice calls out.

He turns around to see one of his female classmates.

"Oh, hey there Giselle," Tyrese greets her.

She hesitates for a moment, and then suddenly an iron plank falls from above the building doing the construction. Startled, Tyrese turns to see it. He then turns back around, but Giselle is gone.

At school, TJ and Damon are in the hallway, along with everyone else, looking at the scores from the latest test.

"Wow TJ, you didn't do so well," Damon points out at his 675.

"Yeah, well you didn't do much better than me," TJ shoots back. "You got a 678."

They continue looking and are shocked to see Tyrese's score. As if on cue, Tyrese happens to be walking by them.

"Hey Rese, you got second score," TJ says to him. "Looks like someone else beat you to number one."

"Yea I saw," Tyrese replies, coming over to them. "I was one point shy of a perfect 700."

"Who's the girl who got first?" Damon asks.

"Oh that would be Giselle," TJ answers. "She's in all the same cram school classes as Rese."

Tyrese turns to wave to her, and she quickly blushes and then dashes off.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Tyrese says.

Later that day, during lunch, Giselle is on the roof of the school looking at a newspaper clipping of Tyrese.

"He's always been the best," she whispers quietly.

She then thinks back to when she first met him. It was during the mock exams a few months ago. She was erasing furiously when her pencil flew out of her hand. Tyrese, who was sitting next to her, picked it up and told her to not rush, and that it was only a mock trial.

"I thought you had a thing for Rese," TJ says.

Giselle breaks her flashback and looks up to see TJ looking at the newspaper article in her hand.

"It's not what you think," she starts.

"I know, you have a thing for my cousin," TJ continues.

She then turns to look at Tyrese down below, talking with some friends.

"I just want to be as good as him," she says.

"But you beat him on the exam," TJ points out.

"No, I just knew the correct answers to put. Mr. Gibson will always be smarter than me."

"I think I know what's going on. Don't you worry Giselle; I'll lend a hand in this situation."

TJ then starts to go back towards the door, when Giselle stop him.

"Um, TJ…" she starts.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful around water today…"

Before he can ask what she means, a worker on top of an air conditioner unit tosses a bucket of water on TJ.

"Guess I was too late," Giselle says quietly.

Later that evening, Styve and Ashley are out on another date.

"So what do you want to do next?" Styve asks her.

_"__Piece__by__piece__I__'__m__starting__to__get__memories__of__my__past__back,__"_ Ashley is thinking to herself. _"__But__does__this__mean__I__have__to__become__Yellow__LightStar__and__find__the__Zinzuishou__in__order__to__reclaim__all__of__my__memories?__"_

She then stops and notices Styve looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, what was it you asked?" she says.

"Is everything ok Ashley?" Styve asks. "You've seen a little distant tonight."

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking of a test that's coming up."

As the two continue their walk, they pass by a café. Inside the café are TJ and Giselle.

"Here, I've got something for you," TJ says to her.

He hands her an envelope, and inside is a picture of Tyrese eating ribs.

"Is this really for me?" she asks excitedly.

"Yes, it's better than that tired newspaper clipping you were carrying around," TJ answers. "Besides, I think he looks better with that goofy look on his face."

"Well thanks a lot TJ."

"I have a question for you, Giselle. Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Well, when I found out I was transferring to this school, I told myself yes, but not until I know I can be as good as him in school."

"Well you just beat him in the latest exam, so you should be telling him any day now, right?"

"Well…"

"Then it's settled! After he gets out of cram school tonight, I'll drag him to meet up with you."

As they are talking, TJ's ring starts glowing.

_"__Could__this__girl__be__another?__"_ Prometheus wonders from outside the window.

TJ gets up, real excited, and tells her they'll see her tonight. Giselle gets a little upset because he left her with the bill.

"So this girl is another of the 7 Shadows," Des Demona says, looking on from afar.

"Hey TJ, there's something I've been meaning to say," Prometheus says to him outside of Tyrese's school.

"What's that Promeeth?" TJ wonders.

Before he gets a chance to say anything, class let's out, and everyone comes running outside.

"TJ, what are you doing here?" Tyrese asks as he walks out.

"I want you to come somewhere with me for a little," TJ replies.

"It's getting late and we've got school in the morning."

"Relax, you'll thank me for this!"

Elsewhere, Giselle is walking down a street, when she spots Des Demona sitting on an awning.

"I was waiting for you to show up," Giselle says to her. "Don't be shy, Des Demona!"

"How do you know my name?" she asks, jumping down to the ground.

"Ever since I was little, I've been able to predict the future. Lately that power has been a lot stronger. Because of this, I know why you're after me, and I also know what my true identity is."

"Well then girl, let's make this quick. Become one of the 7 Shadows, and kneel before me."

"I would never become a slave to the devil!"

Giselle lunges at her, but Des Demona knocks her back with her wings. At that moment, TJ rounds the corner, trying to drag Tyrese with him.

"Stop being so difficult and come on," TJ is saying.

"TJ, that's Des Demona!" Tyrese exclaims, brushing TJ off his sleeve. "She's attacking Giselle!"

"Quickly you two, transform!" Prometheus commands.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

Des Demona starts using the Black Crystal to change Giselle into a monster, when the dagger strikes and stops her.

"That's as far as you'll go, demon trash. As long as the moon hangs in the night sky, I will not overlook any evil deeds. I am a protector of the people: Silent Warrior!"

"And I too will stop you, in the name of Dark Sabre!"

Silent Warrior then jumps in front of Giselle, blocking Des Demona from her.

"Dark Sabre, get her out of here," he yells to his partner.

Dark Sabre picks her up and runs off. Silent Warrior then gets into a fighting stance and prepares to fight Des Demona.

"I haven't the time for this insolence," she scoffs. "Flutter embers!"

Des Demona raises her hand, and embers of fire begin to rise from Silent Warrior's feet. While he is caught in this attack, she jumps off.

"We should be far enough away," Dark Sabre says to Giselle.

They've managed to make it to a park, and he has put her onto a bench. He takes out a cloth from his pocket and wets it to put on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson," she whispers.

_"__How__does__she__know__my__identity?__"_ Dark Sabre wonders.

"Where did Dark Sabre go?" Silent Warrior asks, running down a street.

"If you use your ring, you should be able to find them," Prometheus tells him.

"You mean it can track down the Brothers also?"

"No you nit wit, it's designed to find shard carriers."

"Then that would mean that Giselle has a shard and is one of those 7 Shadow creatures."

"You're not exactly the brightest are you? Why else would Des Demona be after her?"

"Are you sure Promeeth?"

"I am very sure, Silent Warrior."

Back at the park, Giselle is tossing and turning on the bench. She is having a vision of a monster killing Dark Sabre. As she is lying there, Dark Sabre notices a picture in her blouse pocket.

_"__This__is__a__picture__of__me!__"_ he says.

Giselle begins to wake up, and Dark Sabre puts the picture back.

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare," Dark Sabre says as she sits up.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Gibson," she says.

"Why do you keep calling me Mr. Gibson? I am Dark Sabre."

"It's ok if you don't want to admit it. You see, I have this weird power to be able to see into the future. It's how I was able to do so well on that last exam."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something like psychic cheating. I just had to do as good as you so you would notice me. But there's something else. Because of my power, I know what's going to happen to me. You have to promise me, that if I turn into a monster, you will kill me."

"Giselle, the future is yours to create," Dark Sabre says, standing up. "If you ever give up, everything will happen just as you think it will. As long as you have faith in yourself, you will be able to create any future for yourself."

Giselle pauses, and then gets up, more confident thanks to Dark Sabre's words.

"Thank you Mr. Gibson, I mean Dark Sabre."

"Well well, what an open display of affection," Des Demona taunts, appearing behind them. "Did you really think you could hide from my Kurozuishou?"

"Des Demona, I won't let you hurt her!" Dark Sabre defends, getting in front of Giselle.

"Well how protective of you, Dark Sabre. But will you be saying the same thing once she is in her true form? Black Crystal, release and dispel this Shadow Warrior: Bunbo!"

Giselle then starts to react to the crystal, and changes into an off looking monster with one hand a pair of scissors, and the other hand a protractor. A yellow crystal shard flies out of her body and goes to Des Demona.

"Bunbo, destroy him!" Des Demona commands.

Bunbo looks at Dark Sabre, and recalls him telling Giselle that the future is what she makes it. Bunbo then lunges at Des Demona. She tackles her, causing the shard to fly out of her hands into the hands of Dark Sabre.

"There must still be some human in you, I'll have to change that," she snarls.

Des Demona knocks Bunbo into a pond, and then uses the Black Crystal again.

"Your opponent is that Brother Soldier," she tells her. "Kill him swiftly and retrieve that crystal shard!"

Being pumped up from the Black Crystal, Bunbo ignores Dark Sabre's words and starts to chase him.

"It isn't right to turn a girl's love into hate!"

Des Demona turns to see Silent Warrior standing near the pond.

"Silent Warrior, could you save the speech and turn her back to normal?" Dark Sabre yells as he's being chased.

"I sure can; this fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

Silent Warrior uses his attack, but it does not work.

"I don't understand why nothing happened," he says to Dark Sabre as they both start running.

"Because so much power has been put into her from the Kurozuishou, you'll need to wear her down first," Prometheus explains, showing up as they run.

Bunbo continues to chase the three of them around the small park. Eventually she traps them by shooting her scissors to knock down a tree, cutting off their path.

"We're going to have to fight back," Silent Warrior says.

"I know, I just wish there was another way," Dark Sabre responds. _"__If__I__turn__into__a__monster,__don__'__t__hesitate__to__kill__me__…"_

Bunbo then fires a barrage of scissors and protractors at the two heroes.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dark Blade and Dark Knight attack the weapons, rendering them useless.

"We almost missed our chance to be in the spotlight," Dark Knight comments.

"Now's our chance, Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack stops Bunbo from being able to move.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

When the fist bird hits Bunbo, it merges with her, creating a Phoenix symbol on her chest.

"White Flame Cleansing!"

Silent Warrior uses the healing technique again, and this time is successful.

"I won't forget this," Des Demona growls, leaving.

From afar, Yellow LightStar is watching everyone.

"So the third crystal shard goes to the Brother Soldiers," she says to herself. "I think I will leave quietly today."

The next day, Tyrese, Damon, and TJ are at the train station with Giselle.

"You're leaving so soon? You sure don't take time to settle down much," Damon comments.

"I have to go where ever my dad's work takes me," she replies. "Here Mr. Gibson, I wanted to return this to you."

She hands him the photo TJ gave her, and TJ tries to hide behind Damon.

"Please, just call me Tyrese," Tyrese replies. "And here, take this photo of me instead. It's a lot better with me not having my mouth wide open like TJ."

"Thank you," Giselle says, taking the photo. "When I come back, it will be because I've reached your level using my own skills."

The train takes off, and Tyrese watches after it.

_"__You__can__come__back__any__time__before__that,__Giselle.__"_


	28. An Artful Attack

"The illustrations done by the beautiful Yoshinda Jackson are said to make romantic wishes come true. Somehow, her illustrations just feel very nostalgic. Wait, are you saying that this innocent woman has one of the Nijizuishou shards? What should I do? I really don't have time to worry about this!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 28

King Mithos has called Des Demona to his throne room. He is not pleased with her lack of progress.

"Des Demona, it appears two of the Nijizuishou are in the hands of troublesome interlopers," he is saying to her. "Not only have I lost two of your siblings, but now I've lost two of the 7 Shadows. I am not pleased with these results Des Demona; you showed great promise."

"Please forgive my insubordination your Excellency," Des Demona bows before him. "Here is the next carrier of a Dark Crystal Shard."

Des Demona pulls out the Kurozuishou and reveals a brown haired woman with glasses.

"I will retrieve this shard King Mithos, I swear my life on it," Des Demona continues.

"You had better succeed then." King Mithos says. "You know what will happen if you don't. And remember, Des Demona, I decide what happens with your life, not you!"

An Artful Attack; TJ and Ashley's Debut

"You can tell it's Fall," TJ is saying to Prometheus in a park. "There're couples everywhere holding hands and touching like it's going out of style. If only we could figure out something about Yellow LightStar. With her actions, I don't know if she's friend or foe."

"Well, she is after the Zinzuishou," Prometheus says. "Because of this, we have to consider her the enemy, at least for now."

"Prometheus this isn't fair! The woman I love is a bad guy, people who turn into demons, the whole blasted would is going crazy!"

"Hey TJ!" Melvin calls out, running up to him. "Come on son, I want to show you that thing I was talking about."

"I hope it's something to eat!"

TJ grabs his back pack and runs off. When he picks up the backpack, the ring falls out of one of the pockets. Prometheus notices it and quickly jumps on it before it falls through a sewer vent.

"The Universal Bow is a key element to everything!" he cries. "I wish he'd be more concerned about it. And why isn't it on that necklace he made his mother buy?"

Melvin brings TJ to an art gallery filled with mysterious paintings. As TJ is looking at them, he thinks some of them look familiar to the Youkai Demon's he's been fighting.

_"Wow, that one kind of looks like Marcy and Maximus,"_ he thinks to himself. "There sure are a lot of couples here, Melvin."

"That's because these paintings are supposed to be of romance," Marcy says, appearing from a corner.

"I didn't know she was going to be here. Why would you drag me to a romance art show Melvin?"

"For two reasons TJ," he replies. "For one, they say that people who buy these paintings get the serious hook up on the ladies, and you're lacking. The second reason is because we think this one painting looks like you."

"Show me this painting, and I don't need help with the ladies; I'm a pimp!"

"Yeah right."

As the three are walking over to the painting, they pass a portrait of a beautiful woman.

"Who's this supposed to be?" TJ asks.

"That's the artist, Yoshinda Jackson," Marcy answers. "They say she's never appeared at any of her galleries."

"That's probably because she's an ugly old hag," Melvin answers.

As the three are talking, the woman from Des Demona's crystal is walking around looking at the different couples. She's muttering to herself that she just isn't finding the right look.

"She hasn't put anything new out in a while though," Marcy continues. "They say she's in a slump."

_"I am in a slump,"_ the woman thinks, passing TJ's group again.

"Hey TJ, here's the picture I was talking about," Melvin says, approaching the painting.

"I bet you this looks nothing like…"

TJ cuts himself off as soon as he spots the painting. It's a man in a military uniform and a woman with blonde hair dancing in the moonlight.

"I feel like this is familiar…" he mutters to himself.

Outside the gallery, Ashley is walking past when she spots a poster with the same image on the window.

"This picture…" she starts.

She then has a brief flashback to the dream she keeps having.

_"It's like the guy in my dream."_

As she is gazing at the photo, Yoshinda comes out of the gallery. Not paying attention, Ashley starts to back up, and ends up bumping into Yoshinda, causing her to drop some papers.

"I'm sorry, let me help you get those," Ashley says, kneeling down to help.

Yoshinda looks up at her, and gets a wild expression on her face.

"It's you!" she squeals.

Inside, TJ is still staring at the painting.

"Hey TJ, isn't that Miranda's classmate?" Melvin asks, looking out the window.

TJ turns to see Yoshinda with her hand on Ashley's wrist.

"I knew it; that girl is a two-timer!" TJ howls. "Sorry Mel, I've got to go get the juice so I can rub it in Styve's face. Marcy, get this painting for me, I'll pay you back when I get my allowance."

TJ runs out of the gallery, leaving Melvin and Marcy confused.

"You know, I used to be upset when Mr. Davis would just leave me," Marcy starts. "But now I see he's left me with the handsome Melvin!"

"I think you're getting a fever," Melvin responds. "Your face is turning all sorts of red!"

"I can't wait to tell Styve his girlfriend likes girls," TJ boasts as he walks out. "The look on that brotha's face is going to be priceless!"

"No TJ it's not what you think!" Ashley insists.

"Oh yeah, then why is she holding your wrist so tightly?"

Yoshinda then notices TJ and grabs his shoulder.

"You would be perfect too!" she squeals again.

"Perfect for what exactly?" TJ asks.

"To be my models!"

"Me a model, you've got to be kidding?"

Yoshinda takes the two back to her house to speak with them.

"What a nice garden she has," TJ comments, looking out the back window.

"You know, I really don't have the time for this," Ashley complains, sitting down.

"Relax Ash, college students goof off all the time. You can be normal just once you know."

"I'll go make some coffee," Yoshinda says, leaving the room.

TJ starts to look around and spots paintings from the gallery.

"Wow, all of these paintings were at that gallery," he points out. "It's as if she's a Yoshinda Jackson stalker."

At hearing this, Yoshinda drops one of the mugs on the counter. She apologizes, and TJ starts to piece things together.

"You're Yoshinda Jackson, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes; not what you expected from the paintings am I? I figured people would buy my stuff if they had a beautiful face to look at, so I created that girl from an image in my mind."

"So nobody knows? Not even your friends and family?"

"I don't' have any friends…but that's ok. As long as people are satisfied with my creations, I am happy."

"Look lady, you've been real nice, but I have things to do today," Ashley says, getting up.

"Please wait Ashley. As an artist, I need inspiration in order to produce quality work. When I saw you today, I got that motivation. You don't' have to do anything, I just need to see you so I can draw something nice."

Reluctantly, Ashley agrees to help, and sits back on the sofa.

"TJ, I would like for you to sit next to her," Yoshinda instructs.

TJ nearly has a heart attack.

"Don't sound so excited," Ashley rolls her eyes.

After a bit of whining and complaining, TJ sits next to her on the couch.

_"You know, being this close, she is kind of cute,"_ he starts to think. _"What am I saying? Styve would go nuts if he knew what was going on!"_

TJ then slaps himself across the face, but it's harder than he thought, and he yelps. Ashley looks at him like he's "special," and TJ gets embarrassed.

_"I guess he's not that bad when his mouth isn't open,"_ she chuckles to herself.

"I feel like this is going to be my best work yet!" Yoshinda tells them.

Outside, it's getting late, and the street lights have come on. Prometheus is wandering the floating city looking for TJ.

"That boy is so hopeless," he says, taking a break. "How are we supposed to find the Chosen One, if he keeps goofing off?"

Back at the house, Yoshinda has most of the drawing done. TJ walks over to look at it and is amazed.

"Wow, I didn't know I looked like that," he says. "You're really good at bringing out my inner beauty."

"Please sit down so she can finish," Ashley hisses. "I'm not going to come back and do it again just because you didn't sit still long enough."

"How are you able to draw so well?" TJ asks, ignoring Ashley.

"When I draw, I am driven by the hope that whoever sees this can be happy," she answers.

"I guess that's why they say your pictures are illusions of happiness. It's too bad no one knows who is really drawing them."

"I can't have drawings of beautiful people in romantic scenes, if I'm not beautiful. People are expecting perfection."

"One who cannot be happy for themselves shouldn't waste time worrying about other peoples' happiness," Ashley says.

Yoshinda stops drawing and gets a quiet look on her face.

"Ashley how can you be so cold?" TJ asks, disgusted.

He then grabs another painting that is in the process of being worked on.

"Tell me you don't look at this and feel what she's feeling?" he asks her, holding the picture up.

Ashley takes a look at it and almost drops her coffee mug.

_ "This painting…"_ she thinks to herself.

"This is a painting of two lovers," Yoshinda explains, getting up. "The man is giving his lover a locket that will hold as a symbol of their love. For some reason though, I always get sad when I draw those two."

"I know what you mean," TJ says. "I feel their heartache almost as though I were the man in the painting."

The locket the man is giving the woman is the same one that Silent Warrior found the other day, but TJ doesn't seem to realize it.

Evening has fallen now, and Yoshinda is walking with TJ on his way home.

"You didn't have to come with me," TJ tells her.

"I thought I would for keeping you so late," she replies. "But I bet you would rather have had Ashley walk with you."

"No way, it's not even like that!"

They've come back to the gallery, and they spot two girls outside the window.

"This picture is so amazing," the one says. "Those two look so in love."

"Yeah, the artist must be a wonderful person," the other says as they walk off.

"See Yoshinda, you should come out," TJ says. "People deserve to know the truth, and you deserve the credit. You can draw these wonderful pictures, you're nice, and you make good cookies. You are a very wonderful person, and people should know that. Cheer up about things, I've got to run."

TJ runs off, and Yoshinda stands there, thinking about the things TJ said to her. As he is running, he hears someone call out to him. He then gets hit in the head with an object.

"Hey, this is my other ring, how did this get here?" he wonders.

"You dropped it at the park this morning," Prometheus answers, stepping out from some bushes. "If you don't want the Universal Bow, I'll give it to someone else."

"It's not that Promeeth, I was just thinking about Yellow LightStar."

"Well you seem better now. Must be nice to have problems so small that they are easily solved."

"Christ Prometheus, why do you have to be such an ass?"

TJ gets mad and runs back in the other direction.

"I was only speaking the truth. Perhaps I said too much?"

Not too much further down the road, TJ stops to catch his breath.

"There's no way a little lion cat thing can understand the complex mind of a teenage boy," TJ complains.

At that moment, his ring starts to glow.

"It's pointing in the direction of Yoshinda's house," TJ notices, running off again.

Back at Yoshinda's house, Des Demona has already broken through the front window and is confronting her.

"I'm going to need you to hand over that Dark Crystal Shard, and turn back into one of the 7 Shadows," Des Demona is saying to her.

"Your look is exquisite, but also scary," Yoshinda replies.

Ignoring her comment, Des Demona uses the Black Crystal and changes her into Vena, a green skinned version of her human self, dressed in a toga with angel wings. She then retrieves the shard.

"I had no idea she was one of the carriers," TJ says from outside the window. _"Guys, Brother emergency! Key in on my communicator and pursue. Des Demona has appeared and made another demon appear!" _"Phoenix Transform!"

TJ telepathically contacts all of the Brothers and Prometheus, and then changes into Silent Warrior. Meanwhile, Des Demona and Vena have left the house and made it to a construction site not too far away.

"This is excellent; a clean get away," Des Demona cackles.

"Not so fast!" a voice yells as a dagger strikes before them.

They both look up to see the silhouette of Silent Warrior at the top of the building. He then jumps down to confront them.

"I won't forgive you for taking a talented artist and turning her into one of your Dark Kingdom drones. As the moonlight that shines so brightly, I Silent Warrior will not forgive you. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Silent Fool, how dare you try to get in my way again!" Des Demona snarls. "Vena, show him how it's done!"

Vena complies and throws a feather in the air. The feather then starts to draw boulders which she then has fall on Silent Warrior. Silent Warrior tries as best he can to dodge the boulders.

"That's it Vena, make me a silent pancake!" Des Demona cackles.

Silent Warrior trips on one of the boulders and falls to the ground. Vena then creates a giant one and begins to drop it on him. Right before it crushes him, Yellow LightStar jumps in, and grabs him.

"Yellow LightStar, you saved me," he says. "I feel like I'm always the damsel in distress."

Not in the mood for his jokes, she puts him down and turns her attention to Des Demona, who is trying to escape by running through the unfinished building.

"You won't get away from me with that shard!" Yellow LightStar yells, chasing after her.

"Go LightStar, do your thing girl!" Silent Warrior cheers on.

"You should be paying more attention to your own fight," Vena says, floating before him.

She then does some hand movements and shoots ropes at him. The ropes then turn to snakes.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

They both turn to see the rest of the Brothers at the entrance.

"You did a great job by yourself," Prometheus says to Silent Warrior.

Before he can say anything back, Vena creates more boulders to throw on the guys.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack blinds the enemy from being able to see them.

"You guys go easy on her, she's a good person," Silent Warrior yells. "I'm going after Yellow LightStar and Des Demona."

Deeper within the site, Yellow LightStar and Des Demona are going at it, hand to hand. Des Demona manages to push her back, and then surprises her with a barrage of embers.

"Now to take you out, and get that crystal back," she taunts.

Des Demona creates a crystal dagger, and throws it at the unsuspecting heroine.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior's attack hits the dagger right before it can hit Yellow LightStar.

"Looks like we'll have to play another day," Des Demona says, leaving in a flash of embers.

"Silent Warrior, thank you," Yellow LightStar says to him.

As he is walking towards her, the locket falls out of his uniform. They both reach down to pick it up, and then look at each other.

"I'm sorry, this belongs to you," Silent Warrior says.

The locket then opens, and the music begins to play.

"Prince…" Yellow LightStar whispers.

"Would you be referring to the Chosen One?" Silent Warrior asks. "We are looking for him too. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't know anything. Why don't you hold onto this for me, Silent Warrior. I would just lose it again if you gave it back."

"Since you're in the giving mood, I have to ask if you would like to give me that Crystal Shard you picked up the other day."

"Sorry, but that I can't hand over. And when it comes down to it, I'll be needing your shard too."

"Does this mean you're our enemy?"

"It means that when it comes to the Nijizuishou, no bars will be held."

Yellow LightStar then jumps off the building into the darkness of the night.

"LightStar…oh wait, the battle isn't over yet!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dark Knight's attack destroys one of Vena's wings, and she falls to the ground.

"I can take it from here guys," Silent Warrior says, showing up. "This fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

Silent Warrior, turns Vena back into Yoshinda, and she wakes up just to see the four Brothers run off into the night.

The next day, TJ and Ashley have been asked to come to the art gallery. They walk in to find Yoshinda hanging up new art she's done.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see the real you," TJ says to her.

"Oh, I've had some time to think about that," she answers. "Here's the picture I finished from yesterday."

Ashley and TJ both look at it and are impressed by how well it looks.

"This isn't a bad portrait, considering the model," Ashley comments. "You actually look quite refined when your mouth isn't open, Tiny Tim."

TJ rolls his eyes, and turns to spot another picture on the main wall.

"That's a portrait of you!" he notices.

"I decided to take your advice and stop hiding behind a false image," Yoshinda says. "From now on, people will know the real me."


	29. Damon's Big Crush

"I didn't know Miranda had a boyfriend! Des Demona, anyone who gets in the way of lovers deserves to get kicked by a horse and turned into a pancake! What? You say it's not your fault? As if I believe that! Silent Warrior is looking for a girlfriend right now!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 29

Damon is running home after school, trying to get there quick because of the rain.

"The guy on the radio said it was a 10% chance of showers," he complains to himself. "You just can't trust the weather people!"

As he rounds a corner he bumps into someone and falls down.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks, lifting his face off the pavement.

"I'm sorry," a female voice responds.

"Oh you're sorry that you weren't watching what the hell you were doing!"

Damon gets up to see that the voice belongs to Miranda.

"Oh, Miranda, it's you," he says.

"I was lost in thought, I didn't mean to be in the way," she replies.

_"That voice…it's just like my old girlfriend…"_

Fight for Love; Damon's Big Crush

Miranda pulls out an umbrella, and asks Damon to join her for a walk.

"So Damon, I hear from TJ that you're an excellent cook," Miranda says as they walk.

"Oh yeah, I love to cook," Damon responds. "Would you like me to make you dinner one night?"

"Sure, that would be great! I hate to admit it, but I'm not exactly the best chef."

"That's fine; why don't you write down your favorite meal, and I'll prepare it for you?"

Damon takes a notebook out of his backpack, and gives it to Miranda.

"Here's what I like, and here's my address and number too," she says, handing him back the notebook.

"So you really love soul food huh? Well I'll come over and prepare some collard greens, mashed potatoes, chicken, and a dessert. And don't worry about the cleaning; I'll take care of that too."

The rain then stops, and Miranda puts her umbrella away.

"I wish it would rain just a little more," Damon whispers to himself.

"What was that?" Miranda asks.

"Oh, I was saying I'm glad the rain has stopped."

"Yes, I need to stop by the school and I'd hate to walk in the rain the entire time."

Damon is disappointed that she has to go, but he decides to leave first, telling her he'll see her on Sunday. As he runs off, a man approaches Miranda.

"That your new boyfriend Ashley's been telling me about?" the man asks.

"Oh Reggie, stop teasing," she laughs. "Looking at how you're still wearing your lab coat, I'm guessing dinner is off tonight."

"I'm sorry baby; I'll make it up to you I promise. We're just so close to our goal and I want to get it done."

"It's ok, I completely understand. Have you given anymore thought to that important thing we discussed?"

Reggie hesitates with his response, and Miranda looks away.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Ashley asks, walking up to them. "I thought I saw a handsome brotha talking to a hot ghetto mess."

"You're so full of it girl," Miranda says to her.

"Hey beautiful," Reggie greets her. "This is actually good timing, I've got to get back to the lab. Why don't you two go grab a bite to eat? Here's my card, treat yourselves."

Reggie runs off and the two girls decide to go some place fancy.

"So what was with the long faces when I showed up?" Ashley asks.

She and Miranda are at Clyde's, enjoying a nice steak and lobster.

"Reggie's been offered the chance to go to the Republic of Africa," Miranda says. "But he's having a tough time deciding if that's what he should do or not."

"And what do you want?"

"Well, I want him to be happy of course. I'd love it for him to stay here, but I understand what this means for his future. Hey Ashley, do you like soul food?"

"Do you ask just because I'm one of those white girls that dates black men and has all black friends?"

"Ha ha, no girl, I'm asking because Damon is coming over Sunday to make a dinner for me. I hear the man can cook!"

"Damon, as in TJ's friend? Are you sure that's even a wise idea; you know how TJ feels, don't you?"

"Yes I know, they're both cute, like two little brothers."

"Cute like brothers?"

"Come on Ash, they're both freshmen in high school."

Ashley then thinks about her dates with Styve.

"You were just talking about Reggie and now you're talking about Damon," Ashley speaks up.

"Like I said, they're like younger brothers," Miranda smiles.

_"Is this girl really that dense?"_

The next afternoon, during the lunch break, Damon decides to go over to Miranda's house, just so he knows where to go on Sunday.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company," Miranda answers the door.

Damon walks in and Miranda tells him that it's a little messy.

"That's fine with me," Damon responds. "I have sisters; I know how messy a girl can really be."

Damon rounds a corner to the living room, and falls flat on his face when he sees the room. There are clothes everywhere, dust, empty food boxes, and some unmentionables lying around.

"Don't worry, I'll clean this up and still have time to make it back to school before lunch ends!" he insists.

Damon throws on a head band and begins to clean the house. He finds a vacuum and starts to do the carpets, when he notices a picture on the TV.

"This wouldn't happen to be your older brother would it?" he asks, picking it up.

"Um, well, not exactly," she starts.

"Don't tell me he's your…boyfriend!"

Miranda nods her head and Damon's expression becomes blank.

A little later, Damon is under a tree in the school yard with Prometheus.

"It's not like you to look so worried about something," Prometheus says as he bathes himself.

"Promeeth that is nasty," TJ says, coming from the other side of the yard. "Go somewhere else to lick your privates."

"I'm from the cat family you moron."

"I know why Damon looks so down; he must've had his heart broken!"

Damon looks at TJ with eyes as cold as ice.

"Nobody asked you to open that crater mouth of yours," he says coldly.

"Don't worry Damon; the love doctor will make things all better. Who was it that broke this young man's innocent heart?"

"Miranda."

TJ's heart stops and he falls to the ground.

"But I like Miranda, how can this be?" TJ cries.

"I thought you were interested in Yellow LightStar?" Damon asks, still being cold.

"I like them both," TJ whimpers.

"Well make up your goddamn mind; either one or the other!"

TJ looks at him like he is a complete stranger, and then gets a look in his eyes.

"Maybe this boyfriend she mentioned is me!" TJ squeals.

"His name is Reggie," Damon interrupts.

TJ then gets hopeless again and sinks to the ground. Damon then gets a look in his eyes and stands up. He then grabs TJ and lifts him to his feet.

"The worst Miranda can say is no," he starts. "What we can do is keep on trying until she says yes to one of us."

"Yeah, you're right," TJ agrees.

"We're the soldiers that protect this place from evil. We can overcome all obstacles in our way, including some punk ass nigga that thinks he can have our girl and walk away."

"Giving up now means that there will be no tomorrow for us, or for the Brother Soldiers!"

"In the name of love and justice, we will conquer all!" they both say, doing their ending poses.

"I think tomorrow won't come for the world anyways at this rate," Prometheus sighs.

Damon and TJ decide to go over to Game Edge and confront Miranda.

"Ok, so we'll each ask her who she wants more, and the winner gets to have her," TJ says. "I say we go in according to height from shortest to tallest!"

"What is this, gym class?" Damon growls.

"I can't believe you two," Ashley says, walking up behind them.

"It's just like you to be sneaking around like a snake," TJ hisses. "What are you doing here?"

"I can go wherever I want; my family built this city! Anyways, you two need to give it up. Miranda doesn't see either of you as anything more than annoying little brothers."

TJ gets mad and tells her it's not true.

"For what reasons would I have to lie to you, Tiny Tim?" she asks.

"You're such a cold hearted bitch," Damon tells her.

"If you don't believe me, ask her yourself, Tiny."

"I think I will," TJ speaks up. "And for the last time, my name is TJ, not Tiny Tim."

"Whatever you say…Tiny Tim."

TJ walks in and calls out her name, but another worker tells him that she is off today.

"Are you aware that she has a boyfriend?" Ashley asks Damon, still outside the arcade.

"You're referring to Reggie, right?" Damon replies.

_"What are these young kids thinking these days? Is it something new to be a home wrecker?"_ "Well, I guess if he goes off to study abroad you could have a small chance…"

"He's going to study abroad? Tell me all the details!"

Damon is over excited and shaking Ashley's shoulders.

"I never should have said anything," she groans.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Kingdom, Des Demona and Sacred are looking for the next target.

"Black Crystal, reveal to me the next Dark Crystal Shard Carrier!" Des Demona demands.

The Kurozuishou then reveals Reggie as the next shard carrier.

"Looks like this guy is your next victim," Sacred points out.

"He's quite handsome," Des Demona comments.

Sacred then gives her a cold stare.

"Do not forget that underneath that human skin lies an ugly demon with incredible power," Sacred reminds her.

"Oh Sacred, jealousy doesn't fit you well," Des Demona laughs. "There is neither a man nor beast that matches the way you look in my eyes."

"Just don't forget your mission, Demona. Retrieve the Nijizuishou and the 7 Shadow demons."

That night, Damon heads over to Valhalla University, to wait for Reggie to get out of his night class. He has a plan to try and convince Reggie to go so that he can have Miranda all to himself.

"Ok professor, I will see you tomorrow," Reggie is saying as he leaves the campus.

"Reggie, I need to talk to you man," Damon says.

"Oh, you're Damon right? You were with Miranda the other day. What's good man?"

"You're thinking about studying abroad, right?"

"Damn, news travels fast in this place. Yea, I am thinking about it, but what's it to you?"

"Don't dodge the subject man; do you plan on going or not?"

"Well, honestly son, I don't know. I keep thinking over and over again how I want to go, especially since there's a professor over there that I really admire. But then there's Miranda…if she would just say…"

"Who the fuck is you to play these games? You wouldn't go if Miranda asked you not to? That's pretty weak of you nigga, just don't go then. You can only choose one: study or love! He who runs after two hares will catch neither!"

Reggie looks at him, half scared, half understanding.

_"What am I doing? I'm supposed to be getting him to leave!"_

Sunday finally rolls around, and TJ and Damon are headed over to Miranda's place.

"The weight of this bag equals the amount of love I have for Miranda," TJ boasts.

"Her house is just around the corner," Damon tells him, leading the way.

"You act as though you've been here many times before, Damion! Anyways, this'll be my first time going to her place."

TJ then starts day dreaming about going to her house. She gives him a compliment on his new Jordan's he bought just to match his cooking shirt. She then asks him to get her pregnant. He looks at her and says he's not emotionally developed enough for that type of relationship, but he will settle for a kiss. He puckers up his lips and gets ready to feel hers on his.

"TJ get a hold of yourself!" Damon yells, punching him in the chest.

TJ opens his eyes to see he was about to kiss Damon.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone asking you to get them pregnant for a long time," Prometheus comments.

The two get to the front door, and Miranda let's them in.

"Wow, I figured such a good looking girl would have such a clean place," TJ comments.

_"I'm the one who did all the cleaning,"_ Damon thinks to himself.

"TJ, are you ready?" Miranda asks.

"Miranda, I already told you, I'm not emotionally developed enough for that…" TJ starts.

Damon rolls his eyes and pretends to know nothing.

"TJ, I think it's great that you have to get emotionally prepared to cook!" Miranda rejoices.

TJ then falls on the floor in shock of her assumption. Damon grabs him and they go into the kitchen, where he unpacks the bag of groceries.

"Ok TJ, you can start by peeling the potatoes," Damon instructs.

"I'm not very good at peeling," TJ tells him. "I like the skin in my mashed potatoes."

"Ok fine, how about you dice up those onions for the batter?"

"That will make my eyes run, and then I can't control my optic beams."

"Well then TJ prepare the greens!"

"I don't know how to wash or soak them properly."

At this, Damon loses it and hits TJ upside the head. Out in the living room, Miranda answers a ringing phone. It's Reggie calling from downtown. He says that's he's made up his decision and wants to meet up with her. She says she'll be there and hangs up. In the background, TJ and Damon are listening from the kitchen.

"Het guys, I've got to go," Miranda says, walking into the kitchen.

"It's ok, do what you got to do girl," TJ says.

"You were listening?"

_"You idiot,"_ Damon thinks.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll be back."

Miranda then rushes off while the two finish preparing the dinner.

Two hours have passed and it is getting dark outside. Prometheus is looking for TJ, when he decides to go by Miranda's house.

"Oh, so this is where he's been," he says to himself.

Before he can say anything else, he notices TJ's ring glowing.

"TJ, there's a Nijizuishou nearby!" he yells from outside the glass door.

He tries to jump at him but doesn't notice the door is closed and slams into it hard.

"Prometheus, what are you doing?" TJ asks, noticing him sliding down the glass.

"The both of you transform," he responds. "Didn't you notice the ring glowing?"

"I thought it was from the light…"

"I'm pissed off; Miranda hasn't come back yet," Damon says,

"Yeah, what's the big idea inviting two young attractive brothas over to her crib, if she's going to dine and dash, without the dining part. She'll wish she never met the Silent Warrior!"

"TJ please!" Prometheus sighs.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

Downtown, Des Demona has Miranda and Reggie surrounded with a ring of fire. Miranda is not impressed with Des Demona, and is trying to defend Reggie.

"You're 1000 years too early to approach me, child," Des Demona laughs.

"I won't let you have my man," Miranda yells out.

Without thinking she throws off her earrings and runs straight for Des Demona.

"Foolish hood rat," Des Demona says. "_Deus Ex Sleepina!"_

Des Demona casts a spell and knocks Miranda out in one hit.

"What sort of monster are you?" Reggie asks.

"The same type of monster you are, Rikokayder!" she answers, pulling out her Black Crystal. "Kurozuishou, release and dispel this Shadow Warrior: Rikokayder!"

A blue crystal shard comes out of Reggie, and then he changes into a mad scientist looking demon.

"I had no idea Reggie was the target," Silent Warrior says, showing up.

"Be careful you two," Prometheus warns.

The dagger strikes, and Des Demona and Rikokayder are interrupted.

"I am the truth and justice of the Floating City of Valhalla. How dare you attack this couple, even if I don't approve of them, I don't approve of what you're doing even more!"

"With a serious case of the broken hearts, we will deliver justice a thousand fold, in the name of Dark Knight!"

"And in the name of Silent Warrior, I will punish you!"

"Two boys without girlfriends shouldn't be fighting in the name of love," Rikokayder taunts.

"What was that?"

"Looks like this crystal will be mine," Des Demona gloats, floating on the sidelines.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar's attack knocks the crystal shard out of her hands.

"Are you interfering again?" Des Demona hisses.

"Sorry girlfriend, but I can't let you have that shard," Yellow LightStar smiles.

"Wow, she's just so amazing," Silent Warrior drools.

"What about Miranda?" Dark Knight asks.

"Right now, every part of my soul belongs to LightStar."

Dark Knight and Rikokayder both fall to the ground. The demon gets back up and starts to throw small tubes at the two Brothers. As they break on the ground, small leeches start to climb up Silent Warrior's legs.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he complains.

"The protest is the origin of all life, and you are also one of them," he responds.

"What does all that mean?"

"He's saying you're a single-cell brained idiot," Prometheus explains.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this demon. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

The lightning gets rid of the leeches on Silent Warrior, but Rikokayder makes a "giant flask" and bottles up the rest of the attack.

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Dark Knight asks.

"I'm going to give back what was given to me," he replies.

He then proceeds to slap the bottle, which makes it shoot lightning out. Dark Knight quickly grabs Silent Warrior and jumps out of the way.

"Thanks for the rescue," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Dodge all you like boys, there's more where that came from!" Rikokayder taunts.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"What's happening, I can't see!"

"Dark Sabre, you're here," Silent Warrior cheers.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" Dark Blade complains. "Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade uses his attack to break the flask, freeing the lightning. As the mist fades, Rikokayder realizes that the brothers have him surrounded.

"Go ahead and do your thing already," Dark Blade says to Silent Warrior.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he argues back.

"If you weren't so busy drooling over LightStar, _pendejo,_ maybe you would have thought to use your Phoenix Fist and then heal this guy!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Prometheus yells. "Silent Warrior, heal him!"

"This fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

"Looks like they've finished up the fight," Yellow LightStar notices.

She and Des Demona are fighting a little ways off from the Brothers. Des Demona is using her Demon Sword, and Yellow LightStar is fighting with her sword, No Name.

"It appears I've lost," Des Demona says, jumping back. "This shard is yours, for today."

Yellow LightStar reaches down to pick it up, but as she does so, Des Demona throws embers her way, causing her to have to shield her eyes.

"Yellow LightStar you're so gullible," Des Demona laughs, taking the crystal shard. "Continue to keep me entertained, Blondie!"

"I'll return this favor some day," Yellow LightStar replies as Des Demona disappears into her Demon Portal.

Back with the Brothers, Miranda has woken up, and is comforting Reggie.

The next day, Miranda and Reggie are at the airport. Reggie has decided to take the trip to Egypt.

"I won't say goodbye," Miranda says.

"Don't, this is just a physical absence," Reggie replies. "With all this technology, we can see each other every day, if even only for a few moments."

TJ and Damon are also at the airport, spying on the two.

"Well, I guess this means no more going after Miranda," TJ sighs.

"That's fine with me, means less competition," Damon says.

"Didn't you just hear that proclamation of love?"

"All I heard is Reggie has a chance to meet someone while he's over there."

Damon then starts running towards Miranda, saying that he'll never give up. TJ starts chasing behind him saying it isn't fair.


	30. Tauro Demos

"No flipping way! We've just received word that Styve's grandma has turned into a demon! This can't be happening! Does this mean Styve is a demon also? Anyone who turns my favorite grandma and Styve into demons will be punished!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 30

Styve's grandmother is on the roof of one of the buildings at the Masaki Shrine, enjoying the clear night.

"Nights like this are best with a hard drink and some snacks," she says to herself.

As she is gazing at the full moon, a shadow appears in front of it.

"What is that?" she wonders.

The shadow then becomes a little clearer, and Des Demona can be seen.

"It's you!" Grandma yells out. "What do you want on this sacred ground?"

"Old woman, you have something I need," Des Demona replies. "Kurozuishou, release and dispel this Nijizuishou Shard carrier and bring forth this Shadow Warrior: Jijii!"

Des Demona whips out the Black Crystal and immediately starts to turn Grandma into one of the demons. As the crystal is affecting her, a blue shard can be seen in her chest.

"I won't let you influence your evil ways on me, Des Demona!" Grandma yells out.

She then lets out a powerful burst of chi energy, which knocks Des Demona back.

"I shouldn't have under estimated the keeper of _his_ shrine," Des Demona comments. "Try this on for size old woman!"

Des Demona sends back a powerful wave, knocking Grandma off the roof. Styve is outside walking around, when he feels the energy output from Des Demona.

"Tauros, Deimos, find out what that was," he tells his two crows.

The birds fly up to Des Demona and start attacking her.

"Stop it, I'm not a pile of garbage," she screams. "I'll be back old woman!"

Des Demona leaves just as Styve arrives on the scene.

"What happened?" he asks, rushing up to his grandma.

Before she can answer, an average height woman with long brown hair, light brown skin, and honey brown eyes, walks up the shrine steps. She spots Styve and immediately falls in love. She then sees grandma.

"My name is Nicole Haggins," she says, bowing down before both of them. "Please maiden of this shrine, make me your apprentice."

Back at her base, Des Demona is watching grandma.

"You put up quite a resistance to me," she's saying. "I couldn't expect anything less from the keeper of one of our temples. However, your body is beginning to react to the Kurozuishou, and it won't be long before that shard belongs to me."

Tauro Demos and the Shrine of the Youkai Demon Knighthood

The next afternoon, TJ and the others are gathered outside Manchester Farms.

"Grandma's been acting a little strange today," Styve says to them.

"What do you mean?" TJ asks.

"You'll see."

They walk up the stairs to the Masaki Shrine, to see grandma in a tree with a towel draped around her neck like a cape. She then leaps from the tree to a rope hanging from another tree. She continues to swing from rope to rope until she gets to the last one, where she dismounts, does a perfect back flip, and lands gracefully in front of the shrine stairs.

"It's your turn now Nicole," she yells out.

"Do I really have to do this?" she mutters to herself. "Ok, here goes nothing."

Nicole jumps for the first rope, but as she's swinging on it, it breaks and she comes tumbling down in front of Grandma.

"Is this really how I should be spending my youth?" she asks, struggling to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Styve asks, running up to Nicole.

"Who is that?" Tyrese asks.

"Oh, that's Nicole Haggins. She came here to become an apprentice of Grandma's."

After getting a bucket of water splashed on her by Grandma, she gets up.

"You even look nice in that school uniform," she says.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Styve asks. "Grandma, how could you do this to her?"

"Quiet!" Grandma roars. "Training to become a shrine maiden is hard work, especially for this temple. You can't become good with a soft attitude. You need a strong will and an even stronger mind."

Grandma then gets quiet and starts crying. The guys are shocked by her sudden mood swing.

"There will be no one but you to guard this temple once I'm gone, and you have your own destiny decided by fate," she says to Styve. "I'm so alone…"

"This is what I'm talking about guys," Styve says, turning around. "She's become emotionally unstable lately, _es__raro_."

"No, it's not weird," Nicole says, getting up. "I understand that I must do everything I can to become the perfect apprentice."

She then walks over to the nearby prayer rope.

"Please, gods that are praised by this shrine, allow me to become what she needs me to be."

When Nicole shakes the rope to conclude her prayer, one of the bells opens up and dumps water on her. Grandma immediately stops crying and begins laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughs.

"That was a really good one," TJ says, laughing along.

"So you understand my jokes? I knew there was something special about you, young man."

"I think that's enough," Styve says to her. "These jokes aren't funny."

"Excuse me, Styve, if you're worried about me…" Nicole starts.

"Quiet Nikki."

"But Stevyn…"

"_Silencio_! Grandma, if you keep doing these stupid things, the reputation of our miracle working shrine will be tarnished."

"Styve, you shouldn't stress so much," TJ interjects. "You have to have fun every now and then."

Grandma agrees with TJ, and Styve gets annoyed.

"Look, _Te__Jote_, this is _our_ shrine's problem, so stay out of it!" Styve barks.

He then pushes TJ down to the ground and gives him a menacing glare. Grandma is excited to see TJ with his legs up in the air, and Nicole looks the other way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Styve?" TJ yells, still on the ground.

"TJ don't cuss, this is a temple," Damon says.

"Styve you didn't need to push him, he's your friend," Tyrese adds.

"I don't need him egging on Grandma," Styve defends. "He needs to keep that goddamn _boca_ shut, and speak when spoken to."

"If you're going to be such a little bitch about the whole thing, I don't need it. I'm better off studying at cram school."

Tyrese grabs Prometheus and they both leave.

"I think I'll head over to my training class," Damon says, leaving as well.

"Those _perdedores_, they couldn't even listen or find solutions to the problem I'm having," Styve scoffs.

"Um, Styve," starts Nicole.

"I thought I told you to keep it quiet!"

A little later, Nicole finds Styve by some trees on the far side of the land.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Styve asks.

"It's about the master…" Nicole begins.

"Please, she's no _maestro_, not with that attitude."

"Autumn is rolling in. One's mind and body tend to become disturbed easier."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When the weather settles down, she should return to normal. For the time, let's just watch carefully."

Styve looks at her and smiles.

"You may be more reliable than you look, _chica_," he says. "Your boys are no good. They say they'll be there for you, but when you need them, they don't really give a damn."

Behind a nearby tree, TJ is watching them with Prometheus.

"He looks like he's doing a good job over there," TJ says. "Time for TJ to play matchmaker!"

"TJ, if you butt into this affair, Styve will do more than just push you on the ground," Prometheus tells him.

"Are you serious Promeeth? This is a great chance to patch things up between us."

"As usual, you're caught up in your world."

TJ then gets a twinkle in his eye, and holds his left fist up.

"TJ no, the disguise power isn't for these types of things!" Prometheus proclaims.

"Disguise power, change me into an Asian fortune Teller!"

TJ emerges from the light as a Chinese fortune teller, dawned with a table around his neck, little sunglasses, a pencil-thin mustache, and a jar of sticks. Prometheus complains that he never listens as TJ walks up to Styve and Nicole.

"Ex-a-cuse me young people," TJ says in a fake accent. "I am travelling fortune teller. I do fortune for you."

Styve and Nicole are both caught off guard by his sudden approach. TJ grabs the sticks out of his jar and starts mumbling gibberish to them. Prometheus, who is watching from behind the tree still, closes his eyes. TJ then gets a look in his eyes, and his sunglasses flash. TJ then throws the sticks in the air, and as they land, catches only two of them, which he crosses in front of his face.

"What does it all mean, fortune teller?" Nicole asks.

"The stick speak of true love first kiss," TJ answers. "They say, if girl kiss boy, good fortune happen for love."

Nicole turns bright red, and Styve rolls his eyes. Prometheus falls on the floor in shame and embarrassment.

"Come on Nikki, let's get out of here," he says.

They turn around and start walking off, and TJ gets sad. Styve suddenly comes back up to him, by himself.

"Mr. Davis, what kind of _tonto_ do you take me for?" he yells at him.

"You knew all along?" TJ asks.

"Are you as stupid as you are lazy? Of course I knew _bendejo!_. Did you forget that I'm currently dating Ashley? After pulling a bullshit stunt like this, I don't even want to talk to you anymore. Don't let me ever catch you on my property again!"

Styve walks off and Prometheus walks up to TJ.

"I told you so," he says.

Later that afternoon, TJ is in his room with Prometheus, upset about what happened with Styve.

"TJ, you brought this all on yourself," Prometheus is saying. "No one told you to pull such a weird stunt."

"He told me stay off his property," TJ complains. "Where am I supposed to hold the meetings now for Brothers?"

"Styve was just saying those things out of anger TJ. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be cool with you again."

"It's not even about that Promeeth. You don't say shit like that to people you call your boys."

"Everyone says things when they're mad. Give it time to cool off."

TJ ignores him and lies down on the bed. Feeling sorry for him, Prometheus notices the mail on the night stand. He goes over to it and starts looking through it.

"TJ look, that magazine you like, Marvel Stars, has a new issue," he points out.

"I'm not in the mood for it," TJ responds, rolling over.

"They've even got an article in here about you…"

TJ turns over and picks up the magazine. He skips the article about him and starts looking at the comics. In a few moments he's rolled off the bed, laughing hysterically.

"I didn't see anything funny about your article," Prometheus says.

"It's these comics!" TJ laughs. "You know, Styve likes Marvel Stars as much as I do, maybe I should take this over to him so he can read it."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? You should let Styve calm down before going back there."

"Promeeth, you worry too much."

TJ grabs the magazine and his backpack and walks out the room.

"That boy is so thick headed…" Prometheus sighs.

That night, Nicole is continuing to do the training that Grandma wants. Her determination to win Styve's heart keeps her going, even though she keeps messing up pretty badly. Styve is not too far away, enjoying the natural hot springs.

"Tauros, Deimos, do you think it's the change of the seasons that's really making Grandma act so _loco_?" he asks his birds.

In the main shrine, Grandma is doing a fire reading, when she senses an evil presence.

"So you've returned, Des Demona," she says, turning around.

"I see age hasn't stopped your senses," Des Demona says, teleporting in behind her.

"I won't allow you to endanger this temple to your clan!"

"Ha ha, it's not the temple I'm after, dear caretaker, it's you!"

Grandma uses her chi energy again to blast Des Demona, but she puts up her own energy to cancel the attack. Back in the hot springs, Styve can sense the power.

"A_sentimiento__maligno!_" he says. "No, this aura feels familiar…"

Back at the shrine, Des Demona has knocked Grandma outside.

"This time the crystal shard will be mine!" she roars.

She then uses her fire embers to suspend Grandma in the air and pull out the crystal. As she is about to grab it, the trademark card appears and knocks it onto the ground.

"You're Yellow LightStar!" Des Demona exclaims, looking up to see her standing on a senkai.

"I've come for that crystal, Des Demona," Yellow LightStar explains.

"Jijii, come out and play with this little girl!"

Grandma changes into Jijii, and Des Demona grabs the shard.

"You shall fall at the hands of this Shadow," Des Demona taunts.

"Des Demona, you coward, fight me for real!" Yellow LightStar yells.

Des Demona jumps away, and Yellow LightStar follows, ignoring the attacking Jijii. Yellow LightStar chases her all the way into the woods, but loses sight of her.

"Damn it, I think she got away," she says to herself.

"Looks like I win this time, Blondie!" Des Demona's voice cackles off the trees.

Meanwhile, Nicole is walking around, when she spots the monster. The monster spots her too and begins to chase her. Nicole manages to get away and runs to Styve's quarters. Without waiting, she runs into his room, where he is standing there naked.

"Nicole what are you doing?" Styve yells, covering up.

"Sorry but it's important," she replies. "There's a monster running around outside."

"That's impossible, there's no monsters!"

Jijii then appears and starts to chase them both.

"All I had time to do was throw my underwear on!" Styve complains.

"That doesn't matter, just run as fast as you can!" Nicole pants.

Jijii starts to blast them with shockwaves. One of them hits Nicole and she goes flying into a wall.

"Nicole you've got to get out of here," Styve yells.

"No way," she says, standing in front of him. "I'll make sure I protect you with everything I have!"

"Nicole…"

Nicole then tries to head butt the monster, but it tosses her aside, knocking her out. Styve takes the opportunity to run to the fire pit and put the fire between him and the monster.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

Styve enrages the fire to reveal the monster's true intentions. The fire shows him an image of Grandma.

"_Aye__mi__Dios!_ The monster is Grandma, which means she had a shard in her!" Styve concludes.

The monster then lunges at him, and he goes running out of the shrine hut. Jijii is quicker than him, and jumps over him to get in front of him. Styve tries to turn around, but realizes he's got a wall behind him. Jijii then grabs his throat.

"This is usually where I can plead for help and a part of Grandma will falter and give me time to knock her back and transform," Styve says.

He then gives her his sad eyes, which only enrages Jijii even more.

"I guess this isn't a typical situation!" Styve cries.

Jijii pulls back to strike, when it gets hit in the face with a backpack.

"I won't forgive you for putting my friend Styve in danger. Phoenix Transform!"

"Thanks, you saved me," Styve says, coming over to him.

"Don't mention it," Silent Warrior responds. "By the way, you've got to read this month's issue of Marvel Stars. There's this one comic where…"

"You idiot, this is no time to be talking about comics!" Prometheus yells.

"Right, sorry about that. This hand of mine is…"

"Wait, that's Grandma!" Styve says, grabbing Silent Warrior's wrist.

"Are you serious?"

"That would explain the sudden mood swings," Prometheus explains. "Des Demona must have used that crystal on her, and this was the effect."

Jijii gets bored and starts to chase the three of them since they're just standing there in front of her.

"Styve do something, this is your temple!" Silent Warrior cries out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Styve asks. "I don't want to attack and hurt her."

Jijii continues to chase them, until they pass a statue. For some reason, the statue causes Jijii to stop and stare.

"Why did it stop at that scary bull with wings statue?" Silent Warrior asks.

Styve turns to look at what has its attention, and then comes to a realization.

"A distant memory that'll bring back your humanity," Styve mumbles. "Silent Warrior, there's something I need to do in order for us to bring Grandma back, but I don't want you to be scared."

"What are you talking about?" Silent Warrior asks.

"There are 10 statues on the grounds of the Masaki Shrine. What we tell people who come here is that they are protectors, like gargoyles on a building. In actuality, we are the ones protecting them."

"I don't understand still. What do statues have to do with anything?"

"Allow me to show you what I mean. Demon Rightus!"

Styve holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human, to something else. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs, and as that fades, a creature stands before Silent Warrior.

"What are you?" Silent Warrior asks, backing away.

What he sees is a bull looking demon. It has horns, a nose ring, and is dressed in a suit of silver and gold armor.

"I am Tauro Demos, youngest hatchling of the Youkai Demon Knights!"

"So you're the enemy then?" Prometheus asks. "But how is that possible, you had the symbol of a Brother Soldier."

"Stevyn Carmona is the host body for the demon known as Tauro Demos. We are two entirely different entities. Master Stevyn's family has protected us for generations, and in return we bless them with great powers to revolutionize the world."

Noticing Tauro Demos speaking with Silent Warrior, Jijii gets frustrated and starts running towards them.

"Calling forth the powers of the Black Magician, I summon the staff of demonic power. Come forth my demon staff!"

A bright light flies from the sky and comes to Tauro Demos, changing into a golden staff with two points on the end like devil horns.

"Halt in your place foolish demon, for I am Tauro Demos, one of your masters!"

Tauro Demos points the staff at Jijii, and it immediately stops.

"Silent Warrior, I suggest you heal it now before I decide to kill it," Tauro Demos bellows.

"This fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

Silent Warrior attacks and turns it back into Grandma. She then wakes up and sees the demon standing before her.

"So you're finally awake," she says to him. "I guess it took Des Demona to bring you to light."

"You said you're one of the Youkai Demon Knights," Silent Warrior starts. "What does that mean though? Are you going to join them and fight against us?"

"No, Silent Warrior," Tauro Demos answers. "Something is manipulating my brethren into attacking this planet. That was not our mission in life. We have our own duties to _him_ that were to be fulfilled."

"Silent Warrior, please save them," Grandma says to him. "Those demons have been related to this family for millennia."

"I will always be here, Silent one, but to appear like this risks them finding me and using me to destroy you. Until it is deemed necessary, I will remain hidden inside of Stevyn."

He then changes back into Styve, and Grandma goes up to hug him.

Outside the shrine, Tyrese is going for a night walk, when he bumps into Damon.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tyrese asks.

"I thought I would talk to Styve about the fight with TJ," Damon answers.

"Yeah, that's why I came here too. It's not worth it for us to fight like that."

Upstairs, TJ, Styve, Grandma, and Nicole are all sitting on the steps of a shrine hut.

"What happened to that monster?" Nicole asks.

"What monster?" Grandma asks.

"You mean you don't remember?" TJ asks, annoyed.

Styve quickly covers his mouth and assures Nicole she must have hit her head too hard during training.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter," Nicole laughs.

"You know Nikki, you come off as an idiot, but deep down you're a brave person aren't you?" Styve asks.

He then gives her a kiss on the cheek, and Grandma and TJ are shocked. Nicole starts blabbering about enjoying the love of youth, and Styve turns red.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" TJ butts in.

"No, I just thought it was a good consolation since she's been training so hard…"

"I won't allow you to marry the likes of her!" Grandma butts in.

"Teenage marriage…" TJ starts.

"Don't say such stupid things TJ," Styve yells.

"Marriage? Me and Styve?" Nicole says.

Grandma and Styve both yell at her to knock it off. Tyrese and Damon then happen to walk up the stairs to see everyone arguing. Styve is chasing TJ and Grandma is chasing Nicole with a broom.

"I guess everything is back to normal," Damon says.


	31. Prometheus' True Power

"This is the season for young love! This goes for crickets, earthworms, mole crickets, pond skaters, and even Styve! Everyone falls in love, or heat! Anyone who gets in the way of human love, or even animal love, will have to answer to me, in the name of the SPCA!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 31

Prometheus is running through the streets being chased by a horde of cats. He runs through alleys, sidewalks, and busy streets, eventually coming to a parking lot with a very tall wall. He turns around and sees the other cats all have him cornered. There is a small baby kitten chewing on the end of his tail. Just as the leader cat is about to attack, a fishbone strikes before him (like Yellow LightStar's card). Prometheus looks up to see the outline of a cat with its hair blowing in the wind. The other cats look up and see him, and get scared. They all back off and go their separate ways. Prometheus rolls his eyes, and then notices the little kitten on his tail. Noticing everyone else left, the kitten spits out his tail and hops along its merry way. As Prometheus is staring at the kitten, he feels something on his tail again. He turns to see the cat from above has jumped down and is licking his tail. Before he can even say anything, he hears someone call out.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," a small girl's voice says.

The cat stops licking Prometheus and runs in the direction of the voice. Prometheus follows to see a small girl pick up the giant white and black cat.

_"He doesn't look like Tuxedo Kamen to me,"_ Prometheus thinks slyly.

Unknown to them, Des Demona is watching carefully.

"So this girl has the seventh Nijizuishou Crystal Shard," she smiles. "This should be an easy target."

Prometheus' True Power; The Last Crystal Shard

Tyrese and Prometheus are at a water fountain in the park. Prometheus is soaking his chewed up tail.

"Sorry you got dragged into that," Tyrese says.

"I have no business fighting over territory with strays," Prometheus comments. "I'm not even a cat, I'm a lion."

"Well, maybe they were after something else…"

"That's not even funny Mr. Gibson!"

TJ and Damon then show up.

"Where's Styve?" TJ asks.

"Well, he said he wanted to go out on a date since it's a nice Sunday afternoon," Tyrese explains.

Downtown, Styve is sitting outside a restaurant, calling Ashley.

"Hello, this is Ashley," the phone answers.

"Hey Ash, its Styve…"

"I'm not available right now, but please leave a message."

Styve gets annoyed, but leaves a message anyways.

"Hey it's Styve. I found this nice little mom and pop restaurant downtown I thought we should try out. Anyways hit me up and let me know."

Ashley is in her room, but is deep in thought sitting on her balcony.

Damon, TJ, and Prometheus are all gathered around Tyrese, who has his palm pilot out and is working on some type of program.

"What are you doing Rese?" TJ asks.

"I'm trying to pinpoint the location of the last crystal shard," he explains.

"But my ring hasn't reacted all day."

"Which is why we're using the computer," Prometheus says. "Now that we have enough data, we should be able to use his palm pilot to secure the location."

After a few moments, the computer displays a map showing the location of the last shard.

"This time we can be ready," Tyrese says.

The guys show up at a nice little house on the "country" side of the floating city. As they approach the house, Prometheus spots a cat in the upstairs window.

"I think I'll just wait here," he says.

"What's the problem Promeeth, don't you know this is an important mission?" TJ asks, imitating him.

"My voice isn't that high."

"Come on TJ, even he must have his days where he doesn't want to work," Tyrese defends.

"Fine, you stay here and be a good boy," TJ taunts, petting his head as they walk off.

"That boy takes every chance he can get," Prometheus sighs.

As the boys leave, Prometheus then gets the feeling he's being watched. He turns to see the cats from earlier are gathered on the property walls.

The guys reach the house, and a little girl answers the door holding Tuxedo Kamen.

"Are your parents home?" Tyrese asks her.

"They'll be back this evening," she replies.

TJ's ring then starts to react, and Damon notices. At the same time, Tuxedo Kamen notices something is wrong, and jumps out of his owner's hands and down the street. The little girl immediately starts to chase him, and ends up at an alley. She loses sight of him, but Des Demona catches sight of her.

Back with Prometheus, the cats all have him surrounded. The leader of the group takes out his claws and jumps high into the sky. Just as he is about to land on Prometheus, Tuxedo Kamen leaps down and sweeps Prometheus away. The two of them land on a manhole, but the top is loose and they fall into the sewer.

Meanwhile, Des Demona has knocked the girl out, and is using the Kurozuishou to extract the crystal shard. After a few moments, nothing seems to happen. She then realizes that it wasn't the girl who the Black Crystal was trying to show.

"So the last Shadow wasn't reborn as a human, but as an animal," she concludes.

"That's as far as you go! Attacking a little girl is pretty sickening, but I shouldn't expect anymore from the likes of you. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior, Dark Sabre, and Dark Knight have also appeared in the alley, but because it is so tight, as Silent Warrior gives his speech and does his poses, he slaps the other two Brothers in the face.

"I don't have time for this," Des Demona snarls, getting ready to attack.

"Dark Mist…Silent Warrior, you're in the way!"

Dark Sabre starts his attack, but trips in the small space and ends up slapping Silent Warrior in the face with his butt.

"I'll get her," Dark Knight yells. "Dark Lightning…"

"No, you'll electrocute us all!" Silent Warrior says, trying to stop his antenna from charging.

"You know what, I change my mind," Des Demona laughs. "I have somewhere to be."

Des Demona teleports out, and reappears underground in the sewer.

"Ugh, what is that foul smell?" she complains, holding her nose. "Is that cat really down here?"

The crystal responds as if trying to tell her yes. Des Demona takes a step forward and her foot slips into the sewage.

"This is nasty," she cries. "This may be the hardest job I've done yet!"

The guys have all changed back and taken the girl back to her house. She is resting in her bed.

"Where could Prometheus have gone at a time like this?" Tyrese wonders.

"He's probably goofing off somewhere eating candy or watching TV," TJ answers.

"That sounds more like you," Damon says.

"I would never…hey did you guys see this! She has the new Terrific T: DW video game!"

Tyrese and Damon both sigh, saying he is unbelievable. None of the guys notice that TJ's ring is no longer glowing.

Back in the sewers, Des Demona is crawling through a tunnel.

"The intensity of the glow from the crystal shows that I am getting closer," she says.

She then places her hand on the wall and notices that is it slightly warm. As she presses against it, sets of eyes start opening. Realizing that the entire tunnel is filled with rats, she starts screaming, running frantically through the sewers.

Back downtown, Styve is upset that Ashley still hasn't called him back. As he's walking, Nicole spots him walking past her.

"Hey Styve, how are you?" she says, catching up.

"Oh, hi Nikki," he replies.

"Would you like to go for something to eat?"

Before Styve can answer, she assumes he must already have something planned, considering how every girl must want him. Styve protests that it's not like that, but Nicole says she'll just catch up with him later.

"That girl is so strange," Styve says to himself. "She's always gone with the wind."

Back in the sewers, Prometheus and Tuxedo Kamen are wandering aimlessly, trying to find an exit. Prometheus is using his white diamond as a light for them to see. Eventually, he has to take a break to catch his breath.

"I'm having such a rough day," he says to Tuxedo Kamen. "None of this would even be happening if it wasn't for you!"

Prometheus then notices a cut on his leg.

"You got that trying to save me, didn't you?" he asks the cat. "I suppose I could heal it, but why did you save me anyways? Do you have a thing for me or something?"

Tuxedo Kamen then meows shyly and Prometheus feels embarrassed. Suddenly, they hear a noise in the distance.

"There's that cat!" Des Demona says, running in front of the mob of rats. "I'm coming for you, seventh Shadow!"

"That's Des Demona!" Prometheus exclaims. "That means, it wasn't the little girl, but…you have the shard?"

Prometheus then notices the mob behind Des Demona.

"Quickly, we've got to escape through this hole," Prometheus commands. "She shouldn't be able to follow us through here."

Tuxedo Kamen tries to squeeze through the hole, but he's too big. Prometheus gets behind him and starts pushing, as Des Demona and the rats catch up. At the last moment, the big cat pops through, and Prometheus right behind him. Des Demona then manages to slip through as well, and the rats follow her.

"You can't get away from me!" she screams in the small space.

Unfortunately for her, the rats end up covering her up, then continue racing towards Prometheus and Tuxedo Kamen.

"I see light!" Prometheus squeals. "We're almost home free!"

Outside, Styve is standing on the side of the street, thinking he should have just gone with Nicole.

"I wasted this whole day waiting on Ashley," he complains.

He then spots Prometheus and Tuxedo Kamen running along the aqueduct across the way.

"Hey, that's Prometheus," he notices. "And he's with another cat. At least someone has a date today."

The rats then explode out of the hole the cats came from, and Styve wonders what's going on.

At the little girl's house, TJ is busy playing the video game, when Tyrese notices TJ's ring isn't glowing.

"Why didn't we realize this earlier?" he says to Damon. "TJ's ring isn't glowing anymore."

"Then that means it was that cat?" Damon asks.

TJ lets out a yell and both of the boys get scared. They then notice that he lost the game.

Prometheus and Tuxedo Kamen are still running form the rats, when the rats run past them and cut them off. They then make a formation, and Des Demona's eyes can be seen.

"This is the end of the line, kitties," she cackles.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade's attack hits Des Demona, causing the rats to run away.

"I am Dark Blade, and I can't allow for you to disturb this harmony. Even if it is male on male cat action, love cannot be adjusted. The fires of passion are burning; the fires of justice are burning; anyone who gets in the way of love, or rather the love of two beasts; in the name of the Dark Fire Blade, I will stop you."

"Ha, you dumbass," Des Demona smirks. "Black Crystal, release and dispel this Shadow Warrior!"

"Consider the situation before you start rambling off like that," Prometheus yells. "And why do all of you think I like male on male action?"

The crystal washes its waves over Tuxedo Kamen, and changes him into a tall beast standing on its hind legs. Des Demona then collects the light purple shard.

"Destroying these pests should be easy today, since there aren't so many" she laughs.

As she is doing her evil villain laugh, a card strikes, knocking the shard out of her hand.

"The last shard will be mine," Yellow LightStar laughs, sliding down to where everyone else is.

"No, you give that back LightStar!" Des Demona screeches, chasing after her.

Unsure of what is happening, Tuxedo Kamen begins to walk off.

"We've got to stop him; he's headed out of the aqueduct!" Dark Blade says.

Prometheus runs up to him and tries to get him to stop. Tuxedo Kamen looks at him confused. Before anything else can be said, Prometheus loses his footing and starts sliding down the wall towards the water. Tuxedo Kamen quickly grabs him in his giant paw.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you remember…" Prometheus says gently.

"So they are lovers," Dark Blade comments.

"We will return you back to normal, I promise."

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"Oh no, he would ruin the moment like this," Dark Blade complains as the mist covers the area.

Dark Knight then slides down the wall and grabs Prometheus.

"Dark Knight!" Dark Blade exclaims.

"Thanks for waiting," Silent Warrior says as the fog lifts.

"I wasn't waiting, you're late."

"Please, this is my fault," Dark Sabre says.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with Silent Warrior playing video games," Dark Knight adds.

"You guys aren't making me look good at all!" Silent Warrior complains.

"This is no time for comedy," Prometheus bellows. "Silent Warrior, call your staff, but don't use the technique yet."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Key of flame, ring of healing, surrender this staff, its magical being!"

When the staff is formed, Prometheus then instructs Silent Warrior to hold it up to the light.

"Spirits, grant me strength; reveal thy true nature!"

Prometheus' white diamond lights up, and he begins to float. The light from his symbol then engulfs his entire body. From the light, a pair of arms and legs come forth, and then a head. As the light fades, a man with a golden tan, bald head, and a white robe are revealed. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

"Prometheus, what happened?" Silent Warrior asks.

"This is my true form; Angelic Creation: Demi God Prometheus."

The guys are shocked, and Tuxedo Kamen is in awe.

"Silent Warrior, if I may borrow the Universal Bow," Prometheus requests. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you saved me earlier today. Allow me now to return that favor to you."

Prometheus takes the Universal Bow, and the staff floats vertically in front of him, hovering over the ground.

"_O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Healing Technique number 31: White Moon Therapy!"_

_ The sky parts above Tuxedo Kamen, and a pale white light shines down on him. The light reverts him back to his normal cat self._

_ "Prometheus, I didn't know you had this ability," Dark Sabre says._

_ "How come you don't use it to fight with us?" Dark Blade asks._

_ "Until we find the Dark Crystal and the Chosen One, my power is limited," he responds. "It is my job, as an angelic demi god, to watch and guide you Brother Soldiers in your mission. I do not have the power as it is, to fight. I can simply do these parlor tricks, until my powers are returned to me."_

_ The guys, back in civilian form, return the cat back to the girl, and she is very happy to see him._

_ "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Styve asks._

_ "WHAT?" the others exclaim._

_ "Styve, it's not like that," Prometheus explains. "As an altered life being, I don't carry those types of emotions. Besides, I'm not __that__ way."_

_ "You go boy," TJ cheers._

_ "TJ, please don't say things just to hear yourself."_

_ "So Promeeth, when are you going to change back into the miniature lion?"_

_ "Did you miss the entire speech I gave? I'm surprised I was even able to change into my true form. I have no idea how long this will last, but hopefully we will be able to find the Chosen One before then."_

_ The guys all walk off, and Prometheus looks back at the girl and the cat._

_"Thank you for showing me my purpose again…"_


	32. Marcy's Resolution

"How dare you manipulate every child's favorite hero, Red Battler, and turn the special natural treasure. Lake Akan's Marimo Balls are not weapons! The Houkkaido Tourist Association never gave you permission to do this, did they? Looks like Silent Warrior will have to play policeman today!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 32

It's late at night, and Prometheus has gone from the little girl's house to Game Edge. After walking through the locked door, he approaches a Terrific T: DW arcade game. After inputting a few commands, the monitor lights up.

"This is command central, please identify yourself," the machine says.

"This is the guardian Angelic Creation: Demi God Prometheus," Prometheus says to it. "The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes."

"The moon rice cakes are sticky."

"When I grilled them, they puffed up."

"How goes your progress with the Brother Soldiers?"

"Besides one that needs to be more aware, everything goes fine."

"I see you have acquired your Perfect form."

"Yes, but it appears I cannot change back."

"The time is nearing when all five Brother Soldiers will be united. It is time you tell them what they are getting into."

"Are you sure about this, central command?"

"Yes; the enemy is moving rapidly. The Brothers must be ready."

Prometheus agrees and the console shuts off.

_"__Finally,__I__can__reveal__everything__to__them__…"_

A Resolve that can't be Swayed; Marcy's Resolution

At the Masaki Shrine, the guys are all gathered, per Prometheus' request.

"What could he want with us so late at night?" TJ yawns.

Prometheus sneaks up and jumps out of some bushes, scaring TJ.

"You mustn't be alarmed!" he commands. "Now then, I have to tell you all something important. I am not from this world."

"Right, you're an ancient god, correct?" Tyrese asks.

"I am god like, but I am not a god. I am a guardian angel from the kingdom of Avalon."

The guys are all shocked to hear this.

"So you're not from earth at all?" Damon asks.

"No," Prometheus responds. "And neither is the Chosen One we are looking for. He is from the kingdom of Avalon as well."

"So then why have you come here?" Styve questions.

"To awaken you boys as soldiers who will fight with the Chosen One and protect him."

"If he says it, then I believe it," Tyrese concludes.

"It's just so hard to believe though," Damon adds.

"Hey Promeeth, is there really a goddess on the moon that makes rice cakes?" TJ asks.

"What makes you ask that?" Prometheus exclaims.

At the Dark Kingdom, Des Demona and Sacred are admiring the beauty of the 4 Nijizuishou shards they have collected.

"They truly are a thing of wonder," Des Demona comments.

"Yes, but this dim glow means nothing unless we have all seven Dark Crystal Shards," Sacred points out.

"Do not worry Sacred; I will collect the remaining shards from the Brothers and Yellow LightStar."

"I do hope you will, Demona. I want to see King Mithos smile with pleasure from having the Dark Crystal."

Sacred then walks off, and Des Demona gets a hurt look on her face.

The next day during school lunch, Melvin and Marcy are eating together. He admires her watermelon o's, and trades his salsa sunflower seeds. TJ then appears from the bushes and starts making comments.

"Looks like love is in the air Mel," he teases. "Could this be a boyfriend and girlfriend couple?"

"Do we look like a couple?" Marcy asks shyly.

"Knock it off Davis; you know we're just friends," Melvin replies.

"Just…friends?" Marcy says quietly, getting up and leaving.

"What'd you go and do that for Mel?" TJ asks, sitting down next to him.

"Come on T, you know I just don't have that feeling for her," he replies. "I mean yeah, she's cool, and helps me with my homework since she's super smart, and I'm not saying she's not attractive, just…I don't know…"

TJ leaves him and follows Marcy into an empty classroom.

"If you want to impress a guy, you've got to be cooler," he explains to her. "You've got to be sexy, smart, suave, and chic."

"I am all those things," she says.

"If you were, you wouldn't have problems dating football players, would you?"

"This coming from you of all people…who would you say is all those things?"

"Yellow LightStar!"

"Who is that?"

TJ then starts daydreaming about her on a black stallion, her hair flowing in the breeze as her shirt reveals just enough cleavage to be tasteful.

"Oh, that super hero chick?" Marcy interrupts. "I can do that easily."

"Wait, that's not what I was saying," TJ starts.

"From this day on, call me Golden Star!"

The school day has ended, and TJ and Melvin are headed home from football practice.

"Coach Trivers can be a pain sometimes," Melvin whines.

"Yea, making us do extra laps just because I've missed a few practices," TJ moans.

"I don't know how you've been able to play in the games with all the things you've missed. Must be those good genes keeping you up to par."

As they are walking, Melvin feels like someone is following them. TJ ignores it and they keep on. They then come to a yard where a woman is outside with her pit-bull. The dog immediately starts barking at the two boys, catching TJ off guard.

"Stop right there, foul beast!"

TJ, Melvin, and the lady turn to see Marcy dressed in some leather pants, a small leather jacket, and a headband around her head. She looks exactly like Yellow LightStar. She then jumps in between the boys and the dog.

"Evil creature, baring your fangs at the handsome Melvin; in the name of justice I will punish you!"

She then pulls out a crabbing mallet to hit the dog, but the lady takes it from her and smacks her, saying she frightened her poor dog. They then go inside the house.

"What are you doing Marcy?" Melvin asks.

"I am not Marcy; I am a soldier of love and justice: Golden Star-sama!"

She then runs off back into the sunset.

"The 'sama' part isn't necessary when you're speaking of yourself," Melvin moans.

TJ just gets a twitch in his eye and falls to the ground.

The two boys decide to stop by Game Edge real quick before heading home. As they approach the door, Golden Star pops out, telling them that the arcade is evil and will make them spend all their allowance. Ignoring her, they walk in and Miranda greets them.

"Hey TJ, I have a question I want to ask you," she says to TJ. "I've got these two tickets, and I was wondering…"

_"__She__'__s__asking__me__out__on__a__date!__"_ TJ thinks to himself. _"__Things__must__not__be__working__out__with__Reggie!__"_

"I was wondering if you could take them. It's for some guy called the Red Bomber play event, but I'm too old for that stuff," she continues.

TJ and Melvin look at each other, and Miranda realizes they are probably too old as well.

"You know what, I'll take them," TJ says.

"You're going to go?" Melvin asks.

"No, you and Marcy are going to go."

Before he can protest, Marcy gets excited about it. TJ then whispers to Melvin that she's trying really hard to impress him, so he should just go. He agrees and Marcy exclaims that another day of justice has been served by Golden Star.

At the Dark Kingdom, Des Demona is using an enhancement to make her Black Crystal even more powerful. After a few waves of dark light, the crystal begins to shine brightly.

"I've managed to make the Kurozuishou even more powerful by fusing it with my demon magic known as Kidou," she is saying to herself. "Now I'll be able to turn humans into monsters."

She then picks up a picture of her and Sacred.

"Soon I will acquire the shards from the Brothers, my love."

Des Demona then teleports over to Melvin's house.

"I can lure Silent Warrior out by using this boy like Maximus did that girl," she says, licking her lips. "This is just the icing on the cake!"

As she walks towards the stairs, she hears a knock on the door. She looks up the stairs to see the outline of a person.

"Yellow LightStar?" she gasps. "Did she figure out I was going to use this boy to get to him? What a clever woman. Out of respect, I will leave for the time being."

Des Demona leaves, and Marcy falls to the floor.

"I don't know what that was all about, but I'm glad she left," she sighs.

Melvin comes to the door to see her sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"We never decided on a time, so I thought I would come and ask."

"What time do you think it is? I have a phone you know."

He closes the door and she starts knocking on it.

"Fine, we'll meet at about 12, happy?"

Filled with joy, Marcy says she will bring all his favorite fried foods tomorrow for lunch.

Saturday rolls around, and TJ has decided to go to the amusement park to spy on Melvin and Marcy. Still in his human form, Prometheus has come as well.

"Why did I have to change clothes?" Prometheus complains.

"We can't have you walking around like some sort of space alien," TJ tells him.

"But these clothes are weird. A sleeveless shirt and some baggy jeans that hang off my butt? And boxers? I've never worn something so loose before; it feels weird. I can feel everything flapping in the breeze."

"It's the style Promeeth, relax a little. You've got the arms to show off, and the look of an urban youth"

"What are we doing here anyways, have you given up on finding the Chosen One already?"

"Man look, as a sentimental kind of guy, I'm interested in the lives of my friends. Why did you tag along?"

"As a sentimental messenger from the moon, I'm worried about my foolish Brother Soldiers' actions."

TJ spots Melvin and Marcy and runs off, leaving Prometheus behind. Melvin and Marcy are watching the show for the Red Battler.

"I'm glad you didn't bring those ridiculous clothes," Melvin says.

"Of course I did, what do you think is in my purse?" Marcy replies.

On a carousel, Des Demona is watching the show as well.

"There's that boy, I'll get him this time," she says. "Black Crystal, change that boy into a monster!"

As the crystal is powering up, Prometheus senses its power. Unfortunately he doesn't have enough time before it shoots off an energy ball. It's headed straight for Melvin, but he drops something and ducks just as it goes past him, hitting the Red Battler. The actor then turns into a monster, calling himself Monster Akan (Akan being the name of the lake the theme park is named after).

"Damn, how could I mess up like that?" Des Demona complains.

Akan begins trashing the stage, throwing the other actors around. The audience thinks this is all part of the show. The monster then forms some Marimo Balls and starts throwing them at people. When the balls hit, the person turns into a ball themselves.

"What's going on?" TJ asks Prometheus who is running towards him.

"It's Des Demona," he responds. "She's here in the park!"

Akan spots Melvin, who seems to be the only person not in a ball, and begins to attack him. TJ flies over to him and pulls him out of the way.

"Thanks bro, but where's Marcy?" Melvin asks.

"That's enough!"

They turn to see Golden Star on top of a phone booth. She jumps down and reaches into her purse.

"I will protect Melvin from all evils," she says. "Take my tasty attack: Fried Drum Sticks!"

Golden Star pulls out a fist full of drumsticks and launches them at Akan. They very easily bounce off, and he gets mad, slapping her out of the way.

"Marcy get out of here!" Melvin yells.

"No way pal, I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life," she replies, climbing to her feet.

TJ sneaks away and behind a booth to transform.

"Phoenix Transform!"

Marcy is getting beat up pretty bad as Melvin just watches in horror.

"Marcy stop this, we've got to get out of here!" he yells.

"I think, this may be the last one," she replies.

Melvin runs towards her, but Akan hits him with a Marimo ball and traps him. Silent Warrior's dagger then strikes down.

"How dare you turn the natural treasure, Lake Akan's Marimo balls, into a weapon. The Hokkaido Tourist Association never gave you permission to do something like this!"

Akan throws more balls at Silent Warrior, but he easily jumps through them.

"I'm the warrior of truth and justice, Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Des Demona then floats down in front of him.

"Silent Warrior, I have a request to ask," she starts. "Please hand over that shard you have."

Silent Warrior laughs and asks why he would do something so stupid.

"Everyone is trapped in those balls. If they don't get out soon, they will suffocate," she explains.

Silent Warrior looks at them, and notices the balls getting bigger, swallowing their bodies. He hesitates for a moment, then reaches inside his pocket and pulls it out. As she thanks him and takes the crystal, something hard hits her hand, causing her to drop it. She turns to see Yellow LightStar with a sword.

"I can't let you have that crystal," she smiles.

Annoyed, Des Demona throws fire embers at her which turn into daggers. Using No Name, her sword, she twirls it to block the daggers from hitting her. Silent Warrior picks up the shard and starts to run away, but Akan throws some balls at him, causing him to trip and drop it. Faintly, Melvin can see what's going on, and thinks that it's Marcy fighting, and not the real Yellow LightStar.

"This fist of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare, but just a little bit!"

The bird flies towards Akan, but only pecks him instead of flying into him.

"This fist of mine is flaming white! White Flame Cleansing!"

Silent Warrior heals the monster, and everyone is freed from the Marimo balls.

"He did quite alright on his own," Prometheus says.

Silent Warrior then races off to pick up the dropped shard, but Des Demona teleports in front of him and picks it up.

"Shit, the Nijizuishou!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

Hearing him, Yellow LightStar turns to see Des Demona pick up the shard and laugh. She throws her card at her, but the demon teleports away.

"I will get that shard back," Yellow LightStar says.

"Thanks," Silent Warrior says back to her.

"Do not thank me, Silent Warrior, for when I get it, I will keep it."

She then walks off, bidding him farewell.

That night, TJ is back at his house, looking out his room window.

"Letting that shard get stolen was such a failure," Prometheus is saying. "If I had all my powers I could have been out there helping. TJ, are you paying attention?"

_"__She__said__if__she__gets__the__shards__she__will__keep__them.__What__'__s__going__on__with__her?__Yellow__LightStar,__please__don__'__t__betray__me__…"_


	33. Enter the Terrific T: DW

"Finally, I'm as famous as Terrific T: DW! Just kidding. It appears a fake Silent Warrior has mysteriously appeared and started being a great hero. Yellow LightStar, watch out! Okay, looks like this is when the real Silent Warrior needs to make his appearance!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 33

The Truth Revealed Part 1

King Mithos is sitting on his throne, watching scenes of previous battles. One shows Yellow LightStar fighting Goliath; another fighting Maximus. Becoming angry, he commands the playback be stopped.

"Why are you showing me this, Des Demona?" he asks.

"My lord, if you noticed, Silent Warrior is always 'saved' at the very last second by Yellow LightStar," she responds. "I believe we can lure her out and get the last two shards."

"You had better have some sort of plan Des Demona; this is your final chance."

"My lord, if you would allow me to speak," Sacred says, stepping up to the throne. "King Mithos, I believe in order for this plan to work, the Brother Soldiers will also need to be distracted. Please allow me this task."

"Very well Sacred, take care of those Brothers and get those shards back to me!"

_"I will do all this only for you, Sacred,"_ Des Demona thinks to herself. _"I would die for you, my brother."_

A Silent Body Double? Enter the Terrific T: DW

The next day, in the city, a bank is being robbed downtown. As the gunmen are ordering around the tellers, a boomerang knocks their guns out of their hands. The robbers turn to look to see Silent Warrior standing before them.

_"And in other news, there was a robbery downtown today that was stopped by a new super hero,"_ the TV at TJ's house is saying. _"This new hero calls himself Silent Warrior, and all the kids seem to be raging about him. Could this be the next Terrific T: DW, or perhaps a stunt from that group of vigilante mutants?"_

At the sound of his name, Prometheus looks at the TV to see a shot of Silent Warrior.

"TJ doing regular crime stuff? No way!"

Back downtown, TJ and Damon are walking down the street, enjoying ice cream.

"I don't care if it isn't that hot out, this is some good stuff," TJ says to Damon.

"Careful T, eat too many and you'll gain weight," he responds.

"I don't care, I can burn it off easily and you know it."

"Yeah, but coach will have our asses if we shift weight classes during the off season."

On a tall building in front of them, some window washers are washing windows. In one of the windows, Ashley is inside looking at some magazines. Suddenly, two twinkles, which no one notices, cut into the ropes the washers are hanging by. Ashley notices the light, and runs to the window, just in time to see the shards fade. One rope snaps, and the men start to dangle. The two men are holding on, but one of the ropes is about to snap. By this point, TJ and Damon have made it to the base of the building.

"We've got to do something," Damon says.

"Yea but what?" TJ responds. "There are too many people around, and you know I can't expose myself as a mutant or a Brother."

The rope snaps, and TJ prepares to fly up to the guy, when he spots a shadow on the top of the building. The shadow swoops down on a rope, and catches the guy, landing them both on a nearby cloth awning.

"Hey everyone, it's Silent Warrior!" someone in the crowd says.

He stands up and waves to the people.

"You'll be safe as long as I'm around," Silent Warrior says.

Everyone cheers and he jumps away. Ashley makes it outside and catches him leaving.

"He didn't cut those ropes himself did he?" she asks herself.

Nearby, TJ is cursing up a storm as Damon tries to calm him down.

"Why the hell was Silent Warrior here?" TJ's yelling. "How is that even possible if I'm standing right here?"

"TJ calm down or you'll expose yourself," Damon insists. "At any rate, we need to contact the others and follow him."

Not too far away, in another part of the crowd, a boy who looks exactly like TJ, and a dark haired woman, are watching TJ.

That night, the Silent Warrior from earlier is jumping across roofs, headed straight for a storage yard. On top of one of the crates, Sacred is standing and watching.

"Only Yellow LightStar and the Brothers will be able to follow him," he laughs. "Come Yellow LightStar, we're all waiting for your final performance!"

Making her way to the yard, Ashley has lost sight of Silent Warrior. On the other side, TJ and the others have appeared as well.

"Swung off the roof and saved the guy?" Tyrese asks.

"No way! He's the real item," Styve is saying. "I mean, the Silent Warrior I know could barely swing a hammock."

"Yeah, he'd get all tangled up and caught like some poor bug in a spider's web," Damon adds.

"Go to hell," TJ hisses.

"What we need to figure out is where he's coming from," Tyrese continues. "Is he our friend or enemy?"

"I guess you're right Rese," Styve agrees. "Hey Prometheus, could this _chico_ be the fifth Brother Soldier?"

"I've got no clue on this you guys," he answers.

"Well if he is the fifth Brother Soldier, no way that bogus show boating phony is stealing my name without paying me royalties! I was Silent Warrior first and it's going to stay that way!" TJ yells.

"TJ, I don't think that's the point here!" Damon yells back. "If he's whack, that guy's going to pay."

They then hear a yell, and they all race towards the sound. In the middle of the yard, Silent Warrior is being held up by a crane, his hands and legs tied together. The guys show up and see Sacred standing not too far, laughing as he raises Silent Warrior to the top.

"We've got to go rescue him," TJ says.

"This could be a trap," Prometheus insists.

"I don't care Prometheus, I'm going to find out who that boy thinks he is."

"Yeah, TJ is right," Styve agrees.

"Thanks guys, let's do it. Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"What annoying lights this city has," Sacred is complaining. "Very soon the world will be smothered in the beauty of darkness, and we shall reign supreme!"

"Not so fast demon!"

The dagger strikes before Sacred, and he brings a smile to his lips.

"Hey you on the roof, you let that messed up fake Silent Warrior go this instant! I am Silent Warrior, the original, and in the name of the Phoenix…"

"In the name of the Dark Ice…"

"In the name of Dark Fire…"

"And in the name of Dark Lightning…"

"We will get rid of evil like you."

"Ha ha, most impressive, Brother Soldiers. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sacred, leader of the Youkai Demon Knights, and let me say it's a pleasure to finally meet you for the first, and let me assure you, very last time. Dark Energy Electrify!"

Sacred raises his hands in front of him, and creates a dome which traps the Brothers inside.

"How do you like this power?" he cackles. "That should shut you up for a while."

"It's pretty impressive, _gran hermano_," Dark Blade mumbles. "Dark Fires Engulf!"

The attack goes into the wall, but nothing happens. Silent Warrior complains that he's good for nothing. Sacred then appears as an image on the wall, and starts dropping bombs onto them.

"Looks like I'll have to stop him," Dark Knight says.

"Give it a try," Sacred taunts.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

The lightning bolt strikes the dome from the outside, but nothing happens.

"Not even a dent you guys, we're in real big trouble," Dark Sabre comments.

"Is that the best you soldiers have to offer me?" Sacred laughs. "I expected more from those who have defeated two of my brethren! No sense in wasting all this energy; Dark Energy Shrink to Fit!"

Sacred begins to close the dome around the Brothers so they have less room to move.

"Dark Blade can't you change and fight him?" Silent Warrior asks.

"This dome is special," he explains. "It cuts off the outside world, so I can't gather enough spirit energy to do so. Besides, Sacred is the second oldest brother. My power wouldn't come close to his."

Elsewhere in the yard, Yellow LightStar is still searching for Silent Warrior, when she notices him hanging from the crane.

"Careful old girl, this could be a trap," she says to herself.

She approaches the crane and jumps up, cutting him down from the rope, just before lightning strikes the crane.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," she says, holding him in her arms.

"Can't say the same for you!"

Silent Warrior stabs her with a crystal dagger, and then jumps out of her arms.

"Silent Warrior…why…" she starts.

"Yellow LightStar, you're so gullible," he laughs, revealing himself as Des Demona. "And now you're mine, and soon the Nijizuishou shards will be as well! Flame embers burn this corpse!"

Des Demona attacks, but Yellow LightStar runs away.

"You can't hide from me Blondie! The power of Cruxius sees everything!"

She then brings forth her flaming demon sword and proceeds to chase after her.

Back with Sacred, he is making the dome smaller and smaller.

"We're trapped in here," Silent Warrior says. "I can't even use my normal abilities to teleport out."

"Let me try this again, Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

The dome just sucks up the attack, leaving the soldiers feeling hopeless.

"Give it up," Sacred says to them. "You will never be able to break this barrier."

On the other side, Yellow LightStar is still running from Des Demona. She is slicing up everything, hoping to catch the heroine off guard. Her plan works, forcing Yellow LightStar out into the open.

"I've got you now bitch," Des Demona says, jumping down from a rafter.

Yellow LightStar pulls out No Name, but her shoulder hurts too much and she is brought down to the ground.

"Let's see what you look like under that mask," Des Demona licks her lips.

She uses her embers to gently burn away her mask, revealing her face. Watching the battle is King Mithos, who suddenly recognizes Yellow LightStar.

"It can't be her!" he yells.

"I'll never surrender," Yellow LightStar says.

"Fine, have it your way!" Des Demona agrees.

Her sword begins to glow brightly, and the blade turns to fire again.

"Dark Crescent Beam, Shoot!"

A beam comes from somewhere, and hits Des Demona's hand, causing her to drop her sword.

"Damn it, my hand," she yells. "Who's up there; where'd you come from?"

She looks up to see no one there. She then turns back to notice Yellow LightStar is gone as well.

"Great, they both disappeared. This can't be, all the Brother Soldiers are in Sacred's dome!"

At the dome, the guys are starting to fall to the dark power. With the dome becoming so tight, it's hard for them to breathe.

"Sacred, keep your guard up," Des Demona says, appearing. "Besides Yellow LightStar, there seems to be another enemy out there."

"You mean you failed to capture her?" Sacred growls.

"Such harsh words, I was just about to get to that."

They both then jump down in front of the Brothers.

"Yellow LightStar, we have your little fan club," Des Demona taunts. "If you want them to live, you will hand over the shards immediately."

"No, don't do it," Silent Warrior pants. "Don't let them get them…"

Standing on the side, Yellow LightStar creates another mask for herself and prepares to step out, clutching her bleeding shoulder. On the other side, Prometheus sees her and wonders what is going to happen.

"Stop, that's enough," she says, wobbling into the open.

"That's right; in the end, there is no way for you to win," Des Demona grins. "Struggling will only bring you more suffering. It's important to know when to give up."

"No you're wrong!" a voice echoes. "No matter how hard it is, you must never give up!"

Everyone looks around to see where that voice is coming from.

"There it is again, that voice form before," Des Demona shrieks.

"Up here guys," the voice whistles.

"That voice belongs to…" Prometheus starts.

Everyone looks up to see an outlined figure of a man on top of the highest structure wearing stunner shades. He then jumps down to the ground, where he throws off his shades.

"A fighter in the name of Justice, formerly known as Terrific T: DW; Dark Warrior! If you're looking to make any trouble, here it comes right back at you!"

Dark Warrior stands before everyone, the light of the night shining on him. His uniform is almost identical to Silent Warrior's. He has black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on the side, and a black, short sleeved skin tight shirt. On the shirt over his heart is an orange kanji for power, and on the back, is another, larger version, of that symbol, covered partially by a sword. He has an orange belt that goes diagonally to the left crossing his chest, and a dagger attached to his right leg. His gloves are black with orange trim and also have the fingers cut out.

"Dark Crescent Beam, Shoot!"

Dark Warrior grabs his sword with his right hand and raises it to the sky. Two crescent moons collide on the tip, causing it to have an orange glow. He then circles the sword once clockwise from his head, and at the 10 o' clock pulls it back behind him. He then brings down his sword in a diagonal slash, shooting forth a concentrated beam of energy. The beam hits Sacred's hands, causing him to lose control of the dome, shattering it. Being free, Silent Warrior runs over to Dark Warrior.

"Terrific T: DW, you're Terrific T: DW aren't you?" he asks.

Everyone looks at him as he stands cool and quiet.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the last Brother Soldier. Known as Terrific T: DW, his true identity is: Dark Warrior! We're united at last."

The guys turn to see a woman in blue robes with long brown hair and also fair skin, sitting above Prometheus.

"Long time no see, Prometheus," she says, jumping down.

"Athena…" he stammers.

"That's enough, we didn't come here to throw a welcome back party," Des Demona growls.

"Too bad, you're about to be dealt with," Silent Warrior says, raising his fist.

"Sacred, Des Demona, return at once!" an image of King Mithos says, appearing in the sky.

"But we don't have the shards, King Mithos," Sacred says.

"I know but it's too dangerous."

"But we can win!" Des Demona says.

"Des Demona, never question me!" he yells as the image fades.

"We'd better go back," Sacred says to her.

"We're in for an earful," she moans.

"You boys got lucky but everyone's luck runs out sometime!"

The two leave the scene and the Brothers are puzzled. Yellow LightStar runs off, and Silent Warrior tries to catch her, but misses out.

"So finally, we have the five Brother Soldiers and the two Angelic Creation Demi Gods," Athena is saying to everyone.

"Terrific T, no, Dark Warrior, it's good to have you on board," Dark Knight says to him.

"Thanks guys," he replies.

They stand quietly staring at him, as the night light makes him look like something special.

"By the way DW, are you the Chosen One from Avalon we've been searching for?" Silent Warrior asks.

Dark Warrior just looks at him as the moon catches him in the light, and puts a smile on his face.


	34. The Chosen One

"In order to track Yellow LightStar, Des Demona disguised herself as Silent Warrior. We fell right into her trap, and into big trouble! Yellow LightStar was also injured badly! Lucky for us, Dark Warrior appeared and managed to rescue us! But now the question is: is Dark Warrior the Chosen One? What's going to happen to us now?"

Silent Warrior

Episode 34

The Truth Revealed Part 2

"Dark Warrior, are you the Chosen One we're looking for?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Nope, I'm just another soldier like you all," he responds.

_"I can't believe my idol Terrific T: DW is standing right in front of me!"_

"I hate to ruin this reunion, but we've got things to discuss," Athena interrupts. "Let's all meet tomorrow at the Masaki Shrine at Manchester Farms."

Everyone agrees, and Dark Warrior and Athena both teleport away.

"Kind of in a rush wasn't he?" Dark Blade comments.

"He's just that great!" Silent Warrior drools.

The Chosen One; Prince of the Kingdom of Avalon

"King Mithos, why did you order us to come back?" Sacred asks, appearing with Des Demona.

"We were very close to obtaining the last of the Nijizuishou Shards and defeating Yellow LightStar," Des Demona adds.

"Lord Yggdrasil commanded it," King Mithos answers.

"Our great ruler?" Sacred asks.

"Yes, he commanded it, and he also said to bring back Yellow LightStar, alive."

"Are you serious?" Des Demona screeches.

"Orders do not need to be explained, Des Demona!"

Ashley has made it back to her mansion, and is leaning against the door in her room, clutching her shoulder.

"Fuck, I couldn't protect or save him," she's saying to herself. "If it hadn't been for Dark Warrior, everything would've been lost."

Her TV then turns on, and Des Demona appears on the screen.

"Nice place, didn't realize you'd be a rich bitch," she laughs.

"How did you find me?" Ashley responds.

"Once I realized who you were, it was easy for me to find you."

"What do you want?"

"Well, now that we know who you are, let's get straight to the point. We'll have a duel, and the winner gets the shards."

"Sounds fair enough, I'm game."

"Good, then let's meet this evening around 5. Come to Valhalla Tower, I'll be waiting."

The TV turns off and Ashley crashes on the couch in pain.

"I'll do this…for my past…"

TJ is racing home after school, mad that Mr. Karr kept him late.

"It's the beginning of spring, why wouldn't I be looking out the window?" he's saying while running. "And of all the days to be late; Styve's going to have a whole list of things to say to me by the time I get there."

As he's running, he spots Ashley ahead of him. He approaches her from the back, and slaps her on the shoulder. She winces in pain, but turns around and doesn't let him see.

"Tiny Tim, you're just as rowdy as usual," she says.

"So what if I'm rowdy," he retorts. "Better than being all hunched over and old like you!"

"Don't ever change, TJ."

She then walks off, leaving him confused. He then notices there is some blood on his hand.

"This must have happened when I touched her back," he concludes. "I don't know what's going on, but I should follow her for a bit."

Ashley comes to an alley across from Valhalla tower. Suddenly, a hand grabs her shoulder, and she grabs the hand and flips them over.

"Tiny, what are you doing?" she asks, realizing it's him.

"Nice flip," he answers, getting up. "What are you doing? You're bleeding through your jacket. If you don't get it treated, it's not going to heal."

"What I do is none of your business."

"I know, but I was worried."

"Well go on home, and stop following me."

Ashley walks off, and TJ continues to follow.

_"She's here,"_ Des Demona notices from not too far away.

Ashley stops in front of the tower, and a red ball surrounds her.

"What is this?" TJ yells.

She turns to see him trapped in the ball as well.

"Why did you keep following me you idiot?" she yells back.

Before he can answer the ball lifts them off the ground and takes them to the tower.

"Where is TJ? This is late, even for him," Tyrese says.

He, Damon, and Styve are at the shrine waiting to start the meeting.

"I called my aunt and checked the school. He isn't at either place."

"Did you check Game Edge?" Styve adds.

"He's at Valhalla Tower," a boy responds.

The guys turn to see an exact replica of TJ. Light brown skin, blue eyes, 5'9". The only difference is the muscle build and the hair style, which is still straight, but it's been corn rowed and comes down the back of his neck.

"TJ, you went to get your hair braided?" Damon asks.

"And how did you gain all the muscle mass over night?" Styve questions. "No way hitting the gym in 8hrs would get u to be as jacked as me or Damon."

"You guys are something else," Athena says, walking up behind the boy.

"If you're Athena, then that must be Dark Warrior!" Tyrese concludes.

"My name is Tyson-Tyrone Beckford-Davis, but you can call me Tyrone," the boy responds. "You can say I'm TJ's twin. I'm the him of an alternate dimension."

"So you two are the same person?" Styve asks.

"We are but we're not. I possess all the same abilities and physical characteristics of your TJ, but there is some variation in our powers. I was born under the star of Justice, while he was…well it'll be explained later. Right now, I believe that he has gone to Valhalla Tower since he isn't here. Athena and I sensed great negative energy coming from there on our way here."

The guys all sigh and shyly look away from Tyrone.

"If you knew TJ, you wouldn't say something like that," Prometheus sighs.

"Well at any rate, let's get over there quickly."

The red ball has dropped TJ and Ashley off inside the tower. TJ is knocked out, but Ashley is wide awake and staring at Des Demona.

"I'll place my shards here," she says, walking to the middle of the room and putting them on the floor.

"Let the boy go," Ashley demands.

"After you deposit your shards."

Ashley walks over and places hers on the floor too. Des Demona stares with awe at the red, blue, orange, purple, light blue, yellow, and green crystal shards. Ashley then steps back, and Des Demona starts laughing.

"What's so funny now?" Ashley demands.

Sacred then appears and picks up the shards.

"You're such a fool for being so gullible," Des Demona continues laughing.

"These shards now belong to me," Sacred says.

Ashley generates a small yellow star and throws it at him. He teleports out of the room, and Des Demona closes her eyes, still laughing, and unaware that she is about to be hit.

"My face, you scratched my beautiful face," she screams.

All the noise wakes TJ up, and he's caught off guard by the site of Des Demona.

_"Why is she yelling at Ashley?"_ he wonders. _"Did she figure out I'm Silent Warrior?"_

"I won't forget what you've done," Des Demona says, teleporting out of the room. "If you want the Nijizuishou Shards, Ashley Hunter, come to the top of the tower."

_"The Dark Crystal shards, how does she know about them?"_

"Enjoy your fill of terror," Des Demona's voice echoes as the room turns to ice.

Ice spikes begin to fall from the ceiling, and the two start running for the other side of the room. As they're running, Ashley is grabbing her shoulder in pain.

_"Yellow LightStar was injured on her should yesterday too," _TJ remembers. _"But she couldn't be her."_

The two keep running as more and more ice falls from the ceiling.

_"I need to do something, Ashley can't keep this up."_

Without thinking, TJ scoops her up and begins flying the two across the room.

"This is much faster than running," he smiles. "I hope you're not a mutant hater!"

A big boulder of ice falls before them, blocking the exit to the room.

"There's an elevator behind that rock," Ashley yells out.

"Shouldn't you take the stairs in a case of emergency?" TJ questions.

"Just get us over there!"

TJ flies them in that direction, and he shoots his optic blasts at the boulder of ice, but it's not enough.

"Damn it, I'm still not fully awake from that red ball," he explains.

"Allow me," Ashley responds, putting her hands together. "Masenko!"

Ashley shoots a type of projectile from her hands, and together with TJ's beam, they smash the boulder and get inside the elevator.

"We're safe," TJ says, putting her down. "I didn't know you were a mutant too!"

"I'm not," Ashley replies. "I focused my spiritual energy into a concentrated form known as a 'ki burst.' And we're by no means safe until we get out of here."

The door then disappears behind them, and the elevator begins moving up.

"It appears that we're trapped," Ashley observes.

Outside, the Brother Soldiers have made it to the tower. Dark Sabre is analyzing the building with his computer.

"There's some kind of impregnable shield surrounding the tower," he tells them. "And get this, TJ and Ashley are inside!"

"What did you say?" Dark Blade asks.

"So you're saying there's no way inside?" Dark Warrior asks.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dark Knight blasts open a door and the guys are speechless.

"Guess they weren't counting on real power. Come on guys, let's go."

"What annoying pests," Sacred says to Des Demona.

They are watching the city from a window on the top floor of the tower.

"We've got the seven shards and Ashley Hunter is as good as ours," Des Demona says.

"Why don't you go pay them back for what they did to your beautiful face," Sacred insists.

"This elevator is taking forever," TJ complains to Ashley. "Hey, why do you want the Nijizuishou shards? If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"I need the shards to find the Zinzuishou," she replies.

_"She even knows about that?"_

"It will reveal my past to me. When I was younger, I was involved in a type of tragedy. With my mother being…let's say 'incapacitated,' my father had sent me here to get away from the perils of war back in our homeland. My vessel crashed, and I woke up with amnesia. I was adopted into the noble Hunter family, but as I got older, knew I wasn't one of their own. Then there were the dreams of this man, telling me to find the Dark Crystal, and everything would be revealed. I just want my past back, so I can move on with my future."

TJ looks at her with sad eyes. She then looks at him and smiles.

"I have no reason why I just told you all that, Tiny Tim," she says.

"It's TJ, remember that?" TJ retorts. "You know, I used to think you were the most obnoxious white girl trying to be down with the brothas, but I guess now I'll move you up to second place."

"Thank you, TJ."

She turns and looks up at the sky, and for a brief moment, TJ thinks again that she could be Yellow LightStar, but quickly dismisses it.

Back on the top floor, Sacred is still overlooking the city.

"This is a worthy place for you all to die, Brother Soldiers," he smirks. "Very soon, this world will be nothing and only the power of Cruxius will prevail."

His eyes then turn white, and energy starts to flow from him. The lights in the city all turn out, and the tower changes into a demonic temple. Inside, the Brothers are rushing up the stairs, when they feel the energy surging throughout the tower.

"What is this, Dark Warrior?" Dark Knight asks.

"My brother, Sacred, has changed this place into one of his temples," Dark Blade answers.

"Dark Blade, you must protect us without exposing yourself," Dark Warrior commands. "I know you can do it."

"If I use one of my sutras, I should be able to suppress the dark power, and keep him from noticing who I am."

Above the elevator shaft, Des Demona is looking down the long corridor, grinning at the faint glimmer of the elevator. She then raises her hands in front of her, and fire begins to surge between them.

"This is the end for you," she smiles. "I'll just tell King Mithos it was an accident. _Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh; all creation; flutter of wings; ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges: march on to the south! Way of destruction number 34: Shot of Red Fire: Shakkahou!"_

Calling a powerful fire spell, Des Demona unleashes the fury of the fire high into the air, and then has it spiral downward towards the open roofed elevator where TJ and Ashley are. TJ looks up and notices the sparkle.

"You smell something burning?" he asks Ashley.

"Up there, it's a fire!" she yells.

The fire is getting closer, and neither knows what to do.

"You don't have ice abilities too, do you?" she questions.

"I don't control the elements like my mother!" he shouts back. "And teleportation is limited, so I can't get us both out of here."

"You could never be on that trained team of mutants that fight for…"

"I'm in training damn it!"

The fire is getting closer and the two are still arguing.

_"Silent Warrior could get us out of here, but then she'll know my identity… … … better than being burned to a crisp."_

"Ashley, I'm going to get us out of here," TJ says in his Silent Warrior voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asks. "You just listed all the things you can't do!"

TJ just looks at her and holds up his right fist. Ashley looks at his shimmering silver bracelet, waiting to see what happens.

"Maybe now you'll see that I'm not Tiny Tim," TJ smiles. "And try not to blush at what you see."

TJ then blushes himself as Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Phoenix Transform!"

As TJ transforms into Silent Warrior, Ashley watches on, witnessing the whole thing, completely thrown off that he is Silent Warrior.

"This boy…he's…impossible…"

Up above, Des Demona watches as the fire makes contact with the elevator and causes a huge explosion. Pleased with her work, she prepares to report to King Mithos, when the dagger strikes before her. She turns around to see the image of a Phoenix as the smoke clears to reveal Silent Warrior.

"That was no accident doing something like that to innocent people. Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the flames to deliver punishment. Your cowardly games almost cost the lives of two innocent people, and for that you cannot be forgiven. As Silent Warrior, I shall not forgive you, in the name of the Phoenix."

"How delightful," Des Demona laughs. "It wasn't you I wanted it was your masked friend, Yellow LightStar, but now I get to kill you both!"

"Nice try Des Demona, but she's not even here."

"Oh yes I am," Ashley says.

Silent Warrior slowly turns around, to spot Ashley holding a yellow star shaped flower.

"Let's Rocket!"

Ashley holds the flower up, and it begins to shimmer and shine. It becomes transparent and reveals small stars inside. The stars spill out and cover her body, making it transparent with stars inside. White star dust then pans up her body from her feet, creating her uniform. She ends with a smile and sparkles going across her eyes, creating her signature mask. Her ending pose has her standing in front of a giant yellow star shaped flower with sparkles.

"Ashley…you're…Yellow LightStar!" Silent Warrior whispers.

He then thinks back to all the times she has come to his aide, and all the times she was teasing him.

"You can't fight, you're injured," he says.

"Silent Warrior, I will protect you," she smiles back.

"Enough with the song and dance you two, I've had enough," Des Demona moans. "Let's finish this right now, you and me Yellow LightStar."

"That's fine by me, Des Demona. Leave Silent Warrior out of this though, this is between you and me."

"Of course; a fair and square fight."

As Yellow LightStar is talking, Des Demona is creating a crystal behind Silent Warrior.

"My will shall be done!" she yells out.

The crystal goes flying towards Silent Warrior quicker than he has time to react. There's a flash of light, and when Silent Warrior opens his eyes, he sees Yellow LightStar behind him, the crystal pierced through her chest, blood dripping everywhere. She falls to the floor, her pony tail coming undone, and her mask falling off.

"Are you ok, TJ?" she asks.

"You fool, Ashley, you fool," he responds.

He kneels down, holding her in his arms like he did earlier in the ice room.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry, not so Tiny Tim?" she smiles.

Silent Warrior looks at her without responding. With tears in his eyes he smiles back at her.

"Shut up you fool, the dust is in my eye," he lies.

At the doorway, the Brothers have appeared.

"We were too late," Dark Warrior says.

"Yellow LightStar…" Dark Blade whispers.

Silent Warrior blinks and a tear falls from his eye. As it falls, light begins to shimmer from it. It falls on to Yellow LightStar's sword, causing it to change to a golden blade. The blade then begins resonating.

"That's the Astral Sword," Prometheus says to Athena. "But, that sword belonged to…"

In a side room, Sacred is watching the seven crystal shards. Reacting to the resonation from the tear and the sword, they fly off the table and float to the room everyone else is in. The shards then appear in front of Silent Warrior in a circle. They crash into each other and the result is a magnificently brilliant black diamond-shaped jewel.

"It's the Zinzuishou!" Athena exclaims.

Silent Warrior then stands up and holds out his other ring. Without any words being said, and his eyes losing their pupils, the Universal Bow is formed. The crystal then merges into the center of the staff, changing it to a black rod with gold tips and the Dark Crystal in the middle.

"What's happening now?" Prometheus asks.

"I think it's time," Dark Warrior answers.

Silent Warrior reaches out and grabs the staff. Immediately a light from the staff surges through to Silent Warrior, changing his appearance. When the light dims, Silent Warrior is dressed in Imperial black and silver armor with flowing cape, black on the outside, silver on the inside, and a symbol of the Phoenix on the outside as well. On his forehead is a Japanese kanji in shining black, outlined in gold.

"It's the Chosen One!" Prometheus exclaims.

"The Prince of Avalon, the Guardian Kingdom," Dark Warrior adds.


	35. The Truth Revealed

"Ashley was badly injured trying to protect TJ. Then, the shards reacted to TJ's energy and turned into the Zinzuishou! I never could have imagined that the klutzy boy I had been living with would end up being the Chosen One, but there's no mistaking it. This aura around him…he is the real deal! After all our hard work, Athena and I have finally found him!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 35

The Truth Revealed Part 3

Silent Warrior is still floating as the Chosen One in front of Yellow LightStar. Everyone is looking at them as a warm glow surrounds the two. As Prometheus is looking at them, his white diamond begins to shine brightly

"Silent Warrior is…the Chosen One of Avalon…Prince Takato!" he says.

"And the true identity of Yellow LightStar was Ashley," Dark Sabre adds.

The glow fades, and Prince Takato kneels next to Yellow LightStar.

"So the Chosen One has appeared, I'll just have to kill him now," Des Demona says. "Shakkahou!"

Without even looking up, Prince Takato raises the Universal Bow, and nullifies the attack. The golden tip then releases a light, knocking Des Demona across the room. He then places the staff down, and picks up Yellow LightStar's hand.

"Takato…I am Takato Katsuhito, Prince of Avalon…" he whispers to himself.

At the sound of his name, Yellow LightStar opens her eyes.

"Prince Takato, I've finally found you," she says. "And I remember everything. I remember that I am the princess Yunalesca of Spira."

"Princess Yuna…"

The Truth Revealed; TJ and Ashley's Past

They both then have a flashback to their past. In a kingdom, the two of them are standing together. Ashley is dressed as a princess in a flowing white gown with gold trim. TJ is dressed as Prince Takato. He hands her a locket and bids her farewell. He then draws a sword and rushes off to a battle. Fire consumes everything, and Princess Yuna is left standing alone, calling out his name.

"Lady Yuna, we are free…" Prince Takato whispers.

Light surrounds them again, and Prince Takato changes back into Silent Warrior. He then passes out, and the guys rush over to him.

"All those memories of his past must have overwhelmed him," Athena says.

Des Demona then struggles to her feet.

"That was nothing," she coughs. "I will kill you all."

Sacred suddenly teleports in, and catches her as she falls over.

"Sacred, Silent Warrior is the Chosen One," she struggles to get out.

"I see, so he was awakened," Sacred replies. "Then the Nijizuishou reacted to him, forming the Zinzuishou."

The Brothers stand up and surround both Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar.

"I will let you all live just a while longer," Sacred says, staring at the shimmering Dark Crystal.

He then uses his abilities to separate the Brothers long enough to teleport Yellow LightStar away. He then leaves with Des Demona.

"Why would they take her?" Dark Blade wonders.

"You lost the Zinzuishou and allowed the Chosen One to awakened?" King Mithos is yelling at Sacred.

"My apologies my lord," he says. "Though the Chosen One is awake, he has yet to learn how to master the Dark Crystal. Please allow me a little more time."

"I will allow this, so long as you do not fail me. As for you Des Demona, how dare you deliberately disobey me!"

"Please majesty, allow me to correct this," she pleads.

"Your blatant acts of insubordination are unacceptable. Did you think I would not know you intended on killing her? Do not take me for a fool."

"King Mithos, please allow me to take responsibility for that," Sacred pleads.

"I've heard enough!"

"But King Mithos," Des Demona starts.

Before she has a chance to finish, King Mithos shoots her with a powerful blast.

"Clean up that mess," he says to Sacred, leaving the room.

He reappears in a room where Yellow LightStar is being held. She is still unconscious and laying on the floor.

"Lord Yggdrasil, appear before me," he commands.

A light appears and begins analyzing Yellow LightStar.

"It has been ages since I have seen the Goddess Yunalesca," Lord Yggdrasil comments.

"Not the goddess, but her daughter," King Mithos corrects. "It appears the princess of Spira was somehow here with these filthy humans the entire time."

"Use the power of Cruxius to revive her immediately."

In another room, Sacred is sitting next to a dying Des Demona.

"I tried asking King Mithos to revive you," Sacred starts.

"Please, don't worry, Sacred," she replies. "All I ask is that I die beautifully."

Understanding, he opens his wings, and changes the room to a field of flowers and beauty.

"Oh Sacred, if you could only see it," she says. "I've always loved you, Sacred…"

Sacred lays her down, and places his hand over her forehead. A symbol then appears on his hand and reacts with the gem on her forehead.

"From the ashes we rise, and a great warrior holds true power. Let that from my talisman release this soul. The demoness Des Demona; let this angelic creation give you rebirth."

In a shower of fire embers, her body disappears into the air, and Sacred walks quietly away.

The guys are roaming around the tower, trying to figure a way out. Dark Sabre is using his palm pilot to find the exit.

"Still nothing, Dark Sabre?" Dark Warrior asks.

"No, it's hard to get a good reading," he responds. "The place we're in now is just an imaginary dimension. It's not directly connected to the world we came from."

"Each Youkai Demon Knight has the ability to create a space to their liking," Dark Blade speaks up. "We won't be able to escape it that easily, and I can't do anything without exposing myself."

"Well whatever happens, we need to hurry," Dark Knight comments. "Carrying Silent Warrior on my back is no joke. He's heavier than he looks."

"I heard that," Silent Warrior says, waking up.

Dark Knight puts him down, and he starts looking at his surroundings.

"Where's Yellow LightStar?" he asks.

Nobody says anything, and he starts to panic.

"She isn't dead," Dark Blade speaks up. "The enemy took her…"

"Oh, I see…" Silent Warrior says quietly.

"We need to tell them," Athena says to Prometheus. "Your memories returned too, right?"

"Tell us what?" Dark Sabre asks.

"About our past," Dark Warrior answers. "About the Chosen One, Prince Takato, and the kingdom of Avalon."

Athena then walks up, and begins her story.

"Long ago, there was an extended era of peace known as the Silver Millennium. The millennium was kept in order by the queen of the moon and her guardians. One of her guardians was the legendary Phoenix. The Phoenix had her own protection squad of warriors from outside this solar system, known as the Brother Warriors, which she brought to earth. There, they created a resistance and built a kingdom known as Avalon. The Brothers each had unique powers, but there was one that was different from the rest. He was the uncrowned prince of Avalon, and had with him a power that was only matched by three other powers in the universe. That power would be the Dark Crystal, which was one of four powerful jewels: the Imperial Silver Crystal, the Jewel of Four souls, and the Red Ruby of the Sun. The Dark Crystal was held by the Chosen One, Prince Takato, leader of the team in Avalon. As the Chosen, it was his responsibility to protect the two sets of twins of the moon, Serenity Tsukino and Minako Aino, and their twin brothers, Scott Hwang Seong-gyeong, and Kevin Mitsurugi."

"One day," Prometheus picks up, "an evil from outside this galaxy came to obtain the power of the jewels. With the Jewel of Four Souls having already been split into shards by an ancestor of Princess Yuna's, the evil decided to go after the two sets of twins on the moon by placing a full frontal assault on the palace. The guardians of the palace were able to hold off the evil, but they weren't able to completely defeat it. By the time the Brothers were able to break through the defenses and reach the palace, it was too late. The two sets of twins had been killed in action. Using the power of the Dark Crystal, the Chosen One attacked the evil, and split him into two, separating his body from his power. During the final act, a curse was put onto the Brothers by the queen of the moon for not being there to stop the murder. The only one who had no curse was the Chosen, and that was because he used his entire life force to defeat the evil. She then encased everyone in moon-beam crystal, and sent all the children of the moon to the earth. It was then, that she separated the Brothers from their mystical armors and animal spirits, and sent Dark Warrior into an alternate dimension to be reborn."

"So does that mean we're not from here?" Dark Sabre asks.

"You all were reborn onto this planet," Athena answers. "Originally you were from another place, but these bodies you have now are true. Your parents and siblings are really your parents and siblings. The only thing I'm not sure about is Styve."

"I am of this planet too," Dark Blade answers. "The demon, Tauro Demos, inhabits this body as a host vessel. He is the immortal, not me."

"I still don't understand why we're here now," Dark Knight says.

"After realizing what happened, the queen felt bad for her actions of cursing you and making all of you 'dark' soldiers, meaning you were all tainted," Athena explains. "Therefore, she had you reborn to an era of peace, that way you could live normal lives."

"You call mutant hating humans with race issues peace?"

"Please, calm down Dark Knight. This is more peaceful than times of war."

"But something has happened and the seal that the Chosen One created was weakened," Prometheus speaks up. "Somehow, the evil is free and is out to finish what it started."

"We've got to protect the Dark Crystal, the Chosen One, and this planet," Dark Warrior concludes.

"We all understand that, and are willing to do so, for the sake of everything," Dark Knight agrees.

"You can count me out," Silent Warrior whispers.

Everyone stops and looks at him as he stands up.

"I'm not fighting anymore," he says louder. "I can't do this. I can't be this super hero, and a mutant, and black, and a teenager, and a prince."

"Silent Warrior, you're the Chosen One," Dark Warrior says. "How can you say something like that?"

"Telling me I'm the chosen doesn't mean shit to me Dark Warrior! Wow, I have this fucking symbol on my goddamn forehead. So my fucking past life is one of some prince from some kingdom not even around here. So this stupid fucking crystal chose me to be its user. It doesn't mean shit to me. My name is Tim Davis, not Silent Warrior, Chosen One, Prince Takato, none of that crap. I'm just a simple ordinary boy with abnormal abilities."

"But Silent Warrior…" Dark Sabre starts. "The name Takato Katsuhito roughly translates to 'the chosen one, Timothy.'"

"If everyone is just going to end up like Ashley…" he whispers.

Dark Blade walks up to him and punches him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"You fucking coward," he says, raising his voice. "You fucking worthless piece of shit. She sacrificed her life for trash like you."

"You're right, she did. I'm not strong like you, Styve."

Silent Warrior looks up to see tears in his eyes too.

"I cared for her too you idiot," Dark Blade whispers.

"Guys, let's give Silent Warrior some time," Athena says. "He's just getting all of this back. I'm sure he'll be his normal self soon."

"Hey everyone, I've managed to find the exit," Dark Sabre announces.

Everyone is relieved, and they begin to follow him towards the way out.

"I'm surprised you found the exit so quickly," Sacred says, appearing above and in front of them.

The four guys gather in front of Silent Warrior, preparing for an attack.

"Give me your best shot!" Sacred growls.

"By any means necessary, we won't let you hurt him," Dark Warrior answers back.

"I'll help too," Dark Knight steps up. "Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Sacred casts a shield around himself to nullify the attack.

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

"Is this the best the mighty Brother Soldiers have to offer?" Sacred laughs.

He then takes the energy of both attacks and sends it flying back at the two.

"It'll take more than that to stop us," Dark Warrior winces.

Sacred uses the attack again, only stronger, and causes the two boys to fall to the ground.

"Take care of the rest you two," Dark Blade says to the guardian demi gods. "Dark Sabre, it's our turn. Silent Warrior, wake up. You will be fine, I believe it."

"Are you ready?" Sacred asks.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

The two combine their attack, but Sacred absorbs this and shoots it back to them as well.

"You have more potential than that, human host of Tauro Demos," Sacred mutters to himself. "Are you ready, Chosen One?" Sacred asks aloud.

"Your opponents are us," Prometheus says, stepping in the way with Athena.

"Worthless demi gods, stay out of this! _Black__and__white__net!__Twenty__two__bridges,__sixty__six__crown__strings,__footprints,__distant__thunders,__mountain__peaks,__valleys,__night__shadows,__cloud__sea,__cyan__line!__Fill__up__the__circle__and__zoom__to__the__edges__of__the__sky!__Way__of__binding__number__77:__Heavenly__Rickshaw__of__Silky__Sky:__Tenteikuura!__"_

Sacred's attack creates a web and binds the two guardians, slaming them against the wall. It then continues to absorb their power to keep them from fighting back.

"We're sorry, Prince Takato," Prometheus sighs.

_"__TJ,__be__brave,__"_ Dark Sabre says in Silent Warrior's head.

_"__Be__strong,__TJ,__"_ Dark Warrior adds.

_"__TJ__…" _Dark Knight says next.

_"__T__…__J__…" _Dark Blade continues.

Silent Warrior looks around at his friends all on the ground, battered and beat up from Sacred.

"Everyone, what do I do?" he asks. "Please, give me your strength, Yellow LightStar."

_"__Silent__Warrior,__"_ she says in his head. _"__Silent__Warrior,__the__Zinzuishou;__hold__it__up!__"_

Silent Warrior picks up the Universal Bow, and raises the tip to the ceiling. The Dark Crystal shines catching the light.

"Chosen One, Prince Takato, you would voluntarily step into hell?" Sacred smirks. "That is fine by me. I will avenge Des Demona! _Yonder,__brown__avarice__covet__control__of__the__36__directions.__72__pairs__of__illusions,__13__pairs__of__hunting__horns,__the__right__hand__of__a__monkey__grasps__the__star.__Embraced__by__the__sun__of__25__rings,__the__cradle__of__the__sand__gives__forth__blood!__Crane__Flower__Archery:__Kakaku__Shahou!__"_

Sacred creates electric fire energy between his hands and slams them together. The gold gem on his forehead lights up, and he opens his wings, revealing the stars on the inside. He pulls apart his hands to form a giant golden arrow with fire and electricity swirling around it. He then hurls the arrow, which then produces multiple arrows, along with a massive shockwave.

_"__Zinzuishou,__please__show__me__the__way!__"_ Silent Warrior thinks as the shockwave consumes him first.

The staff disappears, leaving only the Dark Crystal behind. It merges between Silent Warrior's hands and begins to resonate energy. Silent Warrior pulls his hands back to his side, and the energy continues to gather between them. Silent Warrior's eyes then go white, and the symbol on his forehead glows brightly.

"_Beat__of__a__mighty__heart,__spire,__Dark__Crystal,__disc__of__steel,__when__the__wind__shifts,__and__the__emptiness__ceases,__let__the__clash__of__lances__resonate__through__the__relinquished__castle!__Roaring__Thunder__Burn:__Raikouhou!__"_

Silent Warrior pushes the energy forward, using his attack to disperse the shockwave and consume all the arrows. Before the attack can hit Sacred, he teleports away. Silent Warrior then reforms the Universal Bow and holds it up. The light from the tip spreads throughout the building, washing it in a golden light. Silent Warrior stares, somewhat scared, as he witnesses the power of the crystal.

Sacred appears back in his room, astonished by the power of the crystal.

"So that boy has figured out how to use some of the power…" he's saying to himself.

In another room, King Mithos has Ashley stripped down to her bra and panties, and has her in some sort of pod. She is whispering Takato over and over.

"Soon you'll have no memories of him," King Mithos says to her. "No matter how much you love him, if your mind isn't aware, your body and soul cannot react."

Back at the battle ground, Valhalla Tower is back to normal. Silent Warrior is looking at the setting sun, thanking Yellow LightStar for her strength.

"You saved us," Dark Sabre says.

Silent Warrior turns around to see all the guys ok. He then spots Prometheus back in his cat form, next to a miniature white tiger.

"When you used the power of the crystal, it must have changed us back, mixing with that magic Sacred used," the tiger says.

"I like you better this way, Athena," Dark Warrior giggles.

"You're going to fight with us, Silent Warrior, aren't you?" Dark Blade asks.

"Yes, I will," he answers. _"__Wherever__you__are__Yellow__LightStar,__I__'__ll__get__you__back__…"_


	36. A New Alliance?

"You say you'll do haircuts for free, but you take advantage of guys who have little allowance! I can't forgive such a crooked monster! Yellow LightStar, you agree with me, right? In the name of good, we will punish you."

_The opening credits have changed. We now see TJ walking with Silent Warrior and Prince Takato, Dark Sabre with Tyrese, Tauro Demos with Dark Blade and Styve, and after them Dark Knight and Damon, followed by Tyrone and Dark Warrior. Ashley is now featured walking with Yellow LightStar and Princess Yuna. Human form Prometheus and Athena are shown holding their animal forms. Sacred stands with the Youkai Demon Knights and King Mithos with Lord Yggdrasil behind them. We end with Prince Takato holding the Universal Bow and Lady Yuna behind him holding the Astral Sword, back to back with the Brothers in action poses._

Silent Warrior

Episode 36

TJ is sleeping, having a nightmare. In the dream, he and Princess Yuna are standing in a palace that's burning down. He is saying something to her, and she gets a look of fear on her face. He then kisses her on the cheek and runs off into the fire. She is reaching her hand out, yelling something with tears coming down her face. The dream then shifts and he is in the dark looking for her.

"Where are you?" he says out loud.

Prometheus jumps up on the bed and looks at him.

"I don't want to be the chosen," TJ continues. "Make it stop…please…"

"TJ, you said you would fight with everyone," Prometheus whispers to himself. "You've got to be strong Prince Takato…"

TJ then turns wildly and his arm traps Prometheus on the bed.

"Oh TJ…"

A New Alliance? What happened to Yellow LightStar?

The next morning at school, everyone seems to be overly excited.

"So they're doing a shoot for the movie 'Barbershop' and they need people to use as extras," Melvin is saying. "They're offering free haircuts and braids and weave shape ups in order for the actors to practice. We've got to go down there guys!"

Everyone is real excited about it, but TJ is just sitting at his desk with his head down.

"What's going on man?" Melvin asks. "You haven't been very energetic lately…"

That afternoon, the guys, minus TJ, and the two cats are gathered at Manchester Farms. Prometheus is telling them about TJ's actions the past few days.

"It's as if he's lost the will to live," he's explaining. "He just hasn't been himself lately. He's constantly having nightmares about the past."

"Has anyone seen Ashley?" Damon asks.

"No, she hasn't been seen since the enemy took her. He's so worried about her; he can't seem to focus on anything else."

"Well we need him to focus on being the Chosen One," Athena says, sitting in Tyrone's lap.

"It can't be helped, Athena," Styve says. "The woman he loves has been taken. I can understand how he feels…"

"It's rare for you to take TJ's side," Damon comments.

Styve doesn't respond and Damon apologizes for the comment.

"Whatever the case, we can't give in to his self pity right now," Athena continues.

"She's right," Prometheus agrees. "TJ needs to become the Chosen, and master the Dark Crystal."

"I wish I could help him somehow," Tyrone says.

TJ is in his room, staring at a picture of Ashley he took one time on his phone.

_"Cheer up Tiny Tim,"_ the picture says to him.

"You're so mean," he says to the picture. "I'm not tiny."

He then spots the ad the kids were looking at back at school.

"Maybe a fresh shape up would make me feel better," he says to himself.

"Isn't that where they're doing the shoot for the movie?" Tyrone asks.

TJ turns around to see him standing behind him.

"You didn't answer, so Aunt Krys told me to come on up. You've been in such a mood lately; I think getting a shape up could do the trick. Perhaps you could even braid it like mine."

At the Dark Kingdom, Ashley is still being healed in the stasis pod. Sacred is standing over her, watching.

"Sacred," King Mithos says, appearing before him. "Do you not know the identity of Silent Warrior?"

"No, I do not know anything except Silent Warrior is Prince Takato, the Chosen One," Sacred replies.

"Sacred, we must steal the Zinzuishou from Silent Warrior as quickly as possible."

"Of course my lord, I already have a plan in motion."

Sacred then holds his hand up, and a strand of hair flies to it.

"This is hair I acquired from Silent Warrior in our last battle," he explains. "With it, I'll be able to find who it belongs to, and trap him."

"Make sure you hurry then, we can't wait much longer," King Mithos instructs.

That afternoon, TJ and Tyrone end up at the barber shop where the actors are studying real barbers. They walk into the shop, and are met by DeRay Davis.

"Welcome fellas to the barber shop," he says. "What can I do for you young brothas?"

"You think you can give my boy here a nice fresh fade?" Tyrone requests.

"No thing man; come on back."

DeRay takes him back, and Tyrone goes to a chair. TJ is taken to Ice Cube.

"You the first brotha I ever seen with straight hair and blue eyes," he says. "What you want me to do with this good hair?"

"I guess just shape it up," TJ replies. "I typically get 1 on the sides, 2 on the top."

"Alright playa, I'm going to wash it first then get that shape up going."

Ice Cube puts a cloth over his face and puts his head under a sink. At the same time, another boy is getting his hair cut by Michael Ealy. Ice looks over at the boy and the clippers start lighting up. They transmit data to him, showing him whether the hair is the same as Silent Warrior's or not. The samples don't match, and Ice is disappointed.

"Thanks for waiting, you can come on back now," Eve says to Tyrone, back in the lobby.

"Oh, I'm just here for my friend," he replies.

"Come on now, you going to tell me you're just going to pass up a free haircut?"

Reluctantly, Tyrone agrees and heads back with her. She takes out his braids and begins to brush his hair before trimming the ends. As she's brushing, Ice is analyzing his hair. His sensors then tell him that Tyrone's hair matches.

_"I've finally found you, Silent Warrior!_"

"Are you done washing yet?" TJ asks.

"We've got you now, Silent Warrior!"

TJ looks up to see Ice Cube and the other actors gathering together. Some of the females pull out hairspray cans, which are actually sleeping gas cans. TJ quickly ducks under a counter and watches.

"Hand over that crystal, Silent Warrior," Ice says to Tyrone.

"I'm not Silent Warrior," he says.

As he tries to get up, Eve pushes him back into the chair.

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," she says.

"The instruments in here were all tuned to Silent Warrior's hair," DeRay says. "The clippers picked up your hair strand which matched."

_"Since we're the 'same' person, our hair must match too. Damn it!"_

The actors all gather together, and start spinning in a circle. They all then come together to form one Youkai Demon. Crawling in the background, TJ makes it out to the lobby.

"Phoenix Transform!"

The monster is about to attack Tyrone with a pair of scissors, when the dagger strikes before it.

"That boy is not Silent Warrior! How dare you take advantage of young kids with the temptation of a free hair cut, only to try to find my secret identity. As a person with a low allowance, I will punish you for such deceit, in the name of the Phoenix."

"So Silent Warrior, you came here of your own free will. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mitsuami, and I will style you to death!"

Mitsuami turns one of her hands into a hair dryer, and blasts Silent Warrior with the heat. He ducks behind a counter, which then melts from the heat. She then takes out a razor and proceeds to chase him, saying that she'll give him a close shave. Being as clumsy as he is, Silent Warrior runs into a stand of beauty supplies. As Mitsuami is about to close in, he throws a container of powder at her, causing her to stop.

"Mitsuami, no, cast of 'Barber Shop,' I will change you all back with the power of the Dark Crystal. Key of flame, ring of healing; surrender this staff, its magical being!"

Silent Warrior calls forth the Universal Bow, but now it appears as it did when he touched it as Prince Takato, with the Dark Crystal in the middle. He points the staff at Mitsuami and begins to say the words for the healing, when something knocks it out of his hand. He picks up the bow and looks to see a yellow star shaped flower in front of him.

"This flower, that's the symbol of…"

Silent Warrior turns around slowly to see Yellow LightStar sitting in a barber chair.

"Yellow LightStar; you're ok," Silent Warrior sighs.

"I'm not who you think I am," she replies as the rose behind Silent Warrior turns black. "I am the Lady Yuna, commander of the Youkai Faction."

"This can't be…"

"Give me the Zinzuishou, Silent Warrior."

Mitsuami is in the background, starting the engine to something in her hand. Silent Warrior turns around just in time to see her with a giant pair of hair clippers.

"I will shave your head until I see your skull!" she cackles.

Silent Warrior gets up and is cornered by the door.

"Give it up," Yellow LightStar says, pulling out her Astral Sword.

Refusing to do so, Silent Warrior runs out the door, followed by Mitsuami and Yellow LightStar.

"I've got to tell the others," Tyrone says, weakly in a chair. "I've got to tell them that Yellow LightStar is the enemy. Dark Power!"

Energy releases from Tyrone's necklace and covers his body. His boots, gloves, and headband are formed on a transparent body. A wave of power washes over him and his body becomes normal. Reaching his hand up, he grabs his sword, which he then sheaths behind him.

Silent Warrior is running through the back alleys near the shop, with Mitsuami right behind him. Eventually she jumps ahead of him and blocks his path by knocking down a power pole.

"Just let me shave your head and I'll let you go," she says.

"Shaving my head with that would kill me!" Silent Warrior yells. "No way am I letting you mess up my good hair."

"What are you doing?" Yellow LightStar yells at the monster. "Hurry up and get that crystal!"

"Not so fast!" a voice says as an orange and black dagger strikes.

Everyone turns to look and sees Dark Warrior with three other shadows.

"It's the Brother Soldiers!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

The combined attack breaks the clippers off of Mitsuami's hand and the mist blocks her vision.

"Silent Warrior, it seems the enemy is tougher now," Dark Warrior comments.

"Not too tough for my crystal. _Zinzuishou, grant me the power to pierce the hearts of evil and replenish the light within. With this power beknownst to man, I call upon that which will deliver those from evil. Using the spirit of the Chosen, I confine thee back from which you came. Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!_"

Taking the Universal Bow in hand, Silent Warrior holds it up and brings back his right hand. An arrow is formed as he says his chant. When he says the healing phrase, he releases the arrow and sends it flying right through the heart of the enemy, causing beams of light to emerge from their body, breaking the shell of the negative energy.

"Yellow LightStar, it's nice to see you're ok," Dark Blade says. "I was worried about you, Ashley…"

"She's not Ashley," Dark Warrior speaks up. "She's calling herself Yuna, the commander of the Youkai Faction."

"That's not true, is it?"

"Roses have thorns, don't they?" she starts. "Even the brightest rose will turn black when exposed to a cold blast."

"Are you really going to fight us?" Dark Sabre asks.

"I don't find excitement in fighting young boys, but I will show no mercy in retrieving the Dark Crystal."

Yellow LightStar then gets a message from King Mithos, telling her to retreat for the time as an order from Lord Yggdrasil.

"It appears your death has been prolonged, and you'll live to fight another day," she says to them. "The friendship between people is fleeting. Just like a fragile flower, they fall apart at the slightest breeze."

She then bids farewell and disappears into a black portal. She reappears back in the Dark Kingdom. Her appearance has changed from Yellow LightStar, to Lady Yuna in silver and gold knight's armor. Her hair down and sword to her side (this is how she will always appear when referred to as "Lady Yuna," or "Yuna"),

"Why did you call me back?" she asks the essence of Yggdrasil.

"I cannot have you die yet, Yunalesca," it responds.

In another room, King Mithos is speaking with Sacred.

"It appears Yellow LightStar is truly an agent of the dark in both body and mind," King Mithos smiles.

"Yes, it appears the brainwashing worked nicely," Sacred agrees.

"I have many plans for her, as the commander of the Youkai Faction."

That evening, the actors are back to normal and remember nothing. The guys are looking in the shop window at everything being normal. TJ then starts to walk away.

"You know, these are just regular people who have nothing to do with our fight," he says. "I don't want people like them getting mixed up in our battles anymore."

"Well, it seems that he's finally become aware of being the Chosen," Athena sighs.

"But, it's a real good thing Ashley is alive!"

Everyone sighs and Prometheus wonders what type of awareness he's supposed to be displaying. Athena says it's just a calm front.

"You can't mope about this forever either, Styve," Damon says.

"Yellow LightStar is probably being controlled by the bad guys, so I'll just restore her back to her old self."


	37. Princely Training

"This is different: a seminar on how to be royalty! It's like a seminar made just for me! Sophisticated conversations, proper manners, and a brilliant ball with a stunning beauty! But, an evil shadow appears in this garden of beautiful flowers. On behalf of the ladies, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 37

As usual, TJ wakes up late for school, and storms out of the house. Prometheus is in the background holding TJ's lunch, saying things never change. TJ finally reaches the school just as Melvin runs up.

"I see you overslept too," TJ says, giving him a high five.

"I didn't over sleep, I was doing homework I didn't finish last night," Melvin says, playfully jabbing him in the shoulder.

"What homework?"

"Are you serious TJ? We had homework for math, science, Japanese, and a report in English class."

"I don't even know why I rushed to school now…"

The two are interrupted by a limo pulling up to the front gate. Two girls and two boys then come out, each walking single file and very proper.

"What's with them?" TJ asks.

"Are you seriously that dense?" Melvin sighs. "Those students are attending that Prince Camellia class."

"Wait, isn't he that fancy aristocrat from one of the countries in the former Russian Confederation?"

"Yea, and some high end parents are paying him to teach their kids how to be proper."

Before he can say anything else, the bell rings and the two boys rush off inside the school.

The Chosen One's Princely Training

"Ok class, let's check out your homework from last night," Mr. Karr is saying during 4th period.

TJ is in the back, asleep as usual. He is dreaming about himself as a prince at a grand party.

_ "Now announcing, Prince Takato Katsuhito of Avalon," an announcer says._

_ Two big doors open up to reveal Prince Takato in a fancy tuxedo._

_ "He truly is a prince among princes," one lady says._

_ "Such a perfect balance of masculinity and elegance, he truly is the Chosen One," another lady remarks._

_ Princess Yuna then walks up to him and asks him for a dance. He then takes her hand, and they begin to slow dance._

_ "Did you do your homework?" Mr. Karr yells from the background._

_ "Quiet fool, you shouldn't address royalty like that," Prince Takato responds._

_ "I'm so sorry Chosen One," Mr. Karr apologizes, getting down on his knees._

_ "Now that's more like it," Prince Takato says, jumping up and down and talking like TJ._

"Wake up, Mr. Davis," Mr. Karr says.

"Who interrupts the nap of a chosen…" TJ starts to say, half waking up.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, Mr. Karr, it's you; hello there!"

"And you didn't do your homework again TJ?"

TJ looks dumbly at him, and Mr. Karr gets mad and sends him out of the class.

"I need to stop acting like that," TJ says to himself in the hall. "I've got to start acting more like a chosen prince."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Prometheus says to him.

"Animals aren't allowed in school."

"Don't worry about the details; I'm just glad to hear you're finally taking this stuff seriously."

"Yeah, if I don't, I won't be able to bump and grind with Ashley at a swinging party."

"Lady Yunalesca," King Mithos calls from his throne. "Please join me and Sacred."

Lady Yuna shows up looking very uninterested.

"I want you to work with Sacred on killing Silent Warrior and bringing me the Zinzuishou," King Mithos continues.

"I don't think that's going to happen," she says. "I will work on my own and do things my way."

"As will I," Sacred says.

King Mithos looks at both of them very pleased.

"That is fine then," he finally says. "Bring me his corpse and the Dark Crystal as soon as possible."

That night, Prometheus is at Game Edge, contacting central command. After inputting his code phrase, he proceeds to bring up some concerns about TJ.

"TJ doesn't seem to be aware of himself or his duties as the Chosen One," he says.

"Perhaps he is just taking a different approach," the console responds.

"But we need him to act before the enemy does."

"That is true, but these types of things…"

The screen goes blurry, and a lot of rustling can be heard. Suddenly the screen clears up to show Athena.

"Athena, you're central command?" Prometheus asks, very surprised.

"Well, I guess I am," she laughs nervously.

"You mean I've been following orders from you this entire time?" Prometheus asks, getting angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Technically you never asked until now…"

The next day, Prometheus and TJ are spying on the training being done by Prince Camellia. The two are up in a tree watching the class, when the butler spots them. Scaring them both, they fall out of the tree.

"Excuse me young sir, but if you have no business here, I suggest you leave," he says.

"I was wondering if maybe I could join a class or two, just to get a taste for it," TJ responds shyly.

"Those students were brought here by invitation."

"Well, he told me I should go," TJ says, pointing to Prometheus.

"An invitation from a…cat creature isn't exactly what I meant."

"I think it would be rather amusing to have someone with that sort of imagination," Prince Camellia says, coming outside. "However, you need to be able to do one thing for me."

"Well, I'll tell you straight up, I'm not exactly good at school, or being delicate, or quiet, or on time," TJ says.

"How amusing a person you must be to have so many things you're not good at!" the prince laughs. "Here, I want to see how well you can shoot this arrow."

The prince hands him a bow and arrow, and points to a target in the distance. Feeling real confident, TJ aims completely away from the target, and releases the arrow. The butler laughs as the arrow bounces off of plants, trees, and lights. Somehow, the arrow does make it to its target.

"Wow, very impressive," the prince applauds. "Welcome to my school for the eligible."

Later on, the guys and Athena, minus TJ and Prometheus, are at the Masaki Shrine.

"So TJ went to the prince training b.s.?" Damon asks.

"It's to refine himself as the Chosen," Athena responds.

"He'll quit by the end of the week, if that," Styve snorts.

"This is something he has to do. We need him to become more refined."

"Why's that Athena?" Tyrone questions.

"Because he needs to be easily recognized as the Chosen and as a prince."

"But why can't he just stay the way he is?"

Athena rolls her eyes and Tyrone rolls his.

"If he doesn't become more like the Chosen, the Dark Crystal won't fully awaken," she finally says.

"Maybe we should go keep him company," Tyrese comments.

The guys all agree and Athena cries that they're too impulsive.

Back at the school, the men are practicing their archery skills.

"This is a breeze," TJ says to himself. "Good thing my new attack is just like this, I can hit anything."

He then shoots two arrows one right after the other, which hit exactly the same point, with the later arrow going right through the first. Prince Camellia is watching the students from a window on the second floor of his mansion.

"Is this what you wanted, Master Sacred?" he asks.

Sacred appears, quite pleased with what he sees.

"Silent Warrior uses a bow and arrow in one of his attacks," he says. "He is also a real klutz. The boy here who is a skilled archer, but is also clumsy, will be the one."

"So one who is good at the game, but not good enough to pass, will be who I'm looking for? Will Silent Warrior really fall for such an obvious trap?"

"Of course he will. That's exactly the type of person he is."

A little later, everyone is gathered in the dining hall for a meal. TJ is complaining that the suit they gave him is too tight. Before he can complain anymore, the butler comes out and serves soup.

"Well, it's better than nothing," TJ says, picking up his spoon.

He immediately begins eating, and everyone stares at him.

"There is no slurping," the butler whispers to him.

TJ apologizes and tries again. He's still slurping and the butler repeatedly tells him no slurping. Everyone is trying their best not to stare at them, but the two end up making so much noise that the prince has to tell them the meal is over. They then proceed to a lounge area.

"The most important thing about a noble is his speech," the prince tells them. "Speaking formally is key to coming off as very intelligent."

TJ is dozing off, and starts complaining to himself that this is too much like school.

"You sir, let's try an example," the prince says, coming over to him. "How would you offer coffee to your guests?"

"Well, um, would you please like to have some coffee please and thank you?" TJ responds.

"No, let's try it again."

"Coffee's on, come and get it?"

The prince sighs and everyone else falls out of their chairs. TJ looks at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

That evening, the prince throws an elegant ball to train the students on social gatherings. Everyone is on the dance floor doing waltzes.

"If I pat you on the back, that means you pass the class," he says to everyone.

TJ and his partner are struggling due to TJ's lead feet.

"I can dance, just not to this slow boring crap," he tells her.

He then trips on her dress and falls to the floor.

"You never change," a voice says.

TJ looks up to see Styve, Damon, Tyrone, and Tyrese all dancing with a partner.

"It wasn't nice of you to not include us," Tyrese says.

TJ then notices how Damon and Tyrese are dancing perfectly with their partners, never missing a beat, and even adding in some extra things. Styve and Tyrone are struggling just as hard as TJ.

"I can do anything except this," the two of them say.

"And I can't do anything," TJ sighs.

The prince walks around tapping people on the shoulder, during which he taps Damon and Tyrese.

"If I have tapped you, please come to the next room so I may give you your certificates," the prince says.

Everyone proceeds to the next room, except for Tyrone, Styve, and TJ. In the room, there are wax statues of young men and women.

"It's hard to believe they aren't real," Damon comments.

"Yes, they are very life like," the prince says. "But that could have something to do with them being real people."

The prince then changes into a monster with clam shells on his shoulders and pants.

"Hello, I am Youkai Demon Shakoukai, pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Before the two can react, Shakoukai sprays the entire group with wax from his clams. Outside the room, TJ, Styve, and Tyrone sense danger. Before they can run to the room, Shakoukai appears in front of them.

"Now, which one of you is Silent Warrior?" he asks.

"What makes you think one of us is?" Styve asks back.

"The clumsy, airheaded, head strong Silent Warrior could never pass a refinement seminar."

"I see how you think, quite clever," Tyrone says.

"Don't be impressed with him!" TJ yells.

"I'm going to turn you all into wax sculptures!"

The demon attacks, and the guys barely dodge the wax. Prometheus and Athena are watching from a balcony, and jump on top of Shakoukai. The boys take this opportunity to jump out of a window.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Will you please get out of my way?" Shakoukai asks, throwing the cats off his face. "Now, where did those three young men go?"

The orange and black and the black daggers then strike before him, answering his question.

"Using false promises and dreams to exploit the hearts of youths, I cannot forgive you for that. For failing Silent Warrior, I will punish you."

"And with the fires of the dark I will burn your evil in the name of Dark Blade."

"Delivering divine punishment, Dark Warrior will end your wrongs."

"Just as I thought, one of you was Silent Warrior, but what a treat that all of you are Brothers!" Shakoukai laughs.

"Let's see if you're still laughing after this; Dark Fires Engulf!"

The demon uses his wax to harden the attack and stop it from making contact with him.

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

This attack is also stopped with the wax.

"Neither the crescent beam or dark fire worked," Dark Warrior points out.

"I don't think my fire bird is going to work either," Silent Warrior says.

"You three will make excellent trophies for Master Sacred," Shakoukai taunts.

"I like action figures, but this is going a bit far!"

Right before he can attack, Yellow LightStar's flower comes between the boys and the monster.

"Yellow LightStar, you came," Silent Warrior smiles.

"Silent Warrior, hand over the Dark Crystal, and I will let you live," she responds.

"Those weren't the orders from Master Sacred," Shakoukai hesitates.

"You can't be serious…" Silent Warrior whispers.

"Silent Warrior, this isn't the Yellow LightStar that you know," Dark Warrior speaks up.

Dark Blade looks on with a distraught look on his face.

"Yunalesca, do not interfere in things you have no business with," Sacred says, appearing.

"The objective was to get the crystal," she shoots back. "Who cares about the boy, as long as we get the crystal."

"This is my operation sweetie; I won't let you ruin it. Shakoukai, kill Silent Warrior."

"No, get the crystal!"

"The boy!"

"The crystal!"

"The boy!"

"The crystal!"

"I don't know whose order to follow here," Shakoukai sighs.

"How about a nice cup of coffee to perk you up?" Silent Warrior asks, sliding in next to her.

"Thank you, but it should be 'would you like to have a cup of coffee?'"

"Gotcha! Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

Catching him off guard, Silent Warrior heals the demon, changing him back into Prince Camellia.

"Now to change you back as well, Yellow LightStar. Dark Crystal White Flame…"

"Not today," she says, moving away from Silent Warrior. "You can keep that crystal for now."

Inside, everyone returns to their normal selves, but have no recollection of what they're doing in there.

"What happened to the enemy?" Tyrese asks Damon.

They then see a shadow on the ground and look up to the window to see the outline of Silent Warrior.

"I'm late again!" TJ yells, racing out of the house.

On his way, he bumps into Prometheus.

"You're still late for school?" he asks.

"Yes, but that's because I've made up my mind," TJ replies.

"Made up your mind about what?"

"I'm going to be my own type of chosen."

He then runs off and Prometheus sighs.


	38. The Chosen of the Slopes

"They're going to choose the Chosen One of the ski slopes by his looks, agility, and athletic ability. So what about me? I'm stuck in all this snow! You're not supposed to let your bones get cold you know!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 38

The guys are all gathered at Manchester Farms, enjoying the afternoon off. TJ is getting excited over a flyer he's reading.

"They're having a snowboarding contest to see who could be 'the chosen of the slopes'," he squeals. "This contest was made purely for me!"

"TJ, black people don't do snow," Damon says.

"Give me that flyer, _bendejo,_" Styve snatches from TJ. "It says the winner will be crowned chosen of the slopes and have an all inclusive dinner with the Ice Queen, Emma Frost. _Aye__mi__Dios!_ That sounds good, and she's so _muy__caliente!_."

"Not to ruin your day dream, but you know Prometheus won't agree to this."

"That should be ok, I'll just tell him," Tyrone says.

"Really; that doesn't sound like you," TJ comments.

"Well, I guess if we tell Prometheus and Athena about it, they can understand," Tyrese speaks up.

"But will we be able to get a hotel room on such short notice?" Styve wonders.

"I can hook it up," Nicole says, coming from around the corner. "My parents live up there; I'm sure they can do something."

"If you could score this, that would be clutch," TJ drools.

"Sure, I'll ask grandma for a couple days off and…"

"Oh, you're going to come too?" Styve asks.

"Oh, you don't want me to come along too?"

"It's not that, but…"

"Come on Styve, 'even a chance meeting is due to kindness in a previous life' you know," Damon says.

"I think you mean due to your karma from a previous life," Tyrone corrects as Nicole gets excited.

"I don't think that proverb applies to this situation at all," Tyrese interjects.

An abominable Snow Creature? The Chosen of the Slopes

"Those boys are full of themselves, they're sure to fall into this trap," Sacred says, reading the same flyer back in his lair.

"Sacred, don't you think you're underestimating them a bit?" Lady Yuna asks, walking into the room.

"What do you want, female knight?"

"I'm just saying all your schemes so far have failed due to underestimating those boys. The first rule in battle is to know yourself and your enemy well, don't you agree?"

"I'm rather impressed girl. All that time spent fighting alongside Silent Warrior seems to have rubbed off. Perhaps you know something I don't? However, this is none of your concern. I will defeat the Brother Soldiers without fail."

He then walks over to a picture of him and Des Demona.

"I won't fail you…"

"This place is great!" TJ yells as they get off the bus at the ski resort.

"It's too bad we didn't bring Prometheus and Athena," Tyrese comments.

"They'll be fine," Tyrone assures him. "As they say, 'the cat curls up on the heated table.'"

Back at TJ's, both cats are in fact, curled up on a heated table.

"This is the best thing in the winter," Prometheus says to Athena.

He turns to look at her and sees she is sleeping.

"She looks so peaceful when her mouth isn't open," he says. "I don't know how those boys had the determination to do training up in those mountains. I'm a celestial being and even I know black people hate cold."

The guys have all managed to make it to Nicole's lodge, which turns out to be a huge house.

"This is our winter home," she says, opening the front gate. "My parents are off in Switzerland, so we've got the place to ourselves."

They all get inside, and she gets a fire going.

"Um, Nicole, why is a rich girl like you at our shrine?" Styve hesitates. "I mean why is a _chica_ from such a well family…"

"To become a better person," she responds, still poking at the fire.

"You know, they say weird people tend to come from rich families," TJ whispers to Styve.

"Why don't we all go hit the slopes?" Damon suggests.

The guys agree and everyone gears up. Not too much later, Damon, Tyrese, Tyrone, and TJ are skiing on the bunny slopes.

"This actually isn't all that bad," TJ says. "Just wish it wasn't so cold."

"Where did Styve and Nicole go?" Tyrone wonders.

They turn to their left to see Nicole and Styve on snowboards, coming down one of the steeper hills.

"Hey guys, want to join us up top?" Nicole says, pulling up.

"No, that's quite alright, you guys can enjoy yourselves up there," Tyrese replies, holding a Spanish book in his hand.

"What about you TJ? If you're going to be entering that contest, you've got to be able to snowboard that mountain over there."

She points to the tallest mountain in the range, and TJ starts getting nervous.

"You can't just rely on good looks to win the chosen," she continues. "The contest starts all the way up there."

"That's ok if you don't want to go," Styve starts. "I'll just go win the contest and be crowned chosen of the slopes."

He and Nicole then go off, and TJ decides he should go, since he is the real chosen. At the top, Emma Frost is watching the skiers.

"Have you found him yet?" Sacred asks, appearing behind her.

"No, no one yet," she replies.

"With that demon power I gave you, it should amplify your own unique abilities, and help you uncover his identity."

"Don't tell me we're going to be going down this thing!" TJ says to Nicole as they ride the ski lift.

"No, don't be silly," she responds. "This area is nothing like what's at the top! This is bunny slopes compared to that."

They make it to the top, and there are a lot of people competing.

"These guys are all dare devils!" TJ says to himself.

The announcer makes it to the stage, and welcomes everyone to the 5th annual "Chosen of the Slopes" contest. He then introduces Emma Frost, the very first winner of the contest.

"Thank you all for participating today," she says. "The rules are very simple. The first to make it to the bottom of the hill with the most style gets crowned the winning title. Because this is a night contest, we are using special stadium lights for your safety. Now everyone, get ready to begin."

The announcer fires the starting pistol, and the race begins. Styve jumps down on his snowboard and immediately takes the lead. TJ, however, is still at the starting line.

"I think I changed my mind," he says.

"Hey TJ, you don't want to get a late start," Nicole says, coming up behind him. "Here, let me give you a boost."

She pushes him and he goes racing down, cursing the whole way. Emma then follows behind the racers. Halfway down, she decides to spice things up a bit and uses her powers to create little hills on the slope.

"What was that?" Styve wonders to himself. "It felt like an evil aura, but a monster wouldn't be out here, would it?"

A lot of the people have tripped and fallen off the course, but TJ comes racing down past Styve.

"He's not half bad," he says. "But I won't be outdone!"

Emma isn't too far behind, and sees that they're the only two left.

"One of those boys is Silent Warrior," she smiles. "And I think I know which one it is."

"TJ slow down or you'll get hurt," Styve yells out.

"I wish I could, but I'm not in control!" TJ yells back.

"Let's see if they can handle this," Emma says, creating a giant snowball.

"Never mind TJ, go faster!" Styve says, noticing the snowball behind them.

"I told you, I'm not in control!" TJ yells again.

Emma then stops, and changes into her white villain outfit.

"Let's see if those boys can handle a lift!" she cackles.

She then causes the slopes to start rising around them, enclosing them in a single lane. Up above, Nicole sees the boys are in danger. She rushes down to them and tries to stop the snowball with her body, but that doesn't work.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name," Styve says.

Emma then begins to close the hills behind them. In a desperate attempt, Styve catches up to TJ and lunges at him, knocking them off course. The final "door" closes behind them, and they are surrounded by giant ice walls.

"Great, we're stuck down here," Styve complains.

He then attempts to climb the wall, but continuously falls.

"We should think of another way out," TJ says.

"Giving up so easy is like denouncing your manhood," Styve replies.

"You think they've already ended the contest?"

"I'm sure they have, which means I missed my chance, thanks to someone."

"I'm sorry man."

TJ then pulls out Yellow LightStar's locket, and starts listening to the music.

"That belonged to her, didn't it," Styve asks, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I listen to it whenever I feel alone…oh I didn't mean to put it in your face!" TJ quickly apologizes.

"It's ok _Te__Jote_; I'm not even pressed over that anymore. Watching her almost lose her life just to save you, that's real love man, I can't compete with that. But, if you don't do everything in your power to love her back, I will punish you. And in order for you to do that, we've got to defeat these Youkai Demon Knights, and destroy the Dark Kingdom."

"Yeah you're right…hey wait a minute, we could get out of here real easily!"

"How's that?"

"Use your dark fires to melt the ice!"

"Why didn't you think of that sooner _idiota_? You're so slow."

The two start to call out their transformation phrases, when Nicole emerges from a snow bank.

"Mr. Styve, you're ok," she says. "This is truly a miracle of love! Come on, I dug a tunnel to the exit."

"Not so fast," Emma says, appearing above them.

"Emma Frost, what are you doing?" Styve asks.

"I am the White Queen, and I was sent to assassinate Silent Warrior," she says, jumping down to them.

"I bet the enemy did something to her," TJ says to Styve.

"The game is up, Silent Warrior," she says, pointing to Styve.

"_Que?_ Are you talking to me?" Styve asks.

"Athletic, good looking; you've got all the qualities of the chosen."

"Oh, you think so too?" Styve asks, striking a pose. "You're such a nice bad guy!"

"Wait, you're Silent Warrior?" Nicole asks, confused.

"You've got the wrong person," TJ cries.

"My judgment is never wrong!" White Queen insists.

She begins to perform an ice attack, when Nicole steps in the way.

"I'll protect you!" she yells.

Standing no chance, White Queen turns Nicole into ice.

"This is the perfect opportunity," Styve says.

"You're colder than this snow," TJ points out.

"Just hurry and transform."

"Ok, you don't have to yell so much. Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"So both of you were Brother Soldiers?" White Queen asks surprised.

"How dare you trap us in a cold place like this. Don't you know black people hate the cold? But what we hate even worse, is a white bitch with an attitude!"

"You froze my Nicole, and for that you won't be forgiven."

"In the name of the Phoenix, Silent Warrior will punish you."

"With the power of the dark fire, Dark Blade will correct your wrongs."

"Enough with the idle chatter, you two are finished!" White Queen yells.

She then produces an ice rod, and throws it at the two.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade melts the rod, but it does no damage to White Queen. She prepares to throw another rod, when Yellow LightStar stops her.

"Lady Yuna, what brings you here?" she asks.

"I will take over from here," she responds.

White Queen leaves, and Yellow LightStar draws her sword.

"Show me your moves, Silent Warrior," she taunts.

"Wait a minute," Dark Blade says. "Yellow LightStar, don't you remember fighting with us; your eternal love for Silent Warrior? Are you really going to stand there and strike down the man you love?"

She stands there for a moment, hesitant about the words being spoken. White Queen takes this chance to throw a surprise attack from above, and lunges down with a massive ice rod. Without hesitation, Yellow LightStar throws her yellow flower, breaking the rod, and causing White Queen to land face first on the ground.

"What are you doing Lady Yuna?" she asks, still on the ground.

"Demon Rightus!"

Dark Blade Transforms into Tauro Demos, and White Queen is shocked.

"Another demon knight?" she asks.

"Silent Warrior, do it now!" Tauro Demos commands.

"Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

"Akuryo Taisan!"

Tauro Demos' attaches his sutras around Silent Warrior's arrow, providing the firepower needed to pierce White Queen's ice armor, and change her back to normal. Silent Warrior then turns around to do the same to Yellow LightStar, but she is already on the ledge above them with Sacred.

"Killing you now would be nothing to brag about," she says to them. "Until we meet again, Silent Warrior."

She then leaves, leaving Sacred behind.

"Hatchling, I was wondering how long you were going to pretend," Sacred says to Tauro Demos. "I've known since you were in my zone that you were inside a Brother Soldier."

"Big brother, this isn't our way," Tauro Demos responds. "We are to fight for _him_ only."

"There are things happening that you do not understand. Hopefully in the end you will make the correct decision."

Sacred then leaves, and Tauro Demos teleports everyone out of the cavern. Upon arrival, he changes back into Styve, and Silent Warrior back to TJ. Nicole then wakes up, and Styve teases her.

"Finally awake I see," he says to her.

"What happened to the monster?"

"The Brothers came and defeated her."

"Sorry I wasn't able to protect you."

"Of course you were. If it wasn't for you, it would have been too late for the heroes."

"Hey what are you guys doing over there?" Damon asks, skiing up to them. "We've been looking for you."

"It's ok Damon, 'a healthy horse is a good horse,'" Tyrone replies.

"That proverb doesn't apply here either," Tyrese says, closing his Latin book.

"TJ kept messing things up and made me lose my chance to win the contest," Styve says.

"Are you serious? I thought we just bonded a little," TJ pouts.

"I'd throw that nonsense away any day of the week."

"Styve you're such an ass to me!"


	39. Lord of the Rink

"Roller skating is one of those sports where if you can't do it, you can't do it. How someone could use it as a weapon to hurt an innocent skater lover is beyond me. In the name of my favorite roller skate champions, I will avenge those who were wronged by skates!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 39

TJ and Tyrone are in TJ's room watching professional roller skating on TV.

"You know, you could just live here," TJ says to Tyrone. "Whatever you did, everyone in the mansion thinks you're my cousin. Even my mom thinks you're family."

"I don't think I'm ready for that type of interaction yet," Tyrone chuckles. "As for my story, when I came over to this side, we had to have a good explanation as to why you and me look alike. So I had Athena use her powers to manipulate medical records, school records, and your family. You know, I could explain this whole thing to you now that we have time."

Not paying attention, TJ starts yelling over a move done by the skate team on the TV.

"It's no wonder Jamile and Marcus are the three time roller skating champs," he says.

"Yeah, they're a really good team," Tyrone agrees.

TJ then gets up and tries to balance on one leg, pretending to skate, but he loses his balance and falls on the two cats.

"TJ what are you doing?" Prometheus growls.

"Sorry, I just think what they do is hot," TJ responds, getting off them.

"You know, maybe this is a sign of him becoming more like the Chosen," Athena says.

"What do you mean?" Tyrone asks.

"Well, back in your previous lives, Prince Takato loved roller skating. Often he would enter competitions for it."

"So I guess that means I was just great at all sorts of things back then, doesn't it?" TJ laughs.

Everyone sighs and turns their backs to him.

Lord of the Rink; Damon's Secret Passion

Sacred is in the throne room with King Mithos, watching the same roller skaters TJ and Tyrone are.

"If memory serves me right, skating was a popular activity back in the day," Sacred says to him.

"So you think you can lure Silent Warrior out with this activity, and get the Zinzuishou?" King Mithos asks.

"Most certainly, King Mithos."

"Sounds like a fool-hearty plan to me," Lady Yuna says, walking into the room. "For being such a great warrior, wouldn't it be more honorable to confront him head on?"

"Fighting battles you don't win are meaningless. If it hadn't been for your interfering, we would have had the Dark Crystal by now."

Lady Yuna and Sacred get up in each other's faces and reach for their blades.

"That's enough of that," King Mithos says with a smile. "Sacred, you have my permission to carry out this plan of yours."

At the skating rink, Jamile and Marcus are practicing their routine. Jamile jumps into Marcus' arms and he lifts her over his head, but then quickly drops her.

"What the hell was that for?" she yells.

"Your timing was off, again," he yells back.

"Well it's not my fault you're getting weak."

"Maybe you're just gaining weight. At any rate, if you can't get your act together, I'm going to find another partner."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Neither of you can break up just yet," Sacred says, appearing as an image. "I've got plans for you two to get me that crystal."

"I've never noticed this skating rink before," TJ says as he and the guys come up to the Roller Rink.

"Yeah, they just built it," Tyrese says.

"And, in honor of the grand opening, Jamile and Marcus, the gold medal champs from the past three years, are going to be giving out free lessons," Tyrone adds.

"So if that's the case, why did we have to come too?" Styve complains.

"Yeah I agree, I have a mock national exam tomorrow," Tyrese says, flipping through one of his notebooks.

"Well the thing is…" starts TJ.

"Only groups of five get in free," Tyrone finishes.

"Groups of five?" Damon asks. "Why?"

"Exactly, it sounds suspicious."

"So we should check it out!" TJ exclaims as he and Tyrone cross arms.

"You two are surely one of the same kind," Prometheus sighs.

"It's one of those 'ask and you shall be answered' type deals," Tyrone continues.

"I think you mean 'ask and ye shall receive,'" Tyrese corrects.

"Who cares what it is," TJ says as Tyrone turns red with embarrassment. "Let's go check it out anyways."

Inside, the guys all rent pairs of skates and set up at an empty bench by the edge of the rink.

"A lot of people are here," Tyrese notices. "I guess everyone in town was curious."

"It really reminds you of the old days, doesn't it?" Athena asks Prometheus.

They then spot TJ struggling to put on his skates, who then proceeds to fall down the stairs, and then starts cursing up a storm.

"You really can't take him anywhere," Styve mutters. "He's always such an embarrassment."

"It's the usual pattern," Prometheus sighs.

"He really does deliver," Athena agrees.

A group of people start screaming, and TJ jumps up to the side of the rink just in time to see Jamile and Marcus come out. He and Tyrone are drooling over Jamile like school children. The duo performs a short routine, and every guy in the rink is love struck. Damon believes she looks just like his old girlfriend.

"Thank you everyone for coming," Jamile says as they finish. "Please everyone, have a good time and remember the basics and safety of skating."

TJ and Tyrone are still yelling out her name, and she asks their group to come out first. TJ then realizes he doesn't have his other skate on, and Styve gets irritated at his stupidity. Finally they all head out onto the rink.

"TJ, is this your first time?" Damon asks, noticing him gripping the side tightly.

"Yea, but don't forget: I was a champion expert back in the old world," he says.

Understanding, he heads on out to catch up with the others. Once on the rink, he easily passes by them.

"He's not half bad," Tyrese comments.

"Ok, here we go; time for me to make my debut!" TJ says to himself, getting ready to go out.

TJ runs out and immediately loses his balance and falls.

"I knew this would happen," Styve says, hiding his face in shame.

TJ repeatedly gets up, but continues to keep falling.

"I'm not going to expect a lot out of that boy," Prometheus moans.

Meanwhile, Damon is showing off his exceptional skills as he does flips, kicks, and spins.

"That's right, Sir Damion was pretty good back in the day too," Athena remembers. "He was just as good as Prince Takato."

Damon ends his little showcase, and the whole rink applauds him. Marcus then announces for everyone to come out to the rink. Damon notices that Jamile is still applauding him. Marcus gets a jealous look on his face. TJ comes out and the guys go to help him, but he ends up making all of them fall to the ground.

"I can look at everyone from here," Marcus says to himself in the security room. "Matching Silent Warrior's specs with these people should be easy."

"Any luck yet?" Sacred asks, appearing on the monitors.

"Not yet, I just got back here," he responds.

"You haven't met the Brother Soldiers, so let me warn you: don't let your guard down."

Sacred leaves and Marcus goes back to watching the monitors. He then spots TJ with Tyrese, Tyrone, and Styve.

"They say that Silent Warrior has a clumsy side," he starts, "but this is pathetic. No way this boy is Silent Warrior."

He then switches to another monitor where he spots Damon with Jamile.

"What's the bitch up to now?" he wonders.

"Would you care to skate with me?" she asks Damon.

"If you'd like, I'll skate with you," Styve says, coming up to them.

Not noticing him at all, Jamile takes Damon's hand, and they proceed to skate. As they are going, she falls back into his chest.

_"__It__'__s__just__like__my__senior__back__at__my__old__school__…" _Damon thinks to himself.

_"__Something__isn__'__t__right__here,__"_ Jamile thinks. _"__Could__this__guy__be__Silent__Warrior?__"_

Damon then does the unthinkable and lifts her over his head. Everyone is shocked and applauds burst from the audience. Back in the control room, Marcus is furious.

"How could she possibly pass me up for him!" he complains. "Was she serious about breaking up?"

He then picks up the mic and tells everyone the free session is over and everyone is to leave immediately. Damon starts to go, when Jamile grabs his hand.

"I won't let you leave," she says. "You're the perfect partner for me..."

Outside, the cats are waiting for the boys.

"Is it over already?" Athena asks.

"Yeah, but Damon gets to stay and get special lessons from Jamile," Styve complains. "Lucky _bastardo._"

"Where's TJ?" Prometheus asks.

"He was right behind us," Tyrese answers.

"He's such a slow-ass," Styve rolls his eyes.

The doors then slam shut, and the metal covers come down over the windows.

"Something isn't right here," Tyrone says. "Maybe this was a trap set by _them_ after all!"

Inside, TJ is sneaking around, trying to find some personnel.

"I'm going to get them to give me exclusive lessons too," he demands.

"He's skating so nimbly with my Jamile," Marcus says agitated, still in the security room. "I won't stand for this!"

He then punches the monitor and storms out of the room. In the hall, TJ is excitedly skipping, when Marcus opens the door, slamming it into his face.

"That wasn't very nice," TJ says as Marcus doesn't notice him and runs off. "What's all that beeping?"

TJ looks into the room and sees on one of the screens the specs for Silent Warrior matched up with Damon.

"Crap, this was a trap," he says.

Damon and Jamile are still skating in the ring.

_"__You__must__have__had__some__previous__experience__skating,__"_ she thinks to herself. _"__Won__'__t__you__tell__me__your__secrets?__"_

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Marcus asks, storming into the room. "You really want us to be over? How could you choose such an amateur like him?"

"Marcus, it's not what you think," Jamile responds.

"I'd rather kill you than see you with someone else."

He then starts to resonate energy, and begins to change into a demon form of his human self.

"You'd better get out of here," Damon says to Jamile.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Jamile says, pushing Damon aside. "I was only trying to figure out if he was Silent Warrior or not. Yes, his skating skills are first class, but that doesn't make up for the companionship created over time between two people."

"It's too late now!" Marcus yells back.

He then finishes changing into a Youkai demon, and Damon tries to get Jamile to leave.

"Triple axel kick!"

Marcus attacks them, splitting them apart and cutting Damon with his skate.

"Come with me, my partner," he says to Jamile.

"Yes, we are, the best pair," Jamile replies.

She grabs his hand, and energy surrounds them. She then changes into a Youkai demon as well.

"She was one also," Damon says, struggling to get up.

"Together we are an unbeatable team!" they say together. "And now that you have seen us, we can't let you leave here alive!"

They both skate towards Damon, and attack him with their "combination jump attack," which sends him flying back against a wall. TJ happens to run into the ring and sees them attacking Damon.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Let's deliver the finishing blow," Jamile says to Marcus.

"Nobody will be finishing anyone," Silent Warrior says, throwing his dagger. "How dare you take the art of roller skating and turn it into a weapon. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

Silent Warrior then jumps down from the bleachers, and skate wheels appear on the bottoms of his boots right before he hits the ground. He quickly falls to the ground, and the skating duo fall over laughing.

"I thought once transformed I'd be able to skate," he cries.

"Let's finish this quickly," Marcus says.

"Final skate!" Jamile laughs.

Just as the attack is about to connect, something sweeps Silent Warrior away.

"What happened?" Jamile wonders.

"Yellow LightStar, you've rescued me again," Silent Warrior smiles.

"Don't misunderstand: I did this because I don't approve of methods that drag innocent bystanders in," she says, pointing to Damon. "After I control these two, I will come back for the crystal."

"But Yellow LightStar…"

"Lady Yuna-sama, we don't need your assistance here," Marcus says.

"We won't hold back even against you," Jamile cackles.

"You really think you can take me on in a fight?" she smiles.

"Maybe you should reconsider," Silent Warrior says, wobbling as they are skating. "You shouldn't taunt them; they're crazy."

"How interesting, the princess wants to party," Jamile laughs. "Taste how it feels to deal with gold medal champions!"

"I told you they were crazy!"

"Double spin kick!"

"Jump," Yellow LightStar says to Silent Warrior.

"Are you serious?"

Before he can protest anymore, Yellow LightStar grabs him and throws him in the air. The attack from the team misses, and Silent Warrior is ecstatic that he's skating.

"What impudence!" they complain.

"Here they come again, jump higher," Yellow LightStar calls out.

"Easy for you to say," Silent Warrior complains.

"You can fly."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

The two come and he uses his flight ability to jump higher.

"Wow, I actually did it," he praises himself. "I'm really skating on my own!"

"Nice jump Silent Warrior," Yellow LightStar applauds.

"Sitting spin kick!"

Not paying attention, the duo gets them with the attack, knocking them back to the outer ring.

"Now to finish you off," they laugh.

"Dark Lightning Power! Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Knight catches the two off guard with his attack, and the rest of the Brothers appear.

"How nice of all of you to gather here," Sacred laughs, appearing above them. "Lady Yuna, it really is too bad you chose to interfere, again. Now you will suffer the same fate as them. _Oh__ruler,__mask__of__flesh__and__blood,__all__creations__of__the__universe,__fluttering__of__the__wings,__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__man!__Truth__and__temperance,__strike__but__slightly__your__claw__upon__this__wall__which__feigns__ignorance__of__sin!__Way__of__Destruction__number__39_: _Blue__Fire__Crash__Down:__Soukatsui!_"

Creating a ball high in the ceiling, Sacred's spell "blue fireball" begins to blow a cold wind down to the ring.

"This is the freezing cold of absolute zero," he explains. "Once you're all frozen, I will return and take my sweet time extracting the Dark Crystal."

He then leaves and the cold air turns on full blast.

"It's so cold, I feel like my blood is starting to freeze," Silent Warrior whines.

"Demon child, your fire Kidou, use it," Yellow LightStar commands.

"But my power won't do anything against Sacred's," Dark Blade responds.

"Trust me, just hurry."

Dark Blade pulls out one of his sutras, and begins the incantation for the red fireball (the same one that Des Demona used).

"_Ye__lord,__mask__of__blood__and__flesh;__all__creation;__flutter__of__wings;__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__man.__Inferno__and__pandemonium,__the__sea__barrier__surges:__march__on__to__the__south!__Way__of__destruction__number__34:__Shot__of__Red__Fire:__Shakkahou!__"_

Not as powerful as Tauro Demos' magic, Dark Blade creates the fire ball and aims it at the ceiling where the blue ball is. Yellow LightStar then hurls her Astral Sword at red ball. When it connects, the entire sword engulfs itself with fire, and pierces through the blue one, stopping the fierce cold. Feeling better, Jamile and Marcus get ready to attack again.

"Dark Crystal, White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

Silent Warrior shoots two arrows, changing the two back to normal.

After the fight, the guys are walking back to their houses. Damon is unusually quiet.

"Damon, are you ok?" Tyrone asks.

"Don't think my feelings are hurt," he responds. "I'm not going to let something stupid like that bother me. I just know another girl better come along soon and…"

Damon stops as a girl walks by them.

"She's beautiful," he finally says. "That nose…that hair; it's exactly like my senior at the old school that broke my heart."

The guys all fall to the floor as Damon chases after her.


	40. Family Bonds

"I'm pretty happy today. We haven't gone on a family vacation is ages. Of course, it wouldn't be a family vacation if a monster didn't show up. How dare you ruin our little get away! I'll never forgive you, and neither will my family! In the name of my parents, I will see to the end of you!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 40

"What a nice day it is today," Prometheus says, waking up next to TJ's bed. "Since you have the next two days off from school, we're going to buckle down on getting you to learn how to be a prince and a chosen."

TJ doesn't respond, so Prometheus jumps up on the bed to discover he isn't there. He then travels downstairs and notices no one is around. At his food bowl, he notices a note and magazines.

_"Hi Promeeth, me and the fam have gone to a resort for the weekend. We'll be back on Sunday, so keep our part of the house clean! I'll bring back a treat for you, TJ."_

"How nice it must be to take a vacation; I wish I could've gone!"

The Bonds that hold a family Together

"How ridiculous were you this morning?" Prince is saying to TJ. "Sneaking out of the house just so the cat wouldn't hear you?"

"If you knew Prometheus like I do, you'd sneak out too," TJ responds. "In the corner, get the monster!"

Prince is playing his game boy, and TJ is trying to tell him how to beat it.

"I think it's nice for all of us to get away," Krystalyn says. "We've been so busy with missions and such, a little getaway will be relaxing."

"You speak as if we're old people," TJ comments. "Prince, give me that game, I'll just do it myself."

TJ snatches the game from Prince, and the two start to go at it when Ashley's locket falls out of TJ's jacket pocket. He quickly grabs it and comments how he's glad it didn't break.

"What's with all the noise?" Henri asks. "Oh I get it; some special girl gave that to you."

"Well, I guess you could say that," TJ responds shyly.

"WHAT?"

Krystalyn gets furious and turns around to scold TJ. Henri is trying his best to steer with her butt in his face.

"Are you seeing a woman behind your own mother's back?" Krystalyn roars.

"Of course not ma; I never said I was!" TJ answers.

"Honey please, I can't see!" Henri cries.

"Everything is ok now," she says, calming down. "Of course TJ wouldn't be dating at his age."

"I'm 14 and a half…" TJ mutters.

They arrive at the resort and stop atop a cliff overlooking a lake.

"It's kind of a romantic place," TJ states.

"I think it's boring," Prince says.

"This is actually where your mother and I met…" Henri starts.

As TJ gazes off into the lake, Ashley's locket starts playing.

"Why is this playing?" he asks.

He then begins to think about her and becomes depressed.

"TJ, we're going to go check in," Krystalyn says, coming up to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah ma, I'm fine," he answers.

As they leave, air bubbles pop up from the lake.

"Is this the lake you reported?" King Mithos asks, looking through a window in his throne room.

"Yes milord," Sacred responds. "I've noticed unusual energy coming from this lake that seems to be similar to the energy output of the demons we send out. But something is not quite right."

"Lady Yuna, please go and investigate."

"As you wish, Mithos," she replies, leaving.

"King Mithos," Sacred starts, "Lady Yuna has been acting suspicious lately. Do you think she could be noticing that her memories have been erased?"

"That's highly unlikely," he replies. "The Lady Yuna is completely under my control. She has no recollection of who she was, however…"

"This is hot!" TJ exclaims, jumping for joy in a hot spring. "We need one of these in the mansion."

"The professor would never go for it," Henri laughs. "The mansion is our base of operations, not a place for leisure."

"But we live there too! At least in our quarters we could install something like this."

"Princeton, what's taking you so long to get in?" Krystalyn asks.

"I don't feel comfortable getting in a mixed tub," he answers.

"What are you being so shy about; it's just us family," Henri says.

TJ comes up behind him and pushes him in the water. They then begin wrestling and dunking each other. Finally, Prince takes TJ's towel and runs with it.

"TJ, that's enough with all the noise," Krystalyn moans.

"Relax; let them be boys," Henri laughs.

TJ chases after Prince, trying to cover his goodies, when he notices Prince stop at the edge of the hot springs.

"What a fantastic view of the lake," Prince comments.

"You let your guard down!" TJ says, snatching the towel back.

"Hey look, there's someone down there."

TJ climbs out and looks in the direction Prince is pointing.

_"It can't be!"_ TJ thinks to himself. _"Is it really her?"_

The person then turns around, and TJ sees clearly that it is Ashley. Not seeing him, she then begins to leave. TJ calls out to her, then turns and runs to go change.

"TJ where are you going?" Prince calls out. "What was all that about?"

TJ races down the long stairs from the hotel to the lake where he spots the outline of a figure. When he gets closer, he notices it is only a statue. Ashley's locket then begins playing again.

"Why is it playing again?" he wonders.

He then hears footsteps behind him, and turns around to see Ashley standing there.

"Ashley…" he whispers.

"Why does that song make my heart confused?" she asks him.

"Ashley it's me, TJ, don't pretend you don't know."

"Those names: Ashley, TJ; they mean nothing to me. I do not know of them."

"Don't say things like that Ashley, it's me, TJ. I'm Prince…"

"TJ?" Krystalyn calls out, coming down the stairs.

TJ turns to see her, then turns back and Ashley is gone.

"TJ, you disappeared so suddenly; is everything ok?" Krystalyn asks.

"I'm fine ma," he responds.

"You stopped right by the statue of the legendary lovers."

"Legendary lovers?"

"It's an old tale from long ago. A prince from the heavens came to the lands and fell in love with a maiden. But a boy who adored that maiden turned into a monster out of jealous rage. He killed all the people without discrimination. The maiden and the prince sealed the monster in this lake with the power of their love. Afterwards, using all their energy up, they rose up to the heavens."

"Sealed in the lake…?"

Behind them, unnoticed, Ashley is listening intensely.

"Come on, let's go back before Henri and Princeton get worried about us," Krystalyn smiles.

"Ok mommy!" TJ squeals, embracing her.

"You're such a baby sometimes pooh bear. But promise me this: if you fall in love, please bring that person by to meet your mother and step dad, ok?"

"I will." _"Someday, I will be able to have you meet her…"_

As they walk off, Ashley comes from behind the tree she was hiding.

"So a monster sealed in this lake is the cause of the unusual energy," she says to herself.

"Looks like she's discovered the secret of this lake already," Sacred says to himself, appearing in a tree behind her.

Ashley then focuses her energy, and attempts to contact the monster.

_"Oh vengeful soul sealed within this lake, I command thee to rise once again! Come forth ancient spirit!"_

By Ashley's command, the water stirs, and then erupts, and a serpent like creature comes forth from the water.

"Giver her back!" the monster screams, coming towards Ashley.

Ashley quickly jumps out of the way, and the monster turns around for another attack.

"What will she do now that she has released this thing?" Sacred wonders.

The monster gets up in Ashley's face, but then stops and flies high in the sky.

"Give her back!" it yells again.

It then starts looking around, when it spots TJ and his family in the distance. With a great roar, it races off that way.

"Wait, come back here!" Ashley commands.

_"We're so close, yet it's like we're worlds apart,"_ TJ is thinking, looking back at the lake.

"TJ, what's wrong?" Henri asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just lost in admiration of the moon's beauty."

"It is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Yea Henri, so beautiful you could just cry…"

TJ wipes the tears from his eyes, and then turns to his family.

"Well, I'm going to take another dip in the hot springs before dinner," he says cheerfully. "I'll catch up with you later.

"I never know what that boy is thinking," Henri says as TJ runs off. "Sometimes it's as though he's a total stranger form a different planet."

As he is running, TJ is thinking about how he's going to get Ashley back.

"No matter what, I'll find a way to save you," he says.

"Give her back!"

"Who said that?"

TJ turns around to see the monster staring right at him.

"Give her back," it repeats.

"Give who back?" he asks. "This can't be happening to me."

"TJ what is that?" Krystalyn asks, rushing over with the others.

"It's a monster, everyone get back! DarkStar!"

TJ changes into his mutant identity DarkStar, then rushes over to his family and knocks them out of the way as the monster sprays mist.

"Its poison," Henri states as the trees start to die.

"That's it, I'm pissed off now!" DarkStar yells. "Who are you to ruin our family trip, what the hell were you thinking? In the name of the…"

"TJ don't move," Krystalyn cuts him off. "Leave this to us. Storm Watcher!"

"Kinetic Kid!"

Krystalyn and Henri change into their mutant uniforms, and prepare to attack the monster themselves.

"Kinetic Tempest!"

Kinetic Kid uses an attack which throws kinetically charged particles at the monster. The attack has no effect and the monster grabs him by the throat and slams him against a tree.

"I summon the arctic winds of the ice caps! Come to the aid of your mistress and freeze this demon in its tracks!"

Storm Watcher summons a deep cold, but the monster uses its tail to knock her into another tree.

"I left my changing watch back in my room," Prince cries.

"Then I'll have to finish this," DarkStar says.

"How are you going to do anything if mom and dad couldn't even stop it?"

"Phoenix Trans…"

Something races by, causing the monster to stop, and stopping DarkStar from finishing his phrase. DarkStar looks to see a star flower.

"Another weird one showed up," Prince says, noticing Yellow LightStar.

"She's probably on our side, I hope," DarkStar responds.

"I won't allow you to harm innocent people," she says. "Mutants, get out of here now."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Prince responds.

_"I wish I could help you right now, but I've got to protect my family,"_ DarkStar thinks to himself.

"Give her back!" the monster roars.

Using her tail, she catches Yellow LightStar off guard, knocking her down.

"I've got to help. Phoenix Trans…"

"Not so fast villains!"

Everyone turns to look as four figures come into view.

"Dark Warrior!"

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"Handsome suited Brother Soldiers to arms!"

"Wow, it's the fighters for truth and justice: the Brother Soldiers!" Prince squeals.

"That's my line," DarkStar rolls his eyes.

"Give her back!" the monster yells at the Brothers.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre creates his fog, giving DarkStar the opportunity to slip away from his family.

"The hotel is this way, let's go," Kinetic Kid says.

"Please be careful everyone…Phoenix Transform!"

"Give her back!" the monster is still yelling in the fog.

"Stop your belly-aching! How dare you ruin TJ's family get away! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

_"TJ is Silent Warrior…"_ Prince says, watching from behind a tree.

"Yellow LightStar, you protected TJ," Silent Warrior says. "I knew you were a good person. I love…"

Without hesitation, the monster attacks with its tail, knocking the Brothers around.

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

The two combine their attack and hit the monster dead on, watching it turn to vapor.

"We did it," Dark Knight cheers.

The monster reforms itself, disappointing the two soldiers.

"My sword technique never fails…" Dark Warrior pouts.

"Ok, then I'll do it. Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior's attack hits dead on, but the monster just reforms itself.

"That's so cheap," he cries. "That should have done the trick. Nobody likes it when you don't play fair!"

"It's not a monster," Dark Blade says. "It's an evil phantom born of old, fanatical jealousy."

"He's right," Yellow LightStar says. "I am responsible for bringing this ancient creature to life. You little boys back off."

"No doing toots, phantoms and spirits are my domain. Demon Rightus! Dark Magician, release my Demon Staff of Omens!"

Calling forth his staff, Tauro Demos places it in the ground, creating an enchanted circle around himself, and one around the monster.

"Exorcise and cleanse with the power of my purifying flame. _Wall of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form, shimmering fireflies of iron, fill until the silent end. Way of binding number 75: Five Pillar Iron Embrace: Gochuutekkan!"_

Five iron pillars fall from the sky, each with a sutra tied to it, and surround the monster on the outskirts of the enchanted circle surrounding it.

"Raging Bull's Fury: Dark Fires Engulf!"

Picking up his staff, Tauro Demos creates a circle in the air in front of him, and then punches through, the end result being a massive version of Dark Blade's fire ball.

"Do it now, Silent Warrior!" he yells.

"Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

After being struck by the arrow, the monster turns back into a man, and floats towards the sky.

"Finally, his ancient jealousy has been lifted, and he can soar to the heavens" Tauro Demos explains.

As the man is floating up, he spots Yellow LightStar. He looks at her for a moment, and then sees through her outfit to her soul (Ashley) and smiles. He finally understands after all this time, and fades off into the moonlight.

"I could say what you all did was unnecessary, but I will withdraw this time," Yellow LightStar says to the guys.

"Yellow LightStar…" Silent Warrior starts.

She leaves, and Silent Warrior is left standing there.

"Lady Yuna is a strange one," Sacred says to himself, appearing in another tree.

"Will you cut it out?" Tauro Demos roars.

Sacred turns to see Dark Warrior on Tauro Demos' back.

"I'd heard about it from TJ, but I've never witnessed it," he says. "A 7ft tall bull that walks like a human. Are these horns sharp?"

"Will you get off my horns please, Prince…"

"Ok, ok, don't say anything more," Dark Warrior says, quickly getting down. "That's just our secret, ok?"

"Those boys are going to be the death of him," Sacred sighs. "Sometimes I want to kill them just to get them off of him. My poor baby brother…"

"TJ where are you?" his family is calling out.

They are searching the woods not too far away.

"I should've let him borrow my game," Prince sulks.

"Then give it to me," TJ says, slapping him on the back.

TJ runs over to his parents, and reflects on how grateful he is to have such a family. A little later that night, the guys are all down at the hot springs. TJ is looking depressed as he looks at the lake.

"TJ don't worry, you'll have other chances," Damon says to him.

"I know, thanks guys," TJ responds. "How did you get out here anyways?"

"Prometheus told us you were here," Tyrese answers.

"Styve, when you change into Tauro Demos, do you remember anything?" Tyrone asks.

"I remember everything," Styve answers. "There are things he keeps from me, but we have a pact. Whatever he doesn't tell me, it's for a good reason."

"So did he say anything about me?"

"Yeah, he said you were climbing on him like some bull in a rodeo!"

"Hey TJ?" Prince says, coming from inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

TJ gets out of the springs, and the two walk around the hotel.

"I saw what you did back there," Prince says.

"What are you talking about?" TJ asks.

"I saw you change into Silent Warrior, and then fight that monster."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Hey, it's ok, I understand. Just know I'm proud of you."

"You're crazy, how could I be Silent Warrior?"

TJ laughs and walks back to join the others.

_"Thanks Princeton, for being a good little brother."_


	41. The Sabre vs the Sword

"After all the trouble we went through to change the Seven Shadows back into normal people, you want to revive them? Give me a break! You can't just recycle them like cans you know. You won't get away with this!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 41

Reggie is in Egypt, studying some artifacts. As he is dusting off some hieroglyphics, he notices a shadow above him.

"I've been looking for you Reggie, or shall I say, Rikokayder!"

The shadow belongs to Lady Yuna, dressed in her knight's armor.

"Riko what?" Reggie asks.

"Rikokayder; one of the great Seven Shadows."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"It doesn't matter, you will return to us!"

Lady Yuna then pulls out the Black Crystal, Kurozuishou, and waves begin to wash over Reggie. The crystal then sucks him up, trapping him inside. Looking at the crystals seven indents, she can see Tuxedo Kamen, Reggie, the priest, and Jane.

"Just three more to go," Lady Yuna smiles.

The Power of Heart; the Sabre vs. the Sword

Tyrese is in his room studying, when the phone rings. He picks it up, and it's Giselle on the other end.

"It's been a while," Tyrese says.

"I wish I was calling under better circumstances, but I'm actually trying to warn you," she says. "If you're near a TV, turn it on."

Tyrese does so, and sees a news report stating that the artist Yoshinda is missing.

"She makes five of the former Seven Shadows that have gone missing," Giselle continues.

"But we retrieved all the shards, why would they still want them?" Tyrese asks.

"I'm not sure, but I know that the next target is…"

"Giselle, you have to tell me where you are."

"No, it's too dangerous for you to get involved! But please, find Styve and tell him to watch his grandmother."

Giselle then hangs up the pay phone, and proceeds to walk downtown.

_"__I__wanted__to__ask__for__his__help,__"_ she's thinking to herself. _"__But__I__can__'__t__trouble__those__boys__anymore__than__I__already__have.__"_

As she's walking down the sidewalk, she passes by Damon.

"Hey, wasn't that Giselle?" Damon says to himself, stopping at the phone booth.

Before he can go after her, his communicator starts beeping.

"Damon, there's been a situation," Prometheus says. "Please come over to the Masaki Shrine."

"King Mithos, why are we gathering the Seven Shadows?" Sacred asks, walking into the throne room. "Were they not already defeated by Silent Warrior?"

"It is true, they were purified by his cleansing flame, but with the power of the Kurozuishou and the power of Yggdrasil, we can revive them," King Mithos explains. "When all seven are gathered, they will merge into one being, and we will finally be rid of the Brother Soldiers."

"With that being said, why did you assign Yuna to this task, and not me?"

"Do you have an issue with my decision?"

"Of course not, King Mithos, that isn't what I meant."

"Then let us sit back and watch the lady work."

The guys are all gathered in Styve's room over at Manchester Farms. Grandma and Nicole are outside throwing snowballs at each other.

"Are her predictions accurate?" Tyrone is asking Tyrese.

"Yes, there is a small margin of error with her," Tyrese responds.

"Then we need to get going," Damon says.

"Get going where?"

"To find Giselle and protect her."

"If the enemy is trying to recollect the Seven Shadows, they must have some sort of trick up their sleeve," Athena comments.

"We don't even know where she is," Tyrese says to Damon.

"I have an idea of where she could be," he replies. "I passed her downtown on the way over here."

The two grab their letterman jackets (Tyrese for basketball and Damon for football) and head out of the room. TJ then begins yelling and cursing.

"What's wrong?" Prometheus asks concerned.

"I feel so bad for what happened to Magnus in this edition of Marvel Stars," TJ says.

"Hey, don't tell me how it ends, _bendejo!_ I haven't read that one yet!" Styve bellows. "Who said you could read my comics anyways?"

"Well since you haven't read it yet I might as well finish reading it and bring it back later."

"F that man, you'll get it all dirty and wrinkled with your carelessness!"

Styve then lunges at TJ, and they start to wrestle.

"These boys…" starts Prometheus.

"You drooled on that page!" Styve yells.

"This is the future of the Brother Soldiers," Athena finishes.

Ashley is downtown, searching for Giselle.

"The crystal is showing she's around here somewhere," she says.

She then spots her across the street from. The street lights change, and she begins to cross the street, bumping into Giselle.

"You must be Giselle," she smiles.

"And you're Lady Yuna of the Youkai Demon Faction," Giselle responds.

"I guess with the power to see into the future, it wasn't hard for you to come to that conclusion. Now why don't you be a good girl and come with me. You should know what I want from you."

"You want to trap me in the Black Crystal, but somebody once told me I have to fight for what I believe in. I'm going to get out of here without even lifting a finger."

"Are you insulting my ability?"

"I think those shades are blocking your common sense. We're in the middle of the street."

"I don't understand."

"You'll soon learn."

Giselle then begins yelling out for help, and the people stop crossing and come over to her location. Blocking Ashley from her, she disappears into the crowd and away from Ashley.

"Damn it, she got away," Ashley swears, making her way through the crowd.

"Damon, I think we should head back," Tyrese is saying as they walk the streets of downtown.

"Why would you say that?" Damon asks. "I mean, she's your girlfriend, right?"

"No, it's nothing like that, she's just a friend."

"You seriously want me to believe something like that? That girl loves you man."

"With everything going on, I can't return those types of feelings right now."

"Rese, even champions of justice are allowed to have personal feelings. You're just running from love because you're afraid of being hurt. But if you keep on running, you'll regret your youth."

"It's not that it's just…"

Tyrese trails off as he spots Giselle running down another street.

"I mean, I guess I can understand your hesitation…" Damon continues. "Hey where are you going? I wasn't finished talking yet."

Tyrese takes off in her direction, and Damon follows after him. Giselle continues to run down a dark alley, when she spots a figure at the end. Just as she reaches it, she sees that it's Dark Sabre and Dark Knight.

"Tyrese, no, Dark Sabre, it's you!" she says relieved.

"It's been a while," Dark Sabre responds.

"You'll be ok now that we're here," Dark Knight confirms.

"These two supposed to be your body guards?" a voice laughs.

The three then spot Lady Yuna on a fire escape.

"Ashley?" Dark Sabre and Dark Knight both ask.

"That's the second time I've heard someone refer to me as that name," she says, jumping down to the ground. "But you are mistaken. My name is Yuna of the Youkai Demon Faction."

"Dark Sabre, get Giselle out of here," Dark Knight commands.

"No, I'll stay and fight with you," he insists.

"Remember what we talked about? Giselle is top priority right now. I can handle this traitor."

Dark Sabre nods his head and runs off with Giselle.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Lady Yuna says.

"Don't get fresh," Dark Knight laughs. "I don't want to fight against a woman, but given the situation, I'm going all out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll see about that, Ashley. Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Lady Yuna jumps out of the way, and puts a smile on her face. Dark Knight prepares to fight, getting into a fighting stance.

Dark Sabre and Giselle are running through the streets of downtown, trying to find a safe place to hide.

"Everyone, I've got Giselle in custody," Dark Sabre says on his communicator.

"I knew you could be counted on," Prometheus responds to the communicator in Styve's room.

Styve and TJ are still fighting over the magazine in the background. Tyrone is sitting with the cats at a desk.

"But right now, Dark Knight is fighting against Lady Yuna," he continues.

"Don't you mean Yellow LightStar?" Styve asks, letting go of his magazine and causing TJ to fall backwards.

"No, she is in some sort of gold and white armor, calling herself the leader of the Youkai Demon Faction. Silent Warrior, you need to come down here and use your crystal to heal her and restore her memory!"

TJ gets off the floor and tells him he'll be down there. Prometheus comes with him and he drops the magazine, which has Terrific T: DW on the cover.

Back in the alley, Dark Knight is hand fighting with Lady Yuna. Not a single punch of his is landing on her.

"Is that your best shot?" she taunts.

"I'm just getting warmed up," he replies.

"While I do admire your fighting spirit, I can't play this game all day, so I will now go on the offensive."

She then begins her own barrage of hand attacks, and Dark Knight can barely dodge them. She gets him into a corner and lands one huge punch right in his gut.

"As I thought; you are no match for me on your own," she says, walking away as he doubles over. "Polish your skills and fight me again. I will be anticipating it, Dark Knight."

Dark Sabre and Giselle are still running, when they come to a big intersection.

"I think if we're going to hide, we should go that way," Giselle says, pointing to a closed amusement park.

Up the street, TJ and Prometheus are running, when TJ slips and falls in a puddle.

"Who would leave water sitting here?" TJ complains.

Dark Knight then runs up to them.

"It's amazing how you and Tyrese are transformed, and no one has questioned why you're dressed like that!" Prometheus comments.

"This city is full of costumed vigilantes," TJ states.

"You guys haven't seen Lady Yuna have you?" Dark Knight asks. "I lost track of her when we left the alley."

"Why did you want to come here?" Dark Sabre asks Giselle.

"It was always my dream to come to an amusement park with you," she responds. "Now I have no regrets. I think we should split up from here."

"You know I can't do that. We don't know when the dark forces will come after you again."

"It's ok, Dark Sabre. I've found the resolve I need to take down the enemy. I want you to continue so you can fulfill your mission. Besides, I was never really 'human' to begin with. If the sacrifice of my unworthy life could bring about peace, I'd do it."

"We really are the same you know. We're always trying to avoid something. My friend told me that I need to be more honest with myself. Sacrificing yourself is admirable, but if you're satisfied with what's in your heart, doesn't that make you want to make it through alive? Aren't you forgetting there are people who will grieve over your death? Let's both stop running, and take on all obstacles in our paths."

"What a touching speech, Dark Sabre," Lady Yuna says as the lights in the park turn on.

Outside the park, TJ and Dark Knight are running past, when Dark Knight stops.

"The park is closed, but all the lights are on," he says.

"Let's check it out," Prometheus suggests.

"Ashley, I won't back down anymore," Dark Sabre says. "I won't hesitate to beat you to my fullest."

"How promising," she laughs. "I was planning on waiting until the lights from this Ferris Wheel caught the attention of the rest of your crew. But what you are saying is that it isn't necessary, so I won't waste any time."

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre creates his fog, but Lady Yuna sees through it and jumps behind him.

"Before I take care of you, I will take care of my business first," she says.

She then pulls out the Kurozuishou and absorbs Giselle into it.

"Thank you for waiting," she says.

"You're terrible," Dark Sabre says, looking at the ground. "Ashley, no, Yuna of the Youkai Demon Faction, I won't forgive you for what you've done. It's time for you to take a cold shower and reflect on what you've done."

"Fine by me, Dark Sabre. If you want your girlfriend back, all you have to do is destroy this crystal. Of course, that means you have to be able to defeat me first."

She then wraps her cape around herself, then throws it off, revealing herself as Yellow LightStar.

"Out of respect, I will fight you in earnest," Yellow LightStar says.

_"__I__can__'__t__beat__her__like__this,__but__I__'__m__going__to__have__to__give__it__my__all,__"_ Dark Sabre thinks to himself.

Yellow LightStar draws her sword and Dark Sabre charges at her. When he gets close, he does a jump flip over her, landing behind her.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"Is that all you can do?" she taunts.

Without notice, Dark Sabre quickly jumps towards her and grabs the crystal out of her hand.

"No way you got that from me!" she yells.

"Sorry, but I've got to do my mission too, before I can take my time kicking your ass," Dark Sabre replies.

He then smashes the crystal on the ground, freeing all the prisoners. Silent Warrior and Dark Knight then jump in next to him.

"You look much better now, Dark Sabre," Dark Knight comments.

"Yes, thanks to you man," he replies.

"Hey look, you've already shattered the ambition of the enemy," Silent Warrior notices.

"Silent Warrior, you need to restore Yellow LightStar."

"I'll finish all three of you here and now!" Yellow LightStar yells.

Silent Warrior then throws his dagger, causing her to pause.

"If you're interested in recycling, why not just stick to cans and paper? Giselle and the others were leading 'normal' lives until you showed up. I won't forgive you for trying to reuse them in your evil plans. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Yellow LightStar tries to run from the attacks, but the mist conducts the electricity right to her, causing her to get zapped.

"Silent Warrior, do it now!" Prometheus yells.

"Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

"Fuck, I didn't leave in time!" Yellow LightStar cries.

Silent Warrior releases the arrow, but it has a hard time breaking through to Yellow LightStar's heart. The waves of the flames are causing her to have flashbacks and memories of TJ and the others.

_"__What__are__all__these__images__in__my__head?__"_ she questions herself.

"Come on Silent Warrior, just a little bit more," Prometheus cheers from the sides.

Silent Warrior pulls out another arrow, and shoots it at her. It goes through the first one and pierces the darkness, making it to her heart. The lights flash from her body, and she changes back into Ashley.

"Refresh!" she yells, falling to the ground.

"Silent Warrior, you did it," Prometheus sighs.

Silent Warrior then falls to the ground from using so much energy. Before anyone can do anything, a black cocoon appears around Ashley and teleports her away.

"It must be the enemy," Dark Knight comments.

"Damn it, Ashley," Silent Warrior says quietly.

"As I feared, not all of Lady Yuna's memories were erased from her," King Mithos complains, standing over her pod. "Once again I will transfer some of the power of Cruxius in to her, and make her a complete loyal servant."


	42. Tyrone's True Identity

"Ty's girlfriend is a hot piece back from his world. But, did you know that his old mentor has shown up in the floating city? What do I do with this odd love triangle? Anyone who makes my other world twin feel depressed has really got it coming to them!"

Silent Warrior

Episode 42

Styve, Tyrese, and Damon are at Game Edge at night, using the arcade Prometheus uses to try to find the location of the enemy's portal to their world. Tyrese is inputting calculations, but isn't having any luck pinpointing a location. They then hear a noise, and see Prometheus, followed by TJ, enter the room.

"We had no luck downtown at any of the stores," Prometheus says. "What about you guys?"

"Sorry Promeeth," Tyrese starts, "but we haven't had any luck either."

"What about Tauro Demos? Did he say anything about the portals created by Sacred or the other Youkai Demon Knights?"

"Each demon of our clan has their own unique portal," Styve explains. "If followed, it only leads back to that knight's personal space. None of the places Damon and I checked were it either."

"But they've got to be coming in from somewhere," Damon says. "They just keep sending more and more in."

"I'm so tired!" TJ complains.

"TJ, I know it's real late at night, but everyone is working their hardest, so please have a little more patience," Prometheus says.

"But I'm also hungry."

"What did you get at that noodle stand when we were downtown?"

"Two bowls of Ramen and a hotdog, but that's not enough since you made me miss out on chicken night at home!"

"It sure is rowdy in here," Athena says, walking in with Tyrone.

"How did your adventure go?" Damon asks.

"No luck, we didn't find the entrance in any of the gyms we went to," Tyrone replies.

"Well, thanks for the hard work," Tyrese says to him. "I think we should call it a night."

"You hear that cry baby, we're going home," Styve says to TJ.

Before TJ can say something back, the arcade screen flashes a bright light, and then shows an image of the sun.

"What are those black spots on the sun?" Damon asks.

"This is just like that time…" Athena replies.

"What do you mean?" Tyrese asks.

"Sunspots appeared on the sun just before the Dark Kingdom attacked the moon."

Tyson's Past: Tyrone's True Identity

"When the sunspots blanket the Sun, I shall be brought back to life from my eternal slumber," Lord Yggdrasil says to Sacred and King Mithos.

"Once Lord Yggdrasil is revived, and we retrieve the Zinzuishou, the world will be mine," King Mithos laughs.

"That day shall not be too far away," Sacred comments. "Then, you will have your true power and the two halves will be reunited."

"And how can you guarantee that?"

"I have found someone who knows the true identity of Terrific T: Dark Warrior."

"And who would that be?"

"A man here who used to care for Terrific T: Dark Warrior as a little brother."

"Excellent; I'm sure that Terrific T: DW is in some way related to Silent Warrior. After all, they are identical twins, and their energy is identical. I will leave this matter to you."

Sacred prepares to leave, when Lord Yggdrasil begins to shine brightly.

"What is happening?" King Mithos demands.

Two arms made of light come from Lord Yggdrasil, and grab the pod Lady Yuna is in.

"This woman shares the same wavelength of energy as I," he says. "She is worthy of receiving the power of Cruxius!"

TJ is in his bed, when he wakes up violently.

"What's wrong TJ?" Prometheus asks, jumping on the bed.

"It's Yellow LightStar," he responds.

"You must've had a bad dream again. You can't worry too much about her or you won't be able to function. You need to make sure you eat properly and get enough rest."

"The eating part I've got just fine," TJ says, pulling a bag of chips from under his pillow.

"And here I was, worried about you. What a waste of time."

"Looking at the moon makes tacos taste even better," TJ continues, grabbing tacos from underneath his other pillow and going to the window.

As he is stuffing a taco into his mouth, Athena jumps through the window, knocking him on the floor.

"Sorry TJ," she says, landing on the bed as TJ is chocking.

"What's the rush Athena?" Prometheus asks.

"It's Tyson, he's gone missing!"

"Water please," TJ says, struggling to get up.

"Maybe he found the portal," Prometheus suggests.

"Water please…"

"If he did, he would've taken me with him," Athena responds.

"Someone please…"

"Don't you have any idea of where he might have gone?" Prometheus asks.

"There is one thing: he got a mysterious phone call from someone named Alex," she says. "This may have something to do with him."

"Ahh, I thought I was going to die," TJ says, finally swallowing the taco.

"Idiot," Prometheus sighs.

On the other side of town, Tyrone is with a blonde man, about 5'8, in a high rise apartment building. The man has poured him a cup of tea.

"Tyson, no, Terrific T: DW, I was surprised to find out you were alive," he says. "Why didn't you tell me you made it to the other side?"

Tyrone just looks at him and doesn't respond.

"I hear you're still changing into Terrific T: DW and doing good deeds. I want to help you too. You're friends with the Brother Soldiers, aren't you? Won't you introduce them to me?"

The man gets an evil expression on his face, but Tyrone doesn't notice.

"Alex, what about Vanessa, is she ok?" Tyrone asks.

"Yes, she is fine," Alex replies, pulling out his wallet to show a picture of the two of them.

Vanessa has very fair skin, long black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She bears a striking resemblance to Ashley.

"She wanted to come too, but I wasn't sure if it was wise," Alex continues.

"I guess you kept wearing that necklace," Tyrone comments, looking at his chest.

"Of course I did; you gave it to me for my birthday, remember? Anyways, I want to be of use to you too. Introduce me to the Brother Soldiers."

"Alex, you are a superior warrior, and you taught me everything I know, but this is our problem. I don't want to expose you to any unnecessary danger. I'm glad I had a chance to see you again."

He then runs out the door of the apartment, emotional. Alex starts to go after him, when Sacred appears in the room.

"Master Sacred," Alex says.

"I don't think any more questioning will be necessary," Sacred says. "Now it is time for you to become Papillion and attack that boy."

Sacred then creates a demonic circle around Alex, and uses his power to change Alex into a winged demon. Alex then flies out of the balcony door in search of Tyrone. Not too far from the complex, Tyrone has stopped near a lake and is looking at a picture of him, Alex, and Vanessa.

"Vanessa," he says quietly to the picture.

He then notices a feather brush past him.

"There're no birds around here," he says.

Quickly reacting, he does a back flip as something attacks him. He looks up to see a monster that has one red angelic wing and a sword.

"If you died once, you should just let me kill you now!" Papillion says.

"You're another one of those Youkai trash? Dark Power!"

"What, Tyson was Dark Warrior?" Papillion exclaims.

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

"Your attacks are worthless; I know how you fight!"

Papillion creates a flurry of feathers and blocks the beam.

"Now try this on!" he yells out.

Papillion tosses the wave of feathers at Dark Warrior, trapping him in a flurry that stings him and holds him off the ground.

"I know all your weaknesses, now tell me the identity of your friends!"

Dark Warrior looks at him, and notices the necklace from earlier.

"Alex, why?" he asks.

"Dark Warrior!" Athena yells, showing up with Prometheus and TJ.

"That enemy looks tough if even Dark Warrior is having trouble," TJ comments.

Prometheus looks around and notices a speed boat.

"TJ, let's get on that thing and get out of here," he suggests.

"I don't know how to drive a boat; I don't even have my license!" TJ proclaims.

"Then why don't you turn into a sailor?"

"Oh, that's a good idea. Disguise power, change me into a Navy Seal!"

TJ changes into a navy uniform and acquires the knowledge of a seaman. The two cats then go and attack Papillion, knocking him into the water. The flurry of feathers stops and TJ catches Dark Warrior. They all then escape onto the boat, and TJ drives off.

"How did you guys find me?" Dark Warrior asks.

"You and TJ are telepathically connected," Athena explains. "When you transformed, your power levels went up, and it made it easy for TJ to track you."

"I am a telepath you know!" TJ insists.

Back at the dock, Papillion emerges from the water and spots the boat speeding off.

"You can't escape from me Tyson!" he yells.

TJ looks in the rear view mirror and sees Papillion closing in on them.

"We've got to do something, here it comes!" he yells.

TJ pushes the boat to full speed, and manages to get further ahead of the demon.

"Thanks a lot, TJ," Dark Warrior says.

"It's nothing at all," TJ smiles.

He then notices Dark Warrior looks deeply depressed.

"TJ, let's find shelter in the luxury liner over there," Prometheus points out.

TJ pulls the boat over, and he and Dark Warrior fly the two cats up to the deck.

"Quit dragging your feet, lazy bones," Prometheus says to TJ.

"All you did was sit in my arms while I carried you," TJ complains. "You're heavy for such a small pubescent lion."

"I told you I'm fully grown," Prometheus grins.

"Come on guys, let's find a place to hide," Dark Warrior suggests.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," TJ says as they walk inside a dining hall.

"Don't let your guard down," Athena says. "That Youkai is probably aware we got on this ship."

"By the way Dark Warrior, I heard you calling that thing 'Alex' when we arrived," Prometheus states. "Just who is that?"

Dark Warrior hesitates, and TJ steps up.

"Prometheus, sometimes there are things that people want to keep private," he says.

"No, it's ok," Dark Warrior speaks up. "I guess you should know what's going on. It started about a year ago…

"In my world, I was part of a rebellion group that opposed the Dark Kingdom. You see, there, the Dark Kingdom is the supreme power, leading a company, which does everything from stores to armies. Our world is the exact opposite of this world. I had gotten word that there would be a chance to stop the company's reign over the people. I had a partner named Vanessa, who would be my world's Ashley. I was in love with her, and we made a great pair. Though we were rebels, we had secretly joined the enemy's army known as Soldier. We were both Soldier first class, which is the elite class. One day, I came across a deal in progress. Another soldier, Alex, had been caught spying. One of the soldiers turned out to be a Youkai, and was going to kill him. That's when I, as Terrific T: DW, jumped in and stopped the demon. After destroying it, Alex and I become good friends. He taught me how to control and focus my powers, seven different languages, and that I had a higher calling than being part of a rebel union against an impossible army. He was more than my mentor: he was my big brother. I had also introduced Vanessa to Alex, and the three of us became real close.

"Then one day, we received word that the enemy had developed a portal to alternate dimensions. Alex, Vanessa, and I went to go check it out. It was a trap set by the Dark Kingdom, and as soon as we stepped foot in the warehouse, someone detonated a bomb that blew up the building. I had gone in first, with Alex and Vanessa being my back up. When the building exploded, they believed I had died. What had actually happened was I had been saved by an unknown force calling itself a Youkai Demon Knight. He turned out to be Tauro Demos. He said that I was a prince named Xerxes Kamui, and that I needed to come to this world to stop a crisis. Relieved I was alive, but heavily injured, and confused, I went to go tell Alex and Vanessa. As I reached them, I saw them talking, so I hid in the shadows. Alex was crying over my death, saying that I was supposed to become a symbol, as the prince. Vanessa approached him, and said that she would be there to comfort him. She then took him in her arms, and I realized that she loved him. I was heartbroken and upset and felt betrayed. I couldn't return to them, so I asked Tauro Demos to bring me to this world, where the enemy hadn't succeeded yet. Once here, I made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone about me, including Alex and Vanessa. I thought that if they thought I was dead, it would be easier."

"So you came here, and devoted yourself to fighting the enemy so you could forget about the pain," TJ says.

"It makes sense you are a prince too," Prometheus says. "You are the TJ of the other world, born under the same star of destiny."

"Right, but he is not the chosen," Athena states. "Prince Xerxes Kamui, 'God's magical hand,' is the mirror copy of Prince Takato Katsuhito, the Chosen One."

"It isn't fair," TJ yells. "That ending is so sad; I can't stand it!"

"TJ…" Dark Warrior starts.

The lights then turn on in the dining hall.

"Are you so happy you'll be killed by me that you're crying?" Papillion asks, walking in. "This place will be your grave."

"I'm in a bad mood right now, so you better watch yourself. Phoenix Transform!"

"What, you're Silent Warrior?"

"I don't care right now if you know who I am, in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Enough of this nonsense!"

Papillion takes out his sword and charges at the two boys. They jump out of the way, and Silent Warrior is furious.

"I'm not going to run away today!" he says. "I won't forgive someone who ruins a young boy's innocent romance! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The attack hits dead on, and Papillion is sent flying across the room. The attack also causes his necklace to fly off and land at Dark Warrior's feet. He picks it up and looks at the picture of him, Alex, and Vanessa inside.

"Silent Warrior, he was turned into that because of me," Dark Warrior says. "Please, we need to save him. He knew I was Terrific T: DW, so the Dark Kingdom used him to find out the rest of your identities."

"You adored him like a brother and he betrayed you," Silent Warrior argues.

"Please, help him," Dark Warrior says, crying.

"But he stole your girlfriend!"

"But he's the man Vanessa fell in love with…"

"Here then, you do it," Silent Warrior says quietly. "Key of flame, ring of healing; surrender this staff, its magical being!"

Silent Warrior creates the Universal Bow, and hands it to Dark Warrior.

"He's your friend, you should be the one," he smiles. "If you're really the 'me' of the other world, you should be able to use it too."

Dark Warrior grabs his sword, and crosses it against the staff (like an arrow).

"_Fate__of__the__three__sparrows,__bond__of__the__four__dragons,__obstructing__the__five__directions,__return__to__the__six__villages.__Heavenly__wind,__orangutan,__spoon,__cane__of__elm,__a__thousand__ashes,__a__thousand__wisdoms,__the__measure__of__white__clouds,__tread__not__on__the__scarlet__light__that__embraces__the__new__moon!__Adhering__Blossom:__Niban__Kagizaki!__"_

Enchanting his sword, the two crescent moons form at the tip of the blade as it turns orange. As the energy gathers, transparent silver wings form on the back of Dark Warrior. When he says the attack name, he releases the sword, sending it flying towards Papillion. The two moons cover the blade, and the blade pierces straight through the demon, driving out the evil soul implanted by Sacred.

"I didn't know you had this power," Silent Warrior comments. "Those silver wings of light…are you an angel?"

"Tyson has many abilities that he hasn't awakened yet," Athena states.

"I don't know what I am," Dark Warrior responds as his wings fade and he hands Silent Warrior back his staff. "All I know is I had an unwavering resolve to save him."

"Alex still has that one wing though."

"That is his true form, a one winged man."

Dark Warrior then runs over to Alex as he falls to the ground.

"Tyson, I'm sorry," Alex says. "I had no idea your feelings. I thought you were still a kid."

The next day, Alex returns back to his world through a portal at the docks. The guys are all there standing behind Tyrone.

"What happened to Tyrone?" Styve asks.

"He looks so sad," Tyrese comments.

"Shouldn't we go to his side and say something?" Damon wonders.

"We should just leave him alone," TJ answers. "Ty is so much more grown up than us…"

Tyrone is staring off into the waters as the wind blows calmly.

"This is how it should be," he says to himself. "Because the person she chose was Alex; as long as they're happy, that is all that matters."

Tyrone then let's go of the photo of him and Vanessa that he is holding, and lets the wind take it.

"_That__is__all__that__matters__…"_


	43. The Break Up of the Brothers

"Let's see…dear Dark Kingdom, as of today, I, Silent Warrior, have decided to quit the hero business. Please let me join your dark society. Sincerely…hey, Dark Blade, thanks so much for picking on me all the time! In the name of the Phoenix, I'm going to punish _you!_"

Silent Warrior

Episode 43

Silent Warrior is being chased at night by the Brother Soldiers.

"Prepare yourself, Silent Warrior," Dark Knight says as they all surround him.

"This is it," Dark Warrior says, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Good bye dummy," Dark Sabre says.

"Silent Warrior, in the name of the dark flame, I will vanquish you. Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade attacks, but overdoes it and gets the other guys as well. Up in a tree, a mysterious figure is watching.

The Breakup of the Brother Soldiers

In King Mithos' throne room, his viewing window begins shining brightly.

"What is this energy?" he asks, calming down the window.

"For the past several days, a similar energy reaction has been detected," Sacred informs him. "Something is happening to the Zinzuishou."

"And what would that be?"

"My agent should be here at any time. Ninjana, show yourself."

A black ninja looking figure rises from the floor, addressing Sacred.

"Did you find the source of the energy anomaly?" he asks Ninjana.

Ninjana throws him and King Mithos two blank photos.

"What is this?" King Mithos asks.

"Take a look," he says.

He snaps his fingers, and the photos show images of the Brothers fighting each other.

"As you suspected Master Sacred, the energy was coming from the Brother Soldiers," Ninjana continues. "The cause seems to be that Silent Warrior is fighting with the others."

"Interesting," King Mithos says. "But is this real, or a trap? What do you think Sacred?"

"Allow me some more time," he replies. "Ninjana, get to work."

"Of course," he replies, leaving the room.

Still that same night, Ninjana appears at Melvin's jewelry store. As he is stealing some jewels, the lights turn on. He turns around to spot Melvin and his mother holding a frying pan and a tennis racket.

"I'm taking these jewels!" Ninjana yells, throwing ninja stars at them and pinning them to the wall.

"That's enough," Silent Warrior yells, throwing his dagger. "A fighter for justice and what's right, I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the…"

Before he can finish his opening speech, a foot kicks him from behind and he ends up on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks, turning around to see the Brothers.

"Quit trying to act cool by yourself," Dark Blade says.

"You messed up my speech and my beautiful face!"

"I think it looks better this way and your speech was too winded."

"Why did you come here?" Dark Knight asks.

"You're such an eye-sore," Dark Warrior adds.

"I'm the one who figured out this robbery first," Dark Sabre comments.

"He was probably eavesdropping on us," Dark Blade snorts.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Silent Warrior roars.

Ninjana is off on the side looking shocked.

"I've heard enough of your annoying cries," Dark Blade yells back. "Silent Warrior my ass."

"What's going on?" Melvin wonders.

"You're always clumsy and making mistakes!"

Ninjana takes this opportunity to slip away and change into his human disguise as a reporter.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Dark Blade continues.

The bickering then comes to a stop when they notice camera flashes.

"What's going on?" Silent Warrior asks puzzled.

"Brother Soldiers caught in a quarrel like bickering school girls at the scene of a crime," the reporter says.

"Who are you?" Dark Sabre asks.

"I'm a reporter for the Valhalla Enquirer," he replies.

"Isn't that the tabloid paper?" Dark Warrior asks.

"Maybe, but tell me, how did this whole thing start?"

"Oh I get it, I'm on that candid camera show," Silent Warrior laughs. "You guys are funny; there's no way the Brothers would turn on their leader!"

Silent Warrior turns to them and they all look away.

"Something weird is going on," the reporter says. "Are you guys fighting because Silent Warrior keeps messing up, or are you fighting over a cute girl?"

The guys get annoyed and leave the store. The reporter chases after them, and Silent Warrior is left standing alone.

"Hey, Silent Warrior, could I get some help here?" Melvin calls out.

"Oh yeah, where's the demon?" Silent Warrior asks.

"He left when you guys were acting like school children."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Could you get us down please?"

"Sorry about that Melvin, no problem."

The reporter is watching from outside the doorway, but watching him is Athena and Prometheus up on the roof of another building.

The next day on the way to school, Melvin is telling TJ what happened the night before.

"It was weird, Silent Warrior and the others looked like they were fighting," he is saying.

"Why would they fight with such a cool leader like Silent Warrior?" TJ asks. "I mean he's just so cool and awesome."

"I don't know; he seems kind of ditzy at times."

"Hey, tell me more about what you were just talking about?" the reporter from the night before says, butting in between them.

"Who are you?" TJ asks.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Nick Augustine, here's my card. So, you guys seem to know something about Silent Warrior?"

"Um, maybe a little bit…"

"So is it true he was fighting with his comrades the other night?"

"Um, ask him, it's his store!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't recognize you without your pj's! I hear you've been saved by Silent Warrior plenty of times."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus," Melvin moans.

"So did he talk to you about anything last night? Say anything nasty about the other Brothers?"

"You sure do talk fast…"

"It's part of the job kid. So tell me, anything?"

"I'm going to be late for school…hey TJ wait up!"

Melvin runs off to catch up to TJ, and Nick tells him to call if anything pops up.

_"I wonder how he knew where we went to school,"_ TJ thinks to himself.

Up on top of a fence, Athena is watching Nick.

That night, the Brothers are chasing Silent Warrior, again, at Manchester Farms.

"You won't be eating my bag lunches now!" Dark Knight says, doing a round house kick.

"Only one of us can stay in this world," Dark Warrior yells, throwing a tree branch at him.

"What's the square root of 2!" Dark Sabre asks, swinging a book at him.

Dark Blade swings down and kicks Silent Warrior in the back.

"You hit me for real," Silent Warrior complains, face down with his butt in the air.

"If we don't do this for real, then we won't attract attention," Dark Blade defends himself.

"That kick was full of hatred…and no using my butt for target practice!"

"I don't know how you play football for your school…"

"Blade, this isn't some sort of master plan is it?"

"What? Why are you giving me that look? You're the one who came up with this plan, quit your bitching."

"I'm not bitching…I just know my Yellow LightStar is being held captive by the Dark Kingdom, and I'm going to save her no matter what!"

"And to do that we have to look like we're really fighting each other!"

"But the butt you kicked with all your strength hurts…"

"That's enough!" Dark Blade roars, coming over to him. "If we don't do this with passion, they'll never take you, their sworn enemy, to their base!"

"Dark Blade is right," Prometheus speaks up. "We don't want to make it too dangerous for you, but we're doing it because you insisted."

"No one asked you to talk…" Silent Warrior sighs.

Later, the guys are at the Masaki shrine, talking about the reporter. Damon asks Athena if she was able to find anything out.

"Well, I did find something suspicious," she says, handing them a magazine with their picture in it from the night before.

"This is out already?" TJ gasps.

"TJ you can never keep that big mouth of yours shut," Tyrone complains. "You look like you're trying to swallow the air."

"What was that, prince twin?"

"Sorry Teej."

"Nick Augustine is a freelance reporter, but suddenly got real popular," Athena continues. "He went from tabloid stories to politics, scandals, and public hearings. There's no way all of this happened without some help from the enemy."

"Great, then that means our plan is working," TJ cheers.

"We better start the final stage of our plan then," Damon says.

"This is going to be really dangerous TJ, can you do it?" Prometheus asks.

"There's nothing to worry about, Prometheus, we'll be right there the whole time."

"Do you want me to take your place?" Styve asks.

"So it finally comes out!" TJ explodes. "Your plan was to give me a hard time, then try to become leader!"

"TJ, you're over thinking this," Tyrone pleads.

"Styve never goes easy on me."

"That's because you're such an idiot!" Styve snorts.

"Say that again punk face?"

Styve turns his back and TJ jumps on him. The two boys end up wrestling on the ground.

"You're nasty; spitting on me!" TJ whines.

"It turned into a real fight," Damon sighs, off to the side with Tyrese and Tyrone.

"Quit it!" Styve screams.

The next day, TJ and Prometheus are headed to Nick's house. They arrive at a huge condo, and TJ is very impressed.

"This is no time to be impressed," Prometheus squawks. "He could be a Youkai Demon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," TJ replies.

The guys are around the corner and wish him good luck.

"How can I help you," Nick asks, answering the door.

"Silent Warrior asked me to drop this off," TJ answers, handing him a letter.

The letter reads that Silent Warrior is quitting the hero business and he wants to make a shocking confession tonight at the clock tower.

"He has horrible handwriting," Nick complains. "Why did you have this?"

"Well, Melvin got the letter, but he's so nervous that he asked me to do it," TJ laughs nervously.

_"There go my eardrums,"_ Prometheus cries to himself.

"This will be a big story," Nick continues.

"How are things coming, Ninjana," Sacred asks back in his lair.

"See for yourself," he replies, appearing upside down from the ceiling.

"You're taking up bat like qualities?"

"No, but read the letter."

He hands Sacred the letter, and a smile forms across Sacred's face.

"There is no doubt that the Brother Soldiers are isolating Silent Warrior," Ninjana says.

"Then I guess it's time for me to make my appearance," Sacred says.

At 2300hrs, Silent Warrior is waiting at the base of the clock tower. Ninjana appears behind him.

"Thanks for the letter," he says.

"When did you get here?" Silent Warrior asks, turning around to see Nick.

"I'll be asking the questions. So are you really going to ditch the others?"

"Of course, I'm tired of those guys always getting in my way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my mind is made up."

"It's good to hear that then."

Nick then changes back into Ninjana, and Sacred appears on the top of the clock tower.

"Greetings Master Sacred," Ninjana says.

"Sacred is here? Sorry, but I didn't make an appointment with him, and you're the burglar from the other night!"

"It appears you have been cut off from the other boys," Sacred says. "If you join us, you will be able to see Lady Yuna whenever you please."

"Don't be ridiculous! Just because I quit the Brothers doesn't mean I'm turning my back on this world. You bring her here."

"The Lady isn't well enough to travel right now, but I'm sure she'd be happy if you came to see her. But, perhaps asking you to join us was asking too much."

Sacred then jumps down to confront Silent Warrior face to face.

"How about you just come to see Yellow LightStar, on one condition," he says.

"And what would that be?" Silent Warrior asks back.

"Hand over the Dark Crystal."

"For what?"

"If you miss this chance, you'll never see the Lady Yuna or Yellow LightStar again."

_"Yellow LightStar must be sick; what should I do?"_

"Well, what will it be, Silent Warrior?" Ninjana asks.

"I'll hand it over, but only after seeing Yellow LightStar."

"Looks like they fell for it," Dark Blade says to the others in the bushes.

Ninjana then notices the boys in the bushes.

"So it was a trap after all," Sacred whispers to her.

"Now that it's settled, let's go," Silent Warrior says. "Let's not waste any more time before Dark Blade tries to interfere."

"What a refreshingly positive attitude. Demon Portal!"

Sacred lifts his left hand and creates a black hole surrounded by fire behind Silent Warrior.

"What's this?" he asks.

"This is a portal leading to the Dark Kingdom," Sacred explains.

"Looks scary…"

"So then you change your mind?"

"No…geeze, you're just as impatient and bossy as Dark Blade, you must be related!"

"Why does he keep bringing up my name!" Dark Blades growls to the others.

"I'm coming, Yellow LightStar…"

Ninjana then grabs his head band and throws it around Silent Warrior's neck like a collar.

"Hand over the Zinzuishou!" he demands.

"Not until I see Yellow LightStar!" Silent Warrior proclaims.

"Keep saying nonsense like that, and you'll end up dead right here."

"I don't have the crystal with me."

"We need to go get him," Dark Knight says.

"No, we stick to the plan," Dark Blade overrides.

"You fool, once you are killed, there will be no one who can use the Zinzuishou," Sacred says. "You have dug your own grave."

_"I get it, they're trying to see if the others will come and rescue me,"_ Silent Warrior thinks to himself. _"Guys, please don't come. Whatever happens, you can't come here…"_

"We've got to go," Dark Knight says, standing up.

"No guys, we stick to the plan," Dark Blade insists.

"Out of my way nigga," Dark Knight yells, pushing Dark Blade on the ground. "You really hate Silent Warrior that much? They're going to get the Dark Crystal!"

"No they won't!" Dark Blade yells back, holding up the Universal Bow. "If I hated him, I wouldn't be watching something so important for him."

"Dark Blade and Tauro Demos feel the same way we feel about him, if not more," Dark Warrior comments.

Silent Warrior is still struggling, but telling the guys telepathically not to come. A few moments pass, and Dark Blade can't take it anymore.

"Demon Rightus! Brother Soldiers charge!"

"It's about time," Dark Knight sighs, rushing off with the others.

"Back off if you know what's good for you, Brother Soldiers are here!" Tauro Demos yells out. "I am the Dark Blade: Tauro Demos!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"Dark Knight!"

"And Dark Warrior!"

"We're the Brother Soldiers!"

"You guys…" Silent Warrior whispers.

"I had seen through your charade all along, little brother," Sacred mocks.

"Release Silent Warrior!" Tauro Demos demands. "Shakkahou!"

Tauro Demos fires a fireball, burning the headband Ninjana is holding, and freeing Silent Warrior.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

The two aim their combined attack at Sacred, but he creates a shield, blocking it.

"If you want to trick me, perhaps you kids should study acting first," Sacred suggests.

He then teleports out, and Ninjana starts attacking Silent Warrior.

"Silent Warrior, catch!" Tauro Demos yells out, tossing him his staff.

Silent Warrior catches the staff just in time to parry Ninjana's sword.

"You should give up," Dark Knight commands.

"Let's just see how you fare with the odds against you!" Ninjana yells, multiplying herself to 8. "Who wants to give it a shot?"

"I'll go; Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's mist does just the trick to confuse Ninjana.

"Felling kind of lost in a fog? Well you are, but not for long! I am Silent Warrior, champion of justice, the Chosen One, and your worst nightmare! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Just try it brat!" the Ninjanas yell.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Using his own Demon Staff, Tauro Demos uses Dark Blade's fire technique and sets the ground on fire underneath Ninjana, causing his copies to vanish.

"He's past tense! Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

Ninjana is turned back into Nick, and the others are satisfied.

"Why did you guys show up?" Silent Warrior asks. "I was doing just fine on my own."

"Because it was in your best interest for us to assist you, Prince Takato," Tauro Demos responds. "Plus, Master Stevyn says you were crying like a baby and he couldn't take it anymore."

"And when was I crying like a baby?"

"This evening at 23:16 and 28 seconds."

"Why are you both being so mean to me?"

Tauro Demos sticks out his tongue and Silent Warrior pushes him on the ground, starting another wrestling match.

"I don't know how they keep this up," Dark Sabre sighs.

"Can someone stop them please," Dark Warrior moans.

"Let's go get some food, but they're not invited," Dark Knight suggests.

"So I heard a rumor the Brothers were breaking up," Nick says, jumping in between Tauro Demos and Silent Warrior.

"I'm so sick of this!" they both complain.


	44. On that Day

"Yunalesca…Mother…I've learned everything. Sacred, you won't always get your way in this world! I'm sorry Tauro Demos, but in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish him."

Silent Warrior

Episode 44

Prometheus is running frantically down the street towards TJ's house. It's about 1am, and TJ is dreaming about Yellow LightStar. Prometheus finally makes it to the house and jumps in through the window.

"TJ wake up!" he yells.

"Oh Ashley, that tickles," TJ replies, still dreaming.

"TJ, Tyrone and Athena found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom!"

On that Day, Several Centuries Ago

"I finally found it," Dark Warrior is saying to the others.

Everyone is gathered in an alley behind the restaurant Café Mileto. There is a dark portal on one of the walls, which is acting as a portal between the Dark Kingdom and the Earth.

"Good job, Dark Warrior," Dark Knight says.

"We have no time to waste," Athena comments as Silent Warrior and Prometheus show up.

Everyone jumps into the portal, and ends up on the other side in some sort of cave. Prometheus and Athena decide to split from the group to cover more ground. As the boys are walking through another part of the cave, Dark Warrior senses an evil presence.

"Greetings, Brother Soldiers," Sacred says, appearing before them. "I would love to welcome you gentlemen to the Dark Kingdom, but we aren't ready just yet to receive you. How about I take you somewhere a little more fun instead!"

"Enough with the cheap talk; Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Sacred easily moves out of the way and the attack misses.

"Silent Warrior, if you hand over the Zinzuishou, I will let you leave," he says.

"That's funny; I was just thinking I wouldn't pound your ass if you handed over Yellow LightStar. Key of flame, ring of healing; surrender this staff, its magical being!"

"What impudence! I will send you to the demon realm of multiple dimensions!"

"What do you mean multiple dimensions?"

"I have the ability to manipulate time transport. You could end up in a time before man, or you could end up in the middle of the great era of war."

"I'm not prepared to time travel; I think I left the stove on…"

"_Heart__of__the__south,__eye__of__the__north,__finger__of__the__west,__foot__of__the__east,__arrive__with__the__wind__and__depart__with__the__rain!__Way__of__Binding__number__44:__Summoning__of__the__Traveling__Sparrows:__Kakushitsuijaku!__"_

Sacred spreads his wings, revealing his stars, and the gold gem on his forehead glows brightly. He places his hands together and sends a shower of stars towards the Brothers. The guys try to block Silent Warrior, but the star shower knocks all five of them back. In the rush, Silent Warrior loses his grip on the Universal Bow. In this instant, Sacred races towards it, but the Dark Crystal in it suddenly lights up and starts spinning the staff, knocking his hand away. It then releases a bright light, and the brothers are thrown through time and space. When the light finally fades, they find themselves lying on what seems to be a ground filled with ruined columns and broken structures.

"Where are we?" Silent Warrior asks, climbing to his feet.

He looks up and notices a starry sky, and what seems to be a very bright full moon.

"You have reached the ruins of Avalon," a gentle female voice replies. "The land of gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory: the Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium?"

Silent Warrior turns around to see a glowing bird float down from the sky. Before reaching the ground, the bird spreads its wings, and fire emerges from it. As the fire dies down, the figure of a woman with dazzling red hair, emerald green eyes, and a beautiful smile is seen. She is wearing a black skin tight outfit with gold gloves, gold boots, and has a gold sash around her waist. As she touches the ground, her red fire wings disappear, and the emblem of the Phoenix is on her chest in a bright gold.

"I am here to bring you a message from the distant past," the lady says. "I am the entity of fire made flesh; power incarnate: I am the Phoenix Force, one of the guardians of the Silver Millennium."

"You look just like her…" Silent Warrior mutters.

"This form was taken of the woman you speak of, for it will help your memory the best," Phoenix explains. "I have no form but that of the fires of the cosmos, but appearing like this should help you comprehend. I had revived Prometheus and Athena, had them revive your dormant powers, and have been watching over you, over all of you."

Phoenix then closes her eyes, and a bright enchanted circle appears around her. By this time, the others have walked up to join her and Silent Warrior. The light from the circle then begins to glow even brighter, blinding everyone.

_"__Allow__me__to__take__you__back,__to__those__final__days,__"_ Phoenix says inside their heads.

She then produces images in their heads, as she tells her tale.

_ "We are long living beings born of the stars," she begins. "Our mission was to protect the children of the Silver Millennium, the four jewels of the gods, and to watch over and help with the progression of the people of Earth. Remember, Takato, of when you were a young prince, living in the kingdom of Avalon. You adored the stars and galaxies beyond this universe, and was often caught day dreaming about faraway places. That's when you found love on the moon…"_

"Lady Yuna," Prince Takato calls out.

Lady Yuna, dressed in a flowing white gown with gold trim, looks off her balcony to see Prince Takato dressed in his royal knight armor.

"Chosen One," she replies.

"Please, just call me Takato, my lady."

"I've been hoping to run into you."

"Something terrible is happening: a lot of the people on earth have been brainwashed by the church of Cruxius, being led by the Hero Mithos. For some reason, the power of Cruxius has completely altered his mind, forming the enemy Yggdrasil. He has gathered some type of army together and is planning on attacking the children of the moon. "

Before he can say any more, some guards show up, so he takes off.

"Tonight at the ball…" he shouts as he exits.

"Where is everyone?" Prometheus asks as he and Athena continue down the dark cave.

"We'll have to find them later," Athena answers. "Right now, we need to find the entrance to the Dark Kingdom!"

The two finally reach the end of the cave, and emerge in an icy wasteland.

"This is the north pole!" Prometheus exclaims.

Back in the flashback, Lady Yuna is at a royal ball on the moon. Prince Takato comes up, dressed in a tuxedo and a mask, and asks her for a dance. He pulls her to the floor and begins to talk to her as they waltz.

"Lady Yuna, a bitter war is about to break out between the people of earth, and those of the stars," he tells her. "I could be your future enemy, so I must keep my identity a secret, so please excuse this disguise."

"You might be my enemy?" Lady Yuna asks.

"The people are being led by the power of Cruxius. With the hero Mithos Yggdrasil being drawn to its power, he is using it to get what he wants. His goal is still uncertain, but I'm sure it has something to do with the 4 jewels, one of which I hold, one that was shattered by your ancestor, and the other two which are in the hands of the prince and princess of this kingdom."

The waltz ends, and the two head out to the balcony.

"If we do nothing, this will be the end of the Silver Millennium," Prince Takato continues. "We must show Mithos no quarter, and destroy the power of Cruxius. I will need your help though, Goddess Yunalesca. Do you believe me in what I say?"

"Of course I do, Chosen One," she replies.

They stand quietly staring at each other, before Prince Takato moves in for a very passionate kiss.

Not more than a few hours later, a dark cloud can be seen coming from the planet earth. A giant shadow creature is seen, and then the people of earth attacking the palace.

"This is an emergency; everyone, we are under attack from earth!" Prometheus calls out.

He and Athena, in their god forms, are running through the halls informing everyone of the terrible danger. Outside the palace, the Great Shadow is destroying buildings and killing civilians.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Tyrese calls out.

Using his three pointed staff, its three points open up, and charges a powerful ball in the middle. It then releases the ball and a missive amount of icy cold water is released, freezing whatever is in its way, and then shattering it.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Tauro Demos calls out.

Tauro Demos pulls the bow off his back, and pulls the sting back. A golden arrow then appears and starts to charge itself as Tauro Demos focuses it. The longer he concentrates on it, the more powerful it becomes. He then releases the string, and the arrow goes at the victim with a massive amount of spiritual and fire energy.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Damon calls out.

A massive bolt of lightning strikes Damon's sword, then he swings it back and forth and finally throws the energy at the enemy.

"Holy Indignation!" Tyrone calls out.

Tyrone takes his sword, and lifts it above his head. An enchanted circle appears around him as his angelic wings begin to sparkle. The energy from the circle then transfers to his sword, and when he slashes down, a holy bolt of light crashes down from the sky, zapping the enemy.

The Brother Warriors have arrived on the scene and are attacking the Great Shadow. Each Brother, in samurai style mystical armor, uses their attack powers, but it does nothing to the monster. Great Shadow laughs and hurls a massive amount of energy at them, injuring them all. Tyrone, being the only one standing, gets up with a determined look on his face.

_"__Ye__lord!__Mask__of__flesh__and__bone,__flutter__of__wings,__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__Man!__Truth__and__temperance,__upon__this__sinless__wall__of__dreams.__Disintegrate,__you__black__dog__of__Rondanini!__Look__upon__yourself__with__horror__and__tear__out__your__own__throat!__Angelic__Creation__Theory:__Heaven__'__s__Wrath!"_

Spreading his angelic silver wings, Tyrone becomes enveloped in a holy white light. He draws out a long silver sword, and captures the essence of the light into the blade.

"This is for the lives of everyone!" he says.

He then jumps up and flies towards Great Shadow.

"Foolish human, I will vanquish you!" he taunts.

Great Shadow opens his mouth, and a green/black beam flies out of it, completely covering Tyrone and the others. King Mithos shows up, laughing at the scene.

"Today begins the era when I, Lord Yggdrasil, will rule the stars!" he laughs. "With the power of Cruxius, this will be the birth of my Dark Kingdom!"

King Mithos raises his staff, and beams of light shine from it. As the lights shine over buildings and such, they are instantly destroyed. Shown on the battle field are Goliath, Maximus, Des Demona, and Sacred.

"You Youkai Demon Knights will fight for me now!" King Mithos commands. "The power of Cruxius will taint your demonic gems, making you mine!"

"You may gain control over us, but Des Demoné and Tauro Demos will avenge us!" Sacred yells as he falls victim to Lord Mithos' spell.

Up on the balcony, Prince Takato is watching the destruction of the kingdom. Lord Mithos then appears before him.

"Ahh, the Chosen One born under the star of Virtue," he greets him. "I will take your life and harness the power of the Zinzuishou!"

As he reaches for him, a yellow star shaped flower strikes his hand.

"I will not forgive you if you lay one finger on him," Lady Yuna says.

"Armor of Virtue, Tow-Chi!"

In a flash of light, Prince Takato changes into black shogun armor with a star on the front shimmering in the light, and brilliant black angelic wings.

"Goddess Yunalesca, why do you protect the prince of Virtue?" Lord Mithos asks. "If you were to be my bride, you could have absolute power and rule the cosmos with me."

"Mithos, you are being misguided by the tainted power of Cruxius," Lady Yuna responds. "You were once the hero who united the rulers of the planets. Open your mind and rid yourself of this evil."

"I will kill you too for speaking to me like that!"

Great Shadow then appears behind Lord Mithos, and creates a wind tunnel, pulling Lady Yuna away.

"No, you can't have her!" Prince Takato yells.

He quickly gets to his feet and jumps up to save her. She outstretches her hand, and he just makes it to her, grabbing her hand. Infuriated by this, Lord Mithos orders Great Shadow to fire another blast. He does so, and the blast covers both Prince Takato and Lady Yuna. When it ends, both are floating lifeless in the air.

"No, Prince Takato!" Prometheus yells out.

"Lady Yuna!" Athena cries.

Both Demi Gods and Phoenix arrive, but are too late.

"You're too late, legendary Phoenix," Lord Mithos calls out. "I've killed the royal moon children, the Goddess Princess Yunalesca, and your champion of Avalon. You have nothing left."

Phoenix then looks at Prince Takato's body laying lifeless on the ground.

"Phoenix you can't," Prometheus suddenly says. "Even though he is your…if you do that, you'll both die…"

"It's the only way Prometheus," she says calmly. "We must sacrifice everything in order to bring peace to this life."

She then begins to glow and her hair turns to fire. She lifts off the ground, and a bird of pure fire outlines her body. Prince Takato's body then lifts off the ground, and she merges with him. He opens his eyes and sees Prometheus and Athena crying.

"Don't worry you two," he says. "I am not the Chosen just because I carry the Dark Crystal; I am the Chosen because I want to save everyone. I have accepted my fate, and do this with honor. Virtuous Zinzuishou Engage!"

The star on the front of his armor shines brighter than ever, and his body encases itself in black flame. Then, like Phoenix, the outline of a black firebird appears.

"I am the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge. I will end this now. Sword of Destruction: Lyger Xero!"

Soul Edge produces a black bladed sword with a lion head hilt, and flies up to mid-sky.

_ "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of white flame, inscribe a black bird. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Demonic Destruction: Sōren Sōkatsui!"_

Raising his sword above his head, a bolt of energy strikes him from the skies. From this energy, he spreads his arms and wings, and unleashes a massive wave of power, enveloping everything. Lord Mithos disintegrates, and Great Shadow splits into 7 separate entities, which are then encased within the Dark Crystal.

"Don't give up, Athena," Prometheus encourages as they walk through the snow.

"I'm fine," she replies. "I can't die until we find their hideout."

The two continue walking until they come across a crater with smoke rising from it.

"We've finally found it," Athena says.

"Yes, the entrance to the Dark Kingdom is here!"

"We've got to inform the others right away!"

"It's too late for that," Sacred laughs, appearing behind them.

Prince Takato is lying on the ground, dead. Phoenix is standing with Tyrone, Tauro Demos, another demon, and 3 other men.

"The others are dead," Tyrone informs her. "We are all that are left."

"We have failed in protecting everyone," Tauro Demos sulks.

"Yes, you did fail," a woman agrees.

The group turns to see a woman and a man coming towards them.

"Queen Serenity, King Gareeth," Phoenix says to them.

"The future has been lost," Queen Serenity says. "Brother Warriors, it was your job to protect us, and look what has happened. Was the enemy that strong?"

"With all due respect, it was as though someone was helping them," the other demon says.

"Des Demoné, you are the leader of those demon knights, and yet only you and your brother remain," King Gareeth roars. "This is unacceptable. Queen Serenity, I propose you do something about this!"

"Yes, as queen of the moon, I must act. Brother Warriors, because you have failed at your task, I must bind your power. You three will lose the power of your animal spirits, and all of you will lose this mystical armor," Queen Serenity tells them.

"And with this, a dark curse will be placed upon you. For your power may come from a good place, outsiders will see you as dark heroes, and will question your trust."

"The only one not affected will be the Chosen One. He sacrificed his life for this era, which no longer can exist."

Queen Serenity then picks up the Dark Crystal, and hands it to Phoenix.

"The Zinzuishou can be used for peace, if it is used with the energy of a good heart," she says. "But, if used with the energy of an evil heart, it can become a terrible weapon. The Chosen One has sealed away the power of Lord Yggdrasil with the crystal. However, there is no telling how long it will last."

She then picks up the Lyger Xero, and changes it into a staff.

"This Universal Bow can only be used by a descendant of the Chosen One," she explains. "If Mithos Yggdrasil should ever awaken and receive the power of Cruxius, hand this to him to protect the world. Athena, Prometheus, be a guiding light for them if that time shall ever come."

Phoenix then tosses the Dark Crystal up, and a light comes from it, enveloping everyone.

"I will transport everything to a different time and place," she says. "Queen Serenity, King Gareeth, you will die if you stay here."

"My children are dead, and my kingdom destroyed," Queen Serenity says. "I have no reason to continue."

"I'm not ready to die just yet," King Gareeth protests. "There must be something you can do!"

Phoenix looks at him in disbelief, and waves one of her wings over him.

"In this mirror, you shall eternally live," she says.

She then rises and spreads her wings, becoming enormous. Tauro Demos turns into Styve and Des Demoné into another boy. The other three men have their animal spirits separated, and then everyone is encased in a crystal sphere. The Phoenix then flies off, and Queen Serenity watches from the ruins of the kingdom as Phoenix explodes, sending waves of fire everywhere.

"Please find peace on earth," she whispers quietly as she passes away.

The boys are then ripped back through time to the present. As the Universal Bow lands, it releases the Brothers from the time travel.

"We travelled…" Dark Knight starts.

"Into the past," Dark Warrior finishes.

"Now we know how all this began," Dark Blade comments.

"Yea…" Dark Sabre whispers.

"The Phoenix is…" starts Silent Warrior.

Before he can finish, screams can be heard. Athena and Prometheus, who have changed to their Demi God forms, are fighting against Sacred. He throws one of his electric arrows at them, and it knocks them hard against the cave wall.

"Prometheus!" Silent Warrior yells.

"Athena!" Dark Warrior joins in.

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"Silent Warrior, it can't be!" Sacred moans. "I sent you to the chaotic world of demon dimensions!"

"You won't always get your way in this world," Dark Blade says. "Thanks to you, the Brothers have recovered their lost memories. So let us show you our gratitude!"

"Don't give me that sass hatchling! You're still wet behind the ears!"

"Give back Yellow LightStar…no, Lady Yuna!" Silent Warrior demands.

"Oh I'll give her back, when you hand over the Dark Crystal!"

Sacred then makes the cave dark with his demonic aura.

_"_Yonder, brown avarice covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood! Crane Flower Archery: Kakaku Shahou!"

Quickly, Sacred throws the arrow, directly hitting Silent Warrior in the darkened cave.

"Silent Warrior!" Dark Warrior exclaims as Silent Warrior falls against him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the wannabe leader demon!" Dark Blade taunts.

"We are now inside my personal zone; I wonder if your attacks will even touch me!" Sacred laughs.

Quickly, he throws more arrows, but Dark Blade changes into Tauro Demos, and blocks them.

"Everyone, we need to combine our power," Dark Warrior commands. "Protect Silent Warrior! Dark Power!"

Dark Warrior raises his sword, and it begins to glow. Tauro Demos raises his staff to touch the sword, and the others all grab the hilt.

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

The blade turns each of their colors, and then shoots a beam up. The beam then releases a shower over them with Silent Warrior in the middle. Sacred is throwing more and more arrows at the group.

"Stop it," Silent Warrior says, climbing to his feet as the guys fall to their knees. "I am Silent Warrior: champion of justice, Chosen One of Avalon, and your worst nightmare. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you! _Zinzuishou,__grant__me__the__power__to__pierce__the__hearts__of__evil__and__replenish__the__light__within.__With__this__power__beknownst__to__man,__I__call__upon__that__which__will__deliver__those__from__evil.__Using__the__spirit__of__the__Chosen,__I__confine__thee__back__from__which__you__came.__Dark__Crystal__White__Flame__Piercing__Cleanse!_"

Sacred throws one last arrow at Silent Warrior, but Silent Warrior's arrow hits it, splitting it right down the middle, and flies right into Sacred's heart.

"I am the acting leader of the great Youkai Demon Knights! To be defeated by you, means that it is time. Tauro Demos, find Des Demoné and revive him as our leader. Chosen One, be strong…"

Sacred falls to the ground, and Tauro Demos goes up to him.

"So I see now what you were doing," he says quietly. "Rest now, big brother. I will handle the rest. From the ashes we rise, and a great warrior holds true power. Let that from my talisman release this soul. The great demon Sacred; let this angelic creation give you rebirth."

In a shower of stars, Sacred's body disappears, and Tauro Demos releases a single tear.

"Silent Warrior, that was tremendous power," Prometheus comments from the ground.

"He's different than usual," Athena agrees.

Silent Warrior rushes over to the two and leans Prometheus up against the wall.

"TJ, no, Silent Warrior, no, Prince Takato the Chosen One, we found the Dark Kingdom's hideout," he says. "It's at 'd-point' in the north pole."

"If you don't hurry, the sunspot will expand," Athena mentions. "We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack!"

"Then we'll storm in there right away," Silent Warrior says, standing to his feet. "Are you guys with me?"

The guys gather next to him and all give each other the same look.

"Yes, we are with you," they all reply.

"Then in the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you!"


	45. Enter the Dark Kingdom

"An enormous evil power is about to be revived. Finally, the time for the final battle is here. Sacred legendary Phoenix, please give me strength. Knight, Sabre, Warrior, and Blade, we will always be together."

Silent Warrior

Episode 45

Athena and Prometheus are watching a TV in the showcase of an electronics store. Both she and Prometheus are in bandages, still in their god forms, but wearing normal clothes. The news is on, and the reporter is talking about the strange weather patterns happening around the globe. A volcano has been discovered at the North Pole, causing earth quakes, heat waves, ice fronts, and all sorts of other natural disasters.

"We need to do something about this soon," Athena says.

The Ultimate Sacrifice: Enter the Dark Kingdom

TJ has prepared dinner for his family. He's left the kitchen a mess, and his food looks just like it.

"It was nice of you to make dinner for us," Henri starts.

"But is this even edible?" Prince moans.

"What a rude little brat," TJ answers. "It may look like trash but the taste is the real deal."

TJ goes ahead and takes the first bite. Everyone stops to watch and see his reaction. After a moment, his eyes tear up.

"TJ, what's wrong?" Krystalyn asks.

"It's so spicy," TJ replies with a wave of fire coming out of his mouth.

Prince falls on the floor and Henri rolls his eyes.

Later that evening, the guys are all gathered at the Masaki Shrine.

"Finally, it's time," Tyrone says.

"I can't wait," Damon comments.

"I can't believe we've come this far," Tyrese states.

"So Styve, did you give Nikki a goodbye kiss?" TJ whispers.

"Why are you asking me something like that?" Styve yells.

"Well, if something were to happen, you'd regret it."

"Nothing is going to happen, _bendejo_!"

"You're always such an ass to me!"

"Hey T, let's not focus on the 'what if's' if we don't have to," Tyrone says quietly.

"Yeah, he's right man," Damon agrees. "After this is over, I'm going to focus primarily on the ladies."

"My bad, you guys are right," TJ says.

"Romance doesn't sound half bad," Tyrese says shyly.

The guys all stop and stare at him, causing him to get completely embarrassed.

"You guys, we don't have time for the idle conversation," Athena says, walking up with Prometheus."

"You guys, it's time," Prometheus says.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Brother Power!"

"Can they really do it?" Athena asks as the boys are transforming.

"Sure," Prometheus responds. "Tyrese, Tyrone, Damon, Styve; they won't have a problem. TJ, well, that's another story."

"But they have to be ready; they're going up against Lord Mithos Yggdrasil, the hero of ancient times."

"Well, if worst comes to worst, maybe he'll have a klutz attack and trip King Mithos.

The guys finish transforming, and the two demi gods walk up to them.

"You're going to d-point in the North Pole in one shot," Prometheus says.

"How?" asks TJ.

"You'll combine your powers to teleport," Athena answers.

"Because we're injured, Athena and I will stay behind," Prometheus continues.

"As long as you all work together, you'll be able to defeat Lord Mithos Yggdrasil without a problem.

The guys then gather around Dark Warrior. He is standing, holding his sword with both hands above his head, pointed straight at the sky. The guys around him have their arms linked, making a square. All eyes are closed as they focus their powers. Dark Warrior begins to glow as he lifts off the ground, and the silver transparent wings appear again. Once he gets above the group, the wings spread, and a light from the heavens shines on the group.

"Dark Teleport!" Athena cries out as his wings spread.

Once she says that, the light pulsates once, striking like silent lightning, and then the boys are gone.

"_May everyone come home safely,"_ Prometheus thinks quietly.

"It's so cold out here!" Silent Warrior complains as they arrive in the middle of a blizzard. "How can you guys act like nothing is happening? I know your suits aren't that warm!"

"Quit your bellyaching and endure it," Dark Blade roars.

_"Something is off here,"_ Dark Sabre thinks to himself as he types on his palm pilot. "Guys, I found something over there. A huge amount of negative energy is being released from that direction."

"The power of Lord Yggdrasil will be revived shortly," King Mithos says, looking into his vision window. "You boys shall not interfere! Who wants to take a place in Dark Kingdom history by killing those boys?"

"Allow us that pleasure, your highness," some voices answer.

A group of 4 men and a woman appear before him, all dressed in black leather outfits.

"Take out those pests and bring me that crystal!"

The guys are still walking through the blizzard, when Dark Sabre's computer starts beeping frantically.

"The energy reading is getting stronger," he tells them.

Suddenly, the blizzard stops, and a low fog rolls in. A figure can then be seen hanging ahead of them.

"It's Yellow LightStar!" Silent Warrior exclaims, beginning to rush towards her.

"Wait," Dark Sabre says, blocking him. "This could be a trap. Let me analyze it."

"You're so simple minded that they would target you first," Dark Blade complains.

Dark Sabre lets go of Silent Warrior, and begins to analyze the figure.

"Help me, Silent Warrior," the figure says.

Silent Warrior looks at it, and it repeats itself.

"I can't take it anymore," he says, taking off.

Dark Knight, Dark Warrior, and Dark Blade all chase after him, tackling him to the ground.

"She's suffering," Silent Warrior yells. "How can you just leave her like that?"

Unnoticed, a smile appears across Yellow LightStar's face, and Dark Sabre's computer starts beeping again.

"Get away guys, it's a demon!" he yells out.

The figure begins laughing and shoots vines out of its chest. Dark Warrior gets them all out of the way just as the vines pierce the icy ground. The figure continues laughing, and changes from Yellow LightStar into the woman that was meeting with King Mithos.

"You idiot, you almost got us killed!" Dark Blade yells.

"I'm sorry," Silent Warrior apologizes. "You think that's funny, demon trash? How dare you trick me! I was a fool for being so gullible, but you're an even bigger fool for crushing an innocent boy's feelings. You've really got me pissed off now!"

"Hurry with the speech already," Dark Blade moans.

"Anyways, in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

The woman laughs as the other four men appear next to her.

"There are five of you?"

"We aren't demons," the woman says, still laughing. "We are the 5 Grand Cardinal Seraphim of Lord Yggdrasil. I'm the leader, Pronyma, and you won't stand a chance against me, Magnius, Forcystus, K'var, or Rodyle. D-point is our zone, and you won't survive!"

Pronyma and the others then disappear in the fog, and the figure of Yellow LightStar can be seen again.

"Silent Warrior, I love you," she says.

"Are you serious?" Dark Blade scoffs. "What kind of idiot would fall for the same trick twice…don't rush off as I'm saying that!"

Silent Warrior has taken off again as Dark Blade is making his side comment. The figure attacks again, and the guys barely get away.

"It could've been the real her this time," Silent Warrior defends himself.

"Don't underestimate us," Dark Knight says as his lightning rod goes up and he prepares to attack.

The figure then changes to Miranda.

"That can't be Miranda, can it?" he asks.

"It was, long enough for you to stop your attack," Pronyma's voice says, coming out of Miranda.

Caught off guard, Pronyma catches him with her vines. The other four then capture him with vines as well and lift him into the sky.

"This fist of mine is burning red!"

"Dark Fire…"

The two prepare to attack, but the Grand Cardinal Seraphims move in close to him.

"If we attack, we'll hit Damon too," Dark Blade says.

"Don't worry about me," Dark Knight yells. "Go find King Mithos; I can handle these puppets."

The enemies then begin shocking him with electricity through the vines. The guys are all down below watching.

"You have the nerve to try electric shock therapy with me?" Dark Knight smirks.

"What's so funny?" Rodyle asks.

"Prepare yourselves!"

Dark Knight's rod begins to collect the electricity from the enemies. Dark clouds then appear above them.

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"You important little shit!" K'var yells.

"Die!" Forcystus and Magnius yell out.

The electric energy surges throughout Dark Knight, and an electric field surrounds the six of them. As the enemy realizes what's happening, they try to get away, but Dark Knight's lightning bolt strikes down with massive force. There's a huge explosion, and when the smoke clears, a giant ice crystal is in its place. Two figures can be seen trapped at the base of the structure, and at the top, the upper half of Dark Knight's body is sticking out.

"Dark Knight!" the guys call out.

He slowly opens his eyes, his body half upside down.

"We're going to get you down, I'll use my Phoenix Fist," Silent Warrior tells him, running up to the crystal structure.

"I'm done," he says weakly. "Everyone hurry to where Lord Yggdrasil is."

"No, we're going together! Remember what you told me today? You've got ladies to go after once we're through here. That's what you told me…remember? You shouldn't lie like that…the king of hell will rip your tongue out…"

"Please, don't cry, Chosen One."

"How can I not cry when one of my best friends is dying?"

"Come on, Prince, cheer up…"

Dark Knight stops speaking and closes his eyes. His body then goes limp, and Silent Warrior gets an image of Damon waving goodbye.

"You can't die, Damion Lee! Don't die on me!"

"Come on, let's go," Dark Warrior says about 10 minutes later.

"No…"

"Silent Warrior!"

"If this is what we have to go through, then they can just have the Dark Crystal."

"The fuck are you saying?" Dark Blade screams.

"You heard me, Styve. It's what we should've done from the start. We took this too far. Mithos Yggdrasil, you can have the Zinzuishou!"

Silent Warrior starts running, and Dark Sabre and Dark Blade have to hold him back.

"Let me go Reese," he says, turning to him. "Because I have this, Damon is…I just want to go home and…"

Before he can finish, Dark Sabre slaps him across the face.

"Please understand, Silent Warrior," he says. "Don't waste Dark Knight's death."

His computer then stars beeping again.

"They're coming," he says to everyone. "You three go on ahead, I'll stay here and hold them off."

"But…" starts Dark Blade.

"Past this point, we'll need your powers since you have strong attacks."

"Reese, you're not going to…" Silent Warrior starts.

"I won't die."

"That better be a promise, Reese."

The three walk off, and Silent Warrior looks back one last time. Dark Sabre knows his fate, and accepts it.

"Come and get me," he says, with a determined look on his face.

The fog rolls in again, and the figure of Giselle can be seen hanging in the distance.

"So, I get to see this kind of illusion too," he smiles.

Dark Sabre taps his left hand again, causing a visor to cover his eyes. He begins analyzing Giselle, when his data gets interrupted. A hole opens in the ground in front of him, and hot lava starts pouring out.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre's attack freezes the lava, but Pronyma, Magnius, and K'var fly out of it into the sky. They then form together to throw a massive lava ball at him. He jumps out of the way and the first ball misses him. The three then create another bigger one, and aim it his way. Dark Sabre puts his visor back on, and begins analyzing the ball.

"It's just an illusion, but the heat is real," he tells himself. "Those three are inside, and on the headband of Pronyma is the origin of the illusion; a gemstone! I need to get rid of that stone to stop these illusions. Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Putting away his computer, Dark Sabre raises his hands to form the mist. He then has it cover his entire body, just as the lava ball rolls into him. Once inside the ball, the enemies trap him with vines and begin electrocuting him like they did Dark Knight.

"Hurry up and burn to a crisp," Pronyma laughs.

"Go to hell bitch!" he responds.

"How rude, little man!" K'var responds.

Pronyma then shoves an arm full of vines into his abdomen, and shocks him from the inside out. After a few minutes, she stops, and Dark Sabre's breathing becomes very slow.

"Maybe this will be the last time I use this," he says quietly to himself as he slowly moves his left hand.

With his last bit of strength, he punches the gemstone on Pronyma's head, causing his computer to short it out and end the illusion. He then falls back and she lets him go.

"That asshole; I can't use my illusions anymore," Pronyma complains.

The three leave, and Dark Sabre is left lifeless in a ditch of ice.

Elsewhere, the others suddenly stop and get an image of Tyrese waving farewell.

"Tyrese is…Tyrese is…he's dead!" Silent Warrior cries, falling to his knees.

"Don't cry like a baby every single time," Dark Blade barks. "Remember, more enemies are coming after us!"

"But…but I never expected something like this…"

Dark Warrior is watching Silent Warrior, when he notices a dark spot forming underneath him.

"Silent Warrior, watch it!" he yells!

Dark Warrior knocks him out of the way, just as vines pop up from the ground and grab him around his waist.

"No, Tyrone!" Silent Warrior cries out. "Stop it; you can have the Dark Crystal!"

"If you do that, I'll never forgive you," Dark Warrior yells at him, grabbing his sword off his back.

The vines then pull Dark Warrior underneath the ice.

"Fool, begging for his life won't do any good!" Magnius taunts. "We'll take the Zinzuishou after we kill all of you. First we'll kill this one!"

Bright flashes and loud screams can be heard coming from under the ground. The ground then begins shaking, and Dark Blade barely gets himself and Silent Warrior out of the way as part of the ground caves in. They can then see Dark Warrior being held by Magnius.

"Dark Crescent Beam Shoot!"

Magnius grabs the blade and snaps it in half.

"What a fool you are," he laughs. "Your pathetic sword does nothing!"

As the shards from the sword fall, Dark Warrior's eyes go white, and he begins gathering energy.

"You shouldn't have done that," he growls. "That sword was a restraining lock on the power within me, and you've just managed to release it. Now that the power is unstable, I can use my full strength, even if it'll cost me my life. _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams. Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Angelic Creation Theory: Heaven's Wrath!"_

Once again, the Silver Wings appear on Dark Warrior's back, but this time they aren't transparent. Energy flies around him as his body is encased in silver light.

"What are you going to do, blind me to death?" Magnius laughs.

Not answering, Dark Warrior puts his right finger on Magnius' forehead.

"What the hell are you doing touching me?" he asks.

"Justice!"

At the tip of his finger, the crescent moons collide, and place the symbol of Justice on Magnius' forehead.

"So that's what the symbol on his uniform stands for…" Silent Warrior comments to himself.

"_Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the new moon! Adhering Blossom: Niban Kagizaki!"_

A holy symbol appears below them, and then releases a powerful pure light, completely obliterating whatever is in its way. When the light fades, a tall crystal structure is left behind, like with Dark Knight. At the top of the structure, Dark Knight's dead body is hanging with crystals piercing his body as if nailed to a cross. His silver wings are shining in the light of the sun.

Dark Blade is running up a hill, dragging Silent Warrior behind him.

"Stop, I can't run anymore," Silent Warrior says.

They stop, and a single feather lands in front of Silent Warrior. He then receives an image of Tyrone saying goodbye.

"He was an angel after all," Silent Warrior whispers.

"Silent Warrior, we always fought, but it was fun," Dark Blade says.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you're supposed to face Mithos alone. I have to say it, just in case something happens."

"We agreed not to talk about 'what ifs,' remember?"

Pronyma and K'var then show up ahead of them. Dark Blade begins to walk off.

"Wait, I get it, I'll do this by myself," Silent Warrior speaks up. "I'll go defeat Mithos Yggdrasil and then come home. You go on ahead of me. I don't want you to die…"

"You still have the big battle ahead of you," Dark Blade says calmly. "You need to conserve your energy for that. Besides, who says I have to die? Now stay put, I'll take care of these two real quick."

Dark Blade runs up to them and prepares to do his Dark Fire, when the two disappear underground.

"Shit, where'd they go?" he wonders.

The ground then explodes underneath him, only to encase him, trapping him from running away. As Silent Warrior watches, he goes into shock. Like a zombie, he begins to walk towards the ice prison, when K'var pops out of the ground behind him.

"You're mine!" he yells, throwing vines at Silent Warrior.

Stuck in his daze, Silent Warrior doesn't move. The vines get closer and closer, but he still doesn't move.

"Shakkahou!"

A massive fireball escapes from the ice prison, making contact with K'var and disintegrating him.

"How dare you, demon trash!" Pronyma yells inside the prison.

Silent Warrior watches as he can hear Tauro Demos' grunts and groans, and can see bright lights flashing inside the prison. There is a huge explosion, and the prison is destroyed.

"I guess that just leaves us, Prince," Pronyma says, holding a limp Tauro Demos in her arms. "Even your demon guardian was no match for me!"

She tosses his body onto the ground, and begins to float up to prepare an attack for Silent Warrior.

"I'm not done yet," Tauro Demos faintly says, grabbing her cape.

He turns to look at her, his eyes burning with fire.

"My body may not be able to move, but I won't let you harm the Chosen One. _Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh; all creation; flutter of wings; ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges: march on to the south! Way of destruction number 34: Shot of Red Fire: Shakkahou!"_

The fire surges from Tauro Demos' hand, racing up Pronyma's cape, and causing a massive explosion, completely destroying her body. When the smoke clears, Silent Warrior gazes upon Dark Blade's body, encased in the crystal like Dark Knight and Dark Warrior.

"Just like you said, I should've kissed Nikki," he says. "I really wish I had…"

Silent Warrior gets an image of Styve saying goodbye, and Dark Blade's body goes limp.

"Damon, Tyrese, Tyrone, Styve, I know this is a bad dream, it has to be a bad dream," Silent Warrior is telling himself.

He has continued walking and has stopped to catch his breath.

"When I wake up, everyone will say 'good morning' like they always do, and Styve will yell at me for being late and call me 'lazy Te Jote'."

Silent Warrior then falls to his knees and starts crying hard. As he is crying, a hand touches his shoulder.

"Cheer up man," the spirit of Dark Knight says.

"Be strong," Dark Sabre's spirit tells him.

"Don't give up hope," says Dark Warrior's spirit.

"Stand up, TJ!" Dark Blade's spirit commands. "We'll always be together man. Now go!"

Wiping his face, Silent Warrior runs off through the snow fields.

_"They're right. I'm never alone…"_

At the Dark Kingdom, the pod containing Lady Yuna beeps, and the door opens. She sits up, and a smile comes to her face. She opens her eyes, and her pupils are gone. She then begins laughing like a maniac.


	46. The Rebirth of the Black Phoenix

"Everyone, thank you for your courage. Evil beings, in the name of the Phoenix, as the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, the Chosen One will seal you away."

Silent Warrior

Episode 46

Silent Warrior has finally made it to the crater with the smoke rising out of it. He realizes that this is the entrance to the Dark Kingdom.

"Reese, Styve, Damon, Ty…I'll do my best to the very end."

Rise from the Ashes: The Re-birth of the Black Phoenix and the Destiny of the Chosen One

"So, Chosen One, you have finally come," King Mithos says, looking through his vision window. "And you're all alone. I will show you what true hell really is."

He creates a red orb, and sends it into the window. On the other side, the orb scoops up Silent Warrior, and drops him off inside the throne room.

"Welcome, Prince Takato," King Mithos greets him. "You have finally made it to my Dark Kingdom."

King Mithos gets up from his throne, dressed in an all white suit with his shiny golden blonde hair flowing behind him. In his right hand, he is holding a white staff with an orb on top. The left half of him is covered in shadow.

"You're the Hero Mithos," Silent Warrior says.

"Yes, that is me. And I'm sure you recognize, Lady Yunalesca of Spira."

The shadow disappears, and Lady Yuna, dressed in her knight's armor, is on her knees, kissing King Mithos' hand.

"Lady Yuna, kill Silent Warrior," King Mithos commands.

"As you wish, my master," she replies, getting up.

Lady Yuna draws her sword, and quickly leaps at Silent Warrior. He does a quick back flip, dodging her blade as it puts a crack in the floor.

"Key of flame, ring of healing; surrender this staff, its magical being! Dark Crystal White Flame Piercing Cleanse!"

Silent Warrior releases an arrow, but it can't break through to Lady Yuna's heart. He fires off arrow after arrow, but nothing gets through.

"Silent Warrior, you aren't a fully fledged chosen yet," King Mithos tells him. "Not even your crystal will be able to break the bond between the power of Cruxius and your precious princess. Stop wasting everyone's time and hand over the Zinzuishou."

Annoyed with the flurry of arrows, Lady Yuna rushes up to Silent Warrior and slashes him with her sword, causing him to fall back and drop the Universal Bow.

"Silent Warrior…die!" she says to him, creating a black flower.

She tosses the flower on him, and it turns into a series of vines that wrap around him. Star buds then appear on the vines, and proceed to shock him. After a few minutes, the vines disappear, and Silent Warrior falls to the ground.

"Ashley," he calls out, reaching out a weak hand.

She walks up to him and without hesitation kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying against a wall. She then picks him up by the throat and begins shocking him again.

"The sun will soon be covered entirely by sunspots," King Mithos laughs. "When that happens, the power of Cruxius will unify Lord Yggdrasil and I, and then I shall be complete. Yuna, that is enough."

Obeying her master, she stops shocking Silent Warrior, and tosses him aside.

"Cut of the Chosen's head," he commands.

Lying face down, Silent Warrior notices the Universal Bow is just barely out of reach.

"It's no use," King Mithos says, noticing him trying to reach for it. "Soon, Lord Yggdrasil will be revived. Once we are one, we will use the power of the Dark Crystal to destroy this planet and all its inhabitants. Everything you have done has been meaningless."

Silent Warrior then remembers his friends all lying in the icy wasteland, dead. Lady Yuna raises her sword to cut off his head, but is stopped by Silent Warrior's Phoenix Fist flying into her stomach.

_"Please let this work,"_ Silent Warrior thinks.

The fire extinguishes, and Lady Yuna falls flat on her face. Silent Warrior looks at her still body, and starts to crawl towards her, when she gasps for air, and uses her sword to support her getting back up.

"The power of Cruxius runs within the daughter of the Goddess Yunalesca," King Mithos says. "She won't be defeated so easily."

"Time to die, Silent Warrior!" Lady Yuna says, raising her sword over her head.

"No, stop it…stop it!" Silent Warrior yells.

Silent Warrior then pulls out their locket.

"Ashley, he may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me," he starts. "You remember, don't you? I am the Chosen One: Prince Takato. In the past, we swore our love to each other."

"You are the enemy," she responds. "Those who oppose the Dark Kingdom must die."

"No, I'm not. Look Ashley, it's our locket."

The locket begins to play soft music, and Lady Yuna gets ready to attack it.

"Don't destroy it, remember" Silent Warrior continues. "It's our locket: a symbol of everything we shared. All those happy times in the past; don't let them take all of that away from us Ashley, please Ashley! It's me, Prince Takato; I've come to set you free again, just like I promised."

"I… remember…" she whispers.

"Oh Ashley, all you have to do is touch it!"

Hesitant, Lady Yuna reaches out for the locket and touches it. As soon as she does, a light from the locket spreads over her entire body. She then has flashbacks of memories of her and TJ. She then remembers being alone.

"Who am I?" a young Ashley asks, waking up in a hospital bed with bandages around her head. "I can't remember anything! Am I all alone?"

"No you're not," a male voice says.

She turns to see TJ (at his normal age) standing by her bed.

"You'll always have me," he says.

"What's that?" Ashley asks, now at her present age.

"You'll always have me. You aren't alone anymore."

The light fades, and Lady Yuna falls to her knees, and then into Silent Warrior's arms.

"TJ," she says to him as a yellow star flower falls from her armor.

"Ashley, it's you," Silent Warrior responds, taking her in his arms.

"That's so sweet I'm getting cavities," King Mithos says to himself. "But I won't let this brat insult me in my own place. You won't take her from me again, Takato! I'll kill you both first!"

King Mithos then hurls a large energy ball at the two. Lady Yuna picks up her Astral Sword, and it begins to glow.

"Shine Divine Light!"

She hurls the sword at the energy ball, causing it to shatter into pieces. The sword continues through, and pierces King Mithos through the chest. Quickly reacting, Lady Yuna covers Silent Warrior's body as the shards come towards them. A few pieces manage to pierce into her back.

"Ashley no!" Silent Warrior cries out.

"Why do you protect that boy?" King Mithos struggles to get out. "Had you became my bride, you could've ruled the stars with me."

He then notices that his body is starting to deteriorate.

"Why am I not healing myself?" he wonders.

He then looks at Silent Warrior caring for Lady Yuna.

"Is it her love for him that corrodes this body? I will never accept that…"

He then falls to his knees and disappears through the floor.

"Ashley, please, not you too," Silent Warrior yells.

"Hurry, leave this place," she responds weakly. "Go home and go back to being a normal teenager with normal problems, and find yourself a hot piece."

"You're the hottest piece out there."

Lady Yuna smiles, and then closes her eyes. Silent Warrior calls out her name a few times, and then breaks down crying as he realizes she is dead.

King Mithos has made it to Lord Yggdrasil's chamber, and is barely clinging to his own life.

"Lord Yggdrasil, we must receive the power of Cruxius," he says. "I must obtain the power to defeat that hateful boy!"

"Very well," it responds. "The time has come for us to reunite and fill the world with hatred and suffering. Mithos the Hero, kill everything and everyone, and turn the universe to darkness!"

The essence of Lord Yggdrasil then bursts free from its chamber and merges with King Mithos.

Silent Warrior has laid Lady Yuna on the ground, and is preparing to kiss her, when he stops.

"I can't kiss you Ashley," he says to her corpse. "The others…they all died before they could find the one that will make them truly happy. Because of this, I can't find my happiness just yet. But I'm not going to run away. There are things that only I can take care of. Just watch; I'll do my best."

Outside, a bright light bursts from deep within the ice to the sky. In the light, there is a small figure, which quickly grows to the size of a giant. The light fades, and King Mithos is revealed. His white outfit now has gold and purple stripes on the sleeves and legs, his hair sparkling gold with a crown on top, and on his back eight wings made of light.

"Lord Mithos Yggdrasil the hero has been reborn!" he cackles.

He then turns to see Silent Warrior marching towards him.

"So you've come, Chosen One," he smiles. "This time, you will die at the hands of Lord Yggdrasil, Prince!"

Gathering energy in his hands, he blasts Silent Warrior with a violent stream of black and purple lightning. There is a huge explosion, and a giant ice crystal is formed. At the peak of the crystal, it splits open to reveal Prince Takato holding the Universal Bow with his eyes closed.

Back in the Floating City of Valhalla, dark clouds are circling the sky. The power is going out, and people are panicking. At the mansion, TJ's family is looking out the window.

_"Whatever this is, you can do it, big brother,"_ Preston thinks to himself.

"This is the end of the world," Athena says to Prometheus up on the roof. "The power of Cruxius has reunited Mithos and Yggdrasil."

Prometheus gets up, and starts to run towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait a minute Prometheus, where are you going?" Athena stops him.

"I'm headed to d-point," he responds.

"It's useless; there's nothing we can do now."

"I know that, but at this rate, TJ will…he'll unleash the power of the Black Phoenix and the Dark Crystal! Then, TJ will die, just like his mother, the Phoenix!"

"I know this, Prometheus, but there's no other way to save the world."

"Don't do it TJ," Prometheus yells up to the sky. "Don't unleash the power of the Zinzuishou and the Black Phoenix! If you do, you'll die…!"

Prince Takato is still standing with his eyes closed, and Lord Yggdrasil is looking at him. Finally, Prince Takato opens his eyes to reveal that they are completely black.

"Virtuous Zinzuishou!"

Black fire consumes Silent Warrior, and the black Phoenix bird surrounds him.

"Soul Edge dares to challenge me?" Lord Yggdrasil laughs.

"I am not afraid," he responds. _"__Beat of a mighty heart, spire, dark crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle! Roaring Thunder Burn: Raikouhou!"_

Energy gathers in Soul Edge's hands, and as he releases the power, Lord Yggdrasil also releases his own energy attack. The two powers collide, and it appears they are caught at a stalemate.

"Why do you go at such lengths to defy me?" Lord Yggdrasil asks. "You dream of a beautiful future, but I'm sure you're starting to realize that this world is already ugly and filthy."

"I have faith," Soul Edge responds.

"Faith in what: love, friendship, or the trust between people?"

"I have faith in the world, this world that everyone died to protect!"

"Such impudence; there is nothing left to believe in this rotten world!"

Becoming angry by Soul Edge's words, Lord Yggdrasil manages to make his attack even stronger. The ice crystal Soul Edge is standing on begins to break apart from the amount of energy being used.

"Please, Dark Crystal, make me believe even more in the world!" Soul Edge cries out. "The world they died for!"

_"You shouldn't talk so casually about love,"_ Tyrese says, laughing in his head.

_"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't care for Nicole like that,"_ Styve says in his head.

_"So what if she already has a boyfriend?"_ Damon asks in his head. _"We still have to go for it!"_

_ "As long as they're happy, that's all that matters,"_ Tyrone says in his head. _"That's all that matters…"_

"Everyone…" Soul Edge whispers as a tear of flame comes from his eye.

"Now that I have been fully revived, the Zinzuishou will not be able to seal me away!" Lord Yggdrasil laughs.

His wave becomes even more powerful, and the surrounding area begins to break apart.

"Then I'll just have to kill you! Everyone, lend me your strength!" Soul Edge calls out.

As if hearing his call, the hands of each Brother touches his shoulders.

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

Each Brother's symbol lights up brightly on their foreheads, and Soul Edge's Phoenix wings begin gathering energy.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of white flame, inscribe a black bird. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Demonic Destruction: __S__ō__ren S__ō__katsui__!"_

With the final call of his attack, the energy gathered in his wings shoots forth, along with the energy gathered between his hands from the Dark Crystal. The energy bursts forth from the group and envelopes Lord Yggdrasil, destroying him. Soul Edge then reverts back to Silent Warrior, and he falls on his back.

"Thank you, everyone," he whispers as the Universal Bow lands beside him.

Silent Warrior closes his eyes, and he passes away. The Dark Crystal then releases an energy field, consuming him, and then spreading over the battle field. In the cave, Lady Yuna's body is taken by the energy of the crystal. The Brothers' dead bodies, one by one, also get consumed from the energy of the Dark Crystal.

_"When I wake up in the morning, a pure white curtain of lace is rustling in the breeze. The alarm clock reads 7am. Ma's voice says 'get up or you'll be late for school.' I'm still half asleep, and I think 'just 5 more minutes ma.' I'm late for school every single day like clock works. Mr. Karr makes me stand in the hallway, and I don't get the best grades on tests. On the way home, we'd look in the shoe store at the new Jordan's coming soon, or the latest Terrific T: DW anime movie. These little things bring much joy to me, and make me happy. I wish I could go back to that normal life. I want to go back to that time…"_


End file.
